Remus Lupin i wojny czarodziejów cz 1
by Morrigan3
Summary: Losy Remusa Lupina i jego kuzyna (postać OC) w czasie pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem. Pierwsza część trylogii.
1. Prolog

Witam. Niniejszym oddaję w Wasze ręce pierwszą część trylogii i Remusie Lupinie. Znajdujący się poniżej prolog otwiera część pierwszą - I wojnę czarodziejów.

W miarę możliwości staram trzymać się kanonu, ale nie zawsze jest taka możliwość. Daty śmierci kilki znanych z książek postaci zostały zmienione na potrzeb opowiadania. W tej części (w następnych będę starać się to ograniczać) pojawi się też dużo postaci OC.

Zapraszam

* * *

Prolog

Wysoki, chudy mężczyzna pogłaskał się po długiej do pasa srebrnej brodzie i pochylił się nad rozłożonymi na stole pergaminami. Wiedział, że nic nowego z tego nie będzie. Choćby czytał dokumenty setki razy, dane się nie zmienią. Ma zbyt mało ludzi do walki. Nie dadzą rady pokonać Lorda Voldemorta.

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał starcowi rozmyślania. Podszedł do drzwi i, upewniwszy się uprzednio, kto za nimi stoi, otworzył je.

Przed nim stała nieco srogo wyglądająca kobieta w prostokątnych okularach. Jej czarne włosy zostały upięte w ciasny kok z tyłu głowy. Miała na sobie czarną szatę, niepasujący do letniej pogody.

\- Witam, profesor McGonagall – powiedział starzec. - Co panią tutaj sprowadza?

\- A jak myślisz, Albusie? - zapytała profesor McGonagall, wchodząc do domu. - Sprawy Zakonu. Dzisiaj skontaktował się ze mną Alastor. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że mamy tak mało ludzi?

Nazwany Albusem starzec podążył za swoim gościem do salonu.

\- Minerwo, sytuacja nie jest prosta. Wiesz, że wszyscy próbujemy przekonać kogo się da. Ale to wszystko zbyt mało. Jak myślisz, Minerwo, co możemy jeszcze zrobić tak, żeby nie ściągać niebezpieczeństwa na niewinnych?

McGonagall wyjęła z kieszeni coś, co przypominało patyk i krótko nim machnęła. Ze stojącej nieopodal szafki wyleciały dwie filiżanki i dwa spodki. Z kuchni przeleciał imbryk z herbatą. Nie czekając na pozwolenie gospodarza, McGonagall nalała sobie parującego napoju.

\- Uważam, że powinieneś zaproponować to tegorocznym absolwentom – powiedziała po długim milczeniu.

Starzec spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem i strachem w oczach.

\- Kogo dokładniej masz na myśli?

\- Przede wszystkim moich Gryfonów. Pottera, Lupina, Pettigrew, Evans, McKinnon, Blacka...

\- Nie jestem pewny czy będzie chciał walczyć – zauważył Albus. - W szeregach śmierciożerców jest jego brat.

\- Obserwowałam Syriusza Blacka przez siedem lat. W żadnym razie nie popiera poglądów rodziny a tym bardziej brata. Przyjaciele są mu bliżsi niż własna rodzina.

\- Znam Syriusza. Jego serce jest po właściwej stronie. Ale nie jestem pewny, czy jego popędliwość będzie tu dobra.

\- Albusie, popełnił błąd. Wszyscy je popełniamy.

\- Ale nie wszystkich mogą kosztować życie. A nawet dwa. Przecież wiesz, że, gdyby Severus wtedy zginął, Remus nie przeżyłby dwóch dni. Ministerstwo Magii zadbałoby o to.

\- Severus Snape został śmierciożercą. Mogę poręczyć za Syriusza Blacka.

Albus spojrzał na nią zza okurarów-połówek. Minerwa poczuła na sobie czujne spojrzenie jego niebieskich oczu.

\- To nie będzie potrzebne – zapewnił ją Albus. - Nie jestem pewny, czy angażowanie tak młodych ludzi jest dobrym pomysłem. Ale chcę pozostawić im możliwość wyboru. W najbliższym czasie porozmawiam z nimi.

McGonagall skinęła głową. Dopiła herbatę i odstawiła filiżankę na spodeczek.

\- Wracam do Hogwartu. Muszę wysłać listy do nowych uczniów.

\- Rozumiem. Życie toczy się dalej.

Starzec odprowadził McGonagall do drzwi.

\- Liczę, że zobaczymy się na najbliższym zebraniu.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze Dumbledore – odpowiedziała czarownica.

Skinęła głową na pożegnanie i odeszła kilka kroków od progu. Wyciągnęła okręciła się w miejscu i zniknęła z trzaskiem.

Albus Dumbledore wpatrywał się przez chwilę w miejsce, w którym zniknęła profesor McGonagall, a potem wrócił do domu. Miał wiele rzeczy do zrobienia.


	2. Rozdział 1 - Współlokatorka

Kill336: Prolog ma to do siebie, że raczej nie ma w nic zbyt wiele akcji. Mam nadzieję, że pierwszy rozdział spełni Twoje oczekiwania.

* * *

Rozdział 1 – Współlokatorka

Rzadko spotykane, listopadowe słońce oświeciło piętrowy dom, stojący niedaleko oksfordzkiego kampusu. Pomalowane na kremowy kolor ściany, delikatnie odbijały promienie słońca, które zatrzymywały się też na czerwonych dachówkach.

Osiemnastoletni chłopak otworzył furtkę w płocie okalającym niewielki ogródek i wszedł na podwórko. Minął tabliczkę z adresem (Sunny Street 15) i podszedł do domu. Na jego pobladłej twarzy widać było wyraźne zdenerwowanie, a brązowe oczy ciskały gniewne błyskawice. Jasnobrązowe włosy rozwiewał chłodny wiatr. Po kilkunastu krokach dopadł do drzwi, które otworzył jednym szarpnięciem za klamkę. Wpadł do krótkiego przedpokoju, zrzucił kopnięciem buty i rzucił płaszcz na wieszak.

Hałas wywabił z pobliskiego pokoju wysokiego bruneta.

\- Chyba nie muszę pytać o to, jak ci poszło – stwierdził brunet.

\- Nie musisz, Mike – warknął zdenerwowany chłopak.

Minął bruneta i wbiegł do małego saloniku. Opadł na najbliższy fotel i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Mam tego dość – jęknął. - Nie mam szans na robotę.

\- Remus, przecież nie musisz...

\- Nie będę ci siedział na głowie, nawet nie dokładając się do budżetu – przerwał mu Remus. - Nie chcę być na niczyim utrzymaniu.

\- Ja przez pięć lat siedziałem na głowie twoich rodziców – przypomniał Mike.

\- To nie to samo. Miałeś czternaście lat. Mogę na siebie zarabiać!

Zerwał się z fotela i zaczął krążyć po salonie. Czuł narastającą złość. Od lat starał się jak mógł – w szkole miał niemal same najwyższe oceny, mimo przymusowej comiesięcznej nieobecności na lekcjach, egzaminy końcowe zdał z najlepszymi wynikami na roku, a nawet, jeżeli wierzyć słowom profesor McGonagall, zastępcy dyrektora i opiekunki domu, w którym był, miał też jedne z najlepszych wyników w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. Oczywiście bardzo podobne oceny dostała też jego bliska przyjaciółka Lily Evans. Oboje dostali się na Magiczny Uniwersytet w Oxfordzie. Także tutaj Remus starał się, jak mógł, uczył się po nocach, żeby tylko nie narobić sobie zaległości w materiale. Udawało mu się, choć nie bez trudu. Fakt, że sporą część wolnego czasu poświęcał na znalezienie jakiejkolwiek pracy z marnym skutkiem. Nikt nie chciał go zatrudnić, mimo że Remus próbował coś znaleźć od półtorej miesiąca. Zaczynał już powoli tracić zapał. Po co mu to było? Szkoła, studia, szukanie pracy... jedna wielka szopka. Wiedział o tym od dawna, tylko próbował o tym zapomnieć. Dlaczego? Chyba ze względu na rodziców. Jego ojciec nadal obwiniał się o stan zdrowia jedynego syna, a matka za wszelką cenę próbowała zapewnić mu w miarę normalne życie. Dla niej poszedł na te głupie studia, po których, dobrze o tym wiedział, i tak nie znajdzie pracy. Nie dlatego, że iberystyka była mało potrzebnym kierunkiem. Ktoś, kto zna hiszpański i kulturę prawie całej Ameryki Łacińskiej nie był bezużyteczny, szczególnie dla firm, które szukają nowych rynków. Ale jego nikt nie zatrudni. Z powodu choroby.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i kopnął stojący obok stołek. Stołek zatoczył łuk w powietrzu i uderzył w ścianę. Na podłogę opadły tylko jego fragmenty.

Mike, obserwujący dotychczas całą scenę w milczeniu, wyciągnął z kieszeni długi patyk i wycelował go w kawałki stołka.

\- _Reparo!_ \- rozkazał.

Kawałki stołka uniosły się nad ziemią i scaliły się. Po chwili na podłogę opadł stołek w jednym kawałku.

Remus i Mike byli czarodziejami. Obaj przez siedem lat uczęszczali do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, szkole z internatem, gdzie uczyli się wykorzystywania swojej mocy. Dla Remus, wówczas jedenastoletniego, było to spełnieniem najskrytszych marzeń, bo od szóstego roku życia był pewny, że nikt nie pozwoli mu uczyć się w szkole dla czarodziejów.

Wszystkie problemy Remusa zaczęły się od tego, że pięć miesięcy po swoich szóstych urodzinach został ukąszony przez wilkołaka. Początkowo nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co to dla niego oznacza. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie walczył w szpitalu o życie. Jeden z zajmujących się nim uzdrowicieli powiedział mu potem, że miał dużo szczęścia – rzadko się zdarza, żeby ukąszenie wilkołaka przeżył ktoś, kto nie ukończył dziesiątego roku życia. Po swojej pierwszej przemianie zaczął żałować, że był takim szczęściarzem. Po raz pierwszy Remus zapragnął śmierci mają sześć i pół roku.

Niedługo potem Remus poznał, co to znaczy być wilkołakiem. Poza zwykłym zaklęciem pętającym nieletnich czarodziejów, Namiarem, urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii rzucił też na niego zaklęcie Lunavigilate*, które sprawiało, że urzędnicy z Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami mogli znaleźć go w każdej chwili.

Michaela Crofta, czyli Mike'a, też życie nie oszczędzało. Gdy miał 6 lat jego o dwa lata młodszy braciszek, Ian, utopił się w jeziorze podczas wakacji. Osiem lat później jego rodzica zostali zamordowani przez sługi czarnoksiężnika nazywającego siebie Lordem Voldemortem. Mike trafił wtedy do swojej jedynej rodziny – brata swojej matki. Tak się składało, że tym wujem był John Lupin, ojciec Remusa. Od tamtego czasu Mike mieszkał z nim jego rodziną w ich domu w East Clandon. Po ukończeniu szkoły dostał się na wydział zielarstwa Magicznym Uniwersytecie w Oxfordzie i zamieszkał w domu, który odziedziczył po rodzicach.

\- Jeżeli już skończyłeś się denerwować to może wezmę się za kolację – powiedział Mike, gdy jego kuzyn ponownie opadł na fotel.

Kuchnia była niepodzielnym królestwem Mike'a. Co prawda Remus też nienajgorzej radził sobie przy kuchence (chociaż radził sobie tylko z prostymi potrawami), ale w obecności Mike'a nawet nie wchodził do kuchni.

\- Może być pieczony kurczak? – krzyknął Mike z kuchni.

\- Wiesz, że zjem wszystko, co ugotujesz – odkrzyknął Remus.

Remus machnął różdżką, przywołując do siebie słownik języka hiszpańskiego. Wiedział, że powinien się uczyć, a nie szlajać w bezsensownym poszukiwaniu pracy.

Tęsknił za przyjaciółmi. James Potter siedział w Londynie i uczył się na aurora – członka elitarnej jednostki policji czarodziejskiej. Peter Pettigrew przebywał w domu w Edynburgu, opiekując się chorą matką. Syriusz Black mieszkał z drugiej strony Oxfordu u swojej obecnej dziewczyny, niejakiej Margaret. Studiował, albo udawał, że studiuje, stosunki międzynarodowe. Z kolei Lily Evans mieszkała w akademiku, poświęcając cały swój czas nauce, bo wybrała bardzo ciężki kierunek – uzdrowicielstwo.

\- Masz dzisiaj dyżur w knajpie? – zapytał Remus.

\- Tak. Ale idę dopiero na dwudziestą drugą – nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak szybko.

Remus odłożył słownik na stolik i poszedł do kuchni. Mike akurat wstawiał do pieca blachę wypełnioną udkami kurczaka.

\- Nie mam zamiaru się ciebie pozbywać – powiedział Remus. – Ale wieczorem mam dom dla siebie?

\- Jasne – mruknął Mike. – Możesz zaprosić kogo chcesz.

\- Jakbym miał kogo.

\- A ta tajemnicza czarnooka piękność z wymiany? – przypomniał Mike.

\- Nie mieszaj jej w to. Między nami niczego nie ma. Poza tym nie nadaję się do związków.

\- Znowu zaczynasz? Remus, zaufaj mi. Kiedyś poznasz babkę, która nie dość, że nie będzie zważać na twoją chorobę, to jeszcze wybije ci z głowy te twoje durne myśli.

Remus pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się. Mike powtarzał mu podobne rzeczy od kilku lat. Obaj wiedzieli, że to spór bez możliwości zgody. Każdy z nich miał swoje zdanie i nie pozwalał się przekonać drugiemu.

Zanim kurczaki się upiekły obaj kuzyni zdążyli już porządnie zgłodnieć. Ich głód potęgował smakowity zapach rozchodzący się z piekarnika.

\- Powiedz mi, dlaczego nie można użyć zaklęć? – zapytał w końcu Remus.

\- Ile razy mam powtarzać, że kurczaki nie są wtedy dobre – odparł Mike znużonym głosem. – Pieczenie przy pomocy zaklęć psuje smak.

\- Jestem tak głodny, że wszystko mi jedno – odparł Remus.

\- Taa. Głodny jak wilk, nie?

Remus szybkim ruchem wyszarpnął różdżkę z kieszeni i już miał rzucić na kuzyna jakąś klątwę, ale w tym momencie rozległo się gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi.

\- Na pewno nikogo się nie spodziewasz? – zapytał Mike, całkowicie zignorował nagły wybuch Remusa.

\- Nie – odpowiedział.

Szybko podszedł do drzwi i spojrzał w wizjer. Ku jego zdziwieniu po drugiej stronie drzwi zobaczył średniego wzrostu, szczupłą dziewczynę. Jej twarz zarywały długie, rude włosy, ale Remus wiedział, że pod nimi kryją się uśmiechnięte, czerwone usta, prosty nos i piękne, zielone oczy.

\- Lily, co tu robisz? – zapytał, gdy otworzył drzwi.

\- Ja… przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – zaczęła cicho Lily, spoglądając na Remusa spod kurtyny włosów. – Mogę zostać u was na kilka dni? W tym akademiku nie mogę się uczyć.

Remus stał przez chwilę jak spetryfikowany, ale szybko się opamiętał.

\- Najpierw wejdź.

Lily posłała mi wdzięczny uśmiech i weszła do domu. Remus od razu pokierował ją do kuchni.

\- Kurczaczka? – zagadnął ją od razu Mike.

\- Tak. Bardzo chętnie. A czy…

\- Jasne, że możesz tutaj zostać – przerwał jej Mike. Gdy zobaczył jej pełne zdziwienia spojrzenie dodał: - No przecież słyszałem, o czym rozmawialiście. Mamy wolny pokój, więc siedź ile chcesz.

Czekając, aż Mike i Lily dogadają się w kwestiach lokalowych, Remus przywołał z szafki jeszcze jeden talerz i komplet sztućców.

\- Życie mi ratujecie – powiedziała Lily. – Ale to tylko kilka dni. Naprawdę.

\- Daj spokój, Lily – odpowiedział Remus, przyłączając się do rozmowy. – W akademiku nie będziesz miała szans na naukę. Zostań tutaj. Będziesz miała ciszę i spokój…

\- Tym bardziej, że Remus prawie ciągle siedzi z nosem w słownikach – wtrącił Mike.

Lily roześmiała się, a Remus posłał kuzynowi pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

\- No co? – spytał Mike z miną niewiniątka. – A jest inaczej? W każdym razie Remus siedzi w tych swoich słownikach, ja albo się uczę, albo jestem w pracy. Cisza i spokój. Chyba że wpadnie reszta Huncwotów, ale to chyba niezbyt będzie ci przeszkadzać. Kuchnia jest do twojej dyspozycji, ale zazwyczaj to ja gotuję, więc tym się nie martw.

\- A kasa? – zapytała Lily.

\- Miło by było, gdybyś coś się dorzucała, ale przymusu nie ma. Zakupy dwa razy w tygodniu byłyby w porządku.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedziała Lily. – A kurczak jest świetny.

\- No ba – odparł Mike, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Do końca kolacji trwała cisza. Lily i Mike co jakiś czas wymieniali zaniepokojone spojrzenia po czym zerkali na Remusa. On wiedział, o co im chodzi – jego problemy ze zdrowiem były znane wśród najbliższych przyjaciół. Innych nie miał, bo jeżeli ktoś dowiadywał się o jego chorobie to zwykle znikał w ekspresowym tempie. Zostali tylko ci najlepsi.

Kilkanaście minut przed dziesiątą Mike pożegnał się z współlokatorami i poszedł do pracy.

\- Dobra, Lily, o co naprawdę chodzi? – zapytał Remus. – I nie próbuj wciskać mi kitu, że chodzi o hałas. Po tym co działo się w Wieży Gryffindoru nie może ci przeszkadzać.

Lily nie odpowiedziała od razu. Właściwie to milczała tak długo, że Remus zaczął się już bać, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi na pytanie.

\- No bo moja współlokatorka, Amie Nowell, zaczęła przyprowadzać chłopaka, chyba z prawa czarodziejskiego. Na początku było w porządku, ale ostatnio zaczął przychodzić wtedy, gdy Amie nie ma. No i n…. no zaczął się do mnie dostawiać. Mówiłam mu, że mam chłopaka, ale mnie nie słuchał. Trochę boję się tam mieszkać. On wydaje się zdolny do wszystkiego.

\- I ty tak długo się zastanawiałaś nad wyprowadzką? – zdziwił się Remus. Starał się mówić spokojnym tonem, ale czuł gniew. Jak ktokolwiek śmiał choćby spojrzeć na Lily bez jej woli?!

Wstał z fotelu, na którym siedział do tej pory i objął przyjaciółkę. Lily oddała uścisk, uspokajając się w jego ramionach.

\- Lilka, nie wypuszczę cię stąd – szepnął Remus. – Zresztą pewnie nawet nie mogę. James chyba by mnie zabił.

\- Ciebie, tego typka i pewnie mnie za to, że mu nie powiedziałam – dodała Lily.

\- Ciebie nie – zapewnił ją Remus. – Ale tamtemu mam ochotę przetłumaczyć, że nie wolno tak cię traktować.

Lily mimowolnie się roześmiała się.

\- Nie trzeba. Ale dziękuję za dobre chęci. To… zajmuję łazienkę.

Oderwała się od niego i pobiegła do łazienki.

Spoglądając za nią Remus pomyślał, że może znowu poczuje się jak w Hogwarcie. Tam był szczęśliwy. Chciałby znowu się tak poczuć.

* * *

* Lunavigilate (z łac.) Luna – księżyc, Vigilate - pilnować


	3. Rozdziały 2 i 3

Dzisiaj mam dla Was dwa rozdziały. Miłego czytania :)

* * *

Rozdział 2 – Wejście Smoka

W zaułku odchodzącym od Rainbow Street w Oxfordzie znajdował się niewielki bar. Nad drzwiami wisiał szyld z napisem „Wejście Smoka", wokół którego owijał się brunatny smok. Tak OWIJAŁ SIĘ, bo smok ruszał się, owijając ogon wokół liter napisu. Mimo tego niezwykłego szyldu nikt z przechodzących obok niego ludzi, nie zwracał uwagi na bar. Ludzie przechodzili obok, jakby nic się nie działo.

Kilka minut przed dwudziestą drugą koło baru zatrzymał się dziewiętnastoletni chłopak. Prawą ręką poprawił czarną grzywkę, wpatrując się w ruszającego się smoka. Wydawało się, że chłopak widzi to, czego nie mógł zobaczyć nikt inny.

Tak się bowiem składało, że Wejście Smoka mógł zobaczyć tylko ktoś związany ze światem czarodziejskim. Tylko takie osoby dostrzegały poruszającego się smoka i mogły wejść do baru.

Ciemnobrązowe drzwi otworzyły się, poruszając niewielki dzwonek, który zadzwonił czystym dźwiękiem. Michael Croft rozejrzał się po niezbyt zatłoczonym barze. Jak na sobotę panował tu niezbyt duży ruch. Mike domyślał się, że tej nocy będzie miał względny spokój. Lubił takie dni, a raczej noce. Czasami nawet mógł się zdrzemnąć na leżance, stojącej w kącie kuchni.

\- Cześć, Will – powiedział Mike, podchodząc do baru.

Wysoki, prawie dwumetrowy, brunet podniósł wzrok znad papierów. Na widok Mike'a uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął do chłopaka rękę. Pod obcisłym rękawem jego brązowej bluzki zarysowały się wyrobione mięśnie.

\- Cześć. Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz – odparł Will.

\- Małe zawirowanie w domu. Czemu stoisz za barem? Znudziło się siedzenie w biurze? – zapytał Mike, uśmiechając się złośliwie do szefa.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Tak się składa, że Shane złożył mi dzisiaj wymówienie. Nie podał powodu.

\- Moim zdaniem to mała strata – rozległ się po prawej wysoki, kobiecy głos.

Do baru podeszła urocza, szczupła blondynka ubrana w liliową sukienkę, na którą założyła biały fartuszek z wyszytym czerwonym smokiem. Na nogach miała niemal dziesięciocentymetrowe szpilki, które równoważyły jej nie największy wzrost.

\- Z Shane'a był straszny nudziarz. Typowy Puchon – stwierdziła dziewczyna, opierając się nonszalancko o bar.

\- Natalie, ciebie też nikt nie nazwałby typową Krukonką – odparł zaczepnie Mike.

\- Zanim się pokłócicie, chciałbym przypomnieć, że jesteście w pracy – wtrącił Will, czując nadciągającą kłótnię.

\- Nie ma sprawy. I tak miałem iść do kuchni – odpowiedział Mike, posyłając szefowi wdzięczne spojrzenie.

Bez słowa minął Natalie i przez boczne wejście wszedł do kuchni. Założył fartuch, umył ręce i już był gotowy do pracy. Zajął się tym z największą przyjemnością. Smażąc frytki, siekając warzywa na surówki, smażąc kawałki piersi kurczaka i robiąc inne dziwne potrawy rozmyślał o wszystkim i o niczym.

Natalie. Jak on jej nie lubił. Mała, wredna jędza. Czarna owca Ravenclowu. Już w szkole jej nie lubił. Romansowała na prawo i lewo, jeżeli nie próbowała kogoś poderwać to taktowała go jak robaka.

Zupełnie inna od Nat była druga obecna tej nocy w barze kelnerka – Roxana Collins. Wyglądały niemal tak samo – obie były drobnymi blondynkami, średniego wzrostu – ale charaktery miały zupełnie inne. Roxy była skromna, zawsze uśmiechnięta. Była miła dla każdego, kto pojawił się w barze.

Niedługo po północy do kuchni wszedł Will. Światło jarzeniówek sprawiało, że wydawał się blady jak trup.

\- Nie smutno ci tak siedzieć samemu? – zagadał Mike'a, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Nie. Mam czas, żeby pomyśleć.

\- A co się stało w domu? – zapytał Will, przestając bawić się w uprzejmości. – Tylko nie próbuj się wykręcać.

Mike spuścił wzrok na paprykę, którą właśnie kroił. Już dawno temu zorientował się, że przed Willem nie da się niczego ukryć. Miał niemal taki sam dar prześwietlania rozmówców jak profesor Dumbledore.

\- Przyjaciółka Remusa, mojego kuzyna, przyszła dzisiaj do nas i poprosiła to, żebyśmy ją przechowali u nas przez jakiś czas. Nie wiem, o co jej chodziło, ale wydawała się przerażona. Zgodziłem się bez wahania.

\- To cię tak martwi? – zdziwił się Will. – Mieszkanie razem z panną? O czyją cnotę się boisz?

Mimowolnie Mike parsknął śmiechem. Częściowo wywołał to swobodny ton Willa, a częściowo użycie staroświeckiego określenia.

\- Nie boję się. Po prostu… Krycie się po kątach z problemami we własnym domu… Już dzisiaj mieliśmy jedną awanturę.

\- No i dochodzimy do sedna sprawy.

\- No tak. Tak jakby. Chodzi o Remusa. On… ma problemy ze zdrowiem i przez to nikt nie chce go zatrudnić. Ciężko sobie z tym radzi.

Will zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Przydługie, czarne włosy zasłoniły jego ciemnobrązowe oczy.

\- Wiesz – zaczął wolno – możesz przyprowadzić go tutaj.

\- Tutaj? – zapytał Mike, patrząc na szefa ze szczerym zdziwieniem.

\- Tak. I tak muszę znaleźć barmana. Shane odszedł z dnia na dzień i nie mam nikogo innego. Jeżeli ten twój kuzyn będzie chciał tu pracować to nie widzę przeciwwskazań.

\- Ja… Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

\- Ty nic nie mów. Ale kuzyna przyprowadź… powiedzmy jutro. Znaczy się dzisiaj. Później.

Mike skinął głową na zgodę. Wrzucił paprykę do miski z sałatą i pomidorami. Przełożył część sałatki na talerz i odniósł go do okienka. Postawił obok talerz z frytkami i filetami z kurczaka.

\- Roxy, zamówienie dla czwórki! – krzyknął do kelnerki.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała, zabierając talerze.

Mike przez chwilę odprowadzał dziewczynę wzrokiem. Może innym życiu mogliby być razem. W innych okolicznościach. Ale już dawno nauczył się, że nie warto myśleć o tym, co mogłoby być. Roxy traktowała go jak przyjaciela i to mu wystarczało. W zupełności. W sumie to nawet nie był pewny, co do niej czuje. Zależało mu na niej i wiedział, że, gdyby coś jej się stało, ruszyłby jej z pomocą. Cholerny rycerz na białym koniu. Roxy budziła w nim uczucia opiekuńcze, z romantycznymi było gorzej. Na pewno nie mógł powiedzieć, że jej pożądał. Znaczy się była piękna, słodka i biła od niej niewinność. Niewinność, której nie chciałby zniszczyć. Paskudnie by się z tym czuł.

Remus nie mógł spać tej nocy. Po pięknym słonecznym dniu nadeszły straszne chłody. Na swoje nieszczęście Remus zostawił na cały dzień otwarte okno, żeby wywietrzyło się w pokoju i teraz miał zimno jak w lodówce. Leżał w łóżku przykryty grubą kołdrą, którą dwa tygodnie temu wcisnęła mu mama (w duchu jej za to dziękował), na kołdrę zarzucił wyciągnięty z szafy koc. Nawet łącząc to okrycie z wełnianymi skarpetami i ciepłą piżamą trząsł się z zimna.

Z lekką obawą wyciągnął rękę spod kołdry i przyłożył ją do czoła.

\- Tego jeszcze brakowało – mruknął, czując nienaturalnie podwyższoną temperaturę.

Miał nadzieję, że to od tylu ciepłych warstw. Jeżeli się rozchorował, to prawdopodobnie miał już ten miesiąc z głowy. Wilkołaki rzadko chorują, ale jak już się zdarzy to na całość.

Już kiedyś miał coś takiego. W wakacje po czwartej klasie. Pojechał z przyjaciółmi nad morze do ciotki Petera. Byli na tyle głupi, że wszyscy jak jeden mąż skąpali się w zimnej, bądź co bądź, wodzie. Chodzili potem zakatarzeni, ale Remusa najbardziej wzięło i dwa dni później wrócił do domu z trzydziestodziewięciostopniową gorączką, kaszlem i zatykającym nos katarem. Żadne eliksiry zbijające gorączkę nie działały. Tak samo jak eliksiry na kaszel. Odrobinę pomagały mu napary z ziół, ale i one przy nosiły tylko chwilową ulgę. Trzymało go tak przez trzy tygodnie – do pełni księżyca. Po przemianie wszystko minęło jak ręką odjął. Na pewno nie chciał powtórki z tej rozrywki.

W końcu, rozdrażniony, zerwał się z łóżka. Podbiegł do okna i szybkim ruchem zaciągnął zasłony. Zrobił to odruchowo, bo przecież do pełni były jeszcze prawie trzy tygodnie. Mimo to widok księżyca denerwował go. Stojąc pod oknem, poczuł silne zawroty głowy.

\- Nie. Proszę, nie – szepnął, osuwając się na kolana. Położył się podłodze, czekając, aż zawroty głowy ustaną. To był jego sprawdzony sposób na tego typu sytuacje, bo w końcu powtarzały się one zawsze na dzień przed pełnią.

Minęło kilka długich chwil, zanim świat przestał Remusowi wirować przed oczami. Dopiero wtedy odważył się wstać. Lekko chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do szafy, z której wyrzucił dwa koce. Niestety więcej nie znalazł. Zanim wrócił do łóżka, nastawił jeszcze płytę. Potrzebował czegoś na uspokojenie, a muzyka właśnie tak na niego działała. Po krótkiej chwili w pokoju rozległa się muzyka zespołu The Rolling Stones. Remus słuchał tego zespołu od dwóch-trzech lat, a tą fascynacją zaraził go właśnie Mike, który jako pierwszy wprowadził Stones'ów do domu.

Upewniwszy się, że muzyka nie gra na tyle głośno, żeby mogło to przeszkadzać śpiącej na parterze Lily Evans, położył się i zakopał w kołdrze i kocach. Nadal było mu potwornie zimno. Nawet zaklęcie rozgrzewające mu nie pomagało.

\- Byle do ranka – powiedział do siebie. – Rano będzie lepiej. Musi być.

* * *

Rozdział 3 – „Jak dobrze znowu być razem"

Dochodziła szósta, gdy Mike przekręcił klucz w drzwiach wejściowych. Miał wrażenie, że jeżeli zaraz się nie położy, uśnie na stojąco.

Wbrew jego wcześniejszych przypuszczeń, ta noc okazała się dla niego wyjątkowo pracowitą. Po północy zaczęli się schodzić klienci i tuż przed pierwszą nie było już żadnego wolnego miejsca. Na szczęście dla Mike'a o wiele więcej pracy miał stojący za barem Will.

Mike powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku i wstawił buty do szafki. Na palcach przeszedł obok drzwi pokoju, który zajmowała rudowłosa Lily, potem wszedł po schodach. Marzył tylko o swoim ciepłym łóżku. Gdy przechodził obok pokoju Remusa, usłyszał zza drzwi cichą muzykę.

\- No nie. Znowu? – mruknął pod nosem, wiedząc, że jego marzenia o ciepłym łóżku muszą poczekać.

Aż za dobrze wiedział, co oznacza muzyka grająca w pokoju Remusa. Dla niego był to jedyny środek uspokajający.

Mike bez pukania otworzył odrzwi od sypialni Remusa. To, co tam zastał utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że z jego kuzynem nie było dobrze. Zasłona w oknie wisiała krzywo – widocznie Remus, zaciągając ją, pozrywał ją w części żabek. Szafa była otwarta, a z niej wysypywało się kilka ubrań. W stojącym na biurku odtwarzaczu kończyła się płyta Stones'ów.

Mike podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżał Remus, zakopany w sterty koców. Mike ostrożnie dotknął czoła kuzyna, sprawdzając temperaturę. Była lekko podwyższana, ale Mike był pewny, że to z winy tylu koców. Jednocześnie Mike'a nawiedziło dziwne wrażenie, że dalsze poszukiwanie pracy wykończy Remusa. To była tego wina. W końcu Remus, jak każdy wilkołak, miał wyjątkowo wrażliwe płuca i długotrwałe przebywanie w dymie papierosowym było dla niego wykańczające. W czasach wszechobecnych papierosów Remus często źle się czuł w zamkniętych i tłocznych pomieszczeniach. Dlatego Mike był pewny, że tam, gdzie Remus był poprzedniego dnia ktoś dużo palił. Prawdopodobnie niedoszły szef.

Mike zdjął z Remusa dwa koce, żeby się nie przegrzał i złożył je na krześle. Przywołał z kuchni szklankę i dzbanek z wodą, które postawił na szafce nocnej. Odkąd Remus z nim zamieszkał było już kilka takich „popapierosowych" nocy. Gdyby tylko Mike nie był w pracy i mógł zająć się nim od początku… Ale nie było sensu rozczulać się nad tym. Trzeba będzie tylko na taką okazję przeszkolić Lily. Przed wyjściem Mike odłączył jeszcze odtwarzacz i schował płytę. I tak już się prawie skończyła.

„Może Will rzeczywiście będzie mógł pomóc" pomyślał Mike, wchodząc do swojego pokoju. „Przecież w Wejściu Smoka jest zakaz palenia. Nawet dzisiaj Will wyrzucił faceta, który wyciągnął papierosa. Ale potem się tym zajmę. Muszę się przespać."

Po szybkim prysznicu Mike ułożył się na łóżku i niemal od razu zasnął. Nic mu się nie śniło.

Było tuż przed południem, gdy Remus obudził się. Nie odczuwał żadnych niedogodności po nocnych wydarzeniach. Od razu zauważył, że dwa koce leżały ładnie złożone na stojącym przy biurku krześle. W odtwarzaczu nie było już płyty, która leżała w opakowaniu na swoim miejscu.

\- Mike, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? – zapytał w przestrzeń Remus, nalewając sobie wody.

Był pewny, że kuzyn odwiedził go po powrocie z pracy i doprowadził wszystko do porządku. Zresztą nie pierwszy raz.

Remus szybko się ubrał i zabrał się do porządkowania pokoju. Schował koce do szafy i ułożył w niej ponownie ubrania, pościelił łóżko. Gdy poprawiał zasłonę zobaczył sowę lecącą w kierunku domu. Z uwagi, że byli jedynymi czarodziejami mieszkającymi w okolicy, Remus był pewny, że sowa była przeznaczona dla niego, Mike'a lub Lily. Otworzył okno, żeby sowa mogła wlecieć.

\- Cześć, Nero – powitał ciemnobrązowego puszczyka, kiedy ten usiadł na szafce nocnej i wypuścił z dzioba kopertę.

Wziął kopertę i otworzył ją. Od razu rozpoznał pismo Syriusza Blacka.

Czołem, Lunatyku,

Masz dzisiaj trochę czasu? Margaret wyjeżdża dzisiaj do rodziców do Dover i zostaję sam w mieszkaniu. Pomyślałem, że miło byłoby spotkać się w czwórkę i przypomnieć sobie, jak to było w Hogwarcie. Niby minęło tylko pół roku, ale strasznie brakuje mi naszej przyjaźni. Dałbyś radę wpaść? Rogacza i Glizdogona już zaprosiłem, więc nie masz czym się wymówić. Odeślij mi wiadomość przez Nero i przychodź jak najszybciej.

Trzymaj się. Łapa

Remus uśmiechnął się pod nosem i szybko napisał Syriuszowi odpowiedź. Rzecz jasna była to odpowiedź twierdząca. Tęsknił za przyjaciółmi. Sama Lily nie mogła przywrócić mu tego, co utracił po ukończeniu szkoły – wsparcia przyjaciół.

Zszedł na parter. Z kuchennego okna widział odlatującego puszczyka.

\- Czy tutaj nikt nie ma w zwyczaju wstawać o normalnej porze? – usłyszał za sobą głos Lily.

Remus odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do przyjaciółki. Dopóki nie zobaczył Lily, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo mu jej brakowało. Jej i Huncwotów.

\- Przepraszam – odpowiedział ze skruchą w głosie. – Mike wrócił z pracy dopiero nad ranem… A ja przez pół nocy nie mogłem usnąć.

\- Wiem. Słyszałam, jak się kręciłeś, gdy się uczyłam – próbowała powiedzieć to w formie żartu, ale Remus słyszał troskę w jej głosie.

\- Przepraszam – odparł Remus, przenosząc wzrok na swoje stopy.

Ostatnie co było mu potrzebne, to tłumaczenie się Lilce z jego problemów. Tym bardziej że nie do końca potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie mógł spać.

\- Remus…

\- Lily, proszę, nie pytaj mnie o to. Daję sobie radę. To zdarza się naprawdę rzadko.

Lily zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy, ale nie drążyła tematu. Wiedziała, że nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu, bo Remus dobrze potrafił ukrywać swoje słabości.

\- Jakie masz plany na dzisiaj? – spytał Remus, definitywnie zmieniając temat.

\- Pójdę do akademika po resztę swoich rzeczy, a potem będę się uczyła.

\- Interesujący plan – zaśmiał się Remus. – Miej oko na Mike'a. Tylko nie licz, że wstanie przed trzecią.

\- A ty co będziesz robił?

\- Syriusz zaprosił mnie do siebie. Podobno Margaret wyjechała do rodziców.

Lily posłała mu spojrzenie pełne niezrozumienia.

\- Co to za Margaret?

\- Dziewczyna Syriusza – wyjaśnił Remus. – Przynajmniej od jakiegoś miesiąca.

Lily parsknęła śmiechem i pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem. Jak ostatnio widziała Syriusza, spotykał się z niejaką Evelyn. A gdy kończyli szkołę był z Rebecką Brown. Przynajmniej ona jest tylko z Jamesem. A Remus ostatnią dziewczynę miał chyba w szóstej klasie. Petera dziewczyna rzuciła na miesiąc na miesiąc przed końcem roku szkolnego. Tylko jeden James od prawie roku żył w szczęśliwym związku – właśnie z Lily.

\- Czemu dziewczyny tak do niego lgną? – zapytała Lily, nalewając sobie herbaty do kubka.

\- Mnie nie pytaj – odpowiedział jej Remus. – Nie znam się na kobiecym guście. Ja też poproszę herbaty.

Lily kiwnęła głową i wyciągnęła z szafki drugi kubek. Po chwili w kubku znalazła się parująca herbata. Remus podziękował i wypił łyk napoju. Odstawił kubek na stół i zajął się robieniem sobie śniadania.

\- Znalazłeś jakąś pracę? – zapytała Lily.

Remus nie odpowiedział od razu. Machnął różdżką i nóż zaczął kroić chleb na kromki. Następnie masło wyleciało z lodówki i zaczęło pokrywać cienką warstwą kromkę. Na maśle pojawiły się plasterki ogórka i wędliny.

\- Też chcesz? – spytał Remus, odwracając się do Lily.

\- Nie dzięki – odpowiedziała cicho Lily. – Już jadłam. Ale, Remus…

Zawiesiła głos. Widocznie nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nie chciała urazić Remusa.

\- Jak znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie chciał zatrudnić wilkołaka, to daj mi znać – powiedział cierpko. – Chętnie się do niego zgłoszę.

Nie patrzył na Lily. Nie chciał, żeby zobaczyła jego gorycz i zawód.

\- A ty, Lilka?

\- Nie. Rodzice zabronili. Kazali mi najpierw skupić się na nauce. Może potem jakoś zmiękczę ich serca. A twoi rodzice?

\- Mają swoje problemy. Nie chcę ich jeszcze obciążać moimi. Już wystarczająco długo jestem dla nich ciężarem.

\- Bzdura. Remus, na pewno nigdy czegoś takiego nie powiedzieli. Nawet nie pomyśleli.

Remus uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wiedział, że Lily go nie zrozumie. Nigdy nie patrzyła na niego przez pryzmat jego wilkołactwa.

Po śniadaniu Remus pożegnał się z Lilką i teleportował się sprzed domu do kamienicy, w której mieszkał Syriusz. Liczył, że będzie tam ktoś inny poza Łapą. Chciał uniknąć serii niewygodnych pytań.

Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich osiemnastoletni chłopak z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami i lekką bródką.

\- Cześć, Luniek – powitał go Syriusz. – Wchodź, jesteś ostatni.

Remus uścisnął Łapie rękę na powitanie i wszedł do środka. Tam czekało na niego dwóch innych przyjaciół.

James Potter, nazywany Rogaczem, był wysokim brunetem. Jego brązowe oczy kryły się za okularami w krągłych oprawkach.

Peter Pettigrew, na którego przyjaciele wołali Glizdogon, siedział w fotelu. Odgarnął z czoła jasne włosy i posłał Remusowi radosny uśmiech.

\- Jak dobrze znowu być razem – powiedział radośnie James.

Remus zgodził się z nim bez wahania. Tak strasznie tęsknił za przyjaciółmi.


	4. Rozdział 4

Rozdział 4 – Propozycja Dumbledore'a

W małym, dwupokojowym mieszkanku na Elepfant Street 17 w Oxfordzie siedziało czterech młodych, osiemnastoletnich chłopaków. Tylko jeden z nich nie rozglądał się z zaciekawieniem po pokoju, bo mieszkał w tym mieszkaniu ze swoją dziewczyną. Pozostała trójka patrzyła na kremowe ściany, jasnożółte zasłony i kwiatki stojące na parapecie. Meble miały przyjemny, jasnobrązowy kolor.

\- Opowiadajcie – zarządził Syriusz Black, siadając na jednym z foteli.

Powiódł spojrzenie po przyjaciołach, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że wreszcie udało im się spotkać w pełnym składzie. Organizował już podobne spotkania, ale nigdy nie udało się pojawić na nich wszystkim Huncwotom. Albo James Potter miał egzaminy, albo mamie Petera Pettigrew pogorszyło się zdrowie, albo Remus Lupin wymawiał się nauką lub kolejną rozmową o pracę.

\- Niby o czym? – zapytał James. – U mnie nic się nie dzieje. Tylko strasznie mi was brakuje.

\- A to nowina – mruknął Syriusz.

\- Żaden z was nie pofatygował się do Londynu. Żaden. Zresztą… Nawet Lilka przestała mnie odwiedzać – dodał ponuro.

\- Wczoraj do mnie przyszła – powiedział Remus. – Powiedziała, że ma jakieś problemy w akademiku i spytała, czy może zamieszkać ze mną i Mike'iem.

\- I co powiedziałeś? – spytał James.

Remus spojrzał na niego z udawanym oburzeniem.

\- Po pierwsze to decyzja Mike'a a nie moja. W końcu to jego dom. A po drugie oczywiście, że się zgodziłem. Lilka jest dla mnie jak siostra. Nie mógłbym odesłać jej z kwitkiem.

\- No w sumie racja – przyznał James.

James chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale Syriusz, który właśnie spojrzał na zegarek, nie dopuścił go do słowa.

\- Tak właściwie to zaprosiłem to was z bardzo konkretnego powodu. Dumbledore poprosił mnie, żebyśmy zebrali się w jednym miejscu, bo ma nam coś bardzo ważnego do powiedzenia.

\- A co takiego? – zainteresował się Peter.

Syriusz posłał mu pełne politowania spojrzenie.

\- Glizdek, gdybym coś wiedział, nie bawiłbym się w podchody. Proste.

W pokoju zapadła cisza, którą przerwał dopiero dzwonek do drzwi. Syriusz zerwał się z fotela i poszedł otworzyć.

Za drzwiami stał Albus Dumbledore – największy czarodziej naszych czasów. Długa, siwa broda dodawała mu powagi, ale zupełnie nie równoważył stroju, za który każdy mugol (czyli osoba niemagiczna i niemająca pojęcia, kim jest Dumbledore) wysłał by go do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Otóż profesor Dumbledore miał na sobie długą do ziemi, fioletową szatę.

\- Witam was, chłopcy – powiedział Dumbledore, wchodząc do mieszkania. Poprawił zsuwające się okulary-połówki i zmierzył młodzieńców uważnym spojrzeniem. – Miło widzieć was razem i w dobrym zdrowiu.

\- Pewnie jeszcze pan powie, że Hogwart bez nas nie jest już taki sam – stwierdził James, po przywitaniu się z profesorem.

\- Żebyś wiedział, James – zgodził się Dumbledore. – Hogwart dziwnie ucichł, odkąd ukończyliście naukę. Ale ja nie w tej sprawie. Syriuszu, czy mógłbym cię prosić o filiżankę herbaty.

\- Oczywiście. Zaraz podam. Chłopaki, też chcecie?

Z uwagi na to, że nikt nie zaoponował po krótkiej chwili na stojącym między kanapą i fotelami stoliku pojawiło się pięć filiżanek z gorącą herbatą.

\- Jak doskonale wiecie – zaczął Dumbledore – od kilku lat świat czarodziejski jest w stanie wojny. Niestety nasze Ministerstwo Magii nie ma wystarczających sił, albo nie chce ich stworzyć, na walkę z ciemnymi mocami. Dlatego kilka lat temu zdecydowałem się na założenie konspiracyjnej i, niestety, niekoniecznie legalnej organizacji. Jej członkowie walczą z poplecznikami Lorda Voldemorta. Chciałbym zaproponować wam członkostwo w tej organizacji.

Huncwoci wymienili spojrzenia. Syriusz i James byli podekscytowani, Remus niepewny, a Peter przestraszony.

\- Zanim jednak podejmiecie jakąkolwiek decyzję, chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje. W każdej chwili można zginąć. Nikomu nie można powiedzieć, o członkostwie w tej organizacji, chyba że chce się wprowadzić tego kogoś w jej szeregi, albo ma się do tego kogoś całkowite zaufanie. Zdrada zostanie srogo ukarana. Można zostać oskarżonym o działalność przestępczą i zostać uwięzionym w Azkabanie. Można zaginąć bez wieści… Zastanówcie się, zanim dacie mi odpowiedź.

Remus spojrzał na przyjaciół. Na ich twarzach widział ich myśli, jakby wypowiedzieli je na głos. James i Syriusz palili się do walki i nie było w tym niczego dziwnego. W końcu James uczył się na aurora i szykował się do walki z przestępcami. Z kolei Syriusz miał powody osobiste – w końcu część jego rodziny jest w szeregach śmierciożerców, czyli popleczników tego, który nazywa siebie Lordem Voldemortem. Peter bał się i nie było w tym niczego dziwnego. Tylko głupcy nie boją się śmierci.

Remus nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Z jednej strony wiedział, że nie można pozwolić, aby Voldemort przejął władzę. Ale bał się. Nie tyle śmierci (jako wilkołak ciągle czuł na plecach jej chłodny oddech) ile odrzucenia. Dumbledore składał propozycję im wszystkim, ale Remus czuł w tym w najlepszych razie uprzejmość. W najgorszym Dumbledore nie zdawał sobie w pełni sprawy z tego, kim Remus jest.

\- Wchodzę w to – powiedział James.

\- Ja też – dodał Syriusz, jak zawsze zgadzając się z Jamesem.

\- A wy? – zapytał Dumbledore, zwracając się do Remusa i Petera.

\- Ja… Niech będzie – zgodził się Peter, ale w jego głosie nie słychać było pewności siebie.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Remusa, który miał ochotę ukryć się przed ich wzrokiem. Nie chciał jeszcze podejmować decyzji, ale wiedział, że, im dłużej będzie się wahał, tym większe będzie miał wątpliwości.

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – powiedział w końcu. Musiał coś powiedzieć. – Pan wie, kim jestem i…

\- Znowu się zaczyna – wtrącił Syriusz z rezygnacją w głosie. – Ile razy mamy ci mówić, że nam to nie przeszkadza.

\- Wam nie – zauważył Remus. – A innym?

James chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Dumbledore powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że nikt nie powie złego słowa. Remusie, mam do ciebie pełne zaufanie. Poza tym powinieneś mieć więcej wiary w ludzi.

„Wiary w ludzi?" Pomyślał Remus. „Jestem ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby ją mieć. Po tych wszystkich latach pogardzania przed urzędników Ministerstwa Magii. Po tym, jak tylko dzięki Dumbledore'owi poszedłem do Hogwartu, bo poprzedni dyrektor, profesor Dippet, odmówił mi tego. Po tym, jak od pół roku nie mogę znaleźć pracy, bo nikt nie chce zatrudnić wilkołaka. Jaką wiarę w ludzi mogę mieć?"

\- Rozumiem twoje obawy – powiedział Dumbledore, jakby czytał Remusowi w myślach. – Jeżeli tylko z tego powodu chcesz mi odmówić, to nie masz, czym się przejmować.

„Gdyby to było takie proste. Ale tego czym jestem nic nie zmieni. Nawet najlepsze słowo Dumbledore'a."

\- Lunatyk, daj spokój – powiedział James z właściwą sobie pewnością. – Już przerabialiśmy to w szkole. Jeżeli ktoś będzie miał oś do ciebie, staniemy za tobą murem.

\- W szkole nikt nie wiedział…

\- Co z tego? To NICZEGO nie zmienia. To tylko mały, futerkowy problem. Nie pozwól mu rządzić swoim życiem.

„To nie jest problem. To jestem ja. Tylko oni tego nie chcą zrozumieć."

Remus podniósł do ust filiżankę, żeby zyskać chwilę czasu. Chciał się zgodzić. Naprawdę chciał walczyć, ale nie chciał nikogo narażać na niebezpieczeństwo, jakie niesie przebywanie z wilkołakiem. Chociaż z drugiej strony jego przyjaciele wiedzieli, jak w razie czego go unieszkodliwić. Nie zostali animagami bez powodu.

\- Niech będzie – powiedział w końcu Remus. – Wchodzę w to.

\- Wspaniale – ucieszył się Dumbldore, chociaż w jego oczach Remus zobaczył nie tylko radość, ale też smutek. Remus nie potrafił tego zrozumieć.

\- Co dalej? – zapytał Syriusz.

Black wyciągnął różdżkę, jakby miał zaraz iść do walki.

\- W sobotę zaprowadzę was do Kwatery Głównej i oficjalnie wpisani do Księgi Członków. Póki co żyjcie normalnie. Uczcie się, spotykajcie ze znajomymi, pracujcie. Jeżeli znacie kogoś, kto jest godny zaufania, będziecie mogli zaproponować wstąpienie do organizacji, możecie to zrobić, ale po sobotnim spotkaniu. Nie chcę, żebyście wciągali kogokolwiek w coś, czego nie rozumiecie.

Huncwoci skinęli Głowali, zgadzając się ze słowami profesora. Rozumieli powagę sytuacji i nie chcieli być tymi, którzy ściągną na tajną organizację gniew Ministerstwa Magii.

\- Będę już się zbierał – powiedział Dumbledore pod dłuższej chwili. – Muszę wracać do szkoły.

\- Profesorze, a jak ta organizacja się nazywa? – spytał Syriusz, zanim Dumbledore zdążył dojść do drzwi.

\- Zakon Feniksa.


	5. Rozdział 5

Rozdział 5 – Rzecz o studenckim życiu

Dochodziła czwarta, gdy Mike wreszcie się obudził. Przeciągną się u wyjrzał za okno. Słońce prawie już zaszło. Listopadowe dni są krótkie, więc nie najlepsze dla kogoś, kto pracuje na nocną zmianę i musi potem odsypiać.

\- I tak uwielbiam tę robotę – mruknął Mike, wciągając spodnie.

Założył też bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i wsunął stopy w miękkie kapcie. Zszedł na dół. W salonie zastał Lily, ślęczącą nad podręcznikami z anatomii.

\- Cześć – przywitał się z nią. – Gdzie Remus?

\- Wyszedł rano – odpowiedziała Lily, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. – Do Syriusza. Podobno przesłał mu zaproszenie.

„Miło, że wreszcie się odezwał" pomyślał Mike, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Ostatnio coraz chłodniejsze stosunki między Huncwotami bardzo martwiły Mike'a. Mimo to bał się zainterweniować, żeby nie zostać posądzonym o wtrącanie się w nieswoje sprawy. Nie potrzebował kolejnego powodu do kłótni w domu. Szczególnie że przecież to już nie był kawalerski duet. Musieli się pilnować ze względu na Lily.

\- Po siedmiu latach mieszkania razem pewnie ciężko im siedzieć w różnych częściach kraju – stwierdził Mike.

\- A ty nie tęsknisz za kolegami z dormitorium? – zagadnęła Lily. – Myślałam, że Krukoni są ze sobą bardzo zżyci.

\- Są, są – zapewnił ją Mike. – Ale chłopaki ode mnie to raczej imprezowe typy. Ja wolałem siedzieć w dormitorium. Szczególnie po śmierci rodziców.

Lily odwróciła wzrok, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zakłopotania.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Nie chciałam…

\- Daj spokój – przerwał jej. – Minęło pięć lat. Już dawno temu się z tym pogodziłem.

Posłał dziewczynie uspokajający uśmiech.

\- Tak w ogóle, to jak było wczoraj w pracy? – zapytała Lily, zmieniając temat. Wyraźnie nie czuła się pewnie w obecnej sytuacji.

\- Początkowo było całkiem przyjemnie. Tylko koło północy zaczęli się złazić ludzie i już do końca zmiany nie miałem chwili wytchnienia. Ale ja to i tak nic. Ludzie nie chodzą w sobotnią noc do knajpy, żeby się najeść, więc największy obrót był w barze. A akurat wczoraj zwolnił się barman i Will, znaczy się mój szef, cały czas obsługiwał bar.

\- A nie macie żadnego kandydata?

Mike poczekał chwilę, zanim cokolwiek powiedział. Nie był pewny, czy może powiedzieć Lily o propozycji Willa. Bał się, że dziewczyna może coś wygadać Remusowi, ale z drugiej strony w razie kolejnej wtopy Lily była jedną z nielicznych osób, które mogły Remusa pocieszyć. Traktował ją jak siostrę i wszyscy o tym doskonale wiedzieli. Lilce też zdarzało się mówić o nim jako o bracie.

\- Właściwie to chyba jest ktoś – zaczął ostrożnie Mike. – Will zaproponował, żebym przyprowadził Remusa.

\- A on wie, że Remus…

\- No coś ty! – oburzył się Mike. – Przecież mu nie mówiłem. Za kogo ty mnie masz?! Nie mnie o tym mówić, chociaż Remus od razu z tym wyskoczy, zanim Will w ogóle zdąży się odezwać.

\- To dobrze, że jest szczery – zauważyła Lily.

\- Taa. Tylko żeby tą szczerość ktoś docenił – westchnął Mike. – Tak w ogóle to mamy jakiś plan na obiad?

\- Ja mam. Na przystawkę: „Najpopularniejsze wirusy" – uniosła cienką książeczkę – danie główne: anatomia – podniosła grubą książkę – i na deser „Urazy magizoologiczne" – pokazała ostatnią książkę.

Ułożyła podręczniki na stoliku i rozsiadła się w fotelu.

\- Brzmi apetycznie, ale ja jednak wolę coś poważnego. Co byś powiedziała makaron tagiatelle z kurczakiem?

Lily szybko przystała na tą propozycję. Uwielbiała wszelkie makarony. Kiedy była dzieckiem, a przynajmniej zanim poszła do Hogwartu, co roku jeździła z rodzicami i siostrą, Petunią, do Włoch do ciotki. Na słonecznej Sycylii Lily i Petunia wypróbowały wiele potraw włoskich. Wiele z nich zawierało makaron. Dziewczynki uwielbiały zajadać się wszelkiego rodzaju kuluskami.

Gdy Lily z rozrzewnieniem wspominała dawne czasy, Mike zamknął się w kuchni i zajął się przygotowywaniem obiadu. Wlał wodę do garnka i zagotował ją zaklęciem. Postawił garnek na kuchence, wsypał do niego makaron, podpalił też palnik pod garnkiem. Do makaronu wlał kilka łyżek oleju, żeby makaron się nie skleił. Czekając na ugotowanie się makaronu (bo Mike nigdy nie gotował przy pomocy zaklęć, chyba że chodziło o wodę), Mike obrał i pokroił cebulę, którą następnie wrzucił na gorącą patelnię. Do cebuli dodał pokrojone pieczarki. Następnie Mike zajął się pokrojeniem umytej i już suchej piersi kurczaka, która po chwili została podsmażona. Po doprawieniu i podsmażeniu kurczaka Mike wlał na patelnię śmietanę i wszystko posypał drobno startym serem. Po kilku minutach do kurczaka wrzucił jeszcze uduszoną cebulę i pieczarki.

\- Lily, zapraszam do stołu! - krzyknął, gdy kurczak był już gotowy do podania.

Ułożył makaron na talerzach, dodał do niego kawałki kurczaka i polał to sosem. W tym czasie Lily wyjęła z szuflady sztućce, które sprawnie rozłożyła na stole.

\- Jest coś do picia? - zainteresowała się.

\- W lodówce jest jakiś sok – odpowiedział Mike, stawiając talerze na stole. - Remus coś ostatnio kupował.

\- Jest – potwierdziła Lily. Wyjęła z lodówki karton soku wieloowocowego.

Przez jakiś czas jedli w milczeniu. Mike'owi nie przeszkadzały rozmowy przy jedzeniu, ale nie lubił ich zaczynać. Zwyczajnie nie chciał się narzucać. Lily chętnie by porozmawiała, ale wolała rozkoszować się smakiem potrawy. Po kilku miesiącach jedzenia szybkich zupek i kanapek łaknęła porządnego jedzenia. Miała tyle nauki, że nawet nie mogła odwiedzić rodziców, żeby podjeść.

\- Wiesz, nie tego się spodziewałam, gdy przychodziłam do was – powiedziała w końcu Lily, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od takiego komentarza.

\- A czego? - zainteresował się Mike.

\- No wiesz… Dwóch facetów tuż po szkole mieszka razem… Szczerze mówiąc spodziewałam się strasznego syfu, walających się butelek po najróżniejszych alkoholach i jajecznicy jako najbardziej wykwintnego dania.

\- Umiem zrobić świetną jajecznicę – podchwycił Mike z uśmiechem. - A tak na poważnie to chyba nie znasz Remusa zbyt dobrze. Nie znosi bałaganu wokół siebie.

\- No wieeeem – przyznała Lily. - Wiele razu mi się na to skarżył w Hogwarcie, początkowo nie mógł wytrzymać z Jamesem i Syriuszem. Ich porządek nie interesuje.

\- No właśnie. Mnie w sumie też drobny bałagan nie przeszkadza, pod warunkiem, że nie jest w kuchni, ale Remus nawet nie daje mi bałaganić. Jak coś położę w złym miejscu, to zaraz odkłada to na miejsce. A jeżeli chodzi o jedzenie… Proszę cię. Nie po to siedzę po nocach w robocie i gotuję, żeby żywić siebie i kuzyna jajkami i kanapkami.

\- Właśnie wychodziłam z założenia, że w domu nie będzie ci się chciało gotować. No a Remus jest naprawdę genialny, ale orłem w kuchni nie jest.

\- No bez przesady. Nie jest tak źle. Przecież kiedy siedzę w barze, Remus musi się sam żywić. I jakoś żyje.

Lily parsknęła śmiechem. Była bardzo zdziwiona, że rozmawia jej się z Mike'm tak dobrze. Znali się już wcześniej, ze szkoły i z domu Remusa, który Lily odwiedzała w czasie wakacji, ale nigdy nie rozmawiali w cztery oczy. Nie było takiej potrzeby.

\- Cześć, wszystkim – usłyszeli z przedpokoju głos Remusa. - Co robicie?

Remus wszedł do kuchni. Uśmiechał się, jednocześnie próbując przygładzić rozwiane przez wiatr jasnobrązowe włosy.

\- Lilka, nie zgadniesz, kogo przyprowadziłem – zapowiedział, puszczając Rudej oko.

Lily już chciała zapytać, kogo Remus ma na myśli, ale w tym momencie Lupin odsunął się i zza niego wyszedł wysoki i przystojny brunet.

\- James! - krzyknęła Lily, zrywając się od stołu.

Podbiegła do chłopaka i rzuciła mu się na szyję. James objął ją i pocałował.

\- Głodny? - zagadnął Mike, odwracając wzrok od zakochany, żeby dać im odrobinę prywatności.

\- Chętnie. A co jest? - zapytał Remus, spoglądając na stojące na stole talerze.

\- Tagiatelle z kurczakiem. Dwa razy, tak? - dopytał się, sięgając do szafki z talerzami. - James, obiad?

\- Tak poproszę – zgodził się Potter, nie bardzo świadomy tego, o co Mike go zapytał.

Szybko dokończyli obiad. Lily i James zamknęli się w pokoju Lilki i całkowicie zajęli się sobą. Z kolei Remus i Mike usiedli w salonie. Remus zakopał się w notatkach w ostatnich wykładów. Mike też próbował się uczyć, ale cały czas chodziła mu po głowie propozycja Willa. Nie wiedział, jak to wszystko przekazać Remusowi. Nie chciał za bardzo kręcić, żeby nie zakręcić się na amen, więc w końcu zdecydował, że powie prosto z mostu.

\- Remus, masz jakieś zapatrywania na robotę? - zagadnął.

\- Wiesz, że nie – odparł Remus, nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad notatek.

\- No tak. Bo u mnie w barze zwolnił się ostatnio barman. To nie jakaś górnolotna robota, ale… W każdym razie Will, czyli mój szef, powiedział, że możesz przyjść na rozmowę. Jeżeli chcesz.

Tym razem Remus spojrzał na kuzyna. Ale to nie było takie spojrzenie, jakiego Mike się spodziewał – nie było w nim śladu zainteresowania.

\- Wilkołak stojący za barem? Ministerstwo miałoby używanie – odpowiedział, kpiącym tonem.

\- Co ci szkodzi chociaż iść pogadać? Jak nie za barem to gdzie indziej. Bylebyś się pokazał.

Remus westchnął ciężko i odłożył kartki z notatkami na stół.

\- Niech ci będzie. Ale nie licz na wiele – zaznaczył.

\- Super! - ucieszył się Mike. - To idziemy. Will kazał przyprowadzić cię dzisiaj.

\- Ty to sobie wszystko obmyśliłeś, prawda?

W odpowiedzi Mike uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Pobiegł do przedpokoju i zaczął się ubierać.

\- No pospiesz się – popędził Remusa.

\- Idę, idę.

Remus nie miał wielkich nadziei. Nie chcieli go nawet w magazynie. Na pewno nie dostanie roboty, w której musiałby stykać się z ludźmi. Szczególnie w magicznym barze. Ale z drugiej strony nie chciał robić Mike'owi przykrości. Kilkuminutowa rozmowa to nie taka wielka strata czasu.

\- - - - - - - – - -

* Przepis nieco skrócony. Jeżeli kogoś interesuje cały przepis zapraszam tu: . /tagliatelle-z-kurczakiem-i-pieczarkami-w-sosie/


	6. Rozdział 6

Rozdział 6 – Will

Remus niepewnie podążał za kuzynem, starannie wymijając przechodzących obok ludzi.

„To jest fatalny pomysł" myślał, ale bał się powiedzieć to na głos. Nie chciał stawiać Mike'a w niezręcznej sytuacji.

\- Wchodź – nakazał Mike, otwierając przed Remusem drzwi baru.

Przytulne wnętrze zaskoczyło Remusa. Nie był co prawda pewny, czego się spodziewał, ale wyobrażał sobie Wejście Smoka jako spelunę, albo coś bardziej wykwintnego. W zależności od swojego nastroju.

\- Cześć, Tessa – powiedział Mike do ślicznej szatynki. - Jest ruch?

\- Jak widać – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, poprawiając fartuch kelnerki.

Tessa zmierzyła Mike'a chłodnym spojrzeniem i wróciła do pracy. Tymczasem Mike poprowadził Remusa na zaplecze, prosto do gabinetu właściciela.

\- Proszę – powiedział Will, gdy Mike zapukał w dębowe drzwi.

Mike nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi.

\- Cześć – powiedział do szefa. - Przyprowadziłem ci kandydata.

Remus niechętnie wszedł do biura. Niemal od razu uderzył w niego dziwny zapach. Jakby cynamon i goździki pomieszane z zapachem starych książek. Nigdy nie czuł takiego zapachu, ale jego organizm zareagował instynktownie – mięśnie spięły się i serce zaczęło szybciej pracować. Zrobił pół kroku w tył, ale Mike złapał go za przedramię i przytrzymał.

\- Dobry wieczór – przywitał ich Will.

Remus czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie ciemnych oczu siedzącego za biurkiem mężczyzny. Przez chwilę Will wydawał się zaskoczony jego obecnością, ale szybko się uspokoił.

\- Mike, zostawisz nas samych? - spytał cicho Will.

Mike przeniósł spojrzenie z szefa na kuzyna i z powrotem. W końcu kiwnął głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

\- Sądząc po twojej minie, chyba nie bardzo wiesz, co się dzieje – powiedział Will, wstając zza biurka i podchodząc do Remusa. Wyciągnął do niego rękę – Jestem Will. Will Daniels.

Remus uścisnął rękę Willa, chociaż każdy nerw jego ciała krzyczał, żeby tego nie robić. Dłoń była gładka, jakby nienaznaczona pracą, i chłodna.

\- Remus Lupin – przedstawił się.

\- Wiem. Mike trochę o tobie opowiadał. Właściwie to strasznie cię zachwalał i twierdził, że świetnie nadasz się do baru.

\- Jakoś do tej pory nikt nie chciał mnie przyjąć – odpowiedział Remus, siląc się na spokojny ton. Najchętniej zabrałby już rękę, ale Will ani myślał wypuścić go z uścisku.

\- Rozumiem. I wiem dlaczego. Nie. Mike nic mi nie powiedział – dodał, widząc przestraszone spojrzenie Remusa. - Lawirował tak, że słowem się nie zdradził o tym, kim jesteś. Ale ja to wyczuwam. Tak jak ty wyczuwasz, kim ja jestem. Tylko że nie umiesz tego rozpoznać.

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem – przyznał Remus.

Will roześmiał się i, wreszcie, puścił dłoń Remusa. Usiadł na biurku, a był tak wysoki, że stopami niemal dotykał podłogi.

\- Rzadko spotykam kogoś, kto tak długo przetrwał sam wśród ludzi. Szczególnie wśród takich jak ty. Ale się zdarza i za każdym razem to dla mnie duża ulga, że jednak nie wszystkich niszczy ta machina Ministerstwa Magii. Mnie też próbowali zniszczyć. Wiele razy. A ty co? Rejestracja to jedno. Podejrzewam, że też zaklęcie Lunavigilate, bo to od jakiegoś czasu standard. Niezapowiedziane kontrole urzędników… Coś jeszcze?

Z każdym jego kolejnym słowem Remus coraz bardziej bladł. Jeszcze nigdy nie znajdował się w takiej sytuacji. Przyjaciołom o swojej chorobie powiedział sam, choć pod znacznym naciskiem z ich strony. Teraz ktoś zupełnie obcy wyciąga na światło dzienne jego najskrytsze sekrety.

\- To nie…

\- Nie kłam – przerwał Will. - Nie rób z żadnego z nas idioty. I nie próbuj się przede mną ukrywać. Umiem rozpoznać wilkołaka, gdy tylko go zobaczę.

Remus nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Will jak gdyby nigdy nic wskazał Remusowi stojące przed biurkiem krzesło, nakazując mu usiąść. Remus usiadł na krześle, wpatrując się uważnie we właściciela baru.

Will otworzył szufladę biurka i wyjął z niej plik papierów. Zaczął je przeglądać, aż znalazł to, czego szukał.

\- Proszę – powiedział, podając kartkę Remusowi.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał zdziwiony Remus.

\- Umowa. Przeczytaj. Jeżeli będziesz miał jakieś uwagi, to mów śmiało. A potem podpisz.

Remus szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po umowie. To była umowa o pracę w charakterze barmana. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. To było jeszcze dziwniejsze, niż reszta rozmowy.

\- Ja… Dlaczego… - nie był w stanie się wypowiedzieć.

\- To ci jest potrzebne. I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Potrzebujesz pracy, a ja potrzebuję barmana. Poza tym wydajesz się w porządku, więc niby czemu mam cię nie zatrudnić?

\- Jestem wilkołakiem – szepnął Remus.

\- Podejrzewam też, że bardziej uczciwym człowiekiem niż połowa moich pracowników. Nie stawiam za barem byle kogo. A pełnią się nie martw. Będę tak ustawiał grafik, żebyś miał czas na dojście do siebie.

Will stanowczym tonem, jakby nawet nie brał pod uwagę, że Remus może mu odmówić. Cały czas obserwował siedzącego przed nim chłopaka, wypatrując subtelnych zmian na jego twarzy. W jasnobrązowych oczach Remusa zobaczył coś, czego nie widział już od bardzo dawna – nadzieję. Zrozumiał, że nie docenił młodego wilkołaka. Do tej pory zakładał, że ten biernie przyjmuje to, co gotuje mu Ministerstwo Magii. Już nie był tego taki pewny. Ten błysk nadziei sugerował, że Remus nie poddawał się, ale walczył, chociaż na swój sposób, o poprawę swojego losu.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał Remus, odkładając umowę na biurko. Nie złożył swojego podpisu.

\- Przecież się przedstawiłem – przypomniał Will. - Jestem William Daniels.

\- Nie o to pytam. Kim jesteś, że masz odwagę TAK wypowiadać się o Ministerstwie i jego metodach. Chcesz zatrudnić mnie, chociaż na pewno znasz ryzyko, jakie się z tym wiąże.

\- Oczywiście. Na szczęście Ministerstwo nie zakazało zatrudniania wilkołaków. I nie zakaże, bo będzie miało prawdziwy bunt, a tego chcą uniknąć. Stąd, o ironio, te wszystkie ograniczenia. A kim jestem? Kimś komu te cholerne urzędasy też mocno nacisnęły na odcisk. Ich dekrety nie będą kierować moimi decyzjami.

\- Kim jesteś? - powtórzył Remus niepewnym głosem.

Dawno nie czuł się tak przerażony. Całe życie starał się unikać kłopotów, a teraz wpadł po uszy. Jeżeli wpakował się w jakieś ciemne sprawki, będzie miał kłopoty. Ministerstwo nie puści mu czegoś takiego płazem.

\- Bez obaw – powiedział Will, jakby wyczuwając obawy Remusa. - Znajomość ze mną nie sprowadzi na ciebie żadnych problemów. A może przynieść korzyści. Mam kontakty w Ministerstwie Magii. Wiele osób, które tam pracują, ma u mnie duże długi. Nie tylko finansowe. Ale też w postaci informacji, przysług i tym podobnych rzeczy. Mogę tam dużo załatwić. Także dla ciebie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Już ci powiedziałem. Nie spiesz się z podjęciem decyzji. Posiedź sobie tutaj, a ja pójdę porozmawiać z Mike'm.

Will przeszedł obok Remusa i wyszedł z gabinetu.

Remus nie ruszył się z krzesła. Całej tej chorej sytuacji na pewno nie można było nazwać komfortowej. Ani bezpiecznej. Dla kogoś takiego jak on samo kontaktowanie się z kimś, kto może mieć na pieńku z Ministerstwem Magii, było wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. W końcu wystarczył wyrok Komisji Likwidacji, żeby zostać zgładzonym. A z drugiej strony zapowiedziane kontakty Willa z ministerialnymi urzędnikami mogłyby mu bardzo pomóc. No i jeszcze kwestia pracy, która naprawdę była mu potrzebna. Nie chciał dużej siedzieć na utrzymaniu rodziców i kuzyna. Miał swoją godność i taka sytuacja była stanowczo poniżej niej. Musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby wreszcie zacząć na siebie zarabiać. Ale czy to było warte takiego niebezpieczeństwa? Czy aż tak wysoko cenił swoją dumę?

„Czemu zawsze muszę pakować się w takie bagno?" pomyślał. „Kiedy chcę coś zrobić dobrze, ładuję się w kłopoty."

Gdy pół godziny później Will wrócił do swojego biura Remus nadal siedział na krześle, a leżąca na biurku umowa była podpisana. Will upewnił się, że podpis został złożony we właściwym miejscu, po czym uścisnął Remusowi rękę. Remus drgnął zaskoczony chłodem dłoni nowego szefa.

\- Witam w zespole – powiedział z uśmiechem Will. - Pierwsza zmiana jutro od szesnastej. Pasuje?

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się od razu Remus.

\- To dobrze. Aha i chciałbym mieć twój plan zajęć. Będę mógł lepiej ułożyć dyżury.

\- Dyżury? - zdziwił się Remus.

\- Mam stałe ekipy, które pracują systemem dyżurów. Ekipa to kucharz, barman i dwie lub trzy kelnerki. Jutro Mike wprowadzi cię jutro w kontakty.

Remus skinął głową i zabrał rękę. Nadal czuł niepokój w obecności Willa, ale próbował to zrzucić na niezwykłość sytuacji, w której się dzisiaj znalazł.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział w końcu Remus.

\- To ja dziękuję – odparł Will.

Remus skinął głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł z biura. Wrócił do głównej części baru, gdzie czekał na niego Mike, wesoło flirtujący z jedną z kelnerek.

\- I co? - zapytał, gdy zobaczył Remusa.

\- Mam pracę. A ty masz jutro wprowadzić mnie we wszystko.

Mike spojrzał na niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem.

\- To już wiem. Will powiedział mi to, gdy przyszedł się napić.

Teraz to Remus nic nie rozumiał.

\- Umowę podpisałem tuż przed jego powrotem – powiedział Remus. - Nie mógł wiedzieć…

\- Nie ryzykowałbym stwierdzenia, że Will czegoś nie może – wtrącił stojący za barem rudowłosy chłopak. - To się raczej nie sprawdza. Tak w ogóle to jestem Andy Dearn. Jak rozumiem od jutra przejmujesz naszą drogą Alex – dodał, czule głaszcząc bar.

\- Alex?

\- No Alex. Tak ma na imię. Przecież taka piękna kobieta nie może nie mieć imienia.

\- Nie słuchaj go – powiedziała kelnerka, z którą wcześniej flirtował Mike. - Andy jest zakochany w tym barze. Zresztą jak chyba połowa barmanów. A szkoda, bo to takie fajne chłopaki. Mam nadzieję, że ciebie coś takiego nie trafi – dodała, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko.

Remus nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zazwyczaj ze wszystkich sił unikał kobiet. W końcu która chciałaby spotykać się z wilkołakiem?

\- Mam jutro zajęcia z samego rana – zaczął niepewnie Mike, czując nadciągające kłopoty. - Chodźmy już do domu.

\- Tak – zgodził się bez wahania Remus. - Muszę się jeszcze pouczyć.

Pożegnali się z kolegami z pracy i wyszli z baru. Przeszli do zaułka i teleportowali się pod dom.

\- Niezły jesteś – stwierdził Mike, klepiąc Remusa po ramieniu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Zagadywałem Kim przez cały wieczór i nic. A wystarczyło, że się pojawiłeś i od razu zaczęła robić słodkie oczka. Tak samo jest na uczelni. Shane, poprzedni barman z naszej ekipy podobno bajerował twoją Hiszpanką jak potrafił, a ona dała mu kosza, a ty? Nawet nie musisz nic robić, bo sama do ciebie lgnie. A co było w Hogwarcie? Judy, Charlotte, Raven, Demelza… Mam wymieniać dalej? Remus, dziewczyny na ciebie lecą, a ty nic sobie z tego nie robisz!

\- Zwierzęcy magnetyzm – mruknął Remus pod nosem. Spojrzał na kuzyna i dodał normalnym głosem: - Gadasz głupoty. A Raven i reszta? James i Syriusz nie zaszczycili ich zainteresowaniem, więc próbowały złapać innego Huncwota. Na ich nieszczęście nie byłem zainteresowany.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zapytał Mike, zastępując Remusowi drogę. - Mógłbyś mieć całe stada dziewczyn! A ty nawet jednej…

\- Wiesz dlaczego – warknął Remus. - Nie mogę skazać żadnej dziewczyny na związek z kimś takim jak ja!

\- A może powinieneś pozwolić zadecydować ewentualnej dziewczynie? Nikt nie lubi, gdy decyduje się za niego.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi – wycedził przez zęby Remus.

Przez dłuższą chwilę kuzyni mierzyli się wzrokiem. W końcu Mike skapitulował i przepuścił Remusa. Wiedział, że tego swoistego „pojedynku na spojrzenia" nie wygra. Remus był zbyt uparty, żeby pozwolić komuś narzucić sobie swoje zdanie.

Remus szybkim krokiem wrócił do domu. Powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku, a buty rzucił pod szafkę. Przeszedł obok pokoju Lily, z którego dobiegły go stłumione głosy Lilki i Jamesa, i pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i od razu rzucił się do odtwarzacza. Nastawił płytę Stones'ów. Dźwięki „Mother's little helper" uspokajały go. Zaczął żałować, że tak naskoczył na Mike'a, ale kuzyn nie zostawił mu wyboru.

Po krótkim namyśle przyznał Mike'owi rację. W szkole dziewczyny często kręciły się wokół Remusa, ale zawsze wychodził założenia, że chodzi im o Jamesa i Syriusza. W końcu kim był przy nich? Oni byli szkolnymi gwiazdami, a on kujonem, któremu pewnie nie daliby spokoju, gdyby nie był jednym z Huncwotów. Nigdy nie brał pod uwagę, że którejkolwiek z nich mogło chodzić o niego. Przecież one nie patrzyły na niego przez pryzmat wilkołactwa, bo nie wiedziały o jego chorobie.

Remus najbardziej się dziwił, że Mike poruszył temat Carmen – Hiszpanki, która przyjechała na Oxford na wymianę. Faktycznie już pierwszego dnia jej pobytu w Anglii Carmen podeszła do niego i poprosiła o pomoc w odnalezieniu się w nowej rzeczywistości. Była wyjątkowo piękną kobietą o smagłej cerze i niesfornymi kruczoczarnymi włosami.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało Remusa z zamyślenia.

\- Remus, przepraszam – powiedział przez drzwi Mike. - Nie powinienem tak na ciebie naskakiwać.

„Jak zawsze" pomyślał Remus. Niemal zawsze po sprzeczce to Mike pierwszy wyciągał rękę na zgodę i przepraszam. Remus zawsze to dziwiło, bo z reguły to on pierwszy przepraszał. Tak było podczas rzadkich kłótni z Huncwotami. Z drugiej strony Mike był jedyną osoba, z którą Remus tak często się spierał – nikt inny tak go nie denerwował. W pewnym sensie to był przywilej jego najbliższych.

Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Mike rzeczywiście wyglądał na naprawdę zmartwionego całą sytuacją.

\- Daj spokój – poprosił Remus, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu kuzyna. - Przesadnie zareagowałem.

Mike uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Nic się nie stało. Ale Carmen…

Remus westchnął głęboko i cofnął się do swojego pokoju. Zamknął drzwi przed nosem Mike'a. Położył się na łóżku i sięgnął po notatki z ostatnich wykładów. Miał do wkucia cały czas Preterito Indefinido, w którym najgorsza była ogromna ilość czasowników nieregularnych. Zanim utonął w zawiłościach hiszpańskiej gramatyki, usłyszał zza drzwi śmiech Mike'a. Przynajmniej na razie odpuścił temat dziewczyn. Jednak Remus wiedział, że ta przyjemna ulga nie potrwa długo.


	7. Rozdział 7

Rozdział 7 – „Ach te baby..."

Remus nie cierpiał się spóźniać, więc na wszystkie wykłady przychodził z kilkunastominutowym wyprzedzeniem. Inni studenci śmiali się, oczywiście życzliwie, że jeżeli Remusa nie ma przed salą wykładową na piętnaście minut przed zajęciami, to znaczy, że w ogóle go nie będzie. Remus często przyłączał się do tych śmiechów, po czym wracał do notatek lub słownika.

\- Remus! Remus!

Remus odwrócił się w samą porę, żeby złapać biegnącą na niego Carmen. Hiszpanka odgarnęła z czoła przydługą grzywkę i posłała Remusowi olśniewający uśmiech.

\- _Hola_!* Co u ciebie? - spytała.

Remus ze szczerym zdziwieniem spojrzał na Carmen. Rzadko widywało się ją na uczelni przed wykładami. Zazwyczaj wpadała na wykłady spóźniona.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział Remus, biorąc od dziewczyny część książek. - A u ciebie?

\- To co zawsze. Zima w Anglii jest _horrible**_. Bardzo, bardzo zimno – poskarżyła się.

Remus parsknął śmiechem.

\- Carmen, jeszcze nie ma zimy. To dopiero listopad. Poczekaj na grudzień, albo styczeń. Wtedy to dopiero będzie zimno.

Carmen pochodziła z Algeciras – miasta na południu Hiszpanii i ciężko było jej się przystosować do warunków panujących w Anglii. Póki co temperatury nawet nie były takim problemem, ale częsty brak słońca działał na malutką Hiszpankę depresyjnie.

Gdy doszli do sali, Remus przepuścił Carmen i wszedł dopiero za nią. Podeszli do siedzeń na przedzie sali, gdzie siedzieli praktycznie od początku roku akademickiego. Po upewnieniu się, że Carmen siedzi wygodnie, Remus wyszedł do baru po kawę dla siebie i Hiszpanki. Uczył się do późna, a rankiem musiał wcześnie stać. Potrzebował kawy.

Mike całkowicie mylił się co do relacji, które były między Remusem i Carmen. Drobna, bo mierząca niecały metr sześćdziesiąt centymetrów, Hiszpanka budziła w Remusie opiekuńcze uczucia. Potęgował je fakt, że dziewczyna wydawała się zagubiona w Anglii.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała Carmen, gdy Remus podał jej kubeczek z kawą. - Tego mi było trzeba.

\- Mnie też -odparł Remus, siadając obok niej.

Wyjął z torby zeszyt i nieodłączny zestaw długopisów we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Połowa zeszytu Remusa była zapisana notatkami z wykładów i pokreślona strzałkami, odnośnikami i innymi oznacznikami, gdzie czego szukać.

\- Muszę pożyczyć w końcu od ciebie te notatki – przypomniała Carmen, spoglądając z zazdrością na zeszyt Remusa. - Moje są okropne.

\- A na co ci moje notatki? - zapytał Remus. - I w ogóle po co przyjechałaś tutaj na iberystykę? Przecież w Hiszpanii…

\- Uczą zupełnie inaczej – wtrąciła Carmen. - W Hiszpanii nauczyliby mnie całej tej otoczki. Przecież ja połowy czasów nawet nie umiem nazwać. Jak napisałam tacie, czego się tu uczę, podobno aż złapał się za głowę. Przynajmniej tak napisała mi potem mama.

Niestety rozwijającą się rozmowę przerwało wejście do sali profesora. Doktor Morrison na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał wrażenie typowego dziadka z przedmieść – średniego wzrostu, przy kości, z łysiną, ale gdy zaczynał mówić, przenosił słuchaczy do zupełnie innego świata. Morrison prawie trzydzieści lat spędził podróżują po całej Ameryce Południowej i Środkowej. Miał czas na dokładne poznanie kultur od Meksyku po przylądek Horn.

Na wykładach Morrisona nigdy nie było gadania i rozproszenia wśród studentów. Niepozorny staruszek potrafił zapanować nad studentami bez wysiłku. Wystarczyło, że się odezwał. Interesujący wykład przerywany anegdotami i dowcipami.

Ręka Remusa biegała po zeszycie, pokrywając kartkę drobnym, wąskim pismem. Po półtoragodzinnym wykładzie kilkanaście kartek było zapisane informacjami o Chile, które było głównym tematem monologu profesora.

\- Uwielbiam go słuchać – powiedziała Carmen po wykładzie. - On ma taki miły głos.

\- Prawda? Też lubię jego wykłady. Tylko że po nich po prostu nie czuję ręki – przyznał Remus, unosząc swoją zmęczoną prawą dłoń, na co Carmen roześmiała się.

Tego dnia mieli jeszcze jeden wykład – z gramatyki hiszpańskiej. Po przerobieniu całego Preterito Indefinido doszli do porównania dwóch czasów przeszłych. Po tym wykładzie Remus miał w głowie jeden wielki mętlik. Gdyby nie Carmen, która poświęciła następną godzinę na przełożenie hiszpańskiej gramatyki na gramatykę angielską, Remus prawdopodobnie poświęcił mnóstwo czasu na zrozumienie tego wszystkiego.

Do domu wrócił w samą porę, żeby wziąć szybki prysznic i przygotować się do pracy. Remus po długich namowach przekonał Mike'a, żeby poszli do baru wcześniej. Poza swoją awersją do spóźniania, Remusem kierowała też chęć poznania miejsca pracy.

\- Jesteś strasznie upierdliwy – mruknął Mike, tuż po tym, jak zgodził się na wcześniejszej pójście do pracy.

W przeciwieństwie do kuzyna, Mike często wpadał na spotkania i do pracy na ostatnią chwilę. Nie spóźniał się, nie lubił się tłumaczyć, ale nie widział żadnych powodów, żeby pojawiać się gdzieś na pół godziny przed czasem.

Mike szybko oprowadził Remusa po barze, pokazując kuchnię, pomieszczenia gospodarcze, toalety i pokoik, który został przeznaczony dla obsługi. Zasady pracy baru mówiły o tym, że zawsze przynajmniej jedna osoba z obsługi musiała być na sali. Zazwyczaj był to barman lub jedna z kelnerek.

Ekipa, do której dołączył Remus składała się z niego, Mike'a oraz dwóch uroczych kelnerek. Początkowo Remus miał problem z odróżnieniem Natalie Denvers od Roxany Collins, ale szybko nauczył się, że dziewczyny są podobne do siebie jedynie z wyglądu. Charaktery miały zupełnie różne – Roxy była cicha i spokojna, a Natalie był osobą butną, upartą i bardzo pewną się. Nie lubiła być sobą pomiatana i okazywała to w bardzo głośny sposób. Nat była też osobą bardzo gadatliwą i w długim monologu przedstawiła Remusowi niemal wszystkich pracowników Wejścia Smoka razem z dokładnym ich opisem (Remus miał też wrażenie, że z całą genealogią). Dzięki temu Remus dowiedział się, że Roxy studiuje uzdrowicielstwo, w Hogwarcie była Puchonką („Naprawdę nie ma z nią ŻADNEJ zabawy! Jak ona się uchowała?") i marzy o pomaganiu dzieciom w Afryce. Z kolei Nat studiuje stosunki międzynarodowe („Właściwie nie wiem, po co mi to. I tak rodzice chcą mnie wywieźć do Ameryki w połowie roku. Albo i szybciej. Mama załatwiła mi miejsce Uniwersytecie Columbia..."), ale nie ma ambicji zawodowych, bo z majątkiem jej rodziny nigdy nie będzie musiała pracować. W Wejściu Smoka zatrudniła się z nudów i z chęci poznania nowych ludzi.

Niestety oswojenie się z Alex zajęło Remusowi więcej czasu, niż dogadanie się z koleżankami z pracy. Poprzedni barman, niejaki Pierce Durand, zostawił Remusowi straszny bałagan. Nic nie było na swoim miejscu. Znalezienie szklanek i kufli zajęło Remusowi kilkanaście minut, a i to udało się tylko dzięki Roxy. Na szczęście nie było zbyt wielu klientów, więc Roxy mogła pomóc Remusowi w odnalezieniu się z Alex. W końcu Remus, zdenerwowany ustawicznym szukaniem wszystkiego, o było mu potrzebne, wyjął z torby karteczki samoprzylepne i zaczął przyklejać je na szafkach, wypisując, co w tych szafkach się znajduje.

W poniedziałkowe popołudnia bardzo rzadko był tłok w barze, więc Remus miał idealną okazję do nauczenia się obsługi baru. Gdy o dwudziestej drugiej oddawał Alex w ręce barmana z kolejnej zmiany, Larry'ego Douglasa, nie potrafił zliczyć kaw, które zrobił i kufli, które napełnił. Głowa potwornie go bolała, a nóg po prostu nie czuł. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałej części ekipy, Remus cały czas była na nogach. W wolnych chwilach opierał się o bar i zanurzał się w słowniku hiszpańsko-angielskim. Jutro miał mieć kolokwium ze słownictwa przyrodniczego i musiał być przygotowany.

Po powrocie do domu Remus ledwo zdążył powiesić kurtkę na wieszaku, gdy Lily rzuciła mu się na szyję.

\- I jak? - zapytała, drżąc z podniecenia. Bardzo liczyła na to, że tym razem Remusowi się uda z pracą.

\- Nie czuję nóg – przyznał Remus, obejmując przyjaciółkę. - A reszta mnie boli. Ale jest świetnie.

Lily przytuliła się do niego. W ramionach Remusa czuła się tak samo bezpiecznie jak przy Jamesie. Wiedziała, że większość czarodziejów popukałaby się w głowie i wysłała ją do czarodziejskiej kliniki imienia świętego Munga, gdyby im powiedziała, że tak bezpiecznie czuje się przy wilkołaku. Ale ona nigdy Remusa tak nie traktowała. Dla niej jego choroba nie miała żadnego znaczenia.

\- A jak towarzystwo? - zapytała Lily.

\- W porządku. Lily, nie martw się. Mike nie dałby zrobić mi krzywdy – zapewnił ją Remus, mrugając do kuzyna.

Mike gorliwie pokiwał głową, przychylając się do zdania Remusa.

Lily roześmiała się i odsunęła od przyjaciela, dając mu szansę na zdjęcie butów i wejście do salonu.

\- Idę do siebie – powiedział Mike. - Chociaż dzisiaj chcę się wyspać.

\- Jak było na uczelni? - spytał Lilkę Remus, gdy Mike zniknął na schodach.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jak zawsze. Ciężko. Ale przecież wiesz, że uwielbiam się uczyć. A dzięki temu będę mogła kiedyś pomóc innym.

Jej słowa przypomniały Remusowi skrawek monologu Natalie.

\- Jedna z koleżanek z pracy też studiuje uzdrowicielstwo.

\- Naprawdę? - zainteresowała się Lily. - Jak się nazywa?

\- Roxana Collins. Była Puchonką.

\- Aaaa. Znam ją. Kiedyś razem pracowałyśmy na zielarstwie. Ona pracuje jako kelnerka? A wydawała się taka zamknięta w sobie.

\- Jest zamknięta w sobie. Ale da się z nią porozmawiać. Gdyby nie ona utonąłbym za tym barem. NIC nie mogłem znaleźć. Straszny tam bałagan i…

Nie dane mu było dokończyć zdania, bo Lily wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem. Nie zdołała się opanować nawet widząc pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie Remusa.

\- Co ja takiego powiedziałem? - zapytał w końcu Remus. Wyraz jego twarzy był mieszanką urazy i zmartwienia o stan głowy panny Evans.

\- Bie-biedny Remus – wydusiła wreszcie z siebie Lily. - Jak ty przeżyłeś w bałaganie?

Kolejną falą śmiechu całkowicie zagłuszyła słowa Remusa. On zresztą też w końcu odpowiedział dziewczynie serdecznym śmiechem.

Nagle Remus poczuł się jak w szkolnych czasach, kiedy w czasie wakacji przesiadywał u Lily całe dni. Jeżeli była pogoda siadali na wielkiej huśtawce, stojącej w ogrodzie Evansów i popijali lemoniadę zrobioną przez mamę Lily. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, Remus zwierzał się Lilce ze swoich problemów, a ona słuchała go i wspierała.

Był moment, w którym Remus myślał, że między nim a Lily mogło dojść do czegoś poważniejszego. Szybko zrozumiał, ja bardzo to było głupie. Dzięki Lily zyskał coś więcej, niż głupią miłostkę. Lily była jego przyjaciółką, powierniczką, siostrą. Idealnie wczuwała się w swoją rolę.

\- Wiesz, że Roxana podkochiwała się w Syriuszu? - spytała Lily, gdy już doszła do siebie. Policzki miała zaczerwienione, a jej zielone oczy błyszczały.

\- Jak jakaś połowa dziewczyn w szkole – przypomniał Remus. - I jeszcze kilka poza szkołą.

\- Ale nie w taki sposób. Wszystkie mówiły o „tym cudownym Blacku". Roxana tylko się w niego wpatrywała z taką tęsknotą. Jak ty w Norę Sage.

Dobry nastrój Remusa błyskawicznie zniknął. Nora była błędem. Wielkim błędem. Podkochiwał się w niej przez prawie dwa lata, zanim się zorientował, że to może go zniszczyć. Ale prawda była taka, że rok starsza Krukonka, która w ostatniej klasie została Prefekt Naczelną, imponowała mu. Dopiero gdy odeszła ze szkoły, otrząsnął się z tego uczucia. Gdy przyjaciele mu nie uwierzyli, zaczął spotykać się koleżanką Lily, Camille Sawyer. Ten związek trwał do grudnia, kiedy na poważnie wziął się za naukę do OWUTEM-ów.

\- Nie przypominaj mi o Norze – poprosił. - To był błąd.

\- Miłość nigdy nie jest błędem – odpowiedziała.

\- To nie była miłość. Imponowała mi. A błędem było to, że pozwoliłem na to, żeby to mnie pogrążyło.

Lily nie drążyła tematu. Wiedziała, że to byłoby bez sensu. Remusa było bardzo ciężko przekonać do zmiany zdania. Mogła tylko przemilczeć jego głupie pomysły.

W piątek Remus i Mike również mieli dyżur w barze. Teoretycznie kończyli pracę o dwudziestej drugiej, ale następna zmiana poprosiła Remusa, Natalie i Roxanę o pozostanie w pracy, bo tłok w barze był wręcz nie do opanowania. Roxana wymówiła się porannym spotkaniem z rodzicami, ale reszta nie miała oporów na przedłużenie pracy do drugiej w nocy. Dzieląc się Alex z Abe'm Ryderem Remusowi było o wiele łatwiej opanować chaos. Pomagały też karteczki, które, ku wielkiemu zdumieniu Remusa przetrwały cały dzień. Na jednej z nich znalazł niestaranny napis „Świetny pomysł."

\- Trzy jasne poproszę – powiedziała Nat, po raz kolejny tego wieczory stając przy barze.

\- Jasne – odparł Remus, uśmiechając się do niej.

Wyjął kufle z szafki i nalał do nich piwo. Nat wzięła je, posyłając Remusowi perskie oko.

\- Leci na ciebie – powiedział Abe, gdy Nat była już na tyle daleko, żeby ich nie słyszeć.

\- Bzdura – stwierdził Remus, chociaż nie był tego taki pewny.

Odkąd zaczął pracować w Wejściu Smoka, miał już trzy dyżury i za każdym razem Nat była wyjątkowo natrętna. Ciągle go zagadywała i, gdy tylko natrafiła jej się okazja, muskała jego dłonie swoimi, ocierała się o niego. Z jednej strony pochlebiało mu zainteresowanie tak pięknej dziewczyny, ale z drugiej wiedział, że to nie będzie miało żadnej przyszłości. Nie chodziło tylko o jego chorobę. W końcu Natalie sama mu powiedziała, że szuka kogoś bogatego, żeby móc żyć wystawnie i bez żadnych zmartwień.

\- Gadaj, se gadaj, a ja swoje i tak wiem – stwierdził Abe. - Uważaj na nią. Myślisz, że czemu Shane odszedł z pracy? Przez nią. Tak nim omotała, że biedaczyna nie wiedział, co ma robić. W końcu odszedł.

\- Bez obaw – zapewnił go Remus, siląc się na spokojny ton. - Mnie nie jest łatwo omotać.

\- Tutaj nie jesteś Huncwotem. W szkole miałeś za sobą Blacka i Pottera, ale tutaj to nie to samo. A Nat działa na każdego. Mniej lub bardziej.

Słowa Abe'a dały Remusowi do myślenia, ale w natłoku pracy szybko o niech zapomniał.

Gdy Remus wreszcie wyrwał się z pracy, był tak zmęczony, że miał wątpliwości, jak właściwie się nazywa. Kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się dzieje wokół niego. Może właśnie dlatego nie zauważył podchodzącej do niego kobiety. Z jej obecności zdał sobie sprawę dopiero w momencie, gdy stanęła przed nim i położyła dłoń na jego piersi.

Na pierwszy rzut oka mógł powiedzieć, że była od niego kilka lat starsza. Płomiennorude włosy otaczały jej lekko podłużną twarz, podkreślając czerwone usta i czerń oczu.

\- Co tu robisz tak późno w nocy? - spytała kuszącym tonem. - Może potrzebujesz towarzystwa?

Remus wpatrywał się w kobietę, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Jeszcze nigdy nie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Gdy usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki, poczuł ulgę. Może ktoś pomógłby mu w tej niezręcznej sytuacji.

\- Zostaw go, Marly! - krzyknęła Natalie, podchodząc do Remusa.

Kobieta cofnęła się o pół kroku, wpatrując się w Nat wystraszonym spojrzeniem.

\- Co ci do tego? - spytała. - Ja też pracuję.

Natalie doskoczyła do kobiety i złapała ją za krawędź dżinsowej kurtki.

\- Wara od niego - syknęła. - Jeszcze raz się do niego zbliżysz, a powyrywam ci te farbowane kłaki! Dotarło? Trzymaj się z dala od mojego chłopaka!

Marly przez krótką chwilę patrzyła jeszcze na Natalie, ale w końcu wyraz twarzy dziewczyny powiedziała jej, że trzeba odpuścić. Kiwnęła głową. Wyrwała kurtkę z rąk Natalie i odbiegła tak szybko, na ile pozwalały jej wysokie obcasy.

\- Dź-dziękuję – powiedział Remus. - Kompletnie mnie zamurowało.

\- Wiem. Marly już taka jest. Uważaj na nią. Słodka jak miód, a jak dojdzie co do czego, to zaśpiewa taką sumę, że się nie pozbierasz. Wrażenia gwarantowane.

\- Od… Od kiedy jestem twoim chłopakiem? - spytał Remus.

Natalie wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się lekceważąco.

\- Inaczej by nie odpuściła… A masz coś przeciwko temu?

Po raz kolejny tej nocy Remus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Ale Natalie nie czekała na jego odpowiedź. Zarzuciła mu ręce na ramiona i pocałowała go. W pierwszej chwili Remus poczuł się, jakby ktoś potraktował go Drętwotą. Jednak już po chwili objął blondynkę i oddał pocałunek. Szybko zorientował się, że nie ma do czynienia z dziewczyną bez doświadczenia.

\- Chodźmy do ciebie – szepnęła zdyszana Nat.

Bez namysłu Remus kiwnął głową. Wyjął różdżkę i teleportował się z Natalie pod dom. Miał przeczucie, że tego, co nadejdzie, nie zapomni do końca życia.

* * *

*Hola – (hiszp.) Cześć

**Horrible – (hiszp.) straszny


	8. Rozdział 8

Rozdział 8 – Żmija

Ciężko było wcelować kluczem w dziurkę po ciemku i z dziewczyną, która niechętnie robiła przerwy od całowania. Jednak Remus w miarę szybko sobie z tym poradził i już po chwili całowali się w przedpokoju.

\- Tylko cicho – szepnął Remus pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami. - Wszyscy śpią.

\- Jasne – odpowiedziała Nat. - Gdzie twój pokój?

Zaprowadził Natalie do swojej sypialni. Od razu po zamknięciu drzwi Natalie przywarła do niego, ponownie łącząc ich w pocałunku. Szybko sięgnęła do jego koszuli i zaczęła rozpinać guziki. Robiła to wyjątkowo profesjonalnie i już po chwili koszula Remusa wylądowała na ziemi.

\- Nat, zwolnij.

\- Dlaczego? Pragnę cię.

Ton głosu Natalie zachęcił Remusa do dalszych działań. Wsunął dłonie pod bluzkę Natalie i zaczął błądzić po jej ciele.

\- Przestań się bawić – warknęła Nat, zrzucając bluzkę. Za nią poleciała spódniczka.

Stała przed Remusem w czarnej, koronkowej bieliźnie posyłając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Odpowiedział na nie ponownie całując dziewczynę.

Od początku Remus czuł, że nie ma tyle doświadczenia co Nat (prawdę mówiąc KAŻDY miał więcej doświadczenia od niego), ale szybko się uczył. Na całe szczęście, bo Natalie nie dawała mu chwili wytchnienia. W błyskawicznym tempie pozbyła się ubrań, które oboje mieli na sobie. Po kolejny długim i namiętnym pocałunku Nat pchnęła go na łóżko. Przesunęła dłońmi po jego torsie, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy. Remus nie wiedział, co bardziej go podniecało – dotyk czy spojrzenie.

Miał obawy. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak blisko z jakąkolwiek dziewczyną. Nigdy nawet nie pozwolił się rozebrać. Nie chodziło o wstyd, ale bał się, że zaczną się pytania o jego blizny. Na szczęście Natalie zupełnie nie zwróciła na nie najmniejszej uwagi.

Natalie zręcznie usiadła na biodrach Remus. Gdy zobaczyła jego reakcję na spotkanie Marly, zrozumiała, że Remus nie ma zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia z kobietami. Gdy zaczęła go całować, stało się jasne, że chłopak nie ma żadnego doświadczenia. Na swój sposób Natalie była z tego nawet zadowolona. Wiadomo, że lepiej mieć kochanka, który zna się na rzeczy, ale takiego żółtodzioba zawsze można nauczyć. No i nie ma obawy, że kiedyś o niej zapomni. W końcu nigdy nie zapomina się swojego pierwszego razu.

* * *

Mike tuż po obudzeniu stwierdził, że czeka go wspaniały dzień. Czuł się wyśmienicie, co było dosyć dziwne po wieczorze spędzonym w barze, choć nie było to niemożliwe. Gdy wyjrzał za okno, stwierdził, że jesienne słońce przebija się przez chmury, odganiając jesienną depresję. Dodatkową poprawę nastroju zapewnił mu długi i gorący prysznic.

Dobry humor Mike'a prysnął jak bańka mydlana, gdy wszedł do kuchni. Ku swojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu zastał tam osobę, której wcale się tam nie spodziewał – swoją koleżankę z pracy, Natalie Denvers.

\- Co ty tu, u licha, robisz? - zapytał, gdy już otrząsnął się z początkowego szoku.

Natalie zmierzyła go chłodny spojrzeniem.

\- Twój kuzyn mnie zaprosił – odpowiedziała.

\- Czego od niego chcesz? - warknął, podchodząc do dziewczyny.

\- A czego mogę chcieć? Może zrozumienia? - spytała, kpiącym tonem.

\- Odczep się od niego. Wszyscy wiemy, czego chcesz. Knuta przy duszy nie ma.

\- No i? A czy ja mam zamiar wychodzić za niego? Po prostu chcę się zabawić. Swoją drogą Remus jest naprawdę niezły. Aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie miał do tej pory doświadczenia z kobietami.

Mike ze wszystkich sił starał się opanować złość. Słowa Natalie uświadomiły mu, do czego to wszystko zmierza i wcale nie był z tego zadowolony. Podejście Natalie wcale go nie dziwiło. Nie mógłby spodziewać się po niej niczego więcej. To nie była dziewczyna, która czeka w wieży na księcia na białym koniu. Owszem czekała na księcia, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to w łamaniu serc wszystkim innym adoratorom. Mike był pewny, że tak właśnie skończy się je romans z Remusem.

\- Nat, zostaw go – powiedział Mike. - Nic ci z tego nie przyjdzie. Za miesiąc, góra dwa, znudzisz się nim i odejdziesz bez słowa. A on skończy ze złamanym sercem. Odpuść mu, bo dojść w życiu przeżył.

\- Masz na myśli blizny? - podchwyciła Natalie. - No chyba nie myślisz, że ich nie zauważyłam? Od czego są? Ktoś go bił? Chyba raczej katował, ale…

\- DOŚĆ! - krzyknął Mike. - Po pierwsze zostaw go w spokoju. Po drugiej nie drąż tego tematu. Jeżeli on ci nie powiedział, ode mnie nic nie wyciągniesz. A po trzecie WYNOŚ się z mojego domu! - dodał podniesionym głosem, znacząco wskazując ręką drzwi.

Na szczęście Natalie nie była taka głupia, na jaką wyglądała, więc bez problemu zrozumiała, co Mike miał na myśli.

\- Zostawię go w spokoju – zapewniła Mike'a szeptem. - Ale nie teraz.

Mike zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując się, żeby nie uderzyć bezczelnej dziewczyny. Było to trudne, chociaż nigdy nie uderzył żadnej kobiety. Ale teraz Mike był gotów na wszystko, byle nie wszczynać awantury. Rozluźnił się dopiero, gdy trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe, oświadczając, że Natalie opuściła jego dom.

\- Kto to był? - spytała Lily, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Żmija. Cholerna, bezczelna żmija – odpowiedział Mike. - Moja _koleżanka_ z pracy, Natalie Denvers. Pracuje w Wejściu Smoka jako kelnerka. I chyba wabik na klientów.

\- Co ona tu robi?

\- Uprzykrza mi życie. Przylazła za Remusem. Nie wiem, co zrobiła, że się zgodził, żeby tu przyszła, ale musiała nieźle go oczarować. Znasz Remusa. Nie leci na pierwszą lepszą. Tylko teraz źle wybrał. Lily, proszę, porozmawiaj z nim. To się musi skończyć, bo będzie tragedia. Ona złamie mu serce, robiła to już nie raz.

Lily kiwnęła głową, rozumiejąc powagę sytuacji. Ona też wiedziała, jaki jest Remus. Zawsze czuje całkowicie – kocha całym sercem, jest wierny do granic wytrzymałości, nie umie nienawidzić. Lilka pamiętała historię z Norą. Remus przez dwa lata nie potrafił myśleć o nikim innym. Nie chciała powtórzenia tej historii.

\- Spróbuję z nim porozmawiać, ale niczego nie mogę obiecać. Przecież wiesz, jaki on jest.

\- Wiem – westchnął Mike. - Ale ciebie posłucha. Każdego innego może zignorować, ale ciebie nie da rady.

Lily skinęła głową, całkowicie zgadzając się z Mike'm. Chciała dobra Remusa, ale jednocześnie czuła obawę, czy ta sprawa nie wpłynie negatywnie na ich relacje. Nie chciała tego. Wystarczyło jej, że siostra nie chciała jej znać. Nie zniosłaby straty kogoś, kogo traktowała jak brata.

„Nie pozwolę jej" pomyślała. „Nie pozwolę jej zniszczyć Remusa."

* * *

Remusa obudziło poranne słońce. Wyciągnął się na łóżku z cichy jękiem. Ze zdumieniem zorientował się, że jest w łóżku sam. Gdy otworzył oczy, dowiedział się, że jest sam nie tylko w łóżku, ale także w pokoju.

\- Poszła do łazienki – mruknął do siebie Remus. - Albo poszła na dół… Krew się poleje, jeżeli spotkała Mike'a.

Mimo tego nie wstał z łóżka. Już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze. W nocy Natalie zaprowadziła go na szczyty rozkoszy, a potem usnął w jej ramionach. To gdzie dziewczyna jest teraz, nie miało dla niego większego znaczenia. Chociaż nie odmówiłby, gdyby teraz znalazła się obok niego i pocałowała go.

Nie chciał wstawać z łóżka, ale był umówiony na czternastą z Dumbledore'm i przyjaciółmi. Mieli się spotkać w Dolinie Godryka w domu profesora. Stamtąd Dumbledore miał zabrać Huncwotów do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa gdzie mieli oficjalnie przystąpić do organizacji.

Kilkanaście minut po pierwszej Remus teleportował się do Doliny Godryka. Nie był tam pierwszy raz, bo w czasach szkolnych wielokrotnie odwiedzał Jamesa, którego rodzice mieszkali w mieście Godryka Gryffindora. Ale tym razem nie skierował swoich kroków do domu Potterów, ale na drugą stronę Doliny Godryka.

\- Remusie, nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie – powiedział Dumbledore na powitanie.

\- Ja… Mogę przyjść później – zapewnił Remus, odsuwając się od drzwi, ale Dumbledore szybko go zatrzymał.

\- Nie ma potrzeby. Wejdź, proszę. Zaraz zrobię herbaty. Jaką pijesz?

\- Poproszę zieloną – odpowiedział Remus.

Dumbledore poprowadził go do niewielkiego saloniku. W pierwszej chwili Remus miał wrażenie, że cofnął się o kilkadziesiąt lat wstecz. Może nawet do końca XIX wieku.

Remus usiadł na kanapie, jak najostrożniej, żeby niczego nie zepsuć. Wszystko wydawało się takie stare i delikatne, że miał poważne obawy, czy powinien tego używać.

\- Nadal masz wątpliwości? - zapytał Dumbledore, stawiając na stoliku lewitujące do tej pory filiżanki z herbatą.

\- Niewielkie – przyznał Remus. - Nie chcę robić problemów. Innym i sobie.

\- Remusie, nie możesz myśleć, że twoja choroba stanowi dla innych problem. Wiem, że zamykasz się na czas pełni i nikt, NIKT nie ma prawa czynić ci jakichkolwiek uwag. W Zakonie mamy zasadę, że nikogo nie dyskryminujemy.

Słowa Dumbledore'a może i nie przekonały Remusa, ale skutecznie zniechęciły go do dalszej dyskusji. Do czasu przybycia reszty Huncwotów Dumbledore wypytywał Remusa o studia i pracę. Dumbledore umiał słuchać jak nikt inny, więc Remus nie miał oporów w zwierzaniu się dyrektorowi Hogwartu.

Po przybyciu Syriusza, Jamesa i Petera Dumbledore poprowadził Huncwotów do ogrodu.

\- Złapcie mnie za rękę – polecił Dumbledore, wyciągając lewą ręką. - Musicie jeszcze wiedzieć, że Kwatera Główna jest chroniona najlepszymi zaklęciami zwodzącymi. Byle kto tam się nie dostanie. Po wpisaniu was do Księgi Członków, która na co dzień jest przechowywana w moim gabinecie w Hogwarcie, dostaniecie pełny adres Kwatery Głównej. Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Huncwoci pokręcili przecząco głową.

Dumbledore sięgnął po prawą ręką do kieszeni i wyjął z niej różdżkę. Rozległ się cichy trzask i wszyscy zniknęli.


	9. Rozdział 9

Rozdział 9 – Czerwona księga

Grupka dzieci bawiła się w berka na jednej z polnych dróg. Bardzo pilnowały się, żeby nie wybiec na asfaltową drogę prowadzącą do Leeds. Mama im tego zabroniła.

\- Sophie! - krzyknął około trzyletni chłopiec do swojej siostry. - Sophie, złap mnie!

Chłopiec zaczął biec w stronę domu. Za nim pobiegła jego siostra i reszta dzieci.

Chwilę po zniknięciu dzieci na ulicy pojawiła się piątka ludzi. Postronny człowiek mógłby powiedzieć, że dziadek z wnukami na spacer. Czwórka osiemnastoletnich chłopaków rozglądała się z zaciekawieniem po okolicy, natomiast towarzyszący im starzec, wyglądający na prawie stuletniego, podszedł do krawędzi drogi i wykonał dłonią ruch, jakby odgarniał zasłonę. Natychmiast przed nim pojawiła się ścieżka wchodząca do lasu.

Profesor Dumbledore poprowadził tą ścieżką towarzyszących mu młodzieńców. Po kilku minutach marszu stanęli przed parterowym, drewnianym domem. Płaski dach pokryty był żółtymi i czerwonymi liśćmi, które spadły z pobliskich drzew. Dom miał niewiele okien, ale nawet te, które były, znajdowały się tuż pod sufitem i nie grzeszyły wielkością.

\- To jest Kwatera Główna? - zdziwił się James.

\- Bez obaw, James. Ten dom świetnie spełnia swoją funkcję – powiedział tajemniczo Dumbledore.

Weszli do domu. W środku było tylko kilka osób, ale tylko jednej Huncwoci nie znali osobiście, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że nie widzieli, kim ta osoba jest. Przy stole siedział jeden z najsłynniejszych aurorów – Alastor Moody. Był to człowiek, który poświęcił życie walce ze śmierciożercami i, jak niosła wieść gminna, jeszcze żadnemu nie udało się ujść wolno ze spotkania z nim.

Poza Moody'm w pokoju znajdowała się Marlena McKinnon, przyjaciółka Lily, która najwyraźniej również dołączała do Zakonu, a obok niej stała nauczycielka transmutacji – Minerwa McGonnagall. Pod oknem siedział Alicja Roberts – dawniej Krukonka i Prefekt w czasach, gdy Huncwoci zaczynali szkołę. Gdy zobaczyła Huncwotów, pomachała im z uśmiechem. Obok Alicji siedział właściciel baru „Pod świńskim łbem", Aberforth Dumbledore, który rozmawiał z…

\- Tato! - zawołał Remus.

Po chwili znalazł się w ojcowskich ramionach. W tamtej chwili opuściły go wszelkie wątpliwości. Przecież skoro jego ojciec zaangażował się w działalność organizacji, to nie mogło być dla niego złe miejsce.

\- Nie mogłem przepuścić okazji do spotkania się z tobą – powiedział John Lupin, puszczając syna. Odsunął się na długość ramion, żeby móc swobodnie przyjrzeć się jedynakowi. - Od miesiąca cię nie widziałem.

\- Wiem – powiedział Remus ze skruchą. - Nauka i…

\- Dobra, dobra. Rozumiem – dodał z uśmiechem.

\- Huncwoci – prychnęła z tyłu Marlena. - Zawsze razem.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział jej Syriusz. - Dobrej ekipy się nie rozbija.

\- Myślę, że możemy zejść na dół – powiedział Dumbledore, patrząc po obecnych.

\- Na dół? - zdziwił się Peter.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego profesor McGonnagall podeszła do wiszącej na jednej ze ścian zasłony i odsunęła ją. Oczom zebranych ukazały się mocne, dębowe drzwi, które nauczycielka od razu otworzyła. Za nimi znajdowały się schody prowadzące do piwnicy.

Gdy Huncwoci znaleźli się w piwnicy, od razu zrozumieli, dlaczego akurat ten dom został wybrany na Kwaterę Główną. Piwnica była bardzo przestronna, na pewno miała większą powierzchnię niż dom, a to, że znajdowała się w podziemiu było dodatkową zaletą, bo nikt nie mógł przebić ścian, a przez wąskie chody można się było długo bronić. W dodatku ukrycie domu w lesie minimalizowało możliwość niezapowiedzianych odwiedzin.

Na każdej ścianie stały olbrzymie regały. Na ich półkach znajdowały się setki teczek, map i książek o obronie przed czarną magią. Na środku stał duży okrągły stół, przy którym znajdowało się około trzydziestu krzeseł. Na stole leżała gruba księga w czerwonej skórzanej okładce.

\- Usiądźcie – polecił Dumbledore.

Huncwoci posłusznie podeszli do stołu i usiedli na prawo od wielkiej księgi. Na przeciwko nich usiadły Marlena i profesor McGonnagall. John Lupin usiadł obok syna. Za nim usiadła Alicja. Aberforth usiadł osobno, wyraźnie znudzony całą sytuacją. Jedyną osobą, która nie usiadła był Moody. Ustawił się przy drzwiach, na które co chwilę zerkał podejrzliwie, jakby miał zza nich wybiec sam Voldemort.

\- Zaczynajmy – powiedział Dumbledore, siadając przed księgą. - Wiemy, po co się tu znaleźliśmy. Chcemy wprowadzić naszych młodych przyjaciół – tu skinął głową Hucwotom i Marlenie – do Zakonu Feniksa. Zostaliście poinformowani o specyfice działalności Zakonu i zagrożeniach, jakie się z nią wiążą. Liczymy na waszą wierność…

\- Zdrada karana jest śmiercią – wtrącił Moody, patrząc groźnie na młodzież.

Od tego spojrzenia Remus aż dostał dreszczy. Coś w tym spojrzeniu i głosie Moody'ego mówiło mu, że nie była to czcza groźba.

\- Alastorze – powiedział groźnie Dumbledore, ale nie zaprzeczył słowom aurora. Po chwili wrócił do podjętego przerwanego wątku: - Tak więc liczymy na was. Teraz proszę was o wpisanie się do Księgi. Imiona, nazwisko, data urodzenia, miejsce zamieszkania, cechy szczególne, i w waszym przypadku uczelnia i kierunek studiów. Jednocześnie zaznaczam, że wpis do księgi równa się z przystąpieniem do Zakonu.

Remus widział jak reszta Huncwotów wymienia porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Wiedział dlaczego. James, Syriusz i Peter jakichś trzech lat byli niezarejestrowanymi animagami, czyli potrafili zmieniać się w zwierzęta. James zmieniał się w jelenia, Syriusz w psa, a Peter w szczura. Nauczyli się tej trudnej sztuki, żeby móc towarzyszyć Remusowi w czasie przemian, aby móc chociaż trochę ulżyć mu w cierpieniu. Oczywiste było, że o tej umiejętności nie mogli napisać w Księdze. Gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział, cała czwórka miałaby poważne problemy.

Dumbledore przysunął Księgę do Jamesa, jednocześnie podając mu pióro i kałamarz. James szybko dokonał wpisu. W momencie, w którym skończył pisać ostatnie słowo, strona rozbłysła na złoto. Pojawiła się wstęga, która oplotła jego rękę, klatkę piersiową i głowę.

\- Łał – mruknął James, gdy wstęga znikła. - To było… niesamowite!

Podał Księgę i pióro Syriuszowi, który od razu wziął się do pisania. Gdy skończył, jego też oplotła złota wstęga. Tak samo było z Peterem.

W końcu Księga trafiła do Remusa. Remus ostrożnie ujął pióro w prawą dłoń. Jednocześnie poczuł pod stołem, jak jego ojciec uspokajająco ściska mu lewą rękę. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przyłożył pióro do pergaminu i zaczął pisać:

Remus John Lupin

ur. 10 marca 1960

Zamieszkały na Sunny Street 15, Oxford

Cechy szczególne: wilkołak

Studia: Magiczny Uniwersytet w Oxfordzie na wydziale iberystyki

Gdy skończył, Księga ponownie rozbłysła. Remus poczuł ciepło promieniujące od pergaminu i przenikające go do szpiku kości. Z kolei wstęga, która oplotła również jego była aż gorąca, ale Remus nie odczuwał tego gorąca jako czegoś złego. To ciepło uspokajało go i dodawało odwagi.

Po kilku chwilach wstęga znikła, a Remus przesunął Księgę w stronę Marleny. Najpierw przewrócił stronę, chociaż wiedział, że to bez sensu. W końcu i tak wszyscy będą wiedzieć o jego chorobie.

\- Dziękuję wam – powiedział Dumbledore, gdy Marlena oddała mu Księgę. - Teraz przejdźmy do spraw czysto praktycznych. Alastorze, mogę cię prosić?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział auror, podchodząc do stołu.

Postawił na blacie neseser i zaczął czegoś w nim szukać. Po kilkunastu sekundach wyjął grubą teczkę. Okazało się, że znajdowały się w niej zdjęcia znanych śmierciożerców, których Moody od razu zaczął przedstawiać. Większość z tych nazwisk Remus doskonale znał z pierwszych stron gazet: Alecto i Amycus Carrowowie, Antonin Dołohow, Jonathan Lestragne, jego dwaj synowie: Rudlolf i Rabastan, oraz żona Rudolfa – Bellatrix, Lucjusz Malfoy, Denholm Nott, Kelby Travers, Reginald Goyle, Walden Macnair, Augustus Rookwood, Severus Snape, Igor Karkarow, Evan Rosier, Clayne Wilkes, Alfred Crabbe, Ethan Mulciber, Valentine Yaxley i...

\- Regulus Black – powiedział Moody, pokazując ostatnie zdjęcie, na którym widniał brat Syriusza.

Remu spojrzał z niepokojem na przyjaciela, który jednak nawet nie mrugnął na widok brata. Tylko w jego oczach nastąpiła zmiana – poza nienawiścią, którą było tam widać podczas całej prezentacji, pojawiła się też odraza i wstręt. Wpatrywał się z zdjęcie brata, ale Remus dobrze wiedział, że Syriusz wolałby mieć przed sobą prawdziwego Regulusa. Ale wtedy polałaby się krew.

Po prezentacji Moody'ego Dumbledore oznajmił, że zebranie zostało zakończone. Następne miało odbyć się w następną niedzielę o godzinie piętnastej.

\- Remus, wiesz, że cię nie puszczę? - zapytał syna John. - Lyn by mi tego nie wybaczyła.

\- Wiem. Też za nią tęsknię – przyznał Remus.

Po pożegnaniu z przyjaciółmi Remus poszedł za ojcem do głównej drogi. Dopiero niedaleko niej teleportowali się do rodzinnego domu Remusa.

* * *

East Clandon było niewielką wsią w hrabstwie Surrey niecałe czterdzieści kilometrów od Londynu. Licząca niewiele ponad dwustu mieszkańców społeczność była bardzo zgrana. Z jednym wyjątkiem.

Lupinowie mieszkali w ostatnim domu, tuż pod lasem. Od zawsze różnili się od reszty mieszkańców wsi, ale bariera wzrosła gdy pojawił się syn Lupinów. Chłopiec od najmłodszych lat wzbudzał zainteresowanie społeczności. Jednym z tych powodów było nietypowe imię chłopca, Remus, które rodzice zaczerpnęli z mitologii rzymskiej. Innym powodem był stan zdrowia małego Lupina – mniej więcej od szóstego roku życia chłopiec zaczął ciągle chorować i wyglądać, jakby był regularnie bity. Oczywiście nikomu nie udało się tego potwierdzić, ale to nie wyciszyło domysłów i plotek. To wszystko nieco przycichły dopiero gdy chłopiec w wieku jedenastu lat poszedł do szkoły z internatem. Plotki rozgorzały na nowo, gdy niedługo potem w domu Lupinów pojawił się siostrzeniec Johna Lupina, który miał zamieszkać o wuja po tragicznej śmierci rodziców. Nie wszyscy mieszkańcy wsi w to uwierzyli – niektórzy uparcie twierdzili, że Michael był nieślubnym synem Johna, którym ten, z niewiadomych powodów, postanowił się nagle zaopiekować.

Sam dom Lupinów niezbyt wyróżniał się od innych domów we wsi. Piętrowy, ceglany budyneczek, pomalowany na biało i pokryty czerwoną dachówką. Dom otaczał duży ogród, za którym rozciągał się las.

Właście w ogrodzie, ukryci za zasłoną drzew, aportowali się dwaj Lupinowie – John i Remus.

\- Jak dobrze być w domu – westchnął Remus, wdychając głęboko świeże powietrze.

\- Przez ostatni miesiąc jakoś niespecjalnie się tym przejmowałeś – odpowiedział John z nutą złośliwości w głosie.

W odpowiedzi Remus szturchnął go ramieniem i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zaraz jednak spoważniał.

\- Tato… A mama wie o tym wszystkim?

\- O Zakonie? Wie. Oczywiście, że wie. Nie mógłbym ukryć przed nią czegoś takiego. Dołączenie do Zakonu to zbyt ważna decyzja.

\- A kiedy się przyłączyłeś? - zapytał Remus. To pytanie nurtowało go, odkąd zobaczył ojca w Kwaterze Głównej.

\- Po śmierci Abigail – odpowiedział John.

Bez dalszych słów poszedł do domu, zostawiając zszokowanego Remusa.

„Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?" myślał Remus, wpatrując się w plecy ojca.

Abigail, siostra Johna i matka Mike'a, została razem z mężem, Simonem, zamordowana przez śmierciożerców. Żadne z nich nie miało wcześniej nic wspólnego z Zakonem Feniksa. Przynajmniej tak do tej pory sądził Remus. Abigail była czarownicą czystej krwi, a Simon był półkrwi. Śmierciożercy nie mieli żadnych powodów, żeby ich zaatakować. Dlaczego to zrobili? Do dziś nikt tego nie ustalił.

W końcu Remus otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia i pobiegł za ojcem, który w tym czasie zdążył już dojść do ogrodowych drzwi.

\- Tylko cicho – szepnął John, zerkając na syna kątem oka.

Wszedł do domu, dając jednocześnie Remusowi znak, żeby został na zewnątrz.

\- John? Jak dobrze, że już jesteś – powiedziała Evelynne Lupin, wychodząc z kuchni. Wycierała dłonie w kuchenną ścierkę. - Martwiłam się o ciebie. Umyj ręce, zaraz podam obiad.

\- Poczekaj chwilę – powiedział John. - Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

Odsunął się na bok, dając tym samym Remusowi znak, żeby ten wszedł już do domu.

Reakcja Evelynne była dokładnie taka, jakiej Remus się spodziewał. Jego matka najpierw zamarła z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy, a potem podbiegła do syna i objęła go.

Evelynne nie była niską kobietą – była niemal tak samo wysoka ja Remus. Krótkie do ramion, gęste, ciemnobrązowe włosy, falowały wokół jej twarzy, jakby ciesząc się razem z nią.

\- Jak mogłeś tak długo nas nie odwiedzać? - spytała z wyrzutem.

\- Przepraszam, mamo – wyjąkał Remus, oddychając z trudem, bo silny uścisk matki niemal pozbawiał go możliwości oddechu.

\- Lyn, udusisz go – zauważył John, jakby czytając w myślach syna.

\- No tak – zreflektowała się Evelynne, puszczając Remusa. - Oczywiście zostajesz na obiedzie?

Remus kiwnął głową. Nie dodał, że matka pewnie nie wypuściłaby go z domu przed obiadem. Albo i tego dnia.

Podczas obiadu, bardzo późnego, Remus doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma sensu wracać tego dnia do Oxfordu. Chciał nacieszyć się rodzicami, więc wysłał Mike'owi list, w którym napisał, że wróci rankiem.

Przed snem pomyślał jeszcze o Natalie. Najpierw wyszła bez słowa, a potem nie odezwała się przez cały dzień. W sumie był niewiele lepszy, bo też milczał. Ale on po upojnej noc nie odszedłby bez słowa.

Ale nie mogła unikać go w nieskończoność. W końcu w poniedziałkowy wieczór mieli zmianę w barze. Wtedy spróbuje z nią porozmawiać. Przecież to nie mogło się tak skończyć.


	10. Rozdział 10

Rozdział 10 – Idealna randka

Lily od samego rana czuła narastające podniecenie. Miała jeszcze dużo nauki, a chciała skończyć wszystko przed trzecią, żeby zdążyć przyszykować na czwartą. Wtedy miał przyjść po nią James. Do tej pory nie powiedział jej, gdzie chce ją zabrać, ale nakazał ubrać się ładnie. W ogóle ostatnio był bardzo tajemniczy. Miała wielką nadzieję, że to nie oznacza zerwania.

\- Co tak latasz? - zapytał Mike, gdy Lily kolejny raz na niego wpadła na progu.

\- Wychodzę dzisiaj z Jamesem. Nie chcę mieć niczego na głowie…

\- Jakbyś miała wrócić jutro? - wtrącił Mike, unosząc znacząco brew.

W odpowiedzi zarobił cios pięścią w ramię. Nie przejął się tym, bo w tej samej chwili zobaczył pąsowy rumieniec na twarzy Lily. Dziewczyna wbiła wzrok w podłogę i pobiegła do swojego pokoju.

„Co za… Nieważne! To co robię, lub nie robię, z Jamesem to nie jego sprawa" myślała Lily, próbując się uspokoić. Mike zdenerwował ją bardziej, niż się tego spodziewała. Może to miało coś wspólnego z jej rodzicami? Wiązali z nią bardzo duże nadzieje, których nie chciała zawieść. Te nadzieje były większe, odkąd okazało się, że Lily jest czarownicą. Rodzice mieli nadzieję, że ich młodsza córka zmieni świat. A ona zamiast całkowicie poświęcać się nauce, romansuje z chłopakiem.

Ku rozpaczy rodziców Lily bardzo kochała Jamesa i nie zamierzała z niego rezygnować. Wręcz przeciwnie – gdyby tylko mogła, widywałaby się z nim częściej. Ale ona przecież studiowała w Oxfordzia, a James siedział w Londynie. Mieli dla siebie tylko weekendy, a i to nie zdarzało się co tydzień. W tej sytuacji większość ich kontraktu odbywała się listownie. Lily często, najpierw w akademiku, a teraz w domu Mike'a, przesiadywała w oknie wyglądając Gonza – uszatki Jamesa. Gdy już sowa przylatywała, Lily nigdy nie żałowała otrzymania listu. James nigdy nie szczędził jej słów – zapewniał o swojej miłości do niej, opowiadał o codziennym życiu, skarżył się na instruktorów i innych studentów, ale też wypytał ją o jej codzienność, znajomych, a ostatnio także o Remusa. James też martwił się o ich wspólnego przyjaciela.

Gdy Lily posprzątała w swoim pokoju i przygotowała sobie notatki potrzebne jej na następny dzień, zajęła się przygotowaniem na wyjście. Wzięła prysznic, umyła zęby i włosy, które następnie wysuszyła zaklęciem. Chwilę myślała nad tym, jak się uczesać. Próbowała różnych fryzur – warkocze, koński ogon, rozpuszczone i tylko grzywka przypięta spinką… W końcu zdecydowała się na upięcie włosów w kok. Wyjęła z pudełka grubą frotkę i związała włosy w zgrabny kok. Kilka kosmyków umknęło spod frotki, otaczając jej twarz.

Unikając Mike'a, który siedział w swoim pokoju ucząc się zastosowania tojadu, Lily przeszła z łazienki do swojego pokoju. Tam stanęła przed szafą, próbując wybrać coś odpowiedniego na poważne wyjście. Po dłuższej chwili grzebania w szafie Lily stwierdziła, że nic tam nie znajdzie. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego – jeszcze nie rozpakowała się całkowicie. Wobec tego zaczęła grzebać w kartonie z ubraniami. Dopiero tam znalazła to, czego szukała – sięgającą kolan granatową sukienkę i pasujący do niej żakiet. Sukienka podkreślała wąską talię Lily i miała rozkloszowany dół. Do sukienki dobrała również granatowe buty na siedmiocentymetrowej szpilce. Nie miała tylko biżuterii, ale póki co nie przejmowała się z tym. Za to złapała pudełeczko z kosmetykami i ponownie zamknęła się w łazience. Miała już spore doświadczenie w makijażu, więc nie zajęło jej to wiele czasu – podkład, odrobina pudru, maskara na rzęsy i delikatna szminka. Lilu nigdy nie przesadzała w makijażu, jak najbardziej eksponując swoje zielone oczy.

Wychodząc z łazienki wpadła na idącego do kuchni Mike'a.

\- Prze… Łał… wyglądasz… łał – zająknął się Mike, patrzą na Lily.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się promiennie.

\- James to prawdziwy szczęściarz. Tylko… czegoś tu brakuje – dodał, patrząc na jej dekolt.

\- Wiem. Ale nie mam żadnej pasującego naszyjnika. To co mam tutaj jest takie codzienne, a nie mam już czasu na wizytę w domu.

Mike przyglądał się jej przez chwilę z zamyśloną miną. Nagle jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

\- Chyba mogę pomóc – powiedział. - Poczekaj tutaj, zaraz wrócę.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł do swojego pokoju.

Czekając na powrót Mike'a Lily zerknęła na zegarek. Do przyjścia Jamesa zostało jeszcze piętnaście minut, ale Lily nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby przyszedł wcześniej. Już mu się to zdarzało.

\- Już mam – powiedział Mike, wracając do Lily. W rękach miał drewnianą, rzeźbioną kasetkę. - Może tu coś znajdziesz.

Lily wzięła od niego pudełko. Nie otworzyła kasetki od razu, ale przeszła go kuchni. Dopiero gdy kasetka stała bezpiecznie na stole, Lily otworzyła wieczko.

W środku Lily znalazła złotą i srebrną biżuterię z wysadzaną diamentami, rubinami i innymi kamieniami szlachetnymi.

\- Są piękne – szepnęła, ostrożnie przesuwając złotą bransoletkę.

\- Należały do mojej mamy. Podobno są w rodzinie od pokoleń, ale ja tam nie wiem.

\- Naprawdę mogę coś wybrać? - zapytała Lily. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jeszcze nigdy nie miała w rękach tak starej, pięknej i drogiej biżuterii.

\- Jasne. Co tylko będzie ci pasować. Od śmierci rodziców tylko leży i się kurzy. Przecież ja tego nie noszę – dodał ze śmiechem.

Lily nie odpowiedziała, całkowicie przenosząc swoją uwagę na biżuterię. Po długim oglądaniu złota i srebra wybrała złoty łańcuszek, na którym wisiała złota róża z rubinem w środku. Do tego dobrała złotą bransoletkę, która również była wysadzana rubinami.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała, obejmując Mike'a. - Obiecuję, że oddam w nienaruszonym stanie.

W tym momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, zawiadamiając Mike'a i Lily o przybyciu Jamesa.

\- Tylko się tym za bardzo nie przejmuj – upomniał ją Mike. - Baw się dobrze.

Lily wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w policzek, po czym pobiegła do drzwi. Gdy je otworzyła zobaczyła Jamesa. Był ubrany w odświętny garnitur, a w prawej dłoni trzymał bukiet lilii. Czarne włosy miał potargane jak zawsze, na twarzy oniemiały wyraz, który pojawił się po zobaczeniu Lily.

\- Wyglądasz… przepięknie – wydusił z siebie w końcu. Wręczył Lilce bukiet i pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała Lily, zanurzając nos w kwiatach i wdychając ich zapach. - Poczekaj chwilę, tylko gdzieś je włożę. Wejdź.

Poszła do kuchni z zamiarem znalezienia czegoś na kształt wazonu, chociaż nie spodziewała się znaleźć czegoś takiego w domu zamieszkałym przez dwóch studentów. Mike mile ją zaskoczył, bo, gdy tylko weszła do kuchni, Mike nadstawił napełniony wazon. Lily uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i włożyła lilie do wazonu.

\- James, z uwagi, że nie ma tu jej ojca – powiedział Mike, wskazując na Lily – ani nikogo innego w tym rodzaju, wezmę na siebie obowiązek powiedzenia ci, że masz ją odprowadzić całą i zdrową.

James parsknął śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście. Nie spuszczę jej z oka – obiecał James, obejmując Lily w pasie i całując ją w policzek.

\- No to bawcie się dobrze – dodał wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie Mike.

Po wyjściu z domu James od razu złapał Lily za rękę i teleportowali się do Londynu.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - spytała Lilka, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Zaraz zobaczysz – powiedział tajemniczo James.

Poprowadził ją za zakręt. Tam ich oczom ukazał się zabytkowy budynek, który Lily znała z wielu pocztówek i przewodników po mieście.

\- Czy to jest _Her Majesty's Theatre_? - zapytała.

\- Oczywiście. I zaraz tam wejdziemy.

Nie bacząc na zaskoczenie Lily poprowadził ją do teatru. W środku szarmancko wziął od niej płaszcz, który natychmiast zaniósł do szatni. Po chwili wrócił do czekającej na niego Lily.

\- Masz mi sporo do wyjaśnienia – powiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Wiem. Ale będziemy mieć na to mnóstwo czasu.

\- Na co w ogóle przyszliśmy?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, James sięgnął do kieszeni po portfel i wyjął z niego dwa bilety.

\- „Upiór w operze"? - spytała ze zdziwieniem Lily. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że chcę na to pójść?

\- Nie mogę zdradzić swoich źródeł – odparł James.

Poszli do wyznaczonej sali, gdzie, po uprzednim pokazaniu biletów, mogli zająć miejsca. Lily była zachwycona, bo James kupił bilety na najlepsze miejsca w teatrze – w loży znajdującej się dokładnie naprzeciwko sceny.

\- Mamy jeszcze, dwadzieścia minut – powiedział James, gdy już siedli. - Jak się podoba niespodzianka?

\- Jest cudownie – westchnęła Lily. - Ale skąd wiedziałeś? I nie wykręcaj się od odpowiedzi. W końcu sama się dowiem i…

\- Dobrze, już dobrze – poddał się James, unosząc ręce do góry. - Remus kiedyś o tym wspomniał. Ostatnio trochę pociągnąłem go za język i już wiedziałem dokładnie, o co chodzi. Tylko nie złość się na niego. Chciał dobrze.

„Kochany Remus" pomyślała Lily. Nie miała zamiaru złościć się na przyjaciela. Była pewna jego dobrych intencji.

Spektakl był wspaniały. Głosy aktorów wprawiały Lily niemalże w trans. Gdy musical już się skończył, Lily żałowała tylko jednego – że nie widziała „Upiora" wcześniej.

\- Co teraz zrobimy? - spytała Jamesa, gdy wyszli z teatru.

\- Możemy pójść na spacer – zaproponował James, na co Lily bardzo chętnie przystała. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty wracać do domu, gdzie czekały ja grube medyczne książki.

Po krótkim namyśle postanowili St. James Park. Spacerowali wokół stawu rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym.

\- Jakie przedstawienie jeszcze chciałabyś zobaczyć? - zapytał w pewnym momencie James.

\- Nie wiem. Może „Les Miserables"? Byłam kiedyś na tym z rodzicami i Petunią. Bardzo mi się podobało. Ale tobie chyba nie przypadłoby do gustu.

\- A może nie. Zresztą to nieważne. Lily, z tobą poszedłbym nawet do piekła.

Rozejrzał się i, widząc, że w okolicy nie ma nikogo innego, zastąpił Lily drogę. Spojrzał w zielone oczy dziewczyny i przyklęknął na jedno kolano.

\- Lily, kocham cię odkąd w pierwszej klasie rzuciłaś na mnie zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg i po raz pierwszy kazałaś mi zostawić cię w spokoju. Nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć. Odkąd jesteś ze mną, czuję się, jakby bujał w obłokach. Czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie i zostaniesz moją żoną?


	11. Rozdział 11

Rozdział 11 – Świadek

Wbrew wcześniejszy planom Remus nie wrócił do Oxfordu rankiem, ale dopiero wieczorem. Mama długo nie chciała go wypuścić, a Remus też nie odczuwał potrzeby opuszczenia rodzinnego domu. Tam wszystko było proste: rozmowa, nauka, choroba… Nie miał ochoty wracać do trudnego, dorosłego życia.

\- Już wróciłaś? - krzyknął Mike, gdy Remus zamknął drzwi od domu.

Remus rozejrzał się ze zdziwieniem.

\- Do kogo mówisz? - zapytał kuzyna.

W kuchni rozległy się kroki i po chwili do przedpokoju wpadł Mike.

\- Kurczę. Przepraszam. Myślałem, że Lily wróciła.

To tylko spotęgowało zdziwienie Remusa.

\- A gdzie wyszła? - spytał.

Mike rozejrzał się, jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś może ich nakryć. Następnie nachylił się.

\- Na randkę z Jamesem – szepnął konspiracyjnym tonem.

Remus uśmiechnął się. Mike zachowywał się jak stara plotkara. Zresztą nie pierwszy raz. Remus był niezmiernie wdzięczy Jamesowi za wyciągnięcie Lily. Dzięki temu Mike miał czym się zająć i nie robił Remusowi przesłuchania, którego ten się spodziewał. W końcu Mike nie mógł nie wiedzieć o jego nocy z Natalie.

\- Uciekam do siebie – powiedział Remus. - Mam kupę nauki.

\- Ja też – przyznał Mike. - Tak w ogóle to gdzie byłeś?

\- U rodziców.

Kiedy Mike powiedział następne zdanie, Remus był już połowie schodów.

\- Następnym razem, gdy przyprowadzisz dziewczynę, chociaż zostaw mi kartkę! Żebym nie był zdziwiony rano!

Remus parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie ma problemu! - odkrzyknął i pobiegł do swojego pokoju.

Od razu włączył w odtwarzaczu płytę Stones'ów i rozłożył się na łóżku z notatkami i słownikami. Po kilku minutach stwierdził, że to bez sensu. Nie potrafił się skupić. Przynajmniej jeżeli chodzi o hiszpański.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przystąpienie do Zakonu Feniksa zmieni jego życie, ale nie spodziewał się, że tak bardzo. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie zobaczenia w Kwaterze Głównej ojca. Pamiętał, że w czasie wakacji i świąt, kiedy Remus wracał do domu, John często wychodził wieczorami. Remus nigdy się tym nie przejmował – w ich domu nigdy się nie przelewało, więc podejrzewał, że ojciec dorabia wieczorami. Ale faktycznie to zaczęło się dopiero po tym, jak zamieszkał u nich Mike.

No i jeszcze Natalie. Milczała kolejny dzień. Remus nie czuł się zobowiązany do wysłania jakiejkolwiek wiadomości do Nat. W końcu to ona wyszła bez słowa. Między innymi w tego powodu Remus tak bardzo bał się jutrzejszej zmiany – spotkanie z Natalie mogłoby być niemiłe dla obojga zainteresowanych.

W końcu Remus rzucił notatki na podłogę.

\- Nat, co ci szkodzi? - mruknął. - Jedna sowa. Tylko jedna i byłoby o tyle nerwów mnie.

Obrazy Natalie zaczęły zalewać Remusa. Natalie przyjmująca zamówienia od klientów. Natalie stojąca przy barze. Natalie uśmiechająca się do klientów. Natalie zabawiająca go w pracy. Natalie pomagająca mu uwolnić się od natrętnej dziewczyny. Natalie wprowadzająca go w tajniki miłości cielesnej… Dlaczego to wszystko było takie trudne? Dlaczego nie mógł się od niej uwolnić? Dlaczego ona tego nie rozumiała?

Rozmyślania Remusa przerwały krzyki i piski rozlegające się na parterze. Natychmiast zerwał się z łóżka i z różdżką w ręku zbiegł na dół. Spodziewał się niemal wszystkiego, od włamywaczy po śmierciożerców, ale nie krzyczącej ze szczęścia Lily.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał, podchodząc do przyjaciółki.

Lily z krzykiem rzuciła się mu na szyję, mocno objęła i zaczęła całować w policzek. Remusowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak objąć dziewczynę.

\- Mnie też wycałowała – powiedział bezgłośnie Mike, wskazując swój policzek.

\- Liluś, co się stało? - spytał Remus. - I gdzie jest James?

\- Dostał pilne wezwanie z uczelni. Musiał wracać. Ale było cudownie i dziękuję ci.

\- Mnie? - zdziwił się Remus.

\- Tak. A kto powiedział Jamesowi o „Upiorze"?

Mike spojrzał za zdziwieniem na Lily. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o co jej chodzi. A to rzadko zdarzało się Krukonom.

\- Miał nie mówić, że wie ode mnie – powiedział Remus. - To miała być niespodzianka.

\- I była. Było cudownie. Dzięki tobie przeżyłam najcudowniejszy wieczór w życiu. Między innymi. I zobacz!

Odsunęła się od niego i podsunęła mu pod nos lewą dłoń. Dopiero po chwili Remus dostrzegł błyszczący pierścionek. Nie był zdziwiony – James już miesiąc temu mówi, że chce się oświadczyć Lily. Podobno nawet zawlókł Syriusza do jubilera, żeby ten pomógł mu w wyborze odpowiedniego pierścionka.

\- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy to zrobi – mruknął Remus, nie bardzo świadomy tego, co mówi.

\- Wiedziałeś?! - krzyknęła Lily. - Wiedziałeś i nic mi nie mówiłeś?!

\- Nie mogłem. James nigdy by mi tego nie darował. Ty też. Przynajmniej po czasie.

Lily ponownie go objęła.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Jakie to słodkie – mruknął Mike. - Ale już mnie tu nie ma.

Minął ich i poszedł na górę. Niedługo później Remus i Lily usłyszeli trzask zamykanych drzwi.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedział Remus. - I dużo szczęścia na nowej drodze życia.

Lily uśmiechnęła się promiennie i ponownie pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Teraz twoja kolej – zauważyła.

Remus pokręcił głową.

\- Nigdy nie będzie moja kolej. Przecież wiesz.

\- A ty wiesz, że nie zgadzam się z tym. I nie zmienisz mojego zdania. Pamiętasz wróżbiarstwo? Stokes mówiła, że mam bardzo dobrze rozwinięte wewnętrzne oko. I tymże właśnie rozwiniętym okiem widzę, że jeszcze będziesz się bawił na własnym weselu. Zaufaj mi.

Remus nie zaprotestował. Chciał mieć taką wiarę jak Lily. Ale on wiedział, że przepowiednie Lilki nigdy się nie spełnią – żadna kobieta nie zasłużyła na związek z kimś takim jak on. A nawet jeżeli, jakimś cudem, znajdzie kobietę, która zechciałaby się z nim związać, Ministerstwo Magii do tego nie dopuści.

\- Będziesz moim świadkiem? - spytała Lily, zmieniając całkowicie temat.

\- Ja? A to nie powinna być kobieta?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Tak jest tradycyjnie. Ale, Remus, jesteś najbliższą mi osobą. Bliższą nawet niż rodzona siostra. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby miało cię przy mnie nie być w tak ważnym dniu. James…

\- Pewnie poprosi Syriusza – zauważył Remus.

\- No więc…?

Remus uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Będę zaszczycony – powiedział.

Lily ponownie objęła Remusa i pocałowała go w policzek. Remus objął ją. Przyjaciółka. To było zbyt skromne określenie na to, kim była dla niego Lily. Wiedział, że dla niej ich relacja też nie była prosta. Wiedział, że to coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Ale nie spodziewał się takiej propozycji. Przecież Lily miała przyjaciółki, z którymi mieszkała w dormitorium. Poza tym Lily była w szkole bardzo lubiana. Mogła poprosić o bycie świadkiem dosłownie każdego.

\- Lily, Ministerstwo… - zaczął Remus z lekkim wahaniem, ale Lily szybko mu przerwała.

\- Mam gdzieś wszystkich urzędników. Nie mają prawa mówić mi, komu mogę zaufać, z kim mogę się zaprzyjaźnić i kogo pokochać.

\- Ale nie gdy w to jest zamieszany wilkołak – zauważył ponuro Remus. - Nie chcę zepsuć waszego ślubu.

\- Nie zepsujesz – odparła stanowczo Lily. – Jeżeli ktokolwiek będzie miał jakieś uwagi, odeślij go do mnie. Nie chcę nikogo innego. Jasne?

Mina Lily powiedziała Remusowi, że nie ma sensu dłużej się kłócić. Zresztą nie chciał. Chociaż raz chciał być normalny, nie czuć oddechu urzędników na karku. Lily wręczyła mu do tego klucz i zamierzał tego klucza użyć.

\- Jak słońce – zgodził się w końcu.

\- I o to chodzi – odparła Lily. - A teraz cię przepraszam, ale uciekam do siebie. Muszę się pouczyć.

\- Ja też – westchnął Remus. - Jeszcze raz gratuluję.

Lily, która była już w połowie drogi do swojego pokoju, zatrzymała się i prychnęła.

\- Nadal nie darowałam ci milczenia – dodała.

Remus pożegnał ją śmiechem.

Nie miał już nic do roboty na parterze więc, zamknąwszy najpierw drzwi wejściowe, poszedł do swojego pokoju i ponownie ułożył się na łóżku z notatkami. Tym razem łatwiej było mu skupić się nad nauką.

Następnego dnia Remus nie mógł się skupić na zajęciach. Po prostu nie potrafił, coś mu przeszkadzało. To „coś" było piękną blondynką, z którą zaczynał zmianę o szesnastej. Nie wiedział, o czym z nią rozmawiać. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji. Nie uważał się za faceta, który zaciąga dziewczynę do łóżka niemal bez słowa, a potem nie odzywa się.

„Ale przecież to jest inna sytuacja" myślał, próbując wytłumaczyć się przed samym sobą. „O nic jej nie prosiłem. Do niczego jej nie przekonywałem. Sama mi zaproponowała, żebyśmy poszli do mnie. Ona pierwsza mnie pocałowała. Ona zaczęła mnie rozbierać. I siebie też. Fakt, że jej nie powstrzymywałem, ale, na Merlina, nie chciałem tego. Zresztą wtedy mogłem myśleć tylko o niej, jej ciele – miękkiej skórze i tym upajającym zapachu. Kochaliśmy się, ale to ona potem wyszła bez słowa. Nawet nie zostawiła karteczki czy czegoś w tym stylu. I nie napisała później. Nie musiałem się do niej odzywać."

Wbrew nadziejom Remusa, tłumaczenia wcale nie poprawiła mu humoru. Wręcz przeciwnie – czuł się jak ostatnia świnia. Pal licho jej zachowanie, ale powinien się zachować jak dorosły mężczyzna, a nie gówniarz, który uniósł się dumą.

\- Remus, co się dzieje? - zapytała Carmen, gdy popołudniu wychodzili z uczelni.

\- Długa historia – odparł.

\- Nigdzie mi się nie spieszy.

\- Ale ja muszę być za dwie godziny w pracy. - powiedział Remus. Za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć przesłuchania. - Kiedy indziej.

\- Nie zbywaj mnie. Martwię się.

Remus zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Hiszpankę. Wpatrywała się w niego, wkładając w spojrzenie i wyraz twarzy całe swoje niezadowolenie.

\- Carmen, zapewniam cię, że to nie jest nic, z czym bym sobie nie poradził.

\- Jak uważasz – odpowiedziała. - Ale zawsze możesz się od mnie zwrócić.

\- Zapamiętam – obiecał Remus.

Po raz pierwszy poczuł ulgę z rozstania z Carmen. Zazwyczaj z niechęcią żegnał się z Hiszpanką, ale jej przesłuchania wyjątkowo go męczyły. Może dlatego, że sam nie dawał sobie rady z tą sytuacją. Gdyby jeszcze musiał się jeszcze tym z kimś dzielić… zwyczajnie nie dałby sobie z tym rady.

Ale w końcu musiał zmierzyć ze swoim lękiem. Nie mógł przecież rzucić pracy przez jedną noc z Natalie.


	12. Rozdział 12

Rozdział 12 – Trudna rozmowa

Wchodząc do Wejścia Smoka Remus czuł się, jakby wchodził do celi śmierci. Z katem czekającym tuż za drzwiami.

Ale na szczęście Natalie nie było jeszcze w barze, gdy Remus przejmował Alex od Larry'ego.

\- Na pewno chcesz już stanąć? - upewnił się Larry.

\- Tak. Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, a ty, jak samo powiedziałeś, spieszysz się. Piętnaście minut naprawdę nie zrobi mi różnicy – odpowiedział Remus.

\- Wielkie dzięki. Bo dziewczyna głowę mi urwie, jeżeli znowu się spóźnię. Ale to nie byłoby najgorsze. Mówię ci, gdybyś widział jej upiorogacki… Uch. Coś strasznego.

\- To lepiej uciekaj – poradził Remus.

\- Już lecę. Jeszcze raz dzięki.

Larry wybiegł z baru trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, zostawiając za sobą Remusa sam na sam z Alex. I z bałaganem.

\- Znowu – jęknął Remus.

Od razu sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął samoprzylepne karteczki. Kilka z tych, które przykleił ostatnio zdążyły już odpaść.

Remus akurat przykleił podpis na jednej z dolnych szafek, gry usłyszał nad sobą wysoki, miły głos.

\- Cześć, Remus.

Remus podniósł głowę. Od razu napotkał spojrzenie Roxany.

\- Dobrze, że to ty – powiedział.

\- A co? Masz kogo się bać? - spytała z uśmiechem Roxy.

\- Nat – odpowiedział Remus. Ton jego głosu sugerował, że żadne dodatkowe wyjaśnienia nie są potrzebne.

Roxy rozumiała to. W końcu Remus nie był pierwszy facetem, który miał problem z Natalie. Nie pierwszy też raz Roxy było po prostu szkoda uwiedzionego przez Natalie delikwenta. Ale z Remusem sytuacja była szczególna. Roxy podejrzewała, jak trudna była to dla niego ta sytuacja. W końcu Remus pracował z nimi, w dodatku na tej samej zmianie. Dla niego jedynym wyjściem na odcięcie się od Natalie było rzucenie pracy. Chyba że Will przeniósłby go do innej ekipy, ale dla Roxy coś takiego było nie do pomyślenia. Ekipa powinna działać jak jeden organizm – nie można było przerzucać pracowników z jednej do drugiej.

\- Nie przejmuj się nią – poradziła Remusowi Roxy. - Od Nat trzeba się odciąć, albo się zwariuje.

\- Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mnie ostrzega – przyznał Remus.

\- Wierzę. My już ją znamy. Ale ty też z czasem nauczysz się nie zwracać na nią uwagi.

Po tych słowach Roxy posłała Remusowi szeroki uśmiech i poszła na zaplecze. Musiała przygotować się do pracy, ale też oczyścić umysł, bo spokój i trzeźwe myślenie będzie jej dzisiaj bardzo potrzebne. Spodziewała się kłopotów. Chociaż nie wiedziała, co wydarzyło się między Remusem a Natalie, była pewna, że wieczór nie będzie łatwy. Oby tylko Will niczego nie zauważył, bo wszyscy będą mieć kłopoty.

Za każdym razem gdy drzwi się otwierały, Remusowi serce podchodziło go gardła. I za każdym razem szybko wracało na swoje miejsce, gdy Remus rozpoznawał wchodzącego. A raczej gdy uświadamiał sobie, że to nie Natalie.

Na pięć minut przed rozpoczęciem zmiany do baru wszedł Mike. Rozejrzał się i od progu pomachał Remusowi.

\- Byłeś w ogóle w domu? - zapytał, podchodząc do baru.

\- Wpadłem na chwilę. Musiałem zostawić notatki i przebrać się.

\- Nie zauważyłem cię – przyznał Mike.

\- Nie należę do szczególnie głośnych osób. Poza tym Lily się uczyła do jakiegoś egzaminu i nie chciałem jej przeszkadzać. Ona pewnie też mnie nie zauważyła.

Mike pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym wzruszył ramionami i skierował się w stronę zaplecza.

\- Aha – przypomniał sobie w progu. - Na ulicy widziałem Nat. Pewnie zaraz przyjdzie.

Słowa kuzyna nie poprawiły Remusowi humoru. Wręcz przeciwnie. Strach i, o dziwo, złość zaczął rosnąć w nim w zastraszającym tempie.

Kulminacja tego nastąpiła, gdy do baru weszła Natalie.

\- Kto już jest? - spytała Remusa.

\- Wszyscy – odpowiedział chłodno Remus. Starał się utrzymać emocje na wodzy. Po cichu liczył też na to, że Natalie nie zauważy chłodu w jego głosie.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że udało mu się, bo Natalie bez słowa poszła na zaplecze. W drzwiach minęła się z Roxy, mierząc ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Póki co wszystko wydaje się normalne – stwierdziła Roxy.

Weszła za bar i wyjęła z jednej z szuflad notes i długopis. Jedno i drugie schowała w kieszeni fartuszka.

\- To ruszamy do pracy – powiedziała dziarsko.

\- Ja już jestem w pracy od co najmniej kwadransa – zauważył Remus.

\- Maruda – odparła Roxy.

Godziny leciały szybko. Mimo tego, że było poniedziałkowe popołudnie ruch był na tyle duży, żeby obsługa, szczególnie kelnerki, nie miała czasu na rozmowę. Remusowi było to bardzo na rękę, bo opóźniało to jego rozmowę z Nat.

Dochodziła dziesiąta gdy do baru wszedł wysoki ciemnowłosy osiemnastolatek. Po krótkim rozpoznaniu terenu podszedł do baru i usiadł na jednym ze stołków.

\- Co macie dobrego? - spytał. - Oczywiście poza kelnerkami.

\- Akurat na kelnerki bym uważał – odpowiedział Remus. - Przynajmniej na jedną. Łapa, co ty tu robisz?

Syriusz wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

\- Siedzisz tu już od tygodnia. Musiałem zobaczyć, jak tu jest. Poza tym jest to jeden z nielicznych barów, w których jeszcze nie byłem. Więc co możesz polecić?

\- Tobie? Przecież ty wypijesz wszystko – zauważył Remus.

Syriusz spojrzał na przyjaciela z udawaną urazą.

\- Jak możesz. Ty?

Remus wzruszył ramionami. Wyjął kufel spod lady i nalał Syriuszowi kremowego piwa.

\- O tak – westchnął Syriusz, po pierwszym łyku. - Jak to jest, że ty zawsze wiesz, czego mi trzeba?

Remus nie odpowiedział, bo musiał zająć się następnym klientem, ale Syriuszowi to nie przeszkadzało. Przeniósł swoją uwagę z przyjaciela na inne osoby przebywające w barze. W kilku klientach rozpoznawał kolegów z zajęć, innych poznawał jeszcze ze szkoły. Na przykład te kelnerki. Obie kojarzył ze szkoły jedną lepiej drugą gorzej. Z Nat dawało się całkiem nieźle imprezować. Swego czasu nawet myślał, czy nie spróbować by być z nią, ale szybko się zniechęcił. Nie dało się ukryć, że z Nat była pazerna suka. Z kolei tą drugą, Rosie czy jakoś tak, widywał się przelotnie na korytarzach no i na lekcjach, które mieli z Krukonami. Z tego co wiedział, dziewczyna większość czasu spędzała w dormitorium albo z bibliotece, a to, jak powszechnie wiadomo, terytorium Remusa i Lily. Syriusz ze wszystkich sił unikał tego pomieszczenia.

\- Mogę w czymś pomóc? - spytała owa cicha Krukonka, widząc, że Syriusz się jej przygląda.

Syriusz zmierzył dziewczynę uważnym wzrokiem. Jak na mola książkowego była naprawdę niczego sobie. Drobna, zgrabna blondyneczka, mająca czym oddychać. Oj tak, miała. Plakietka umieszczona na prawej piersi głosiła, że dziewczyna miała na imię Roxy.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział, posyłając jej jeden ze swoich najbardziej czarujących uśmiechów. - Ale możesz dotrzymać mi towarzystwa.

\- M-muszę pracować – odparła Roxy. Na jej policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i szybko odeszła w stronę najbliższego stolika.

\- Łapa, zostaw ją – powiedział Remus po odejściu Roxy. - Ma dość własnych problemów. Nie musi męczyć się jeszcze z tobą.

\- Daj spokój. Tylko grzecznie się spytałem. Nie musisz robić za przyzwoitkę.

\- Nie robię.

Ruch w barze zaczął wygasać dopiero po jedenastej. Stopniowo klienci wychodzili, a wchodziło ich coraz mniej. Przed północą na sali znajdowało się zaledwie kilka osób w tym Syriusz, który cały czas siedział przy barze i przy każdej okazji bajerował Roxy. Dziewczyna dzielnie zbywała Syriusza, ale nawet ona nie mogła zbyt długo go ignorować.

Kiedy po północy ostatni klienci wyszli z baru (w tym Syriusz, który stwierdził, że najwyższy czas wracać do dziewczyny), do Remus podeszła Natalie.

\- O co ci chodzi? - spytała. - Warczysz na mnie cały wieczór!

\- Uważasz, że nie mam powodu? - odparł Remus, nie dając się sprowokować. - Wyszłaś bez słowa, nawet kartki nie zostawiłaś! Na dodatek nie odzywałaś się cały weekend.

\- Daj spokój. Nie bądź taki drażliwy. Po pierwsze to twój kuzyn wyrzucił mnie z domu, a po drugie nie mogłam znaleźć chwili wolnego. Ja też muszę się uczyć.

Jej słowa były dla Remusa jak policzek. Po tamtej nocy nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Nieświadomie zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - wycedził. - Po tym wszystkim?

Mina Natalie świadczyła o tym, że dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, o czym Remus mówi.

\- Po czym? Remus, my tylko poszliśmy do łóżka. Chociaż nie zaprzeczę, że chętnie bym to powtórzyła.

Oczy Remus rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Najpierw wychodzi bez słowa, nie odzywa się przez dwa dni, a potem twierdzi, że między nimi do niczego nie doszło i w dodatku proponuje powtórkę.

„Musiałem być skończonym idiotą" pomyślał. „I byłbym jeszcze większym, jeżeli przystałbym na jej propozycję."

\- Nat, doceniam twoją propozycję, ale nie.

Teraz to twarz Natalie przybrała zdziwiony wyraz. Remus domyślił się, że jeszcze nikt jej nie odmówił. To tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że podjął słuszną decyzję.

\- Słucham?! - spytała w końcu, podnosząc głos. - TY odmawiasz MNIE?! Odbiło ci?! Jestem kobietą idealną. Faceci pojedynkują się o mnie.

\- To idź do nich – poradził Remus, odzyskując spokój. Teraz było mu już wszystko jedno. - Może oni będą bardziej chętni.

Natalie poczerwieniała ze złości i zamachnęła się, żeby wymierzyć Remusowi policzek. Złapał ją za nadgarstek, kiedy jej dłoń była kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy.

\- Nat, wycofaj się, zanim oboje posuniemy się za daleko – poradził.

Natalie wyrwała rękę z uścisku Remusa i szybko poszła na zaplecze. Gdy odchodziła Remus słyszał, jak mamrotała pod nosem przekleństwa.

\- Nieźle – stwierdziła Roxy, gdy kilka minut później podeszła do baru. - W życiu nie słyszałam takiej wiązanki.

\- Bardzo? - zapytał Remus.

Roxy zastanowiła się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

\- Powiedzmy, że „cholerny sukinsyn" było najłagodniejsze – powiedziała w końcu. - Co jej zrobiłeś?

\- Odmówiłem jej.

\- Aua. Bolesne. Chyba jesteś pierwszy.

\- Ona też tak powiedziała – zgodził się Remus. - Ale zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz, prawda?

Roxy roześmiała się i pokiwała głową na zgodę. Cieszyła się, że Remusowi udało się wybrnąć z, bądź co bądź, trudnej sytuacji z Nat. Nie chciała, żeby przez taką Natalie zmarnował się całkiem fajny chłopak. Tak… Jego przyszła dziewczyna na pewno jej podziękuje, bo Roxy w żadnym wypadku nie była zainteresowana Remusem jako chłopakiem. Raczej skłaniała się do jego BARDZO przystojnego kolegi, do którego zresztą wzdychała już w szkole. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Syriusz Black wreszcie ją zauważył. I nawet z nią flirtował. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to może zauważy w niej kogoś więcej niż tylko kelnerkę. Oby.


	13. Rozdział 13

Rozdział 13 - „Mówią whisky to nie wszystko..."

Mike wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy dobiegające z sali z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony czuł narastającą wściekłość na Natalie, ale przepełniała go też duma, którą wywołało zachowanie Remusa. Mike nie spodziewał się, że jego kuzyn będzie w stanie odmówić Nat. W końcu Remus zawsze miał problemy w kontaktach z kobietami. Wydawało się, że Nat go oczarowała, ale, na całe szczęście, okazało się, że sytuacja nie była aż tak zła. Może obejdzie się bez poważnych konsekwencji. O niczym innym nie marzył.

Największe obawy Mike'a budził fakt, że Natalie miała wkrótce wyjechać na studia do Ameryki. Nie kryła się z tym faktem, między innymi dlatego Mike był taki zdenerwowany rozwijającym się romansem między Nat i Remusem. Takie jego zakończenie było wszystkim na rękę. No może poza samą Natalie, która najwidoczniej nie mogła przeżyć tego, że dostała kosza. Ale trudno. Mike nigdy by sobie nie darował, gdyby pod jego opieką Remusowi coś się stało. Nawet jeżeli chodziłoby tylko o złamane serce.

Remus uwielbiał wracać do domu po wieczornej zmianie. Nie dlatego, że nie lubił swojej pracy. Wręcz przeciwnie, bo lubił stać za barem. Ale powrót do domu, wzięcie długiego, gorącego prysznica i wyciągnięcie się na łóżku po całym dniu na nogach było czymś cudownym. Warto było łazić cały dzień, żeby poczuć coś tak cudownego.

Niestety tego wieczoru przed ułożeniem się w łóżku Remus musiał zrobić coś jeszcze. Gdy wszedł do pokoju zobaczył na biurku śpiącą sowę. Obok niej leżała koperta. Remus wziął ją i otworzył. Po szybkim przejrzeniu listu zorientował się, że był to list od Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor Hogwartu napisał, że Remus ma stawić się w środę o siedemnastej w Kwaterze Głównej. Powód nie był napisany. Remus podejrzewał, że chodzi o jakieś dodatkowe szkolenie, bo przecież Dumbledore podał jemu i innym nowicjuszom datę zebrania.

Remus zdecydował, że sowę odeśle rano. W końcu nie mógł wysyłać listu do Dumbledore'a o drugiej w nocy. Właściwie o wpół do trzeciej. To była stanowczo za późna pora.

Usatysfakcjonowany podjętą decyzją Remus położył się do łóżka. Ciepło grubej kołdry szybko utuliło go do snu.

Gdy następnego dnia Remus wrócił z uczelni do domu, poczuł się, jakby ktoś potraktował go Drętowotą. Przed furtką stała Natalie Denvers.

\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał Remus, podchodząc do dziewczyny.

Wiedział, że musi być ostrożny. W końcu był w sam i, gdyby coś się stało, nie miałby jak wybronić się przed Ministerstwem Magii. Ale nawet nie mógł liczyć, na szybkie pojawienie się Mike'a lub Lily. Mike miał zajęcia prawie do samego wieczora, a Lily rankiem mówiła, że musi iść na jakieś spotkanie. Nie zapowiadała się przed wieczorem.

\- Przyszłam dać ci kolejną szansę – odparła Nat, mierząc Remusa wyniosłym spojrzeniem. - To wczoraj to był tylko stres. Na pewno tak nie myślisz.

\- Bez obaw. Wiem co mówię – zapewnił ją Remus. - Odejdź stąd.

Próbował przejść przez furtkę, ale Nat zablokowała mu drogę.

\- Nie. Remus, nie odpuszczę. Nikt nie będzie mnie tak traktował.

Remus westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Zrozumiał, że Nat nie da mu spokoju tak łatwo. Był jeden sposób na pozbycie się Natalie, ale Remus wolałby go nie stosować. W końcu wyjawienie tej tajemnicy mogło go kosztować zbyt wiele.

\- Natalie, daj spokój, zanim stanie się coś, czego będę potem żałował.

\- Niby co? - spytała wyniosłym tonem.

„Nat, czemu nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru?" pomyślał Remus. „Czemu mnie do tego zmuszasz?"

\- Wejdźmy – odpowiedział Remus.

Nat uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i weszła na podwórko.

\- Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? - spytał Remus, próbując rozładować coraz większe zdenerwowanie.

\- Niedługo. Już złożyłam potrzebne papiery. Jeszcze tydzień, może dwa.

\- W takim razie dlaczego mnie prześladujesz?

\- Nie prześladuję. Ale NIKT mi nie domawia. Już ci mówiłam.

Remus przekręcił klucz w drzwiach i otworzył je, przepuszczając Natalie.

\- Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - spytała Nat, gdy tylko Remus zamknął drzwi.

\- Nat, to, do czego doszło między nami, było wielkim błędem. I nie przerywaj mi! To nie powinno się wydarzyć i zrobię wszystko, żeby to się nie powtórzyło. Twój wyjazd wszystko ułatwia. Tylko… Nat, tu naprawdę nie chodzi o ciebie. Problem jest we mnie.

\- To najgłupsza wymówką, jaką słyszałam. I nie kupuję tego.

\- Trudno. To już nie jest mój problem. Wyjdź stąd.

Próbował ją minąć, ale Natalie złapała go za rękę.

\- Posłuchaj…

\- Nie chcesz mnie – wycedził Remus.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Może ujmę to inaczej. Gdybyś wiedziała, kim jestem, nie chciałabyś mnie.

Głos Remus nie wyrażał żadnych uczuć, ale ciął jak nóż. Nawet Nat musiała na to zareagować. Poluzowała uścisk dłoni i cofnęła się o pół kroku.

Nie spowodował tego tylko głos Remusa. Natalie zobaczyła w jego oczach coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. To była jakaś dzikość. Nie spodziewała się tego po tak spokojnym chłopaku.

\- Co masz namyśli? - zapytała Nat, pierwszy raz tracąc pewność siebie.

Remus wziął głęboki oddech. Tego bał się najbardziej. Nigdy nie używał swojego wilkołactwa jako broni. Nie spodziewał się, że to kiedykolwiek się zmieni.

\- Jestem wilkołakiem – powiedział. Był zaskoczony, jak łatwo te słowa przeszły mu przez gardło.

Natalie odskoczyła od niego, gdy tylko dotarł do niej sens jego słów. Na jej nieszczęście w przedpokoju było mało miejsca, więc od razu wpadła na ścianę. Nie zwróciła na to uwagi – wpatrywała się w Remusa przerażonym spojrzeniem. Prawą dłoń wsunęła do kieszeni, gdzie chowała różdżkę.

\- Ty… ty… - mamrotała, nie mogąc sklecić zdania. - Ty potworze, bezrozumna bestio, kanalio, kłamco…

\- Nie okłamałem cię! - przerwał jej Remus.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale właśnie oskarżenie o kłamstwo bolało go najbardziej. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Zataiłeś prawdę! To gorsze niż kłamstwo. Ty… A my….

Zamierzyła się i wymierzyła Remusowi policzek. Nie powstrzymał jej. Wiedział, że na to zasłużył – powinien powiedzieć prawdę jej, zanim poszli do łóżka. Ale stało się, jak się stało i Remus wiedział, że musi ponieść tego konsekwencje.

\- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! - krzyknęła. - Nigdy więcej nie chcę cię widzieć!

Wyszła, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

O dziwo Remus poczuł się lepiej. Słowa Nat zabolały go, ale nie aż tak bardzo, jak się tego spodziewał. Za to czuł olbrzymią ulgę, bo pozbył się natrętnej dziewczyny. Tylko dlaczego miał przeczucie, że jeszcze kiedyś będzie mieć aż za dużo wspólnego z Natalie?

Mimo dobrego samopoczucia Remus miał wrażenie, że jest wprost naładowany energią, która musiała znaleźć jakieś ujście. Ostatnie na co Remus miał w tej chwili ochotę, to położenie się u siebie i wzięcie się za naukę.

Wszedł do kuchni i zaczął od niechcenia przeglądać szafki i szuflady, nie spodziewając się znalezienia czegokolwiek, co by go zainteresowało. Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy w jednej z szafek znalazł butelkę z Ognistą Whisky.

\- W sumie czemu nie? – mruknął pod nosem. - Kieliszek whisky jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodził.

* * *

Mike nienawidził wracać późno do domu. Miał tak już od dzieciństwa, bo matka wpoiła mu zasadę, że po zmierzchu nie mógł zostawać poza domem. Początkowo nie znał powodów, dla których mama nie pozwalała mu się bawić do późna. Dopiero po czasie poznał chorobę Remusa i okoliczności, w których nabawił się tej choroby. Wtedy zrozumiał mamę. Niechęć do zostawiania do późna na zewnątrz pogłębiła się po śmierci jego rodziców. Nawet teraz, kiedy był dorosły i zdarzało mu się pracować do późna, kiedy nie musiał, starał się unikać zostawiania po zmroku poza domem.

Jednak tego dnia nie udało mu się wcześnie wrócić. Nie dość, że zajęcia kończyły się o niecodziennej porze, to jeszcze musiał iść do biblioteki po książki. Oczywiście w bibliotece musiał się naszukać, a gdy w końcu znalazł potrzebne książki, wpadł w wyjściu na Roxy, z którą przegadał ponad godzinę. Wobec tego gdy wrócił do domu, było już grubo po dwudziestej pierwszej.

Otwierając drzwi, od razu zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Pierwszy zaskoczeniem było to, że drzwi były otwarte, co nie zdarza się na co dzień. Spodziewał się, że Remus jest w domu, ale on zawsze zamykał drzwi. W końcu czasy nie były bezpieczne. Drugim sygnałem, który świadczył o czymś niedobrym, były porozpalane na parterze światła. Chyba tylko w pokoju Lily było ciemno. Mike wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i tak uzbrojony wszedł do salonu. Stanął w progu, nie wiedząc, co ma dalej robić. Nie spodziewał się tego, co zobaczył.

Zapalone światła to było nic. Stojący na regale odtwarzacz grał na pełnej głośności, wypełniając cały dom (i chyba połowę miasta) głosem Micka Jaggera i piosenką „I can't get no satisfaction." Remus siedział w poprzek fotela, machając nogami. Akurat wypijał kieliszek, w którym, jak podejrzewał Mike, znajdowała się resztka whisky ze stojącej na stoliku butelki.

\- Remus, co ty wyprawiasz? - spytał Mike, chowając różdżkę.

Remus odchylił głowę, spoglądając na Mike'a, po czym roześmiał się. Mike zauważył, że kuzyn ma sińca na lewym policzku

\- A to ty – powiedział, gdy już się odrobinę uspokoił. - Co tu robisz?

Mike pokręcił głową. Podszedł do Remusa i zabrał stojącą na stole butelkę. Okazało się, że niepotrzebnie, bo nic już tam nie było.

\- Wypiłeś całą butelkę? - zapytał Mike, nie potrafiąc ukryć zdziwienia.

Na pewno coś się stało i Mike podejrzewał, że to nie było nic dobrego.

\- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Remus, patrząc na Mike'a nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. - Ale mogę ci przynieść. Jeszcze powinno być.

Wstał z fotela… i od razu usiadł, łapiąc się za głowę.

\- Uuu. Jakbym był na karuzeli – powiedział i znowu się roześmiał. - Chciałbym iść na karuzelę.

\- Remus, ty na pewno tylko piłeś? Żadnej Maryśki czy czegoś podobnego?

Remus gorliwie pokręcił głową. Ponownie spróbował wstać. Znowu się zachwiał, ale tym razem Mike w porę go złapał.

\- Powinieneś się położyć – powiedział Mike, do opierającego się o niego kuzyna.

\- Tak. Położyć.

Niezdarnie poszli na górę. Remus chwiał się przy każdym kroku, a Mike wyczyniał prawdziwe cuda, usiłując utrzymać siebie i Remusa w pionie.

\- Nat tu była – powiedział Remus, gdy byli mniej więcej w połowie schodów. - Kazałem jej odejść, a ona nie posłuchała. Mike, dlaczego mnie nie słuchała?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Mike, nadstawiając ucha.

Już wcześniej zastanawiał się, co się stało, że Remus doprowadził się do takiego stanu. Wzmianka o Natalie wszystko wyjaśniała. Mike zastanawiał się, co dziewczyna powiedziała Remusowi.

\- Musiałem się jej pozbyć – ciągnął Remus. - No i powiedziałem jej, wiesz? Wszyyyystko jej powiedziałem. Nie była zadowolona. Uderzyła mnie. Dlaczego ściany falują?

\- Remus, coś ty jej powiedział? - zapytał Mike, ignorujący ostatnie pytanie kuzyna.

Remus zamrugał szybko, jakby próbował się rozbudzić. Zanim coś powiedział, zdążyli dojść do drzwi pokoju Remusa.

\- Powiedziałem jej o moich futerkowym problemie – odparł Remus. - Nie zareagowała dobrze.

\- O Merlinie, Remus, co ci odbiło? - jęknął Mike.

Remus mu nie odpowiedział. Skierował się do drzwi… i uderzył czołem w futrynę.

\- Kto tu postawił tę ścianę? - zapytał z wyrzutem.

Mike westchnął ciężko i wprowadził Remusa do pokoju.

\- Oj, Remus, zdecydowanie nie umiesz pić – westchnął Mike, patrząc, jak Remus zakopuje się w kołdrze i momentalnie usypia.

Zostawił kuzyna samego i zszedł na dół, żeby po nim posprzątać. Na swoje nieszczęście zastał w salonie Lily.

\- Mike, czy tu byli śmierciożercy? - spytała, gdy tylko go zobaczyła.

\- Nie – odpowiedział jej. - Remus miał niezobowiązujący flirt z whisky.

\- Z whisky? - zdziwiła się. - Co mu się stało?

\- Z tego co powiedział, wywnioskowałem, że poinformował Natalie o swojej chorobie, a ona przyłożyła mu i odeszła.

\- Biedny Remus – westchnęła Lily. - Musi mu być ciężko.

Mike wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czy ja wiem? Wydawał się całkiem zadowolony. Ale grunt, że ta żmija dała mu spokój.

Mina Lily jednoznacznie świadczyła o tym, że dziewczyna nie jest przekonana co do słuszności słów Mike'a, ale nic nie powiedziała. Gdybanie i tak nic nie da. Za to wiedziała doskonale, że Remusowi rano będzie potrzebna pomoc – jeżeli nie będzie chodziło o złamane serce to o bolącą głowę. Lilka nie była pewna, czy Remus da sobie z tym radę.


	14. Rozdział 14

Rozdział 14 – Szkolenie

Remus wiedział, że popełnił błąd. Zorientował się tuż po obudzeniu, gdy zaatakował go potworny ból głowy. W dodatku strasznie chciało mu się pić.

\- Nigdy więcej – jęknął w poduszkę.

Nakrył się kołdrą, żeby jak najbardziej odciąć przewrażliwione oczy od słonecznego światła. Niewiele to pomogło.

Ból głowy potęgowało tykanie stojącego na szafce nocnej zegara.

„Swoją drogą ciekawe, która godzina" pomyślał. Nie zdobył się jednak na sprawdzenie godziny. Przecież w tym celu musiałby wyjść spod kołdry! Nie był gotowy na coś takiego.

Nie wiedział, ile leżał, zmagając się z samym sobą. Głowa bolała tak, że nawet nie był w stanie skupić myśli na jakimś konkretnym temacie.

Otworzenie się drzwi do pokoju wyrwało go z bolesnego otępienia. Ktoś przeszedł szybko prze pokój, rozsunął zasłony i otworzył okno. Zimne powietrze brutalnie wdarło się do pokoju.

\- Wstawaj, Remus – powiedziała ostro Lily.

Na dźwięk jej głosu Remus zwinął się pod kołdrą. Mówiła tak strasznie głośno.

\- Remus, nie mam zamiaru powtarzać! Idę na dół po eliksir dla ciebie. Jak wrócę, masz być na nogach, albo sama cię wyciągnę – zagroziła.

Chcąc, nie chcąc, Remus ostrożnie odchylił kołdrę, cały czas mając oczy zamknięte. Jak najwolniej, walcząc z zawrotami głowy, usiadł na łóżku i spuścił nogi na podłogę. Wpadające przez okno zimno trochę poprawiło jego samopoczucie, więc gdy Lily wróciła, Remus był w stanie nawet na nią spojrzeć

Dziewczyna, wyraźnie niezadowolona ze swojego zadania, podała Remusowi szklankę z mętnym płynem.

\- Do dna – poleciła.

Ostre spojrzenie zazwyczaj łagodnej Lily Evans, powstrzymało Remusa od jakichkolwiek oporów. Podniósł szklankę do ust i wypił eliksir niemal naraz.

Eliksir był mdły i podejrzanie pachniał, ale wszelkie dolegliwości Remusa znikły jak ręką odjął.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział do Lily.

\- Jak mogłeś doprowadzić się do takiego stanu? - spytała z wyrzutem. Ostrość została zastąpiona przez współczucie i troskę.

\- To… sam nie wiem. Musiałem coś z sobą zrobić. To miał być tylko jeden kieliszek, a zrobiła się z niego cała butelka. Byłem głupi.

Lily usiadła obok niego i przytuliła się.

\- Co ci powiedziała? - zapytała.

Remus nie dopytywał się, skąd Lily wiedziała o jego rozmowie z Natalie. Mgliście pamiętał, że w nocy coś powiedział Mike'owie. A on na pewno wszystko przekazał Lily.

\- To, czego można się było spodziewać – odparł. - Jestem potworem, kanalią, bezrozumną bestią i kłamcą. Nie wiem, skąd jej się wzięło to ostatnie.

Beztroski ton głosu Remusa przestraszył Lily. Gdyby słyszała żal albo smutek byłaby spokojna. Ale beztroska sygnalizowała przyszły problem.

\- Lilka, bez nerwów – powiedział Remus, wyczuwając obawy dziewczyny. - Spodziewałem się tego, gdy mówiłem jej kim jestem. Zresztą liczyłem na to, bo inaczej nigdy bym się jej nie pozbył.

\- Wiesz, że mnie możesz powiedzieć wszystko, prawda? - spytała Lily, odgarniając włosy z czoła przyjaciela.

Remus uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

\- Wiem. O bardzo dawna.

Lily oddała uśmiech.

\- Dobrze, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. A teraz cię przepraszam, ale nie chcę spóźnić się na zajęcia.

Remus spojrzał na zegarek i przeraził się. Wskazówki wskazywały prawie dziesiątą. A on zaczynał zajęcia o ósmej.

\- Nie idź dzisiaj – nakazała Lily, widząc przestraszoną minę Remusa. - Zakaz uzdrowicielki. Raz możesz sobie odpuścić.

\- Ale…

\- Żadnego „ale"! Pamiętaj, że nie dyskutuj się z uzdrowicielem.

Remus odpuścił. W końcu znał się z Lily już tyle lat, że wiedział, kiedy należy uciąć rozmowę, która mogłaby przerodzić się w awanturę. Zresztą Remus nie miał ochoty tego dnia iść na zajęcia. Nawet nie chodziło o kac, bo znikł po eliksirze, ale zwykłe zmęczenie. W dodatku miał jeszcze dzisiaj to spotkanie z Dumbledore'm. Nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać po spotkaniu, ale wolał być przygotowany na wszystko, a co za tym idzie – wypoczętym. Wobec tego Remus zdecydował, że jeszcze się prześpi. W końcu nie musiał się nigdzie spieszyć.

Na drodze do Kwatery Głównej Remus spotkał Petera. Chłopak wydawał się czymś mocno zaaferowany.

\- Cześć, Remus – powiedział Peter, uśmiechając się niemrawo.

\- Cześć. Co się stało? - zainteresował się. Wyczulone na emocje oko od razu zauważył niepokojące sygnały, wysyłane przez Petera.

\- Mama odebrała dzisiaj wyniki badań – odpowiedział. – Żadnej poprawy.

\- Będzie dobrze – zapewnił go Remus.

\- Chciałbym. Ale mam wrażenie, że nawet ona zaczyna już tracić nadzieję.

Remus nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie był w podobnej sytuacji – na całe szczęście.

Tuż po egzaminach końcowych, Owutemach, mama Petera zasłabła w domu i została zabrana do szpitala świętego Munga. Tam okazało się, że cierpi na raka jajnika. Z tego powodu Peter zrezygnował z pójścia na studia. Został w domu, próbował jakoś utrzymać siebie i mamę i wspierał matkę w walce z chorobą. Remus i pozostali Huncwoci gorąco go w tym wspierali.

W Kwaterze był już Syriusz, pogrążony w rozmowie z wysokim rudzielcem.

\- Czołem! - krzyknął, gdy Remus i Peter weszli do środka. - Poznajcie Fabiana Prevetta.

Fabian uścisnął obu przybyłem ręce. Spojrzenie jego niebieskich oczu tylko przemknęło się po Peterze, ale na Remusie zatrzymało się kilka sekund. Źrenice rozszerzyły się z zaciekawienia. To wystarczyło, żeby Remus zorientował się, że Fabian wie o jego chorobie. W Zakonie rzeczywiście nic się nie ukryje.

\- Dobra rada – jeżeli zobaczycie faceta wyglądającego jak ja, ubierającego się jak ja i gadającego jak ja… Lepiej nie mówcie mu po imieniu. Macie pięćdziesiąt procent szans na to, że się pomylicie. Mam jeszcze brata-bliźniaka. Niestety nie mógł przyjść, ale zapewniam was, że bardzo tego żałował. Ale na pewno jeszcze poznacie Gideona.

Swobodny głos Fabiana i, przede wszystkim, brak wyraźnych oznak agresji czy niechęci uspokoiły Remusa.

W ciągu kilku minut dołączyli do nich Marlena i James. Niemal równo o siedemnastej do Kwatery wkroczył Dumbledore.

\- Profesorze, możemy zaczynać? - zapytał go Fabian.

\- Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział Dumbledore. - Czekamy jeszcze na dwie osoby.

\- Jest ktoś jeszcze? - zdziwił się James.

\- Tak. Wczoraj do Zakonu dołączyła jeszcze jedna osoba. Poza tym czekamy na jeszcze jedną instruktorkę.

\- Myślałem, że poprowadzę szkolenie sam – przyznał Fabian.

\- Uznałem, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli będą dwie osoby. Pomoże ci Dorcas Meadows.

Fabian skinął głową na znak zgody. Lubił Dorcas, chociaż dziewczyna była dosyć dziwna. Trzymała się na uboczu, robiąc tylko to, o co poprosił ją Dumbledore. Zresztą już w szkole była dosyć dziwna – jedna z nielicznych Ślizgonek, która nie tylko rozmawiała, ale wręcz przyjaźniła się w mieszkańcami innych domów.

Kilka minut po przybyciu Dumbledore'a drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i do środka weszła rudowłosa dziewczyna.

\- Lily, co ty tu robisz? - spytał James.

Remus chciał zadać dziewczynie to samo pytanie, ale nie był w stanie. Już drugi raz nie wiedział, że ktoś mu bliski jest w Zakonie – najpierw ojciec, teraz Lilka.

\- Wczoraj wpisałam się do Księgi. Jestem pełnoprawnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa.

James nie zdążył zadać kolejnego pytania, bo do domu wbiegła Dorcas Meadows. Wysoka brunetka rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu piwnymi oczami i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedziała. - Wydawało mi się, że dokleili mi ogon, ale już w porządku.

\- To dobrze – odparł Dumbledore. - W takim razie możemy zaczynać.

Zeszli do piwnicy, która wyglądała zupełne inaczej niż w dniu, w którym Huncwoci wstąpili do Zakonu – stół zniknął, a regały zostały zasłonięte przez ciemnoszare materace, które były też rozłożone na podłodze.

\- No dobrze – zaczął Fabian, gdy już wszyscy zeszli do piwnicy. - Jak wiecie, Zakon Feniksa to przede wszystkim walka ze śmierciożercami. Niektórzy uważają, że jest to walka skazana na porażkę, ale my się z tym nie zgadzamy. Właśnie dlatego tak ważne jest, żebyśmy wszyscy umieli walczyć. Bronić się, ale też i atakować. Wszyscy mieliście Obronę Przed Czarną Magią w szkole. Nieważne na jakim była poziomie, na pewno wam nie wystarczy. Będziecie musieli….

\- Fabian, przystopuj trochę – przerwała mu Dorcas. - Zaczynasz od razu grubej rury. A może najpierw wypadałoby się przedstawić?

Uwaga Dorcas wyraźnie zbiła rudzielca z tropu. Przełknął głośno ślinę i skinął głową.

\- No tak. Więc nazywam się Fabian Prevett, pracuję w Departamencie Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof. A to jest…

\- Dorcas Meadows – przedstawiła się dziewczyna. - Pracuję w Biurze Dezinformacji.

\- Wracając do tematu, szkolna wiedza wam nie wystarczy – kontynuował Fabian, gdy nowicjusze również się przedstawili. - Po to się dzisiaj spotkaliśmy. Będą również inne spotkania, których terminy ustalimy po zajęciach. Będziecie musieli też ćwiczyć w domu i dostaniecie odpowiednie książki. Pamiętajcie, że NIC nie jest ważniejsze od nauki samoobrony. Bez tego nie przeżyjecie minuty na polu walki. Teraz podzielimy was na pary, w których będziecie trenować. Bez obaw. Do trenowania poważnych zaklęć mamy manekiny.

Fabian szybko przeszedł obok nowicjuszy i porozdzielał ich. James miał ćwiczyć z Marleną, Syriusz z Peterem, a Remus z Lily. Pary ustawiły się przy leżących na podłodze materacach.

\- Dzisiaj powtórzymy to, co poznaliście w szkole. Albo powinniście poznać, bo akurat w hogwardzkimi nauczycielami obrony nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Z całym szacunkiem dla pana profesora – dodał, skłaniając głowę w stronę Dumbledore'a.

Dyrektor Hogwartu odpowiedział uprzejmym uśmiechem. Nie wydawał się dotknięty uwagą Fabiana.

Wkrótce okazało się, że gdy Fabian mówił o powtórzeniu całego materiału z zaklęć obronnych, faktycznie miał na myśli powtórzenie CAŁEGO materiału. Zaczęli od _Expelliarmus,_ a zakończyli na najpotężniejszych zaklęciach tarczy z siódmej klasy. Było już po północy. Byli w Kwaterze sami, bo Dumbledore opuścił ich przed ósmą.

\- No dobra – stwierdził w końcu Fabian. - Starczy na dzisiaj. Co powiecie na następne spotkanie w przyszłym tygodniu w środę?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała Lily. - Jeżeli mamy siedzieć tak długo, nie możemy spotykać się w tygodniu.

\- Fabian, ona ma rację – przyznała Dorcas. - To musi być weekend.

Fabian zastanowił się, wbijając wzrok w kalendarz.

\- Niech będą weekendy. Zebrania są zawsze w niedziele, więc możemy zostawać po zebraniach, albo przychodzić w soboty… Co powiecie na najbliższą?

Nowicjusze skinęli głowami, zgadzając się na propozycję Fabiana.

\- Świetnie. Niech będą soboty. Z waszym tempem powinniśmy uwinąć się w trzy – cztery spotkania – stwierdził Fabian.

\- Tylko my się uczymy? - zainteresowała się Marlena.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Fabian, wkładając kalendarz do plecaka. - Z tego co wiem, mamy jeszcze dwie grupy, ale każdą zajmuje się ktoś inny: Frank Longbottom i Alicja Roberts i para Edgar Bones i Sturgis Podmore. Poznacie ich podczas najbliższego spotkania.

Gdy Fabian mówił, Dorcas przy pomocy różdżki uprzątnęła materace. Wzięła z regału kilka książek i podała po jednej każdemu z nowicjuszy.

\- Lektura do poduszki – powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Obowiązkowa.

\- Żadne inne słowo tak nie obrzydza książki – stwierdził Syriusz.

\- Trudno – stwierdziła Dorcas, wzruszając ramionami. - Przynajmniej to przejrzyjcie przed sobotą. To będziemy ćwiczyć.

Remus przyjrzał się uważnie dosyć grubej książce. Był niemal pewny, że kiedyś widział ją w Hogwarcie. Może w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych? W końcu zdarzało mus się włóczyć tam z przyjaciółmi.

\- Skoro już macie lekturę, to możecie iść – stwierdził Fabian. - Tylko… Remus, mogę cię prosić, żebyś został jeszcze na chwilę?

\- Jasne – odpowiedział niepewnie Remus.

Pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i podszedł do Fabiana, który siedział na dopiero co postawionym stole. Fabian poczekał, aż wszyscy opuszczą piwnicę.

\- Remus, wiem o twojej chorobie… spokojnie, nie mam na myśli niczego złego… i chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że, gdybyś potrzebował chwili wytchnienia na najbliższym szkoleniu, to daj znać. Pełnia zaczyna się… - zamilkł, zastanawiając się nad datą.

\- W niedzielę – pomógł Remus. - Dziękuję, ale poradzę sobie.

\- Na pewno? - zmartwił się Fabian.

\- Na pewno – powiedział Remus. - Dawałem sobie radę w szkole to i tutaj sobie poradzę.

Fabian odpowiedział lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Jak uważasz. Ale nie przemęczaj się przed pełnią, bo Dumbledore urwie mnie i Dorcas głowy. A ja swoją bardzo lubię. Można by rzec, że jestem z nią bardzo związany. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, nie? Dobra, trzymaj się. Możesz już iść.

Remus uścisnął silną dłoń Fabiana i wyszedł z piwnicy. Dopiero tam odetchnął z ulgą. Gdy Fabian poprosił go o zostanie w piwnicy, miał najgorsze myśli. Nie spodziewał się takiego zrozumienia. Propozycja Fabiana była nie tylko wynikiem kultury Prevetta, ale także autentycznego niepokoju, który Remus widział w oczach Fabiana.

U wylotu ścieżki spotkał Lily i Jamesa. Właściwie „spotkał" to nie do końca dobre określenie, bo on po po prostu wpadł na całującą się parę.

\- Nie za późno na takie czułości? - spytał Remus z nutą złośliwości w głosie.

Zakochani momentalnie od siebie odskoczyli i spojrzeli z zakłopotaniem na Remusa.

\- My tylko… - zaczęła Lily, czerwieniąc się.

\- Bo Lily chciała na ciebie poczekać – podjął James. - A przecież nie mogłem zostawić jej samej.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się Remus, nie mogąc sobie darować porcji ironii. - W każdym razie szkoda, że nie zostałem dłużej. Mielibyście więcej czasu dla siebie.

Lily, która wreszcie zapanowała nad rumieńcem, podeszła do Remusa i uderzyła go w ramię.

\- Wracamy – nakazała. - Jestem śpiąca.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła w stronę asfaltowej drogi.

James posłał Remusowi współczujące spojrzenie, po czym poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Trzymaj się – powiedział. - I miej na nią oko.

\- Możesz być spokojny. Nie dopuszczę, żeby coś jej się stało.

James cofnął się pół kroku i teleportował się do Londynu, a Remus szybko dogonił Lily.

\- Nie odzywaj się – uprzedziła.

Remus kiwnął głową. Szedł obok Lily w całkowitym milczeniu. Gdy przeszli przez asfaltową drogę, wyjątkowo pustą o tej porze, schowali się w lesie i teleportowali do Oxfordu.

\- Mike już śpi – stwierdził Remus, po wejściu do domu.

\- Ja też bym chciała – jęknęła Lily, opierając głowę o ramię Remusa.

\- To leć. Ja wszystko pozamykam.

Nie musiał powtarzać dwa razy, bo Lily od razu uciekła do swojego pokoju. Zanim Remus zdążył zamknąć drzwi, Lily pojawiła się ponownie, niosąc tobołek z piżamą, z którym udała się do łazienki.

\- Dobranoc – powiedziała do Remusa.

\- Dobranoc – odpowiedział.

Poczekał, aż Lily zamknie się w łazience i poszedł na piętro. Jego myśli krążyły już tylko wokół prysznica, bo nie mógł już skupić się na niczym innym.


	15. Rozdział 15

Rozdział 15 – Sekrety Willa Danielsa

Po szkoleniu Remus dochodził do siebie przez trzy dni. Ceną za siedzenie do późna na szkoleniu było przyśnięcie na dwóch wykładach i odsypianie popołudniami. Na szczęście nie musiał w tym czasie pracować. Z tego co wiedział, reszta obecnych na środowym szkoleniu podobnie odreagowywała.

W sobotę Remus i Mike otwierali bar o dziesiątej rano. Nikt nie spodziewał się tłumów o tak wczesnej porze, ale drzwi musiały być otwarte. W końcu nie wiadomo, kto przyplącze się do baru.

Poranna zmiana była jedyną, na której ekipa była rozbijana – kelnerki zawsze przychodziły później, bo dopiero przed jedenastą.

Dla Remusa ta wolna godzina była prawdziwym wytchnieniem. Co prawda teraz nie czuł już takiego strachu przed spotkaniem z Natalie, ale po tym co jej powiedział, spodziewał się awantury w barze. Co prawda Will wiedział o jego chorobie, ale gdyby Natalie zaczęła krzyczeć w momencie, gdy w barze byli klienci, Will na pewno nie puściłby tego płazem.

Kilkanaście minut po dziesiątej drzwi otworzyły się po raz pierwszy, ale nie wszedł przez nie klient, ani nie była to żadna z kelnerek. Widząc na odznakę z literą „M" na klapie tweedowej marynarki posiwiałego mężczyzny, Remus momentalnie zbladł. Doskonale wiedział, kim jest mężczyzna, chociaż widział go pierwszy raz w życiu – urzędnicy Ministerstwa Magii byli dosyć charakterystyczni. Poza tym kogo innego Remus mógłby się spodziewać?

Urzędnik niemal od razu dał do zrozumieniu, do kogo przyszedł, bo podszedł do baru, wkładając lewą dłoń za pazuchę. Remus niemal widział, jak jego dłoń zaciska się na różdżce.

\- Co podać? - zapytał Remus, starając się zachować spokój.

\- Wyjaśnienia – powiedział chłodno urzędnik, mierząc Remus czujnym spojrzeniem.

Remus nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Teoretycznie nie musiał, bo żadne prawo nie zakazywało mu pracować, ale doskonale wiedział, jak prawo dotyczące wilkołaków wygląda w praktyce. Mógł spodziewać się wizyty ministerialnych urzędników. Ale nie tak szybko.

Drzwi od baru ponownie otworzyły się, tym razem gwałtownie, i wpadł przez nie Will. Jego widok przestraszył Remusa bardziej niż urzędnik z Ministerstwa. Will pobladł z gniewu, jego ciemnie oczy ciskały gromy, które zostały wysłane w stronę stojącego przy barze mężczyzny. Urzędnik zrozumiał powagę sytuacji, bo cofnął się o pół kroku.

\- Jakim prawem Ministerstwo Magii nęka moich pracowników?! - krzyknął Will, podchodząc do zaskoczonego (i jakby lekko wystraszonego) urzędnika.

\- Jakim prawem zatrudniasz kogoś takiego? - spytał urzędnik, wskazując na Remusa.

„Dobrze, że jeszcze nikogo nie ma" pomyślał Remus.

Will wziął głęboki wdech, po czym głośno wypuścił powietrze.

\- Przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu – zaproponował Will. Widać było po nim, że ledwo tłumi złość. Remus już wiedział, że miał w nim obrońcę. Tylko czy to mogło wystarczyć w starciu z Ministerstwem Magii?

Will szybko poprowadził urzędnika do gabinetu i skinął ręką na Remusa. Przecież nie mogło zabraknąć chłopaka przy tak ważnej rozmowie. Po wejściu do gabinetu Will posadził Remusa na krześle stojącym obok biurka.

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, kim on jest? - zapytał urzędnik.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy przeszli na „ty"? - chłodny głos Willa zdawał się obniżać temperaturę w pomieszczeniu.

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy…

\- Nie macie prawa wtrącać się w sprawy mojej kadry! - przerwał mu Will.

\- Prawo mówi wyraźnie, że… - zaczął urzędnik, ale Will znowu nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

\- Prawo mówi wyraźnie, że Ministerstwo może ograniczać tylko tych, którzy łamią prawo. A tak się składa, że pan Lupin prawa nie złamał. Nic do niego nie macie. Proszę stąd wyjść.

Urzędnik zmieszał się, ale wyraźnie nie zamierzał odpuszczać. Na chwilę przeniósł spojrzenie z Willa na Remusa. W ciemnoniebieskich oczach pojawiła się głęboka odraza. Remus aż zadrżał pod jej ciężarem.

\- Od kiedy jest pan adwokatem? - spytał złośliwie urzędnik.

Oczy Willa pociemniały z gniewu.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, gówniarzu. Gdy prawo, którego tak skwapliwie chcesz przestrzegać, zostało podpisane, byłeś jeszcze smarkaczem w pieluchach. Więc teraz przymknij gębę i słuchaj mądrzejszych od siebie. Żaden z waszych psychopatycznych urzędasów nie może nawet pomyśleć o moich pracowników.

Urzędnik poczerwieniał, zbladł i ponownie poczerwieniał.

\- Jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić? - zapytał urzędnik.

Will zmrużył oczy. Z głębi jego gardła wydobył się ni to syk, ni to warknięcie.

\- Alfredzie Dufrene, lepiej przemyśl dokładnie swoje następne słowa, bo może się okazać, że pański szef i pańska żona mogą się dowiedzieć o wielu interesujących faktach.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Dufrene hardo, chociaż słychać było, że obleciał go strach.

Słysząc to Will uśmiechnął się z triumfem. Już wiedział, że wygrał. Już wiedział, że ma urzędnika w garści. Oparł się o biurko i nonszalancko splótł ręce na piersi.

\- Na przykład pieniądze, które znikają z kasy Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. I które potem w iście magiczny sposób pojawiają się na koncie niejakiej Alison Gransbury.

Dufrene zbladł jak prześcieradło. Wbił przerażone spojrzenie w Willa.

\- Pan chyba nie mówi poważnie? - spytał dziwnie grzecznym tonem.

\- Całkowicie poważnie. Ale oczywiście są sposoby, żeby tego uniknąć – dodał, wskazując głową na siedzącego cicho Remusa.

Urzędnik ponownie spojrzał na Remusa, ale w tym spojrzeniu nie było już nawet śladu odrazy. Teraz był tam strach i zagubienie. Remusowi aż zrobiło się go żal.

\- Ja… Myślę, że wszystko jest tu w porządku. Przepraszam za najście.

Cofnął się do drzwi.

\- I…? - spytał Will.

\- Przypilnuję, żeby żaden z kolegów nie robił problemów – dodał Dufrene.

Skinął głową Willowi i Remusowi po czym wyszedł. Po jego wyjściu w biurze zapadła cisza.

Remus nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Wizyta kogoś z Ministerstwa Magii była przecież do przewidzenia, ale takiego jej finału się nie spodziewał. Kim był Will, że miał taką władzę nad ministerialnymi urzędnikami? Już kolejny raz Remusowi przyszło do głowy, że wpakował się w coś, z czego będzie mu się bardzo trudno wyplątać.

\- Odchodzę – zdecydował w końcu Remus.

Mina Willa świadczyła o tym, że nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

\- Dlaczego? Już nie będziesz miał z nimi problemów.

\- To nic. Will… ja nie chcę się w to pakować. To nie jest… - zamilkł, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Normalne – podpowiedział Will. Gdy Remus skinął głową, Will westchnął ciężko. - Masz rację. To nie jest normalne, a co gorsze nie zachowałem się wobec ciebie fair. Ja wiem, kim ty jesteś, ale ty nie wiesz, kim jestem ja.

Podszedł do stojącej obok drzwi szafki i wyjął z niej grubą, szarą teczkę.

\- To jest klucz do mojego spokoju – powiedział, unosząc teczkę. - Mam tu informacje o każdym, kto pracuje w Ministerstwie Magii.

Remus skinął głową, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi Willowi. Po co mu to pokazywał? Po co to mówił? I co ważniejsze - skąd miał te informacje?

\- Remusie, pracowałem w najróżniejszych zawodach. Byłem żeglarzem, żołnierzem, nauczycielem, szpiegiem… Dzięki temu znam wiele sposobów na uzyskanie potrzebnych mi informacji.

\- Szpiegiem? - ze wszystkich wymienionych zawodów, właśnie ten wydał się Remusowi najdziwniejszy.

\- W czasie wojny służyłem w MI6 – odpowiedział Will beztroskim tonem, ale jego spojrzenie pozostało czujne.

„Ta rozmowa staje się coraz dziwniejsza" pomyślał Remus. Przezornie przesunął prawą dłoń w pobliże kieszeni, w której trzymał różdżkę. Oczy Willa podążyły za jego dłonią, co wskazywał na to, że zauważył jego ruch.

\- Której wojny? - zapytał ostrożnie Remus. - Przecież Wielka Brytania nie toczyła ostatnio wojen.

Will roześmiał się.

\- Wojna 1939-45. Mugole nazywają to drugą wojną światową.

„Co za głupota. Wkręca mnie. Po prostu mnie wkręca. Przecież on urodził już się po wojnie"

\- Niemożliwe – stwierdził Remus. - Jesteś…

\- Zbyt młody? – spytał Will z chytrym uśmiechem. - Uwierz mi, że nie.

Przymknął oczy. Po chwili w jego ustach błysnęły śnieżnobiałe kły.

Remus instynktownie zerwał się z krzesła wyszarpując z kieszeni różdżkę. Jednak gdy pomyślał o tym, co zrobił, poczuł się strasznie głupio. W końcu już parę razy widywał taką reakcję na swoją osobę.

\- Przepraszam – wydukał, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę. Czuł gorąco na policzkach.

\- W porządku – uspokoił go Will. - Widywałem gorsze reakcje. Twoja była najłagodniejsze, gdy bierzemy pod uwagę wilkołaki. Już niejeden próbował urżnąć mi głowę.

Uprzejmy uśmiech Willa podniósł Remusa na duchu.

\- Druga wojna światowa? - zapytał nieśmiało Remus, podejmując wcześniejszy temat.

Will schował kły i uśmiechnął się szerzej. Najwidoczniej on też uznał dyskusję o reakcjach za zamkniętą.

\- I jeszcze kilka innych. Ale nie mamy dzisiaj czasu na opowieść o tym. Muszę jeszcze uprzedzić Roxy, że dzisiaj pracuje sama.

Remus spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Dlaczego pracuje sama?

\- W środę Natalie przyszła do mnie i oświadczyła, że wyjeżdża do Stanów. Wspomniała też coś o potworze, który pracuje u mnie w barze… Nie wiesz, o kogo mogło jej chodzić?

Remus roześmiał się, a Will mu zawtórował. Śmiech przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę – powiedział Will.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł do środka Mike. Wyglądał na bardzo zaniepokojonego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Mike. - Widziałem, jak ten gbur wychodził.

\- Nic się nie dzieje – zapewnił go Will. - Wracajcie do pracy.

Remus schował różdżkę i podszedł do kuzyna. Uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco, po czym wypchnął na korytarz.

\- A, Remus! - krzyknął za nim Will. - Liczę na twoją dyskrecję.

\- Wiem. Nie musiałeś mi o tym przypominać – odpowiedział Remus.

Wrócili do głównej sali, gdzie już czekała na nich Roxy.

\- No nareszcie – westchnęła, gdy zobaczyła kolegów. - Już się bałam, że będę musiała pracować dzisiaj sama.

\- Już jesteśmy i wracamy na stanowiska – zameldował Mike, salutując.

Remus przeszedł za bar i przetarł ścierką ladę.

„Jeszcze tylko trzy godziny" pomyślał. „A potem szkolenie."

Miał tylko nadzieję, że tym razem szkolenie nie przedłuży się do późnych godzin nocnych. Nie mogło. Przecież jutro zebranie.


	16. Rozdział 16

Rozdział 16 – Pierwsze zabranie Zakonu Feniksa

Drugie szkolenie nie minęło już tak sprawnie, jak to pierwsze. Duży wpływ na to miał fakt, że poza Jamesem nikt nie znał zaklęć, które ćwiczyli. Poznawali najbardziej skomplikowane zaklęcia tarczy i Zaklęcie Węża, które oplata ofiarę, jak boa, uniemożliwiając jej jakąkolwiek obronę. Jednocześnie, w przeciwieństwie do Drętwoty i Petrificus Totalus, ofiara mogła się poruszać. Była tylko jakby związana. Według Fabiana było to bardzo przydatne zaklęcie, gdy trzeba było kogoś unieruchomić, ale zostawić przytomnym. Samego Węża ćwiczyli przez półtorej godziny, drugie tyle zajęło dopracowanie tarczy. Wobec tego Fabian odpuścił ćwiczenie następnego zaklęcia, Patronusa, do następnego szkolenia.

Remus robił wszystko, żeby skupić się na szkoleniu, ale nie było to proste. Przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu czuł zawroty głowy. Mimo to Remus ukrywał to głównie ze względu na Lily. Znowu był z nią w parze i nie chciał, żeby przez jego złe samopoczucie Lily mniej się nauczyła. Przecież każdy brak w wiedzy lub treningu mógł kosztować ją kiedyś życie.

Gdy Fabian stwierdził, że najwyższy czas aby rozejść się do domu, było już sporo po dziewiątej. Chwilę przed tym ustalili, że następne spotkanie ma odbyć się w sobotę koło czwartej.

\- Kiepsko wyglądasz – powiedział Syriusz do Remusa po wyjściu z Kwatery Głównej.

\- Naprawdę? - odparł Remus z ukrytym zdziwieniem. - A czuję się jeszcze gorzej.

Lily posłała Remusowi pełne zdziwienia spojrzenie.

\- To dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? - spytała. - Przecież moglibyśmy zrobić przerwę.

\- Aż tak źle nie jest – skłamał Remus. - Poza tym każda przerwa może kosztować nas życie.

Przyspieszył kroku, chcąc zakończyć niezręczną rozmowę. Huncwoci podążyli za nim i bardzo dobrze, bo mniej więcej w połowie ścieżki Remus potknął się o wystający korzeń i uniknął uderzenia w ziemię tylko dzięki Jamesowi i Syriuszowi, którzy w porę go złapali.

\- Rzeczywiście, nie jest w tobą źle – mruknął Syriusz, stawiając Remusa do pionu.

\- To nic takiego – zapewnił go Remus, chociaż wiedział, że jest to bezcelowe.

Huncwoci zawsze wiedzieli, co się dzieje z Remusem. Jego tłumaczenia rzadko kiedy przemawiały do przyjaciół.

Po dojściu do drogi Peter pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i teleportował do domu. Syriusz też wkrótce zawinął się do siebie, tłumacząc, że czeka na niego dziewczyna. Tylko James się ociągał.

\- Remus, myślisz, że Mike wykopałby mnie, gdybym wpadł na noc? - zapytał w końcu.

Remus musiał zastanowić się, zanim dał odpowiedź. Pamiętał reakcję Mike'a, gdy przyprowadził Nat. A w zasadzie pamiętał, co Lily mu potem powiedziała. No ale bardzo dobrze znał stosunek Mike'a do Natalie.

\- Raczej nie – stwierdził w końcu Remus.

Zależało mu na Jamesie, ale teraz zrobiłby wszystko, żeby znaleźć się w łóżku. Albo przynajmniej umknąć od księżycowego światła. Srebrne promienie coraz bardziej go osłabiały. James musiał to zobaczyć, bo złapał Remusa za ramię i teleportował się do Oxfordu. Remus zachwiał się przy lądowaniu, ale James zdołał utrzymać go w pionie.

\- Z tobą naprawdę jest coraz gorzej – powiedział James, marszcząc czoło.

\- Nie. Naprawdę – odpowiedział Remus słabym głosem, który nawet jego przestraszył.

Chwilę później obok nich aportowała się Lily. Schowała różdżkę i zaczęła przeszukiwać kieszenie. Ku swojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu nic nie znalazła.

\- Remus, masz może klucze? - spytała w końcu Lily.

\- Jasne – odpowiedział Remus, wyjmując klucze w kieszeni kurtki.

Otworzył drzwi i wpuścił narzeczonych. Sam wszedł za nimi, dokładnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jednocześnie w duchu narzekał na zaklęcia ochronne, które miały zabezpieczyć drzwi przed wszelkimi włamaniami, także tymi magicznymi. Zaklęcia te zostały założone półtorej roku wcześniej przez ojca Remusa. Wtedy obaj kuzyni nie byli do końca przekonani co do słuszności tego pomysłu, nawet w obliczu trwającej wojny. Teraz Remus lepiej rozumiał ojca.

Przechodząc obok pokoju Lily Remus usłyszał śmiechy zakochanych. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cieszył się szczęściem Lily i Jamesa. W końcu byli mu najbliżsi.

* * *

Mimo przybycia do Kwatery Głównej na dwadzieścia minut przed zebraniem, spotkał już kilka osób. Początkowo myślał, że nie ma nikogo znajomego, ale szybko zauważył dwie kasztanowe czupryny. To dodało mu otuchy.

\- Cześć, Fabian – przywitał się Remus, podchodząc do Prevetta.

Fabian obrócił się w jego stronę. Na Remusa spojrzał też drugi rudzielec – łudząco podobny do Fabiana.

\- Się masz, Remus – odpowiedział Fabian, ściskając dłoń Remusa. - Poznaj mojego brata, Gideona.

\- Witam – powiedział Gideon bez wahania uścisnął dłoń Remusa. Tylko to, że przestał mrugać zdradzało zwiększoną czujność.

Po chwili Fabian przedstawił bratu także Lily i Jamesa, którzy przyszli razem z Remusem (chociaż James narzekał, że nie ma potrzeby przychodzić tak wcześnie).

Fabian szybko zorientował się, że Remus nie czuje się swobodnie w otoczeniu tak wielu obcych i, co ważniejsze, świadomych jego choroby ludzi, dlatego przyjął sobie za punkt honoru wprowadzenia Remusa do Zakonu. Poza tym chłopak przecież był w jego grupie i Fabian zwyczajnie czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny. No i nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że naprawdę go lubił i nie chciał, żeby spotkały go jakieś nieprzyjemności w związku z jego chorobą.

Zebranie było dla Remusa istną drogą przez mękę. Nie dość, że duża ilość osób w sali powodowała, siłą rzeczy, taki gwar, że bardzo szybko nabawił się bólu głowy, nie dość, że z każdą minutą przybliżał się wschód pełnego księżyca, co samo w sobie wywoływało u niego paskudne samopoczucie, to jeszcze przez całe zebranie czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych członków Zakonu. Część z nich wyrażała zaciekawienie, inne były niechętne, kilka przestraszonych. Tylko jego przyjaciele i ojciec co chwila wymieniali nad nim zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Oni wiedzieli, jak wiele kosztuje Remusa usiedzenie w spokoju na zebraniu.

Pomijając ten niedogodności zebranie było naprawdę ciekawe. Dumbledore wprowadził nowo przyjętych w zadania Zakonu. Należało do nich śledzenie śmierciożerców (oczywiście w miarę skromnych możliwości), czynna walka ze zwolennikami Lorda Voldemorta, ochrona osób, których mogli poszukiwać śmierciożercy. Na tak niewiele osób w Zakonie było to bardzo dużo zadań.

Zebranie skończyło się na godzinę przed zachodem słońca, co było Remusowi bardzo na rękę. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że Dumbledore doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i specjalnie skrócił spotkanie. Wrażenie to wywołały zdziwione miny innych członków Zakonu, które pojawiły się po ogłoszenia końca spotkania. Kilka osób zerknęło ze zdziwieniem na zegarki.

Tuż przed wyjściem Fabian zaproponował, żeby zrobić grupowe zdjęcie. Wyjął z torby aparat który niemal od razu przejął ojciec Remusa.

\- No to ustawcie się – polecił, wskazując na regały.

Remus najchętniej odpuściłby sobie pamiątkową fotografię, ale James złapał go za ramię i zaciągnął na miejsce. Remus po prostu nie miał siły szarpać się z nim. Miał już ochotę wrócić do domu, zamknąć się w piwnicy i czekać na wschód księżyca zwinięty pod ścianą. Ale nie mógł jeszcze wracać, więc ustawił się między Lilką a Fabianem i czekał, aż jego ojciec wreszcie zrobi to zdjęcie.

Na nieszczęście Remusa John musiał dosyć długo czekać na okazję do zrobienia fotografii, bo części osób znalezienie sobie miejsca sprawiał pewien problem. Gdy w końcu wszyscy się ustawili, błysnął flesz i zdjęcie było gotowe.

Remus od razu pożegnał się i wyszedł z Kwatery Głównej. Szybko zorientował się, że ktoś idzie za nim, więc trochę zwolnił kroku. Po chwili obok niego zaczął iść jego ojciec.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał John, patrząc z troską na jedynego syna.

\- Znośnie – odpowiedział Remus. - Ale chciałbym się już położyć.

Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu. Remus widział, że ojciec chce mu coś powiedzieć, ale nie umie tego ubrać w słowa.

\- Remus, może powinieneś spędzić pełnię w domu – powiedział w końcu John.

Remus pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mogę. Mike by się zamartwił – odpowiedział z nutą wesołości w głosie.

\- Remus, mówię poważnie.

\- Ja też – przyznał Remus. - Poradzę sobie. To nie będzie moja pierwsza pełnia w Oxfordzie. Jest bezpiecznie.

\- Nie martwię się o bezpieczeństwo, ale o wygodę. Łatwej byłoby ci w domu.

John nie skończył mówić, kiedy Remus zaczął kręcić głową.

\- Nie. To naprawdę jest bez różnicy. Tato, doceniam twoją propozycję, ale nie. Nie chcę zawracać wam głowy. Macie dość własnych problemów. Naprawdę dam sobie radę. Mam Mike'a. Mam Lily. A przecież mama i tak będzie przychodzić z samego rana. Chyba że ją powstrzymasz.

\- Jeżeli myślisz, że ktokolwiek jest w stanie powstrzymać twoją matkę…

\- Nie myślę – przerwał mu Remus, wiedząc do czego zmierza jego ojciec. - Nie jestem tak naiwny.

\- Pozwól chociaż, że pomogę ci wrócić do Oxfordu – zaproponował John.

W takich chwilach John Lupin widział, jak wiele jego syn odziedziczył po swojej matce. To nie była tylko zdolność do pochłaniania wiedzy, ale też upór. Nadal pamiętał, co przeżył w młodości ze swoją (wtedy) przyszłą żoną. To ona go znalazła. Co prawda w szkole mijali się na korytarzach, ale prawda była taka, że on, zadeklarowany Gryfon, nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na młodszą o cztery lata Krukonkę. Dopiero kilka lat po ukończeniu szkoły przypadkowo wpadli na siebie na Pokątnej. John akurat był w pracy, pracował wtedy w Esach i Floresach, a Evelynne kupowała książki z młodszą siostrą, która szła do siódmej klasy. John, zajęty przeglądaniem rachunków, wpadł na Evelynne, wytrącając jej książki z rąk. Od razu rzucił się pozbierać leżące na podłodze tomy, jednocześnie przepraszając stojącą nad nim dziewczynę. Evelynne z uśmiechem (i lekkim rumieńcem) przyjęła książki, po czym poszła do kasy zapłacić. John był pewny, że więcej nie spotka ślicznej szatynki, ale następnego dnia Evelynne ponownie przyszła do księgarni, tym razem sama, i zaprosiła do do kawiarni, gdy już skończy pracę. John nie zgodził się, bo był już wtedy umówiony ze swoją dziewczyną, Eloise Oreiro. Evelynne wtedy opuściła, ale zaczęła dosyć często pojawiać się w Esach i Floresach, dzięki czemu szybko wyczuła moment, w którym Eloise rzuciła Johna. W ramionach Evelynne John znalazł ukojenie, a w jej sercu miłość. Szybko, bo niecały rok później, stanęli na ślubnym kobiercu. Evelynne była wtedy w trzecim miesiącu ciąży. Po pół roku urodził się Remus. Jednak chłopiec nie był ich jedynym dzieckiem – dwa lata po narodzinach Remusa urodziła się malutka Angela, która jednak zmarła w wieku półtorej miesiąca (uzdrowiciele stwierdzili zespół śmierci łóżeczkowej), a niedługo później Evelynne znowu była w ciąży, jednak poroniła. Po poronieniu uzdrowiciele orzekli, że Evelynne nie będzie mogła mieć więcej dzieci, dlatego Lupinowie całą swoją uwagę zwrócili na pierworodnego, chociaż nigdy go nie rozpieszczali. Gdy Remus został ukąszony przez wilkołaka ani Evelynne, ani John nie poddali się. Ze wszystkich sił próbowali pomóc synowi, ale też żyć w miarę normalnie. Wiedzieli, że traktowanie choroby syna jako coś złego i budzącego wstręt mogło bardzo poważnie zachwiać psychiką sześcioletniego chłopca.

* * *

Po powrocie do domu, Remus niemal od razu zamknął się w piwnicy. Nie dlatego, że jakoś specjalnie spieszyło mu się do tego pomieszczenia, ale tam mógł ze spokojem położyć się w półśnie czekać na przemianę. Bał się, jak zawsze, ale nie pozwalał temu strachowi nad sobą zapanować. Przecież to nie przyniosłoby niczego dobrego. Tylko zszarpałby sobie nerwy. On chciał tylko spokoju.

Nie spodziewał się nikogo, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy na kilka minut przed wschodem księżyca zamek w drzwiach zazgrzytał, a drzwi otworzyły się. Do piwnicy wszedł Syriusz Black. Rozejrzał się i, gdy znalazł Remusa w niemal ciemnym pomieszczeniu, podszedł do niego i usiadł obok.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Remus.

Mówił tak cicho, że Syriusz musiał bardzo się wsłuchać, żeby usłyszeć głos przyjaciela.

\- No jak to co? Spodziewałeś się, że zostawimy się samego? Tylko nic nie mów! Nie męcz się dodatkowo. Mam cię przeprosić, że jestem tylko ja, ale Glizdogon musiał wracać do mamy, podobno jest w szpitalu, a Rogacz chyba ma spotkanie z rodzicami Rudej. Bardzo nalegali, żeby się pojawił. Nie mógł im odmówić. No więc jestem tylko ja. No i Mike na górze. A właśnie! Miałem zamknąć drzwi.

Remus patrzył, jak Syriusz podchodzi do drzwi i najpierw zamyka je na klucz, a potem zakłada zaklęcia obronne. Nie czuł żalu do Petera i Jamesa za ich nieobecność. W końcu mieli swoje życie, swoje problemy i, na Melina, nie mieli obowiązku bawić wilkołaka podczas pełni. Na przykład miesiąc wcześniej żaden z nich nie mógł przyjść, nawet na jedną noc i Remus to rozumiał. Zresztą, co tu dużo mówić, gdyby on miał wybór, też wolałby być gdzie indziej.

\- Możesz być spokojny – powiedział Syriusz, widząc w mroku czujne oczy Remusa. - Cały czas tu będę. Nikomu nic się nie stanie.

Upewniwszy się, że wszystko jest dokładnie zabezpieczone, Syriusz przymknął uczy i mocno się skupił. Po chwili zmienił się w dużego, czarnego psa, który, wesoło merdając ogonem, podszedł do Remusa i położył się obok niego.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął Remus, wczepiając dłoń w gęstą sierść na grzbiecie Syriusza.

Leżeli tak obok siebie dopóki światło księżyca nie wpadło do piwnicy przez niewielkie okno. Remus momentalnie poczuł, jakby tysiące, miliony igieł wbijało się w każdy kawałek jego skóry. Nie trwało to długo. Bolesne szarpnięcie poderwało go z ziemi. Krzyknął, próbując w ten sposób znaleźć ujście dla bólu. Ruchy w stawach, wyciąganie się kości, wyginanie czaszki sprawiało Remusowi niewyobrażalny dla zwykłego człowieka ból, dlaczego Remus zawsze miał nadzieję, że szybko traci przytomność. Gdy już tak się stało, nawet jeżeli czuł ból, to go nie pamiętał.


	17. Rozdział 17

Rozdział 17 – Okropna kolacja

Tuż po zebraniu James zabrał Lily do domu jej rodziców. Dotąd nie poznał państwa Evans, widział ich tylko przelotnie na dworcu King's Cross gdy wyjeżdżał lub wracał ze szkoły. Tak samo było ze starszą córką Evansów, zamężną już Petunią, która według słów Lily również miała być na kolacji.

Mimo wszystko James nie czuł radości. Szedł na tą kolację tylko ze względu na Lily. Wolałby być teraz w Oxfordzie i razem z Syriuszem pilnować Remusa w czasie przemiany. Miesiąc temu nie mógł towarzyszyć przyjacielowi, bo miał w tym czasie egzaminy. Wiedział też, że Syriusza również nie było, bo chorował na grypę. A przecież sam Peter nie mógł towarzyszyć Remusowi. Dla małego szczura spotkanie sam na sam z wilkołakiem mogło być zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- James, rozluźnij się – poprosiła Lily.

\- Staram się – odpowiedział James.

Lily zerknęła z niepokojem na księżyc, który dopiero co wzniósł się ponad horyzontem.

\- Ja też się o niego martwię – wyznała.

Dom rodziców Lily był parterowym budynkiem pomalowanym na przyjemny, bladoróżowy kolor. W oknach widać było białe firanki. Przed domem był ogródek, obecnie odrobinę zdechły, który został otoczony białym, drewnianym płotkiem. Na parkingu przed garażem stały dwa samochody: czarny Ford, który według słów Lily należał do jej ojca, oraz drugi samochód nieznanej Jamowi marki (ale on się nie znał na samochodach) koloru ślizgońskiej zieleni.

\- Będzie dobrze – mruknął James bardziej do siebie niż do Lily.

Lily uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco do narzeczonego i zapukała do drzwi rodzinnego domu. Po krótkiej chwili drzwi się otworzyły. Stanęła w nich matka Lily – wysoka, szczupła, zielonooka kobieta. Miała pociągłą twarz, którą okalały krótkie, kasztanowe włosy. Na widok córki na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, który przypominał Jamesowi uśmiech Lily.

\- A ty to pewnie James, prawda? - zapytała matka Lily po przywitaniu z córką. - Jestem Temperence Evans.

Podała Jamesowi dłoń. Potter ujął ją i pocałował w wierzch. Matka Lily otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdumienia.

\- James Potter. Mimo mi panią poznać.

Pani Evans wprowadziła Lily i Jamesa do domu. Doszli do dużego pomieszczenia, który łączył funkcje salonu, kuchni i jadalni. Przy stole siedziały już trzy osoby. Najbliżej wejścia siedział około pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna, odrobinę przy kości. Miał starannie ułożone ciemne włosy, poprzetykane nitkami siwizny. Na jego widok James odruchowo potarmosił grzywkę. Ojciec Lily rozmawiał z dwójką młodych ludzi. Dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna, jak się domyślił James była to siostra Lily, siedziała obok na oko starszego od niej o jakieś cztery lata otyłego chłopaka. To on pierwszy zauważył nowo przybyłych, kierując na nich niechętne spojrzenie. Podążając za jego spojrzeniem, odwrócił się ojciec Lily. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się na widok młodszej córki.

\- Lily, kochana – powiedział, wstając od stołu.

Podszedł do Lily i przytulił ją. Lily także objęła ojca.

\- Tato, chciałabym ci przedstawić mojego narzeczonego – powiedziała Lily, odsuwając się od taty. - Oto James Potter. James, to mój tata Stephen Evans.

\- Miło mi pana poznać – powiedział James, ściskając żylastą dłoń pana Evansa.

\- Jaki tam „pan"? - zapytał Stephen z udawanym oburzeniem. - Jeżeli ci to nie przeszkadza możemy mówić sobie po imieniu.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – zgodził się bez wahania James. Taki układ był mu bardzo na rękę. Podał Stephenowi ozdobną torebkę, w której znajdowała się kupiona rano butelka wina. James uznał, że nie wypada iść na pierwsze spotkanie do przyszłych teściów z pustymi rękoma.

\- Siadajcie – nakazała mama Lily. - Zaraz zaczynamy jeść.

\- Pomóc ci? - zapytała Lily.

James zobaczył, że siostra Lily zmarszczyła brwi na jej słowa. Pani Evans też to zauważyła.

\- Nie. Nie trzeba – odpowiedziała ugodowym tonem. - Poradzę sobie.

Kilka minut później cała szóstka siedziała już przy zastawionym stole. Ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Temperence panowała nieprzyjemnie nerwowa atmosfera. Lily siedziała tuż obok ojca, zaraz za nią James. Naprzeciwko nich siedzieli Petunia i Vernon. Starsza z sióstr ze wszystkich sił unikała patrzenia na Lily i Jamesa. Vernon, mimo początkowej niechęci, zaczynał powoli zerkać na młodego Pottera z zaciekawieniem. Temperence naszła nieśmiała myśl, że może jej zięć pomorze wybudować pomost między skłóconymi siostrami. Chciała mu pomóc.

\- Więc… James, czym się zajmujesz? - spytała nieśmiało i od razu zganiła się w duchu za tak banalne rozpoczęcie rozmowy.

\- Studiuję – odpowiedział James. - Chcę być aurorem.

Państwo Evans popatrzyli na Lily ze zdezorientowaniem. Z kolei Petunia prychnęła z wyższością.

\- Aurorzy to tak jakby czarodziejska policja śledcza. Tylko do poważnych przestępstw – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem Lily. W jej głosie słychać było dumę z narzeczonego.

\- Gratuluję ambicji – powiedział Stephen. - Ale chyba nie możecie widywać się zbyt często, prawda? Ty w Londynie, a Lily w Oxfordzie.

\- Widujemy się w weekendy – wyjaśnił James. - A nawet jeżeli nie mogę przyjechać, to pociesza mnie pewność, że i tak z Lily wszystko w porządku.

\- A skąd niby ta pewność? - zapytała Petunia.

Starsza siostra Lily sprawiała wrażenie, że jest zła na siebie za to, że wyrwało jej się to pytanie. Jamesa nie zbiło to z tropu.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu Lily mieszka u jednego z moich najlepszych przyjaciół.

Momentalnie zorientował się, że popełnił gafę. Pełne zdziwienia miny Evansów uświadomiły mu, że Lily nie zdążyła powiedzieć rodzicom o przeprowadzce.

\- Lily, możesz nam to wyjaśnić? - zapytał Stephen. Był bardziej zaniepokojony niż zły.

Zanim Lily odpowiedziała ojcu, posłała Jamesowi wściekłe spojrzenie. Dla podkreślenia tego, kopnęła go też pod stołem.

\- Miałam małe problemy w akademiku, więc się wyprowadziłam. Początkowo myślałam, że uda mi się wynająć jakieś mieszkanie, ale zanim by to nastąpiło chciałam zatrzymać się u Remusa. Też studiuje w Oxfordzie. Mieszka u swojego kuzyna, którego zresztą też całkiem dobrze znam, więc nie bałam się zostać tam na noc czy dwie. Tylko że gdy dowiedzieli się, że wyniosłam się z akademiku kategorycznie zabronili mi włóczenia się po kwaterach. Stwierdzili, że mają wolny pokój i nie wypuszczą mnie do obcych ludzi. Nie miałam serca im odmówić. A to było jakieś dwa tygodnie temu i nie miałam szans, żeby wam powiedzieć. Poza tym… wyszłam z założenia, że, skoro znacie Remusa, nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko.

James był pod wrażeniem tego, jak sprawnie Lily wybrnęła z trudnej sytuacji, w którą niechcący ją wpakował. Co prawda wiedział, że jego narzeczona nieco podkoloryzowała historię, ale w sumie nie brzmiała niewiarygodnie. Zresztą James dobrze pamiętał jak w sierpniu Remus właściwie pokłócił się z Lily właśnie o to, gdzie ta ma mieszkać w czasie studiów. Już wtedy on i Mike proponowali jej pokój. Wtedy Lily postawiła na swoim.

Stephen słuchał młodszej córki z zadowoleniem. On też był przeciwny temu, żeby Lily mieszkała z obcymi ludźmi. Wiadomość o przeprowadzce Lily do Remusa była dla niego najlepszą, jaką usłyszał tego dnia. Co prawda nie znał kuzyna Lupina, ale jemu samemu Stephen bardzo ufał. W końcu dosyć dobrze poznał Lupina, gdy ten wielokrotnie odwiedzał w Lily podczas wakacji.

\- A Vernon dostał bardzo dobrą posadę w firmie Grunnings – wtrąciła Petunia przepełnionym dumą głosem.

Ku przerażeniu Petunii rodzice niezbyt przejęli się tą wiadomością. Całą swoją uwagę poświęcali Lily i temu całemu Potterowi. Podejmując ostatnią próbę na uratowanie sytuacji, trąciła pod stołem Vernona i zachęciła go ruchem głowy do podjęcia rozmowy.

\- Więc… - zaczął Vernon, zastanawiając się, o co ma spytać. - James, jaki masz samochód?

„O nie" pomyślała Lily. Mimo uśmiechu na twarzy Jamesa czuła zbliżającą się burzę.

\- A po co komu samochód? - odparł nonszalancko James. - W Londynie nie jest mi do niczego potrzebny, a za miasto zawsze mogę się teleportować. Ale ostatnio kupiłem świetną miotłę sportową. Zmiatacz 6. Model wyszedł w lipcu i jest naprawdę niesamowity. W ciągu dziesięciu sekund rozpędza się do pięćdziesiątki, a po kolejnych dziesięciu sekundach leci nawet osiemdziesiąt na godzinę. Na dodatek nawet przy takiej prędkości zachowuje pełną zwrotność.

Vernon słuchał tego monologu z bezmyślnym wyrazem twarzy. Z kolei Stephen, od dawna zainteresowany cudami techniki czarodziejskiej, słuchał Jamesa z zapartym tchem.

\- Miotły – prychnęła Petunia z nieukrywaną pogardą.

To trochę zbiło z tropu Jamesa, ale nie na długo.

\- Dlaczego by nie? - spytał James, nachylając się nad stołem w kierunku Petunii. - Można na nich latać dla przyjemności, służą do transportu i można uprawiać na nich sport. Tak samo jest z samochodami.

\- Ale samochodami nie zamiata się podłóg – zauważył z wyższością Vernon.

\- Miotłami też. Wystarczy machnąć różdżką i wszystko jest czyste.

Na potwierdzenie tych słów, zanim Lily zdążyła go powstrzymać, krótkim ruchem różdżki i wyszeptanym pod nosem zaklęciem posłał puste już naczynia do zlewu. Następnie sprawił, że gąbka sama umyła talerze i sztućce, która zaraz potem ułożyły się na suszarce.

Temperence przyglądała się temu z podziwem. Co prawda Lily po ukończeniu siedemnastu lat pomagała jej w domu, ale takiego okazu umiejętności magicznych jeszcze nie widziała. Podejrzewała, że ma to związek z tym, że James przecież pochodził z rodziny czarodziejów i znał wiele sposobów na wykorzystanie magii, których niekoniecznie uczą w szkole.

Petunia poderwała się z krzesła, gdy tylko James wyjął różdżkę. Z przerażeniem w oczach patrzyła na latające naczynia. Gdy sytuacja już się uspokoiła wreszcie odzyskała głos.

\- To… to nie jest normalne! - krzyknęła. - Dziwadła! Wy wszyscy jesteście dziwadłami!

\- Petunio, natychmiast się uspokój! - nakazał Stephen, podnosząc się z krzesła.

\- Nie! Nie zmusisz mnie! Nie tym razem! Zachwycacie się nią, tą całą… _magią_ – ostatnie słowo wymówiła z obrzydzeniem – a to wszystko tylko przejaw jej dziwactwa! Nie mam zamiaru dłużej tego znosić!

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją zatrzymać, wybiegła z domu. Siedzących przy stole dobiegł tylko trzask drzwi.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział szybko Vernon i podążył za żoną.

Lily ze wszystkich sił próbowała powstrzymać łzy cisnące się do oczu. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to wszystko tak się skończyło. Co prawda, znając zdanie Petunii na temat magii i czarodziejów, spodziewała się jakichś przepychanek, ale nie takiej awantury. Usłyszeć takie słowa z ust rodzonej siostry to było dla Lily za dużo. Bez słowa wstała od stołu i, nie zakładając uprzednio nic na siebie, wyszła do ogrodu. Usiadła na starej ławce, na której tyle razy przesiadywała z Remusem i dopiero tam pozwoliła sobie na płacz.

Nie minęła minuta, jak usłyszała dobrze znane jej kroki. Potem poczuła, jak obok niej ktoś siada i obejmuje ją ramieniem. Przytuliła się do Jamesa.

\- Przepraszam, Liluś – szepnął James, gładząc Lily po kasztanowych włosach. - Nie wiedziałem, że to tak się skończy. Nie przypuszczałem, że… - zabrakło mu słów.

Lily nie musiała na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, jak bardzo żałuje. Nie miała do niego żalu. Faktycznie prowokowanie rozmowy o świecie magicznym było błędem, a jeszcze większym było demonstrowanie czarów. Mimo to nie mogła go o nic obwinić. Nie wiedział, jaka była Tunia i jak mogła zareagować. Lily też nie miała pojęcia.

\- To nic – wychlipała. - To nie twoja wina.

Chwilę później poczuła miękkie usta Jamesa na swoim czole. I już wiedziała, że będzie dobrze.


	18. Rozdział 18

Rozdział 18 – Kawiarnia

Gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, Mike stał w kuchni oparty o blat i wypijał już drugą tego ranka kawę. Przez ostatnie trzy noce spał fatalnie. Świadomość, że dwa piętra niżej kuzyn przechodzi przemianę nie wpływała dobrze na samopoczucie i spokój wewnętrzny. Martwił się zdrowiem Remusa. Podziwiał też jego przyjaciół. On nie potrafił zdecydować się na nauczenie trudnej sztuki animagii. Nigdy nie był dobry w transmutacji i na pewno nie udałoby mu się nauczyć transmutacji w zwierzę. Wolał zostawić tę sztukę Huncwotom.

Odstawił kawę na blat i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Mógł spodziewać się po prostu każdego: ciotki Eve, wujka Johna, urzędników z Ministerstwa, nawet Willa. Mimo to był w ciężkim szoku, gdy po otwarciu drzwi zobaczył za progiem niską, ciemnowłosą pannę. Wpatrywała się w Mike'a dużymi, ciemnymi oczami. Chłopak poczuł, jak zaschło mu w ustach. Dziewczyna była piękna.

\- Pani do kogo? - wydukał w końcu.

\- Szukam Remusa – odpowiedziała.

„Kolejna?" jęknął w duchu Mike. „Chociaż z drugiej strony ta wygląda na o wiele milszą od Natalie."

\- Jest chory, nie przyjmuje gości – odpowiedział i cofnął się, żeby zamknąć drzwi.

Dziewczyna przytrzymała je.

\- Coś zbyt często choruje – powiedziała zaczepnie.

\- Tobie nie trzeba tego tłumaczyć – odpowiedział Mike chłodnym głosem.

Już wiedział, że tej dziewczyny nie będzie łatwo spławić. I dlatego MUSI się jej pozbyć. Ciekawska panienka nikomu nie przyniesie niczego dobrego.

\- Ja… - zaczęła dziewczyna, ale po chwili wahania zrezygnowała. - Po prostu powiedz mu, że Carmen się o niego pyta.

„A więc to jest ta słynna Carmen. Faktycznie niczego sobie. Jak to jest, że Remus ma takie powodzenie u kobiet i nawet tego nie widzi?"

\- Jasne. Przekażę – obiecał.

\- Dziękuję.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i odeszła, kręcąc zmysłowo biodrami. Mike wpatrywał się w jej kształtną pupę. Naszła go ogromna chęć, żeby podbiec do Carmen i zatrzymać ją. W sumie mógłby się z nią nawet umówić. Czemu by nie?

 _Bo podoba jej się Remus_ , powiedział jakiś wewnętrzny głosik.

„Ale nie wiadomo, czy to działa też w drugą stronę."

 _To i tak byłoby jak odbijanie mu dziewczyny. Chcesz tego? Gdyby to wypaliło, nigdy byś sobie tego nie darował._

Mike musiał przyznać rację temu wewnętrznemu głosowi. Nie czułby się dobrze z samym sobą. Poza tym, nie potrzebował dziewczyny. Na co mu to? Miał studia i pracę. Na związki przyjdzie czas później.

Wrócił do kuchni z zamiarem dopicia kawy.

\- Kto to był? - usłyszał za sobą lekko zaspany głos Lily.

\- Ta Hiszpanka Remusa – odpowiedział Mike. - Wydawała się strasznie zmartwiona.

\- Daruj sobie złośliwości – warknęła Lily.

Mike spasował. Od niedzieli Lilka chodziła jak struta. James, który wpadł w poniedziałek wieczorem, powiedział mu, że Lily na rodzinnej kolacji pokłóciła z siostrą. Podobno poszło o magię. Jaka nie byłaby prawda, Mike wolał unikać panny Evans. I jej nie drażnić.

Szybko wszedł do kuchni i porwał swoją kawę. Dopił ją bezpiecznie w salonie – poza zasięgiem Lily.

* * *

Gdyby ktoś obcy wszedł do ciemnej piwnicy domu przy Sunny Street 15, miałby poważne wątpliwości co do stanu swojego umysłu, stanu umysłu właściciela domu i w ogóle całego porządku wszechświata. W piwnicy bowiem znajdował się okazały jeleń, czarny pies i wychudzony i poraniony mężczyzna. Cała trójka smacznie spała.

Pierwszy obudził się pies. Uniósł powoli prawą powiekę i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Podniósł się na cztery łapy. Po chwili w miejscu psa stał wysoki brunet. Ziewnął.

\- Rogacz, wstawaj – powiedział, spoglądając na jelenia.

Sięgnął na wysoką półkę i zdjął z niej apteczkę. Przyklęknął przy poranionym przyjacielu i zaczął go opatrywać. Dzięki temu, że Syriusz był z nim przez trzy noce pełni (a James przez dwie) udało się uniknąć poważniejszych obrażeń. Podsumowując, na ciele wilkołaka widać było paskudnie wyglądające rozcięcie na prawym ramieniu i jeszcze rozorany bok, ale Syriusz nie wiedział, czy można jej brać pod uwagę. Rana na boku została zadana przypadkiem przez róg nadal śpiącego jelenia.

\- James, do cholery, obudź się – warknął Syriusz, rzucając w Rogacza zwiniętym bandażem.

Jeleń, uderzony opatrunkiem w nos, podniósł się. Głośno i ze złością wypuścił powietrze. Widząc, że nic nie zdziałał, przymknął oczy, skupiony na przemianie. Momentalnie zamienił się w prawie dziewiętnastoletniego chłopaka. James zmrużył oczy, próbując cokolwiek zobaczyć.

\- Mógłbyś mi pomóc? - spytał, rezygnując w końcu z prób.

Syriusz podniósł się z kolan. Zdjął z półki, na której wcześniej leżała apteczka, okulary i podał je przyjacielowi.

\- Bardzo dziękuję – powiedział James. - Co z nim?

Podeszli do nieprzytomnego Remusa i przyklękli obok. James ostrożnie przesunął dłonią po jego lewym boku. Skrzywił się na widok rany.

\- Pod sierścią lepiej to wyglądało – stwierdził. - Będzie na mnie wściekły.

\- Bzdura – odparł Syriusz. - Ile razy się zdarzyło, że ja go dziabnąłem, żeby przywołać go do porządku? Nigdy nie powiedział złego słowa. Przynajmniej nie o mnie.

We dwóch błyskawicznie opatrzyli Remusa. Dopiero wtedy James zdjął zabezpieczenia z drzwi do piwnicy. Przy pomocy lewitacji zanieśli Remusa do jego pokoju.

\- Co z nim? - spytała Lily, gdy Lupin już leżał bezpiecznie w łóżku.

\- To, co zawsze – odpowiedział Syriusz. - Przepraszam was, ale za godzinę zaczynam zajęcia. Dajcie mi znać, jak się obudzi.

Pożegnał się z Jamesem, Lily i Mikiem i wyszedł z domu. Teleportował się do mieszkania, które wynajął zaledwie tydzień wcześniej. Albo jakoś tak. W każdym razie rozstał się z dziewczyną i musiał znaleźć sobie coś nowego.

* * *

Zajęcia minęły mu wyjątkowo szybko. Może dlatego, że niemal wcale nie słuchał wykładowców. Błądził myślami. Chciał walczyć. Gdyby tylko dano mu okazję, rzuciłby wszystko i wybiegł z różdżką nawet przeciw setce śmierciożerców. Na co mu te wszystkie szkolenia i zebrania? To było dobre dla Remusa i Lily, którzy przecież nie mają żadnego doświadczenia w walce. Co innego Syriusz, który stoczył w życiu niejeden pojedynek i wiedział z czym to się je. Poza tym, chciał dorwać brata. Tego małego gnojka Regulusa, cudownego synka rodziców.

„I co, mamusiu? Zadowolona, że twój idealny syneczek został mordercą? Chociaż chyba jednak ci się podoba. Przecież jest sługą samego Czarnego Pana! Przeklęty Reg. Jeszcze go dorwę i pokażę, gdzie jego miejsce!"

Po skończonych zajęciach poszedł do kawiarni. Miał straszną ochotę na jakieś ciastko. Ta ochota szybko przeszła, gdy zobaczył przy jednym ze stolików znajomą blondynkę. Teraz już pamiętał, jak ona ma na imię.

\- Można się przysiąść? - spytał dziewczynę.

Roxana poderwała głowę znad podręcznika anatomii i ze strachem spojrzała na Syriusza. Gdy go poznała strach, zastąpiło zdenerwowanie. To zbiło z tropu Blacka.

\- A… Oczywiście. Siadaj – powiedziała.

\- Dziękuję. Przerwa w zajęciach? - zagadnął odrobinę niezręcznie. Nie wiedział czemu ta dziewczyna niepokoiła go, ale w całkiem przyjemny sposób.

\- Nie. Na dzisiaj koniec. Ale to nie znaczy, że to koniec nauki – dodała, unosząc grubą książkę.

Syriusz kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. U niego też było kilka takich grubych podręczników, ale żadnego nie miał zamiaru czytać od deski do deski. Wystarczyło przekartkować.

Nagle w kieszeni Syriusza rozległ się cichy gwizd. Łapa wyciągnął dwukierunkowe lusterko, które wydało ten odgłos. Przez krótką chwilę w lusterku widział Jamesa Pottera, ale szybko pojawiło się jego własne odbicie. Mimo braku słów Syriusz zrozumiał przesłanie – Remus wreszcie doszedł do siebie.

\- Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść – powiedział do Roxany.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedziała.

Wydawało mu się, że w jej głosie słyszy lekką nutę zawodu. Nie miał czasu na rozmyślanie o tym.

\- Jeżeli będziesz chciała, to chętnie wpadłbym jeszcze kiedyś na ciebie – powiedział, posyłając dziewczynie jeden ze swoich najbardziej czarujących uśmiechów.

Rumieniec, który wypłynął na twarz Roxany, wystarczył Syriuszowi za odpowiedź. Pożegnał się i wyszedł z kawiarni. Dopiero za drzwiami przypomniało mu się, że miał ochotę na ciastko.

* * *

Niemal od razu po przebudzeniu Remus doszedł do wniosku, że woli spędzać pełnie z przyjaciółmi. Nie żeby wcześniej tak nie twierdził, ale po każdej pełni w towarzystwie Huncwotów tylko utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu. Ich obecność bardzo mu pomagała, chociaż nie chciał się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą. W końcu to było jawne wykorzystywanie przyjaciół. Zarywali dla niego noce, narażając się nie tylko na to, że ich porani, ale też na zdemaskowanie przez Ministerstwo Magii i wtrącenie do Azkabanu. On, Remus, nie był tyle warty. Ale nieważne ile razy mówił to Syriuszowi i Jamesowi, oni zawsze zbywali go stwierdzeniem, że gada głupoty.

\- Od tego ma się przyjaciół, nie? - powtarzali, ucinając wszelkie dyskusje.

Nie miał siły i ochoty się z nimi spierać. Aż za dobrze wiedział, że gdyby nie oni, dochodziłby do siebie po przemianach o wiele dłużej.

Teraz, stwierdzając, że jest z nim prawie dobrze, wstał ostrożnie z łóżka. Czuł dwie poważniejsze rany, ale nie były aż tak nieznośne, żeby przeleżeć z ich powodu cały dzień. Ubrany w piżamę i z kapciami na nogach zszedł na parter, dla pewności podpierając się ściany.

\- Remus, co ty tu robisz?! - krzyknęła Lily, gdy zajrzał do jej sypialni.

\- Ile można siedzieć w pokoju? - zapytał retorycznie. - Mogę wejść?

\- Głupie pytanie – prychnęła rudowłosa. - Właź i siadaj, bo zaraz się przewrócisz.

Podeszła do Remusa i siłą zaprowadziła go do łóżka. Posłusznie usiadł, dziwiąc się, ile siły może tkwić w takiej niepozornej dziewczynie.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - spytała Lily, przechodząc ze złości w zatroskanie.

\- Tylko towarzystwa – odpowiedział Remus.

Lily z westchnieniem usiadła obok niego. Remus ostrożnie objął ją lewym ramieniem i przyciągnął bliżej. Widział, że Lily ma jakiś problem i chciał jej pomóc.

\- Lilka, co się stało? - zapytał bez żadnych wstępów, ale także bez śladu nacisku w głosie.

Może to ta delikatność sprawiła, że Lily otworzyła się przed Remusem. A może chodziło o zaufanie do niego? Niemniej Evans opowiedziała mu cały przebieg niedzielnej kolacji u rodziców. W miarę mówienia czuła, jak napięcie ostatnich dni uchodzi z niej razem ze słowami i łzami. Opowieść kończyła, tuląc się do przyjaciela. Nie wiedziała, czy cokolwiek rozumiał z tego co mówiła, bo słowa były tłumione przez jego bluzkę.

Gdy skończyła mówić, Remus objął ją mocniej, przyciskając do siebie. Z początku Lily próbowała nie pozwolić mu na to, bo przecież miał świeże rany, ale po kilku sekundach poddała się. Potrzebowała bliskości przyjaciela. Brata. Tak samo, jak potrzebowała jego milczenia, bo Remus w czasie jej opowieści nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Po prostu słuchał opowieści dziewczyny.

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła.

\- Nie masz za co – odpowiedział Remus. Czuła jego oddech na swoich włosach. - Ale nie mogę ci pomóc. Nie wiem jak.

\- Już pomogłeś. Wystarczy, że jesteś. Ale… Remus, naprawdę musisz odpoczywać. Niedługo będę bardzo cię potrzebować.

Usłyszała jego śmiech i poczuła, jak drżą obejmujące ją ramiona.

\- Lily, pomogę ci we wszystkim. Tylko powiedz w czym.

Evans niechętnie odsunęła się od niego.

\- Trzeba już powoli zaczynać przygotowania do ślubu, a, jeżeli nie pamiętasz, chcę ci przypomnieć, że jesteś moim świadkiem.

\- Pamiętam, pamiętam. I solennie obiecuję, że wywiążę się ze swoich obowiązków najlepiej jak potrafię.

Wstał i złożył przed Lily dworski ukłon. Teraz to ona nie potrafiła pohamować śmiechu, do którego Remus z chęcią dołączył.


	19. Rozdział 19

Rozdział 19 – Kawałek pergaminu

W ciągu tygodnia Lily i James doszli do porozumienia w związku z datą ślubu. Zajęło im to dwa spotkania, z czego jedno zakończyło się dosyć poważną kłótnią. Sytuację uratowali Remus i Syriusz, którzy jako świadkowie nie mogli opuścić tych rozmów. Długie ustalenia (i sprawdzanie kalendarzy księżycowych) zaowocowały wyznaczenie, daty ślubu na siedemnastego sierpnia. Narzeczeni zdecydowali się też na skromną ceremonię i zaproszenie maksymalnie pięćdziesięciu gości. Zastanawiali się jeszcze nad miejscem ślubu, w grę wchodziło kilka domów weselnych. Gdy Lily wyszła na chwilę do toalety, James wyznał przyjaciołom, najpierw odbierając przysięgi milczenia, że zastanawia się nad kupnem domu. Jeżeli udałoby mu się sfinalizować transakcję przed ślubem, chciałby urządzić wesele w ogrodzie nowego domostwa. Dlatego tak walczył o ślub latem, chociaż Lily przekonywała go, żeby pospieszyć się i pobrać już w maju. Ale wtedy nie byłoby gwarancji dobrej pogody, na której bardzo zależało Jamesowi. Jednak, póki co, wolał nie mówić o tym Lily. Nie chciał robić jej niepotrzebnych nadziei.

Nie tylko Lily i James stwierdzili, że nie mogą bez siebie żyć – w połowie listopada Frank Longbottom oświadczył się Alicji Roberts, a ona się zgodziła. Ta para nie chciała czekać nie wiadomo ile na ślub i zdecydowali się na skromną ceremonię na początku kwietnia. Mieli być tylko oni, rodzice i świadkowie.

Dla Zakonu Feniksa listopad nie był łatwym miesiącem. Już na początku w potyczce ze śmierciożercami zginął Caradog Dearborn. Jedynym pocieszeniem dla współtowarzyszy broni był fakt, że Caradog zabrał ze sobą dwóch panów w czerni.

Problemy miał też Will Daniels. Co prawda Ministerstwo Magii już mu się nie narzucało („na razie", jak sam stwierdził), ale miał kłopoty z kadrą. W ciągu miesiąca po odejściu Natalie, przez ekipę Mike'a, Remusa i Roxy przewinęły się trzy kelnerki. Żadna nie wytrzymała długo. Ten stan rzeczy był męczący dla wszystkich, przede wszystkim dla Roxany, która miała więcej obowiązków, oraz dla Willa, który niemal stawał na głowie, żeby jednak nie obciążać Roxy zbyt mocno.

Wejście Smoka było jednym z nielicznych miejsc, w których Remus czuł się bardzo swobodnie. Sam uważał ten fakt za dziwny, ale nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć. Luźne podejście Willa i wsparcie Mike'a oraz Roxy podnosiło go na duchu nawet w najgorszy dzień. Dlatego chodził do pracy nie tylko z poczuciem obowiązku, ale też z prawdziwą radością. Praca w Wejściu Smoka dawała mu nie tylko tak potrzebne pieniądze, ale też osobistą satysfakcję i możliwość kontaktu z ludźmi. Co prawda jego mama twierdziła, że praca za barem jest dużo poniżej jego możliwości, ale Remus ucinał rozmowy, gdy tylko pojawiał się ten temat. Był szczęśliwy z obecnej sytuacji.

Poza pracą Remus rzucił się też w wir nauki, ale miał w tym bardziej prozaiczny powód, niż myślenie o swojej przyszłości, która nadal rysowała się w ciemnych barwach. Ze wszystkich sił starał się zapomnieć o niefortunnej nocy z Natalie, wciąż prześladującej go w snach i opanowującej jego myśli, gdy tylko nie zajmował się o czymś konkretnym. W tym pomagała mu Carmen, chociaż dziewczyna nie była świadoma miłosnych rozterek przyjaciela. Po prostu widziała, że coś się dzieje i chciała pomóc. Dodatkowo korzystała z okazji, żeby zorientować się, co, na Merlina, stało z Remusem. Niepokoił ją jego stan zdrowia.

Grudzień przyniósł mrozy i obfite opady śniegu. Po czterokrotnym odśnieżeniu chodnika w ciągu jednego dnia, zdenerwowany Mike rzucił na chodnik zaklęcie, które powodowało, że śnieg natychmiast się rozpuszczał. To usuwało cały problem.

W pierwszy weekend grudnia Remus odwiedził swoich rodziców, po dwutygodniowej nieobecności

\- Już myślałem, że o nas zapomniałeś – powiedział John, gdy po otwarciu drzwi zobaczył za progiem swojego syna.

\- Wiem, wiem. Przepraszam – odpowiedział ze skruchą Remus. - Mogę wejść?

\- Co to za pytanie?

Chłopak uścisnął ojcu dłoń i wszedł do domu. Zawsze gdy tu wracał, czuł się, jakby cofnął się w czasie. Znów był kilkuletnim chłopcem, spędzającym całe dnie w świecie książek. Nie wiedział wtedy nic o wojnie, problemach prawnych i wielkiej polityce. Wiele by oddał, żeby znowu stać się tamtym dizeckiem. Wiele, ale nie przyjaciół, których zyskał od tamtego czasu.

\- Gdzie mama? - zapytał Remus, rozglądając się po salonie.

Nie musiał wypatrywać matki. Wystarczyło, że wszedł do domu i wiedział, że był sam z ojcem. Nie słyszał głosu mamy, ani dźwięku jej kroków.

\- Wyszła do sklepu. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że przyjdziesz, na pewno by została.

\- Chciałem zrobić wam niespodziankę – wyjaśnił Remus. - Ale jeżeli to jakiś problem…

\- Nie! - krzyknął John. - Żaden problem, Remus, nie gadaj głupot. Evelynne nigdy by mi nie darowała, gdybym cię stąd wypuścił. Strasznie za tobą tęskni. Zresztą, ja też. Widuję cię praktycznie tylko na zebraniach Zakonu. A po ostatniej potyczce przez pół dnia nie wiedziałem, co się z tobą dzieje.

Remus wbił wzrok w podłogę, słysząc urazę w głosie ojca. Wiedział, że miał on rację. Faktycznie Remus zapomniał o poinformowaniu rodziców, ale do głowy mu nie przyszło, że mogliby wiedzieć o tej potyczce. Razem z Jamesem i Syriuszem oglądali dom na przedmieściach Dover, gdy na ulicy pojawiło się czterech śmierciożerców. Ludzie w czarnych pelerynach i maskach na twarzach zaczęli rzucać zaklęcia na nic niepodejrzewających mugoli. Było oczywistym, że Huncwoci musieli zareagować. Tylko Remus miał opory przed podjęciem walki będąc w mniejszości, ale gdy James i Syriusz rzucili się na śmierciożerców, nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak pomóc im. W końcu wygrana w walce trzech na czterech była o wiele bardziej prawdopodobna niż dwóch na czterech. Opór był dla śmierciożerców tak wielkim zaskoczeniem, że niemal od razu teleportowali się.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego potyczką – powiedział ostrożnie Remus. - Po prostu faceci w czerni bawili się w męczenie mugoli, a my im przeszkodziliśmy. Jak nas zobaczyli, od razu uciekli.

\- To nie jest ważne! - krzyknął John. Zaraz zganił się za podniesienie głosu, ale nie potrafił tego powstrzymać. Od lat przyszłość jego jedynego syna była dla niego powodem do zmartwień. A teraz jeszcze ta awantura! - Chodzi mi o to, że spotkałeś się ze śmierciożercami, a ja potem przez pół dnia zastanawiałem się, czy przeżyłeś!

Remus aż skulił się pod ciężarem słów ojca. Nie był w stanie się bronić. To było dziwne, ale bardziej bał się krzyków ojca, niż starcia ze śmierciożercami. Gdy był dzieckiem ojciec rzadko podnosił głos, a jeszcze rzadziej robił to w obecności Remusa.

Skończywszy mówić, John wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, żeby się uspokoić. Już żałował tego, że krzyknął na syna, ale słów nigdy by nie cofnął. Musiał przecież uświadomić Remusowi, że ma kogoś, kto martwi się o niego. Nie mógł tak po prostu iść do walki i nie informować rodziców o tym, jak to wszystko się skończyło. John nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie musiał dawać komuś wykład podobny o tego, który on sam dostał od swojej żony dwa tygodnie po przyłączenia się do Zakonu.

Na szczęście dla młodego Lupina, dalszą rozmowę przerwał dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza. Po kilku chwilach do salonu weszła Evelynne. Na widok syna zastygła wpół kroku i rzuciła torby z zakupami na podłogę. Uśmiechnęła się, a jej oczy rozbłysły z radości, która chwilę potem została zastąpiona przez złość. Remus już wiedział, że pogadanka od ojca nie była jedyną, jaką otrzyma tego dnia. Spojrzał na Johna, szukając pomocy, ale ten wydawał się obojętny na nowe kłopoty syna.

\- Mamo, ja… - zaczął Remus, ale zawiesił się, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć.

\- Co „ja"? - spytała Evelynne ze sztuczką uprzejmością. Jej brązowe oczy ciskały gromy. - Remus, jestem w stanie zrozumieć to, że jesteś zajęty pracą, studiami i działalnością w Zakonie, ale, na Merlina, mógłbyś poświęcić MINUTĘ na wysłanie nam wiadomości, że ŻYJESZ! Czy naprawdę nakreślenie krótkiego liściku jest zbyt trudne dla kogoś z twoim wykształceniem?! Czy masz do powiedzenia coś więcej niż bezwartościowe „przepraszam"?

Remus pokręcił przecząco głową. Co innego mógł zrobić? Poza „przepraszam" mógł jeszcze zaoferować „zapomniałem", ale to było jeszcze gorszym wyjście. Nic nie powiedział. Stał, wpatrując się w klepki na podłodze, czując coraz większe gorąco na twarzy.

Evelynne pozwoliła synowi pomęczyć się chwilę z poczuciem winy, po czym podeszła do niego i przytuliła go. Oddał uścisk, jak robił to przez tyle lat. Evelynne przypomniała sobie jak Remus, będąc jeszcze małym chłopcem, który stłukł sobie kolano, przybiegł do niej z płaczem i padł jej w objęcia, jakby był tam bezpieczny od wszelkiego zła i bólu.. Zawsze do niej przychodził, gdy miał problem i nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby ktoś powiedział jej kiedyś, że już nigdy nie zobaczy syna, bo zginął na wojnie. Przecież nie po to tyle lat wychowywała go i chroniła, aby coś mu się stało w jakimś bzdurnej potyczce ze śmierciożercami. Remus był wart czegoś o wiele lepszego.

* * *

W sobotni wieczór w Ministerstwie Magii przebywało niewiele osób, a i oni albo szykowali się już do wyjścia, albo byli pogrążeni w swojej pracy. Większość korytarzy zaciemniono.

Przez jeden z tych zaciemnionych korytarzy przemykała się owinięta czarnym płaszczem postać. Młody mężczyzna podszedł do okutych żelazem drzwi i, rozejrzawszy się uprzednio, otworzył je, po czym wsunął się do środka.

\- _Lumos_! - szepnął. Koniec jego różdżki rozjarzył się białym światłem.

Przy tym świetle mężczyzna podszedł do sporego, mahoniowego biurka i zaczął szybko przeglądać leżące na nim dokumenty. Wiedział, że dużo ryzykuje. Jeżeli ktokolwiek by go złapał, mógłby nawet trafić do Azkabanu. Nie dbał o to. Musiał znaleźć pewne dokumenty, albo wszyscy będą skończeni: on, jego brat, przyjaciele, cały Zakon Feniksa.

\- Gdzie to jest? Na Merlina, gdzie oni to schowali – szeptał gorączkowo. - Myśl, człowieku, Myśl!

Z niepokojem obserwował wskazówki zegarka, który nosił na ręku. Nie mógł zostać długo, żeby go nie wykryli, ale nie mógł też odejść bez tych przeklętych papierów.

W końcu je znalazł. Gdy tylko zobaczył tytuł, jakim opatrzony został niepozorny świstek pergaminu, niemal krzyknął z radości. Okrzyk ten zamarł zamarł mu w gardle, gdy usłyszał kroki i głosy dochodzące z korytarza. Poszedł bliżej drzwi i przyłożył do nich ucho. Po krótkiej chwili zdołał rozróżnić słowa i osoby mówiące.

\- Widzisz, Lucjuszu, sytuacja nie jest tak prosta – powiedział głęboki, męski głos.

\- Przeciwnie, panie ministrze – odpowiedział mężczyzna nazwany Lucjuszem.

Ukryty w gabinecie mężczyzna domyślił się, iż rozmówcami byli Lucjusz Malfoy (znany śmierciożerca) i Minister Magii – Harold Minchum. Ten wniosek sprawił, że serce podeszło mu do gardła.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Minchum.

\- Mam pewne źródła co do członków tej „organizacji oporu" - wyjaśnił Malfoy. - To nic więcej jak banda ludzi, którzy, korzystając z obecnie trwającej wojny, usiłują obalić legalną władzę. To zwykli przestępcy. Spiskowcy. Należy ich niezwłocznie zaaresztować i wtrącić do Azkabanu.

\- Może masz rację – odparł Minchum. - Ale kto należy do tej organizacji?

\- Mam u siebie w gabinecie listę niemal pewnych członków. Wystarczy ich przesłuchać. Muszę tylko pana ostrzec, że niektóre nazwiska z tej listy mogą pana bardzo zdziwić.

Podsłuchujący mężczyzna zdążył odskoczyć od drzwi akurat w momencie, w którym zadrżała klamka.

„Ratuj, Merlinie" pomyślał.


	20. Rozdział 20

Rozdział 20 – Pilne wezwanie

Remus od początku był pewny, że spędzi u rodziców weekend. Bardzo się za nimi stęsknił i nie miał zamiaru zbyt szybko ich opuszczać. Chciał zabrać ze sobą kuzyna, który przecież mieszkał z nimi przez tyle lat, ale Mike stanowczo odmówił. Stwierdził, że ma mnóstwo nauki. Oczywistym było, iż to czcza wymówka, ale Remus nie chciał drążyć tego tematu. Sam doskonale wiedział, że czasami lepiej pozwolić komuś na przemyślenie swoich sekretów. W końcu ile to razy z niego wyciągano tajemnice, które wolał zachować dla siebie? Zawsze bardzo to przeżywał i nie chciał na to samo narażać Mike'a.

Późnym wieczorem Remus siedział z ojcem w salonie przy partii czarodziejskich szachów. Obok nich usadowiła się Evelynne, która co chwila pomagała synowi. Skutkiem tej współpracy były coraz większe kłopoty głowy rodziny.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że mój syn będzie chował się za spódnicą matki – powiedział John, gdy Remus (oczywiście przy pomocy rodzicielki) zbił mu ostatniego gońca.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że mój mąż nie umie przegrywać – odpowiedziała Evelynne.

Remus stłumił śmiech. Uwielbiał słuchać słownych przepychanek rodziców. Oboje byli bardzo inteligentnymi ludźmi i utarczki rosły u nich do rangi niezwykle pasjonujących pojedynków.

Niestety nadchodzący pojedynek został brutalnie przerwany przez sowę, która zaczęła stukać w okno. Remus poderwał się z fotela i wpuścił ptaka. Ptak podleciał do Johna i upuścił przed nim list. Szybko otworzył kopertę.

\- Dumbledore wzywa nas do Kwatery Głównej – poinformował Remusa, przebiegając wzrokiem po literach.

\- Ten człowiek jest niesamowity – stwierdziła Evelynne. - On chyba wie wszystko.

\- Nie „chyba", mamo – powiedział Remus. - Musimy iść.

\- Tylko wróćcie – poprosiła Evelynne. Podeszła do syna i uściskała go. - Masz wrócić do domu razem z tatą. Czy to jest jasne?

\- Oczywiście – potwierdził Remus.

\- Ty też masz wrócić – poleciła Evelynne Johnowi.

\- Wrócę.

Lynne kiwnęła głową na znak, że przyjęła do wiadomości obietnice męża i syna. Obserwowała ich, gdy zakładali buty i kurtki.

\- Nie zasnę, póki nie będziecie bezpieczni do domu – powiedziała.

\- Wrócimy najszybciej jak się da – obiecał John. - A tego tu przypilnuję, żeby nie wdawał się w żadne bójki – dodał, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Remusa.

Dwaj Lupinowie wyszli z domu. Przeszli do pobliskiego lasu i stamtąd teleportowali się w pobliże Kwatery Głównej. Na miejscu wpadli na Fabiana Prevetta.

\- Wiesz, co się stało? - zapytał go Remus.

\- Właśnie miałem was spytać o to samo – odparł Fabian. - Ale to nie jest normalne, żeby zwoływać zebranie o jedenastej w nocy. Coś musiało się stać.

Niemal biegiem pokonali drogę do Kwatery. Gdy zeszli do piwnicy, połowa miejsc była już zajęta. Remus szybko podszedł do Jamesa i Syriusza. Oni też nie wiedzieli, dlaczego wezwano cały Zakon. W ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut przybyła reszta członków Zakonu. Na samym końcu do piwnicy wszedł Dumbledore. Od razu gestem nakazał obecnym ciszę.

\- Moi drodzy, sprawa nie jest prosta – powiedział poważnym głosem. - Godzinę temu aresztowano Edgara Bonesa. Edgar podjął się zadania zdobycia dokumentów, które mogły zniszczyć Zakon Feniksa. Edgar znalazł te dokumenty. Niestety, został nakryty w gabinecie Lucjusza Malfoya. W tej chwili Ernest Rodes, którego doskonale znacie, próbuje wyciągnąć Edgara z opresji.

Remus nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby Edgar po prostu zginął w bitwie, albo zaginął. Ale aresztowanie za włamanie do Ministerstwa Magii? Bones był aurorem, coś takiego mogło mu złamać karierę. Jeżeli nie kompletnie ją zniszczyć, o ile, oczywiście, wyjdzie z Azkabanu.

\- A co z Dominique i dziećmi? - zapytał Dedalus Diggle.

\- Oczywiście zaopiekujemy się nimi – odparł Dumbledore. - Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby rodzina kogokolwiek z Zakonu została bez opieki w razie jakiegoś wypadku.

\- A co z dokumentami? - spytał Fabian.

\- Nie znaleziono ich przy Edgarze. W gabinecie Lucjusza Malfoya też ich nie ma. Prawdopodobnie Edgar zdążył je ukryć. Ernest zapyta go o nie, gdy tylko znajdą się bez towarzystwa.

Fabian wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią. Nie było już żadnych pytań, więc Dumbledore wypuścił wszystkich do domów.

Po powrocie do East Clandon Remus szybko przywitał się ze zdenerwowaną matką i uciekł do łazienki. Wyjaśnienie powodu tak nagłego wezwania zostawił ojcu.

Wiadomość o aresztowaniu Edgara wstrząsnęła nim bardziej, niż mógłby się tego spodziewać. W sumie, nawet dobrze go nie znał. Mijali się na zebraniach, nigdy nie zamieniając ze sobą nawet kilku słów, poza grzecznościowym „dzień dobry". Wiedział o nim niemal równie niewiele: auror, żonaty, miał dwoje dzieci. Ale najstraszniejsze było w tym to, że to mogło przytrafić się naprawdę każdemu: Fabianowi, Jamesowi, jego ojcu… jemu samemu. Remus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby to jego aresztowano, zostałby zabity szybciej, niż ktokolwiek, nawet Dumbledore, zdążyłby zareagować.

Po raz pierwszy naszły go wątpliwości co do tego, czy bycie w Zakonie to dobry pomysł. Bał się śmierci, jak każdy, ale śmierć w bitwie, w obronie innych, nie wydawała mu się taka straszna. Ale zostanie zabitym przez komisję? Bał się tego, odkąd dowiedział się, co oznacza bycie wilkołakiem. Świadomość, że za byle przewinienie może stracić życie, była gorsza od comiesięcznych przemian. Jeżeli już miał ginąć, to powinna to być śmierć za ideały, w imię większego dobra, a nie z powodu podpisu jakiegoś komisarza. Był wilkołakiem, ale przecież nadal miał ludzką świadomość, chociaż wielu odmawia mu prawa do tego.


	21. Rozdział 21

Rozdział 21 – Andrew

Areszt Ministerstwa Magii nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych miejsc na świecie. Cele, co prawda, były pojedyncze, ale tak ciasne, że nawet nie dało się po nich swobodnie przejść. Na ścianach brakowało okien, nawet zaczarowanych, a cały wystrój pomieszczeń stanowiły twarda leżanka, toaleta w rogu i mała umywalka.

Mimo wszystkich niedogodności Edgar Bones uważał się za szczęściarza. Po tym, jak złapano go w gabinecie Lucjusza Malfoya, mogli zesłać go prosto do Azkabanu. Tylko fakt, że był aurorem, zmusił ich do umieszczenia Edgara w celi w Ministerstwie Magii. Przynajmniej nie musi znosić dementorów. Na razie.

Późnym wieczorem drzwi aresztu otworzyły się i weszło przez nie dwóch strażników. Bez słowa wyprowadzili Edgara z celi. Bones szybko zorientował się, że prowadzą go do pokoju przesłuchań. Liczył, iż wreszcie pozwolą mu spotkać się z adwokatem sam na sam. Do tej pory miał z tym problem.

Pokój przesłuchań był bardzo podobny do cel, tylko, że większy. Na środku stał duży, metalowy stół, przy którym znajdowały się plastikowe, niewygodne krzesła. Jedyną osobą znajdującą się w tym pokoju, był niski, posiwiały mężczyzna. Edgar odetchnął z ulgą, gdy tylko rozpoznał, z kim będzie rozmawiał.

\- Siadaj - polecił Ernest Rodes, gdy za Edgarem zamknęły się drzwi. - Mamy mało czasu.

Edgar usiadł na jednym z krzeseł. Ernest zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

\- Edgarze, będę robił wszystko, żeby cię z tego wyciągnąć… - zaczął Ernest.

\- Odpuść – wtrącił Bones. - Popełniłem błąd i muszę za niego zapłacić. Teraz ważniejsza jest ta kartka.

\- W takim razie, gdzie ona jest?

Edgar otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale nagle poczuł jakby sznur owijał mu się wokół gardła, uniemożliwiając wydobycie dźwięku. Jednocześnie w jego głowie pojawiła się pustka. Nic nie pamiętał. Pokręcił przecząco głową. Ernest od razu zrozumiał, o co chodziło jego klientowi.

W trakcie swojej ponad dziesięcioletniej praktyki tylko dwa razy spotkał się z zaklęciem Mittere siletium. Był to niezwykle rzadki czar, powodujący niemożność wymówienia sekretu, który chronił. Nawet użycie Veritaserum nie pokonywało go, bo w razie pytania, delikwent zapominał o wszystkim, co miało związek z tajemnicą. W przypadku Edgara chodziło o tajemniczą kartkę. Jedynym sposobem na odnalezienie jej to wypuszczenie Edgara i pozwolenie zaklęciu na zaprowadzenie go do schowanej przez niego wiadomości. W obecnej sytuacji było to niemożliwe.

\- Dominique pytała się o ciebie – powiedział Ernest, zmieniając temat.

Edgar zamknął oczy, przywołując obraz żony. Miała piękne, długie do pasa blond włosy i oczy niebieskie jak ocean. Chociaż urodziła dwójkę dzieci, nadal zachowała szczupłą figurę.

\- Czemu nie przyszła? - zapytał Edgar. Zdenerwował się na siebie, bo głos mu drżał.

Ernest kulturalnie nie skomentował tego.

\- Chciała, ale jej nie pozwolili. Ed, to nie jest zabawa. Gdy auror włamuje się do gabinetu kogoś takiego jak Lucjusz Malfoy, sprawa nie może być prosta. Prokurator chce zażądać wyroku piętnastu lat. Bez zawiasów i możliwości zwolnienia warunkowego.

Ta wiadomość zmroziła Edgarowi krew w żyłach. Co prawda nie spodziewał się zwolnienia czy wyroku w zawiasach, ale, na Merlina, nie przewidywał piętnastu lat w Azkabanie! Kiedy już wyjdzie, jego syn, Mason, skończy szkołę, a córka, Mary, dorośnie. Nie wspominając o tym, że on sam będzie wrakiem człowieka. Nikt nie przetrwa tylu lat z dementorami, zachowując sprawność umysłową.

\- Wyciągnę cię z tego – powiedział stanowczo Ernest. - Choćbym miał zaprzedać duszę diabłu, wyciągnę cię. Skoro nie pamiętasz samego włamania, mogę się powołać na niepoczytalność… albo na Imperiusa.

\- Nikt w to nie uwierzy.

\- Bzdura – żachnął się Ernest. - Trzy miesiące temu Archie Willis napadł na członków Brygady Uderzeniowej. Pod pływem Imperiusa. I wypuścili go.

\- Kto jak kto, ale Malfoy wie, jak wygląda ktoś po Imperiusie – przypomniał Edgar.

Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, Ernest uśmiechnął się z triumfem.

\- Ale to nie on będzie cię sądził – zauważył.

Teraz Edgar też się uśmiechnął. Może jednak uda mu się zobaczyć, jak dorastają jego dzieci.

* * *

Grudzień minął szybko, ale niestety nie bezboleśnie]. W połowie miesiąca grupa śmierciożerców dopadła Benia Fenwicka. To, co z niego zostało, oddano rodzinie w trumnie wielkości pudełka od butów. Zakon Feniksa ciężko odczuł śmierć Benia, który był specjalistą od zaklęć zwodzących. Ogólny nastrój poprawił Alastor Moody, który na tydzień przed świętami aresztował Igora Karkarowa, znanego śmierciożercę, który z miejsca został wysłany „na wakacje" na jedną z wysp Morza Północnego.

Gdy tuż po świętach Remus przyszedł do pracy, na dziesiątą, na pierwszą zmianę, ku własnemu zdziwieniu zastał przy barze wysokiego blondyna. Na pierwszy rzut oka miał około dziewiętnastu-dwudziestu lat. Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się na widok Lupina.

\- Jeszcze… zamknięte – wydukał Remus.

Nie wiedział czemu, ale coś w tym chłopaku go niepokoiło. Nie umiał tylko powiedzieć, co.

\- Co? Ach, wiem – odpowiedział chłopak, ignorując zmieszanie Remusa. - Ja tu pracuję… o tutaj mam list.

Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął złożony kawałek pergaminu. Podał go Remusowi, który od razu zaczął czytać. W kilku słowach Will wyjaśnił, że Andrew Froment (jak najwyraźniej nazywał się tajemniczy chłopak) dołącza do ich ekipy jako… kelner.

„Roxy będzie zachwycona" pomyślał Remus. On sam był ciekawy, jak będzie pracować się z chłopakiem na stanowisku kelnera.

\- No więc? - zapytał Andrew, unosząc brwi.

\- To teraz będzie krótki kurs – powiedział Remus, oddając list. - To jest Alex – zaczął, uderzając ręką w bar. - Na szafkach są przyczepiane karteczki, których NIE WOLNO zdejmować. Bo nikt niczego nie znajdzie. Dalej… za tamtą dziurą jest kuchnia, nasz kucharz na zmianie niedługo przyjdzie…

\- Na zmianie? - wtrącił Andrew.

\- Will ci nie mówił? - zdziwił się Remus. - Pracujemy w stałych ekipach. Nasza liczy cztery osoby: ja stoję za barem, mój kuzyn, Mike, jest kucharzem, Roxy Collins kelnerką no i od teraz ty też. Tak właściwie, to jestem Remus – dodał wyciągając rękę do nowego kolegi.

\- Andrew Froment – przedstawił się chłopak, ściskając rękę Remusa.

Dopiero teraz Remus zauważył, że nowy kelner mówi z ledwo słyszalnym akcentem. Jakby… francuskim? Z uwagi, że Remus nigdy nie widział Andrew w Hogwarcie, Froment musiał kończyć zagraniczną szkołę. Nazwisko miał francuskie, więc najpewniej było to Beauxbatons.

\- Reszta też przyjdzie? - zapytał Andrew, spoglądając na wiszący nad drzwiami zegar.

\- Roxy nie przyjdzie przed jedenastą, a Mike może być lada moment. Chociaż zdarza mu się spóźniać. Od przychodzenia przed czasem jestem ja. Napijesz się czegoś?

\- Nie, dzięki. Wolę się rozejrzeć.

\- Jasne. Jeżeli się zgubisz, to krzycz.

\- A nasz szef… - przerwał, gdy Remus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o Willa, to z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Jest albo go nie ma. Z czasem się przyzwyczaisz. Albo odejdziesz, jak inni.

Zostawił zaskoczonego Andrew na środku sali i poszedł za bar. Wrzucił torbę do odpowiedniej przegródki, wyjmując z niej uprzednio książkę z hiszpańską gramatyką. Nadal miał problem z odmianą niektórych końcówek.

Roxy była zachwycona nowym kolegą, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Mike'u, który od samego początku obdarzał Andrew spojrzeniem, jakby ten był co najmniej Natalie.

\- To się źle skończy – powiedział Mike, po dwóch godzinach wspólnej pracy, gdy Remus zajrzał na chwilę do kuchni.

\- Tak samo mówiłeś po tym, jak spędziłem noc z Natalie – przypomniał Remus.

\- I miałem rację – przypomniał Mike. - Wystawiła cię. Wykorzystała, zgniotła i wyrzuciła. I nie próbuj zaprzeczać!

\- Nie mam zamiaru – odparł Remus. - Ale spokojnie. Nie jestem jasnowidzem, ale z tego kolejnego romansu nie będzie.

Mike prychnął i odwrócił się do kuchenki. Ale w duchu musiał przyznać kuzynowi rację. Na romans się nie zanosi. Remus nie był z tych. Mimo to Mike czuł w powietrzu zbliżającą się katastrofę. Nienawidził tego przeczucia, ale nie potrafił się go pozbyć.

Tu nie chodziło tylko o Andrew i Natalie. To zdarzało mu się już wcześniej. Gdy rodzice zaczęli prowadzać go w weekendy do wujka Johna i wychodzić nie wiadomo gdzie, też czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Skończyło się na tym, że jego rodzice zginęli, a on wylądował u wujostwa.

„Cholerne przeczucia" pomyślał. „Nienawidzę mieć racji."

\- Widziałeś dzisiaj Willa? - zapytał nagle Remus.

\- To ty przyszedłeś pierwszy – przypomniał Mike.

\- Nie. Pierwszy przyszedł Andrew. On też go nie widział.

Mike'a niespecjalnie to zdziwiło. Zdarzało się, że Will nie pojawiał się w pracy nawet przez tydzień. Kiedy indziej praktycznie nie wychodził z baru przez kilka dni. Należało to zaakceptować.

\- Masz plany na popołudnie? - zagadnął Mike, zmieniając temat.

\- Wrócić do domu, usiąść w fotelu w towarzystwie herbaty i kilku książek i… w zasadzie nie mam innego pomysłu.

Mike zmarszczył brwi, myśląc nad słowami kuzyna. Martwił się życiem towarzyskim Remusa. Sam nie był co prawda szczególnie imprezowym typem, ale, na Merlina, święty też nie był. Zdarzało mu się wychodzić wieczorami do klubów. Remus nigdy z nim nie chadzał. A od romansu z Natalie zamknął się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Całe szczęście, że miał te swoje spotkania z Huncwotami w niedziele. Ale co innego spotkanie w wąskim gronie przyjaciół, a co innego wyjście do zupełnie obcych osób. Każdy musi się czasem zabawić.

„A może… wciągnąć w to tę Hiszpankę? Może ona będzie miała jakiś pomysł."


	22. Rozdział 22

Rozdział 22 – Spisek

„Frío, frío, mucho frío*" myślała Carmen, wyrzucając ciuchy z szafy. Rozpaczliwie poszukiwała jakichś ciepłych ubrań, ale poza dwoma swetrami nie znalazła niczego.

„A mówili, że Anglia to zimna dziura. Ale, na Hekate**, nikt nie mówił, że będzie AŻ TAK zimno!"

Mimo swoich narzekań, nie żałowała, że przyjechała na Wyspy. Z radością odkrywała sekrety wysp, a także ludzi, z którymi przyszło jej się zetknąć. Na szczęście rodzice stale przysyłali jej pieniądze na utrzymanie, więc nie musiała marnować czasu na pracę. Bardzo im zależało na tym, żeby Carmen odnalazła się w Anglii. Jako jedyna z rodziny wyjechała za granicę na studia, mimo, że nie pochodziła z biednego domu. Po prostu żadnego z jej braci nie ciągnęło poza Hiszpanię. Najstarszy z nich, Horacio, studiował w Madrycie, tam poznał Catalinę, z którą pobrali się na trzecim roku nauki. Obecnie pracował w wielkiej firmie reklamowej, dzieląc swój czas na pracę i wychowanie syna – Javiera. Następny z braci, Gaspar, zamieszkał we wsi pod rodzinnym Algeciras, w majątku swojej żony, Leticii. Zajmowali się uprawą winorośli, ale część posiadłości przeznaczyli na hodowlę abraksanów. Ostatni z trójki braci, Tonio, studiował w Sevilli uzdrowicielstwo, idąc w ślady ojca.

Gorączkowe poszukiwania odpowiedniego stroju na aktualną pogodę (-15 stopni Celsjusza i nieustające opady śniegu) przerwało pukanie.

Carmen zmarszczyła brwi i ciekawością podeszła do drzwi, żeby sprawdzić, kto za nimi stoi. Nie spodziewała się żadnych gości. Tym większe było jej zdziwienie, gdy przez wizjer zobaczyła niemiłego kuzyna Remusa.

\- Skąd masz mój adres? - zapytała na wstępie, nie próbując ukryć niechęci.

\- Z notesu Remusa – odpowiedział brunet (jakkolwiek było mu na imię). - Mogę wejść? Mam do ciebie sprawę.

Miał miły głos, ale Carmen nie umiała od razu mu zaufać. Dobrze pamiętała jego obcesowość.

\- Wiem, że nie zaczęliśmy najlepiej. Nie powinienem był zamykać ci drzwi przed nosem. Ale… spróbuj mnie zrozumieć. Ja tylko chcę go chronić.

\- Przede mną? - zdziwiła się Carmen. - Jestem jego przyjaciółką!

\- Gdybyś tylko wiedziała – mruknął chłopak, ale po chwili wrócił do poprzedniego tonu. - Nie neguję tego. Ale… są rzeczy, o których nawet przyjaciele nie powinni dowiadywać się w czasie choroby. Jeżeli Remus nie powiedział ci tego wprost, ja nie mogłem… - zawahał się, nie wiedząc, jakiego słowa użyć. Nie spodziewał się tak trudnej rozmowy.

\- Rozumiem – powiedziała Carmen, wybawiając niespodziewanego gościa z kłopotu. - Sama z nim porozmawiam. Wejdź.

Cofnęła się do mieszkania, prowadząc za sobą gościa.

\- Tak w ogóle… powinienem się najpierw przedstawić. Jestem Mike Croft.

\- Carmen Luz Estrella – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Ale to pewnie też wiesz.

Nie potrafiła pozbyć się niechęci do swojego gościa. Coś w nim sprawiało, że Carmen nie umiała spojrzeć na niego przychylnym okiem.

\- O jaką sprawę chodzi? - spytała, siadając w fotelu. Mike'owi wskazała drugi.

\- Chcę wyciągnąć gdzieś Remusa dzisiaj wieczorem. Problem w tym, że on nie ma ochoty na jakiekolwiek wyjście. I tutaj potrzebuję ciebie.

\- Chcesz, żebym wyciągnęła go na zabawę?

Nie dziwiła się tym, że Remus wolał siedzieć w domu. Był typem samotnika. W klubach zdecydowanie nie czuł się dobrze. Z kolei Carmen lubiła spędzać wieczory na zabawach.

\- Tak. W zasadzie właśnie o to mi chodzi – przyznał Mike. - Tylko nie mów mu, że to mój pomysł.

\- Domyśliłam się. Mogę mu zaproponować wyjście, ale nie mogę zagwarantować efektu.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział Mike. - Remus nie ma łatwego charakteru.

„Jakbym o tym nie wiedziała" pomyślała Carmen, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos.

\- Żeby było jasne, nie robię tego dla ciebie – zaznaczyła Hiszpanka.

\- Nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszła taka ewentualność – odparł Mike, wstając z fotela. - Nie będę ci dłużej przeszkadzać.

Carmen odprowadziła go do drzwi. Nie powiedziała ani słowa na pożegnanie. Cały czas zastanawiała się, dlaczego zgodziła się na tę intrygę. Mike'a nawet nie lubiła. Z drugiej strony, tu chodziło przecież o Remusa. Przez trzy miesiące znajomości Carmen zdążyła poznać go wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć o słabościach i preferencjach przyjaciela. Wiedziała o jego niefortunnym romansie z koleżanką z pracy, ale nic nie wiedziała o stanie zdrowia Remusa. Choroba, a i owszem, ale jaka? Do tej pory nie udało jej się tego ustalić.

„Dowiem się tego" obiecała sobie. „Dowiem się, choćby miałaby to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię życiu."

Mike szedł ulicą, oczarowany dziewczyną, którą właśnie spotkał. Carmen okazała się nie tylko piękną kobietą, ale także panną z charakterem. Nie spodziewał się, że w tak małym ciele, może kryć się taki ogień uczuć, co potwierdziła ta krótka rozmowa. Zorientował się też, że uczucia Carmen względem Remusa są ciepłe, jeżeli nie powiedzieć – gorące. To mogło zwiastować kolejny romans, ale tym razem nie było obawy, że ewentualny związek skończy się katastrofą. Oczywiście, jeżeli Carmen nie odwróci się na wiadomość o chorobie Remusa. A tego nikt nie mógł zagwarantować.

Mike liczył na to, że Hiszpance jednak uda się przekonać Remusa do wyjścia. On sam próbował już kilkukrotnie, a ten zawsze się czymś wymawiał. Nie mogło się to powtórzyć ponownie.

Droga do domu zajęła mu nieco ponad pół godziny. Zgodnie ze swoimi podejrzeniami, swoich współlokatorów zastał pochylonych nad jakimiś papierami. Początkowe poczucie triumfu szybko zgasło, gdy uświadomił sobie, że na stoliku nie leżą materiały naukowe, ale przegląd sukien ślubnych.

\- Remus, nie mówiłeś, że wychodzisz za mąż – powiedział Mike z udawanym zdziwieniem. - Moim zdaniem będzie ci świetnie w sukni numer trzy.

Ledwo uchylił się przed ciosem kuzyna. Parsknął śmiechem, który szybko podchwycili Remus i Lily.

Suknia numer trzy faktycznie była piękna. Dopasowany gorset, który podkreślał biust i talię, rozszerzał się od bioder w długą do ziemi, rozkloszowaną suknię. Ramiona okryto przez delikatną koronką.

\- Też się nad nią zastanawiałam – przyznała Lily, gdy już opanowała śmiech.

\- A co założy twoja… druhna?

Tym razem Mike nie zdążył się uchylić i już po chwili rozcierał bolące ramię. Od razu z pomocą Remusowi ruszyła Lily.

\- Primero, nie druhna, tylko świadek, a segundo, założy garnitur.

\- E tam – mruknął Mike, przezornie odchodząc wcześniej na drugą stronę pokoju. - Ilu gości zapraszacie?

Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Każde z nas robi osobną listę, a potem spróbujemy to jakoś zgrać. Ale nie planuję jakoś szczególnie wystawnego wesela.

\- Tak samo mówiła kuzynka mojego współlokatora z dormitorium. „To będzie skromne wesele" - powiedział naśladując kobiecy głos. - Skromne! Louis mówił, że było prawie trzysta osób.

\- Nie chcę przekroczyć setki – uspokoiła go Lily. - Nie wiem, co chce zrobić James. Ale może dość rozważań ślubnych. Jakie mamy plany na obiad?

Mike zerknął w stronę wiszącego na ścianie zegara. W sumie nie było jeszcze zbyt późno na obiad.

\- Mogę państwu zaproponować spaghetti bolognese.

\- Może być – zgodziła się z Lily.

\- Czemu nie - odparł Remus i od razu schylił się, żeby nie oberwać lecącą poduszką.

\- Jak jesteś taki mądry, to sam rób obiad.

Mimo swoich groźnie brzmiących słów, Mike poszedł do kuchni, skąd wkrótce dało się słyszeć dźwięki wyciąganych naczyń.

\- Chyba też powinnam kiedyś coś ugotować – powiedziała Lily z nutą winy w głosie.

\- I odebrać mu całą przyjemność? - zapytał Remus.

\- Może masz rację… - westchnęła. - Nie mówiłeś mi, jak było u rodziców na świętach.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Lily nie uzyskała odpowiedzi i już zaczynała podejrzewać, że poruszyła kwestię, o który nie powinna pytać. Wiedziała, że poruszanie pewnych tematów może być ryzykowne – Remus miewał skłonności do wpadania w przygnębienie. Wszyscy jego bliscy znajomi zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Normalnie – powiedział w końcu Remus, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, zaciśnięte na kolanach. - Co mogę powiedzieć więcej?

\- Remus, przecież widzę, że coś się dzieje – zaczęła, ale kuzyn przerwał jej ruchem ręki.

Zrozumiała, że niczego z niego już nie wyciągnie. Przynajmniej w tej chwili. Nie chciała poruszać tego tematu znowu. Wolała poczekać, aż przyjaciel sam powie jej, co się stało, a była pewna, że prędzej czy później tak się stanie. W kłopotach Remus zawsze szukał u niej pomocy.

Zasiadali do obiadu, gdy ciemnobrązowy puszczyk zaczął stukać w okno. Lily poderwała się z krzesła i poszła wpuścić sowę. Od razu tworzyła list i przebiegła szybko wzrokiem po tekście.

\- Chyba nici z obiadu – powiedziała po krótkiej chwili.

\- Co się stało? - zaniepokoił się Mike.

Lily nie patrzyła na niego. Wbiła spojrzenie zielonych oczu w Remusa, który od razu zrozumiał, co się święci. Nie wiedział tylko, jak wytłumaczyć kuzynowi nagłe wyjście. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby powiedział Mike'owi o Zakonie Feniksa, ale nie potrafił się jeszcze na to zdobyć. Nie chciał też dodawać kuzynowi zmartwień. W końcu jego rodzice zginęli w służbie Zakonu, więc mógłby zbyt mocno się przejąć.

\- James znowu ma problemy z organizacją wesela? - zapytał Remus. Była to jedyna wymówka, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

Widział, że Lily odetchnęła z ulgą. Ona nie wpadła na żaden pomysł.

\- Ale chyba zjecie przed wyjściem?

\- Mike, później – powiedział Remus. - I ja posprzątam w kuchni.

W ciągu kilku minut Remus i Lily założyli kurtki i wyszli z domu. Szybko teleportowali się na drogę przed Kwaterą Główną, gdzie czekało już kilkunastu członków Zakonu. Od razu podeszli do nich James, Syriusz i Peter. Remus widział też Gideona Prevetta i Dorcas Meadowes. Reszty osób nie znał tak dobrze.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytała Lily, zwracając się do narzeczonego.

\- Mamy dołączyć do jakiejś bitwy.

Evans momentalnie zbladła. Remus też nie czuł się najlepiej. Brał już udział w potyczkach, ale nigdy w wielkiej bitwie.

\- Uwaga! - krzyknął Gideon, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych. - W Thurso, to jest na północy Szkocji, znaleźliśmy kryjówkę śmierciożerców. Wysłany tam oddział napotkał na opór. Mamy im pomóc. Czy wszystko jest jasne?

Rozległy się potakujące pomruki.

\- To widzimy się w Thurso – powiedział Gideon, wyciągają różdżkę.

Szesnaście osób wyciągnęło różdżki. Po chwili rozległy się ciche trzaski i wszyscy zniknęli.

*Frío, frío, mucho frío – zimno, zimno, bardzo zimno.

**Hekate – grecka bogini czarów, magii, rozdroży, widm i ciemności


	23. Rozdział 23

Rozdział 23 – Bitwa pod Thurso

W Thurso było ciemno i zimno. Remus owinął się szczelniej płaszczem, nie chowając różdżki. Z oddali docierały do niego odgłosy walki, a niebo co chwilę rozświetlały błyski zaklęć.

\- Jeszcze jedna uwaga – powiedział Gideon, zanim ruszyli na pole bitwy. - Możecie stosować Niewybaczalne. Mamy na to zgodę Moody'ego.

Remus poczuł chłód na skórze, niezwiązany z niską temperaturą powietrza. Przyzwolenie na stosowanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych było dla niego dziwne i po prostu straszne. Jak każdy czarodziej doskonale znał trzy Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne (Imperius, Cruciatus i Avada Kedavra), ale nigdy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mógłby użyć któregoś z nich. Zresztą, sama perspektywa zabicia człowieka, w jakikolwiek sposób, budziła w nim paraliżujący strach.

Postanowił, przynajmniej na razie, nie odstępować na krok przyjaciół. Przy nich czuł się sto razy pewniej. Chciał też, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, ruszyć im na pomoc.

Pole bitwy znajdowało się na wielkiej łące, na której rosły nieliczne, ale potężne drzewa. Śnieg, który pokrywał ziemię grubą, był wydeptany i miejscami roztopiony od zaklęć. Wśród walczących z trudem rozróżniało się przedstawicieli obu stron. Jedynym wyróżnikiem były czarne szaty i maski śmierciożerców, ale z oddali niełatwo było je zauważyć.

Początkowo taktyka trzymania się razem działała. W piątkę chronili swoje plecy i mogli razić przeciwników we wszystkich kierunkach.

\- _Depulso!_ \- krzyk jednego ze śmierciożerców, na chwilę wybił Remusa z rytmu.

Obejrzał się w stronę źródła głosu. Zobaczył czerwony promień lecący wprost na niego. Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu zaklęcie minęło go i uderzył w pustą przestrzeń między Huncwotami i Lily. Natychmiast w tym miejscu powstała bańka powietrza, która pękła, odpychając zebranych wokoło. Siła odrzutu była tak silna, że Remus przeleciał pięć metrów i uderzył głowo o jedno z drzew. Pociemniało mu przed oczami, ale szybko odzyskał świadomość. Robił wszystko, żeby z powrotem nie pogrążyć się w ciemności. Na szczęście niska temperatura działała przeciwbólowo na obolałą głowę. Dotknął drżącą dłonią tyłu głowy i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że czuje wilgoć. Spojrzał na dłoń. Była czerwona od krwi.

\- Remus, w porządku?

Ku własnemu zdziwieniu Remus rozpoznał w kucającym przy nim mężczyźnie własnego ojca. Nie spodziewał się go tu zastać. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z logiką, ale w tej chwili nie przejmował się tym. Usiłował ustalić gdzie, na Merlina, się znajduje i dlaczego wokół ciągle coś rozbłyska.

\- Remus – powtórzył John, szarpiąc lekko syna za ramię. - Powiedz coś do mnie.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - mruknął młody Lupin. Mówił cicho i niezrozumiale.

Johnowi wystarczyło, aby stwierdzić, że jego syn nie może zostać dłużej na polu bitwy. Zanim zdążył zareagować, do drzewa podbiegł Syriusz Black.

\- Co z nim? - spytał chłopak.

W tym momencie Remus, który już od kilku chwil niebezpiecznie się kiwał, osunął się na ziemię, tracąc przytomność.

\- Niedobrze – stwierdził John. - Zabieram go do Kwatery.

\- Jasne. Będę was osłaniał.

John zarzucił ramię Remusa na swoje barki. Nie był pewny, czy dobrze robi (w końcu nie wiedział, jakich obrażeń doznał syn), ale nie miał wyboru. Korzystając z chwili, że w najbliższej okolicy przestały latać zaklęcia, teleportował się w pobliże Kwatery Głównej. Tam wyczarował nosze, które zaniosły wciąż nieprzytomnego Remusa do budynku.

Zgodnie ze wcześniejszymi ustaleniami w Kwaterze Głównej czuwał Eric Hall – uzdrowiciel. Kwatera od samych początków działania Zakonu pełniła bowiem funkcję szpitala.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał na wstępie Eric, oglądając uważnie głowę pacjenta.

\- Zaklęcie rzuciło go na drzewo – powiedział John. - Jedno z siedmiu, które rosło na tej cholernej łące.

Eric zignorował uwagę, całkowicie zajęty badaniem.

\- Był przytomny?

\- Początkowo. Wydawał się… - zamilkł, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - Nieobecny. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje wokół niego. Pytał mnie, gdzie jest. Eric, to coś poważnego?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział uzdrowiciel zgodnie z prawdą. - Stosowałeś jakieś zaklęcia?

\- Nie. Nie chciałem dodatkowo mu zaszkodzić.

\- I słusznie.

John z rosnącym niepokojem patrzył, jak Eric obmacuje okolice rany. Mimo tego, że od wypadku minęło już co najmniej dziesięć minut, krew wciąż nie przestawała płynąć.

Po kilku minutach uzdrowiciel wyjął różdżkę i skierował jej koniec na głowę Remusa. Wyszeptał zaklęcie, po którym z końca różdżki wypłynął bladoniebieski obłok.

\- Wstrząs mózgu – zawyrokował uzdrowiciel.

\- I co teraz?

\- Nic. Zaraz zajmę się raną i będzie można go odesłać. Przez tydzień nie wolno mu wstawać, jasne?

\- Jak słońce – odpowiedział John, podejrzewając, jak zareaguje Remus na tę informację. Ale w tej chwili to nie było najważniejsze.

\- Świetnie. Polecałbym eliksir wzmacniający.

„Czyli nic nowego" pomyślał John.

\- Zabierz go do domu – polecił Eric. - Nie ma sensu, żeby dłużej go tu trzymać. Lepiej będzie, jeżeli wybudzi się w dobrze znanym mu miejscu. Co my dzisiaj mamy? A, wtorek. W takim razie wpadnę do was, powiedzmy… w sobotę i obejrzę jego głowę. Myślę, że powinno się obyć bez komplikacji.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział John.

\- E tam. To moja praca.

* * *

Evelynne Lupin kolejny raz tego wieczora zdjęła zdjęcia z wiszącej w salonie półki i wytarła nieistniejący kurz. Nienawidziła tego wrażenia, że jej mąż walczy ze śmierciożercami, a ona nie może mu pomóc. Gdyby coś mu się stało, mogłoby minąć mnóstwo czasu, zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby ją powiadomić. Albo mogłaby nigdy się nie dowiedzieć. Kiedyś chciała przystąpić do Zakonu Feniksa, ale mąż kategorycznie jej tego zabronił. Uważał, że, gdyby coś się stało, Remus powinien mieć chociaż matkę. Ponadto Evelynne jako osoba urodzona w mugolskiej rodzinie była szczególnie zagrożona. John nie chciał dodatkowo ryzykować bezpieczeństwa żony.

\- Czemu to tak długo trwa? - zapytała w przestrzeń.

Nagłe zawirowanie tarczy ochronnej wyrwało ją z zamyślania. Podbiegła do drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu i otworzyła jej. Owiało ją lodowate powietrze.

\- John, co się stało? - krzyknęła przerażona.

Jej mąż stał na środku ogrodu i lewitował nieprzytomnego Remusa.

\- Najpierw trzeba go położyć. Potem wszystko ci wyjaśnię – obiecał jej mąż.

Evelynne skinęła głową i pobiegła do pokoju syna, żeby przytrzymać otwarte drzwi. Wspólnymi siłami ułożyli Remusa w łóżku. Lynne ostrożnie odgarnęła włosy z czoła jedynaka.

\- Wstrząs mózgu – powiedział John, zanim żona zdążyła ponownie zapytać go o stan zdrowia syna. - W czasie bitwy jedno z zaklęć rzuciło go na drzewo.

\- Nie powinno go tam być.

\- Jest dorosły – przypomniał jej mąż. - Ma prawo o sobie decydować.

\- Ma tylko osiemnaście lat! I tyle już przeszedł w życiu. Wysyłanie go na wojnę jest okrutne.

John usiadł obok żony i objął ją. Evelynne z ulgą oparła się o jego pierś i pozwoliła otoczyć się ramionami.

\- Czasy są okrutne – powiedział John. - Nic nie możemy na to poradzić.

\- Mamy tylko jego – szepnęła Evelynne. - Tyle lat go chroniliśmy tylko po to, żeby posłać na rzeź?

\- Gdybyś go dzisiaj widziała… Nie pozwalał przeciwnikom nawet na chwilę wytchnienia.

Evelynne milczała. Znała umiejętności Remus. Po ukończeniu siedemnastu lat syn wielokrotnie pomagał jej w domu właśnie przy pomocy czarów. A przecież wysokich ocen z egzaminów końcowych też nie dostał za piękne oczy.

\- A co z tobą? - spytała nagle Evelynne.

\- Ze mną? - zdziwił się John. - Wszystko w porządku.

„Chociaż tyle dobrego" pomyślała Evelynne. Nie zniosłaby, gdyby obaj ucierpieli w czasie bitwy.

* * *

Syriusz otarł pot z czoła, rozglądając się uważnie po polu bitwy. Nie zauważył żadnego śmierciożercy. Starcie zakończyła się zwycięstwem Zakonu Feniksa. Jak zdążył się już dowiedzieć od kolegów z dłuższym stażem, było to pierwsze duże zwycięstwo Zakonu od pół roku. Cieszył się, że mógł brać udział w tej bitwie.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał go James, przytrzymując na prawym ramieniu kawałek gazy.

\- To nie ja mam rozwaloną rękę – zauważył Syriusz. - Ale czuję się świetnie. Po to właśnie się żyje!

\- Ach, ten młodzieńczy zapał – rozległ się za nimi spokojny głos.

Odwrócili się. Za nimi stał Albus Dumbledore. Starszy czarodziej sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zwycięstwo go nie cieszyło.

„Nie" pomyślał Syriusz. „Smuci go sam fakt, że bitwa się odbyła."

\- Dyrektorze, nikt nie zginął – poinformował Dumbledore'a Moody. - Nie możemy tylko znaleźć Johna i Remusa Lupinów.

\- Wrócili do Kwatery – wtrącił się Syriusz.

Obaj, auror i dyrektor, posłali Blackowi równie zdziwione spojrzenia. W niebieskich oczach dyrektora Hogwartu widać było też niepokój.

\- Co się stało? - spytał Dumbledore.

Syriusz w krótkich, iście żołnierskich słowach zdał przywódcom Zakonu relację z początków bitwy.

\- Musiało stać się coś poważnego, skoro John nie wrócił – stwierdził Dumbledore po czym zwrócił się do Moody'ego: - Nie ma innych poważnie rannych?

Auror pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- To dobrze. A teraz was przepraszam.

Dumbledore odszedł kilka kroków, po czym teleportował się.

Syriusz miał dziwne przeczucie, że wie, dokąd poleciał profesor. To samo przeczucie mówiło mu, że, gdyby teleportowali się do domu Remusa, zastałby tam dyrektora. A może nie byłby to nawet taki zły pomysł?


	24. Rozdział 24

Rozdział 24 – Gorąca czekolada

Lily wróciła na Sunny Street 15 z ciężkim sercem. Najchętniej z pola bitwy teleportowałaby się do rodzinnego domu Remusa, ale wiedziała, że nikomu niczego dobrego by to nie przyniosło. Po tak poważnym wypadku jej przyjaciel potrzebował spokoju, a nie tłumu gości na głowie.

Było już późno, więc planowała szybko przemknąć do łazienki i wziąć długi, gorący prysznic. Potem chciała ułożyć się w łóżku i twardo zasnąć. Marzyła o tym, żeby zapomnieć o obrazie bitwy. W dodatku trochę się potłukła. Chciała odpocząć.

\- Gdzie Remus? - usłyszała głos Mike'a z salonu.

Lily zatrzymała się wpół kroku. Ostatnią rzeczą, której w tej chwili pragnęła, było spotkanie z Mikiem.

\- Poleciał do rodziców.

Usłyszała jak Mike zrywa się z fotela i idzie za nią. Złapał ją tuż przed łazienką i przycisnął do ściany.

\- Mam tego dość – powiedział. - Mam dość waszego włóczenia się. Mam dość tego, że non stop coś przede mną ukrywacie.

\- Puść mnie – poprosiła Lily, próbując się wyrwać.

Mike pokręcił stanowczo głową. Patrzył na nią z nienaturalną dla niego twardością. Usta miał zaciśnięte.

\- Nie. Puszczę cię dopiero po tym, jak wszystko mi powiesz. Nie wcześniej.

\- Chociaż pozwól mi usiąść.

Na to Mike zgodził się bez wahania. Nie puszczając ręki Lily, poprowadził ją do salonu i pchnął na fotel.

\- A teraz…?

Evans pokręciła rozpaczliwie głową. Nie mogła mu zdradzić tajemnicy Zakonu. Wiązała ją przysięga, którą złożyła wpisując się do Czerwonej Księgi. Ale Mike… Znała historię jego rodziny. Wiedziała, jaką stratę poniósł w czasie wojny. Miał prawo wiedzieć.

\- Od… od października ja, Remus, James, Syriusz i Peter przyłączyliśmy się do organizacji walczącej z Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Założył ją Dumbledore. Dlatego cięgle gdzieś wychodzimy. A dzisiaj…

\- Mieliście starcie ze śmierciożercami – domyślił się Mike. - Czemu wcześniej mi nie powiedzieliście?

\- Remus powiedział, żeby dać ci czas. Ze względu na twoich rodziców – dodała ciszej.

Nagle wszystko się wyjaśniło. Mike'owi przypomniały się chwile sprzed kilku lat. Niedzielne spotkania, na które chodzili jego rodzice, ciche rozmowy, gdy myśleli, że ich nie słyszy, nagła śmierć… i wuj John, który potem robił dokładnie to samo.

\- Wujek też jest w tej organizacji? - zapytał beznamiętnym głosem.

Lily zadrżała. Przez twarz jej rozmówcy przesuwały się najróżniejsze emocje: strach, zdziwienie, smutek… Nie mogła nawet podejrzewać, jak czuł się teraz Mike.

\- Tak – przyznała Lily.

Bała się momentu, w którym będzie musiała powiedzieć Mike'owi, o stanie Remusa.

\- A… gdzie teraz jest Remus? - ponowił pytanie Croft. Jego głos lekko drżał. Lily podejrzewała, że powodem tego drżenia jest strach.

\- Już ci powiedziałam. U rodziców. On… miał wypadek w czasie bitwy. Jeden ze śmierciożerców rzucił zaklęcie odrzucające między nas i Remus uderzył w drzewo. Ojciec zabrał go do Kwatery Głównej, a potem do domu.

Mówiła szybko, chcąc pozbyć się niedobrej wiadomości. Mimo pośpiechu cały czas obserwowała Mike'a. Chłopak zbladł na wiadomość o wypadku kuzyna.

\- Czy to coś poważnego?

\- Nie wiem – przyznała bezradnie Lily.

Mike przeszedł szybko kilkukrotnie przez salon. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Przez tę przeklętą wojnę stracił już rodziców. Nie chciał złożyć na ołtarzu pokoju w świecie czarodziejskim także życie kuzyna.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, zatrzymując się w końcu. - Nie powinienem tak cię traktować.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Rozumiem. Zrobiłabym tak samo. Tylko, Mike, będę musiała powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi o tym, że powiedziałam ci o Zakonie.

\- Jasne. I idź już spać. Dobranoc.

\- A ty? - spytała, wstając z fotela.

\- Muszę z kimś porozmawiać – opowiedział tajemniczo.

Lily nie zrozumiała, o kogo mu chodziło, bo w końcu w grę wchodziło kilka osób. Nie miała siły martwić się tym w tej chwili. Powoli poszła do łazienki, gdzie od razu wskoczyła pod prysznic. Ciepła woda delikatnie masowała jej obolałe po bitwie ciało. Kilka minut później z niechęcią wyszła spod natrysku. Owinęła się ciepłym, puszystym ręcznikiem. Wycierając się zauważyła duży, ciemnofioletowy siniak na prawym boku i kolejne na udzie i ramieniu. Sińce był poprzecinany zadrapaniami. Machnęła ręką na wszelkie urazy i ubrała się w piżamę. Jak najszybciej przemknęła się do swojego pokoju i wsunęła się pod kołdrę. Kilka chwil później już smacznie spała.

* * *

Najpierw przyszły mdłości. Dopiero później Remus ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Mimo że leżał, czuł zawroty głowy. Starając się nie poruszyć głową, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jego wzrok przemknął się po poszarzałych ścianach i białym suficie. Widział czubek drewnianej szafy stojącej po drugiej stronie pokoju. I nic więcej.

„Gdzie ja, na Merlina, jestem?" pomyślał.

Uniósł powoli rękę i włożył ją za głowę. Po krótkim poszukiwaniu palce trafiły na zgrubiałą bliznę. Był pewny, że wcześniej jej tam nie było.

\- Halo? - powiedział ochrypłym głosem. - Jest tu ktoś?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Ostrożnie uniósł się na ramieniu. Gdy już osiągnął planowaną pozycję, zamknął oczy, próbując opanować zawroty głowy i mdłości. Zaklął pod nosem i, o dziwo, trochę mu przeszło. Upewniwszy się, że nie dojdzie do żadnych niemiłych wypadków, kontynuował swoją drogę, tym razem siadając.

\- Jasna cholera – wyrwało mu się gdy pokój zawirował mu przed oczami. Ba, zawirował! Miał wrażenie, że wszystko zaczęło tańczyć balet. Na szczęście szybko się to skończyło.

Wstał, trzymając stojącego przy łóżku krzesła, które, niestety, przewróciło się, gdy tylko mocniej się o nie oparł. Hałas był ogromny.

W ciągu minuty w drzwiach stanął John Lupin.

\- Kładź się! - polecił, podchodząc do syna.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - spytał Remus, ignorując polecenie ojca.

John położył dłoń na ramieniu jedynaka i zmusił go do tego, żeby usiadł na łóżku.

\- Jesteś w swoim pokoju – powiedział. W jego ciemnych oczach Remus widział troskę i niepokój.

„Co się stało?" przemknęło mu przez myśl. Nie pamiętał, w jaki sposób znalazł się w (jak się okazało) rodzinnym domu.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał, poddając się w końcu i kładąc z powrotem na łóżku.

John zmarszczył brwi.

\- Niczego nie pamiętasz?

Remus zamknął oczy, wytężając umysł. Usiłował zignorować pulsujący ból tylnej części głowy i mdłości.

\- Ostatnie co pamiętam to obiad Mike'a – powiedział w końcu. - Skąd się tu wziąłem? I co się ze mną dzieje?

Czuł się jak mały chłopiec. Znowu nie rozumiał, co się z nim dzieje. Miał wrażenie, jakby znów byś sześciolatkiem. Po ukąszeniu też nie rozumiał zamieszania wokół niego. Niestety, rzeczywistość szybko uświadomiła mu, że nie każde ugryzienie jest niewinne.

\- Dzisiaj wieczorem w Thurso była bitwa ze śmierciożercami. W pewnym momencie uderzyłeś głową w drzewo. Eric Hall stwierdził u ciebie wstrząs mózgu. Masz ograniczyć wstawanie do minimum.

\- A… Bitwa. Kto wygrał? - wydukał półprzytomnie.

\- My. Śmierciożercy uciekli. Ale nie przejmuj się tym teraz. Musisz odpoczywać i wyzdrowieć.

Remus na pewno nie miał zamiaru nie przejmować się. Tysiące myśli przebiegały mu przez wciąż obolałą głowę. Jak to możliwe, że brał udział w bitwie (swojej pierwszej wielkiej bitwie) i nic nie pamiętał? Był pewny, że przyjaciele opowiedzą mu ze szczegółami cały przebieg starcia.

\- A… Czy jeszcze komuś coś się stało?

\- Nie. Znaczy… jak zawsze jest kilka zadrapań, sińców, ale niczego poważnego. Nawet, gdy śmierciożercy rozbili waszą grupę, to ty ucierpiałeś najbardziej. Nikt inny nie miał drzewa na swojej drodze – dodał, siląc się na dobry humor. - Odpocznij. Mamy cały tydzień na rozmowy.

„Tydzień" pomyślał ponuro Remus. „Zwariuję leżąc przez tydzień w łóżku."

\- A co ze studiami? - zapytał, przypominając sobie o zajęciach. - I pracą?

\- Eric przysłał już zwolnienie. Jutro wszystko zaniosę.

\- Sam mogę…

\- Nie! - krzyknął John, przerywając synowi. - Nie wolno ci nawet wstać, a co dopiero wychodzić z domu. Przy wstrząsie mózgu naprawdę musisz uważać.

Remus nie próbował się kłócić, bo przecież nadal odczuwał skutki urazu. Przynajmniej tymczasowo chciał dostosować się do zaleceń uzdrowiciela. Uznał, że, kiedy już lepiej się poczuje, spróbuje przeforsować swoje racje.

Remus szybko poczuł się zmęczony i zasnął. Chciał w ten sposób chociaż na chwilę uwolnić się od mdłości i bólu głowy.

Rankiem obudził go doskonale znany mu zapach czekolady. Powoli uchylił jedną powiekę i zobaczył stojący na stoliku nocnym parujący kubek.

Usiadł na łóżku i od razu sięgnął po naczynie. Zanurzył usta w aksamitnym, parującym płynie. Nikt nie robił takiej czekolady jak jego mama. Evelynne rozpuszczała gorzką tabliczkę, dodawała do niej trochę cukru i mleko.

Dla Remusa ten napój zawsze miał smak dzieciństwa, wieczorów spędzonych wspólnie z rodzicami przy grze w szachy albo karty. Często po prostu siadali razem na kanapie i godzinami śmiali się i rozmawiali.

Remus uśmiechnął się pod nosem na myśl o wspomnieniach. To było jeszcze zanim został ukąszony. Kiedy byli jeszcze rodziną bez wielkich trosk.


	25. Rozdział 25

Rozdział 25 – Przeszłość potrafi boleć

Mike wyszedł z domu, doskonale wiedząc z kim chce się spotkać. Nie zamierzał czekać, aż Lily powie Dumbledore'owi o ich rozmowie. Przez ostatnie tygodnie zdążył poznać Lily Evans na tyle dobrze, że doskonale wiedział, jak ciężko będzie jej przyznać się do zdradzenia tajemnicy. Nie chciał narażać jej na takie nerwy, dlatego zdecydował się sam porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em . Miał też inne sprawy do przedyskutowania z nim. Chciał dowiedzieć się, dlaczego zginęli jego rodzice.

Z pozoru prosty plan szybko okazał się trudny do wykonania. Mike nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie szukać Dumbledore'a. Teoretycznie mógł być w Hogwarcie, ale równie dobrze można go było szukać w Dolinie Godryka (wieść szkolna głosiła, że właśnie tam mieszka dyrektor), albo w każdym innym miejscu.

„Niech będzie Dolina Godryka" pomyślał. „Jak go nie będzie, najwyżej skoczę do Hogwartu. Muszę z nim porozmawiać."

Dolina Godryka nadal wyglądała, jakby nie mogła otrząsnąć się z atmosfery świąt. Rosnące przed domami choinki były rozświetlane sznurami lampek, a przed niektórymi domami stały ulepione ze śniegu bałwany.

Mike kluczył ulicami, szukając na skrzynkach pocztowych nazwiska dyrektora Hogwartu. Jak się okazało, nie było to konieczne, bo dom Dumbledore'a aż emanował magią. Chłopak nie był pewny, jak to rozpoznał, ale po prostu wiedział, którego domu szuka. Z ulgą zauważył, że w oknach palą się światła. Nie chciał budzić profesora.

Z lekkim wahaniem wszedł na zarośnięte podwórko. Od razu się zorientował, że rzadko ktoś bywa w tym domu. Po przejściu krótkiej ścieżki zapukał do drzwi.

Słyszał kroki po drugiej stronie. Klamka pod wpływem nacisku zaskrzypiała tak głośno, że Mike odruchowo odskoczył. Za progiem pojawił się Dumbledore.

\- Michael Croft? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem dyrektor Hogwartu.

\- Tak. Przepraszam, że przychodzę tak późno, ale mam do pana bardzo pilną sprawę. Wolę, żeby pan dowiedział się o tym ode mnie.

Dumbledore zmierzył Mike'a badawczym spojrzeniem jasnoniebieskich oczy. Chłopak poczuł się lekko skrępowany, ale nie zamierzał odpuścić.

\- Wejdź – zaproponował starzec, przepuszczając gościa w drzwiach.

Mike nieśmiało wszedł do domu profesora. Przez całe siedem lat nauki rozmawiał z nim bardzo rzadko. Nie należał do rozrabiających uczniów (tę przyjemność zostawiał kuzynowi i jego przyjaciołom) więc w dyrektorskim gabinecie wylądował tylko kilka razy, a i to nie ze swojej winy. Zaproszono go do dyrektora po śmierci rodziców, odbył też z nim kilka rozmów, których tematem był Remus. W końcu Mike należał do wąskiego grona osób wtajemniczonych w jego stan zdrowia.

\- W czym mogę ci pomóc? - zapytał Dumbledore, gdy znaleźli się w salonie.

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie na fotelach.

\- Ja… to dosyć trudno wyjaśnić i nie chcę zajmować panu zbyt wiele czasu…

\- Mam dużo czasu – powiedział stanowczo Dumbledore.

Mike uśmiechnął się nerwowo, zbierając na odwagę.

\- To może zacznę od początku – zaproponował ostrożnie, spoglądając na gospodarza, który potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - No więc… Profesorze, nie da się nie zauważyć, że Remus i Lily od października gdzieś znikają. Gdy Lily dzisiaj wróciła trochę… no... przycisnąłem ją. Nie jestem z tego dumny, ale po prostu musiałem wiedzieć, co się dzieje. I Lily mi powiedziała. O waszej organizacji i o dzisiejszej bitwie. Tylko proszę jej nie karać.

\- Nie mam zamiaru – zapewnił go Dumbledore. - Remus i Lily dostali moją zgodę na poinformowanie cię o zarysach działalności Zakonu. Też jestem zdania, że ciężko ukryć coś takiego przed kimś, z kim się mieszka. Podejrzewam jednak, że nie jest to jedyna sprawa, z którą do mnie przyszedłeś.

Mike pokręcił przecząco głową. Spuścił wzrok, nie mogąc znieść badawczego spojrzenia siedzącego przed nim nauczyciela.

\- Chodzi o moich rodziców – powiedział w końcu.

\- Mogłem się tego spodziewać – mruknął Dumbledore.

Gospodarz przywołał stojące nieopodal krzesło i usiadł na nim tuż przed Mike'em.

\- Powinienem z tobą porozmawiać o tym tuż po śmieci Simona i Abigail. Przepraszam cię za to, że tego nie zrobiłem. Przyznaję, że miałem wtedy mnóstwo problemów zarówno w Zakonie Feniksa, jak i w Ministerstwie Magii. Wiem, że to mnie nie usprawiedliwia.

\- Nie oskarżam pana – wymamrotał speszony Mike.

Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Chciał krótkich i treściwych wyjaśnień, a nie osobistych wynurzeń i przeprosin.

\- Wiem. Michaelu, twoi rodzice byli w Zakonie Feniksa od początku wojny. Oboje. Wierzyli w to, co robili, w działalność Zakonu i słuszność idei, ale to pewnie cię nie interesuje. Pięć lat temu śmierciożercom udało się przedrzeć nasze zabezpieczenia. Twoi rodzice byli wtedy w Kwaterze Głównej.

Mike pokręcił głową, dając znak, żeby Dumbledore przestał mówić. Nie mógł dłużej tego słuchać. Myślał, że przez tyle lat przywykł do świadomości, że jego rodzice nie żyją, ale słowa dyrektora wzbudziły w nim na nowo zapomniane uczucia. Ból. Żal. Tęsknota. Wszystko dopadło go tak nagle, że nie mógł tego znieść. Nie miał nawet chwili na przygotowanie się na natłok emocji.

Zsunął się z fotela i ukląkł na podłodze, obejmując rękami głowę. Chciał się odciąć, zapomnieć. Przecież nie mógł przywrócić rodzicom życia. No co więc były jęki i rozpacz?

\- Mike, spokojnie – polecił Dumbledore zaniepokojonym głosem. Przykląkł przy swoim gościu i położył mu dłonie na ramionach.

\- Jestem spokojny – odparł Mike. - Zaraz mi przejdzie. To nic takiego. Dziękuję, za rozmowę.

Wstał i skierował się do drzwi.

\- Michaelu, gdybyś chciał wstąpić do Zakonu… - zaczął Dumbledore, ale szybko umilkł, widząc minę Mike'a.

\- Nie. Dziękuję, profesorze, ale nie mogę. Nie potrafiłbym.

\- Rozumiem. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc – odpowiedział Mike.

Zapiął kurtkę i wyszedł z domu. Opuścił miasteczko i teleportował się do Oxfordu. Musiał następnego dnia pójść od pracy na dzienną zmianę, więc powinien się wyspać.

* * *

Czasami Mike po prostu uwielbiał przychodzić na dzienną zmianę do pracy. W domu nie dałby rady wysiedzieć, bo Lily z samego rana uciekła, najpierw na zajęcia, a potem chciała odwiedzić Remusa. Zostawiła w domu kwaśną atmosferę poczucia winy, bo Mike nie zdążył porozmawiać z nią o swoim spotkaniu z Dumbledore'em.

\- Czołem – powitał go Andrew przesadnie miłym głosem.

Croft zmierzył go chłodnym, wręcz pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Nie ważne, jak bardzo się starał, nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie nawet odrobiny uprzejmości.

\- Will jest w gabinecie? - spytał Mike.

\- Nie widziałem go. Ale z nim podobno nigdy nie wiadomo.

Mike zignorował przymilny uśmiech kolegi z pracy i poszedł do gabinetu szefa. Na szczęście gdy zapukał, Will zaprosił go do środka.

\- Remusa dzisiaj nie będzie – powiedział na wstępie. - I nie spodziewaj się go przez najbliższe kilka dni.

\- Jeszcze on… - mruknął pod nosem Will, opierając głowę na dłoniach. - Co się stało?

\- Wypadek. Leży ze wstrząsem mózgu – wyjaśnił Mike. - W najbliższym czasie powinieneś dostać zwolnienie od uzdrowiciela.

\- Nie będzie potrzebne. Nie mam w zwyczaju podejrzewać o coś moich pracowników. Szczególnie, jeżeli zdążyłem już ich poznać. A przez dwa miesiące można się sporo dowiedzieć się o człowieku. Leć do kuchni, stanę za barem.

\- Dzięki.

Mimo sympatii do szefa, Mike nie lubił przebywać w jego gabinecie. Czuł się tam stłamszony. O wiele swobodniej czuł się, gdy rozmawiał z Willem na przykład w sali, albo w kuchni.

W środku dnia w Wejściu Smoka nigdy nie było tłumów, ale fakt, że było tuż po świętach, jeszcze bardziej zmniejszył liczbę klientów. Nawet, jeżeli ktoś wpadał, najczęściej zamawiał w barze kawę lub herbatę. Dzięki temu Mike miał praktycznie całe przedpołudnie wolne. Z nudów wyszedł z kuchni i usiadł za jednym ze stolików. Większość czasu przegadał z Roxy, która także nie miała zbyt wiele pracy.

Mike dopijał właśnie trzecią herbatę, gdy do baru wszedł jego wujek. W pierwszej chwili go nie rozpoznał, bo nie spodziewał się go w Oxfordzie.

\- Cześć, wujek – powiedział, wstając od stołu.

\- Cześć, cześć. Nieźle się wam tu pracuje.

\- Przecież widzisz jaki tu tłum – odparł Mike. - Co z Remusem?

\- Już lepiej, ale ma zakaz wstawania przynajmniej do soboty. Potem się zobaczy. Tak w ogóle, to przyszedłem z pismem od uzdrowiciela.

\- Will jest tam - powiedział, wskazując na stojącego przy barze szefa.

Wrócił do stolika, obserwując, jak wujek rozmawia z szefem. Był bardzo ciekawy tej pogawędki, ale uznał, że nie powinien podsłuchiwać. Jakimś sposobem Will zawsze był w wstanie stwierdzić, czy ktokolwiek nie usiłuje usłyszeć zbyt wiele.

\- Kto to? - zapytał Andrew, siadając obok Mike'a.

\- Mój wujek – odparł Croft, nie patrząc na kolegę z pracy.

\- Kto?

Mike westchnął ciężko, tłumiąc rozdrażnienie.

\- Wujek. To taka osoba, która jest bratem mamy. Czy to zbyt skomplikowane?

Andrew sprawiał wrażenie, że nie przejął się wybuchem Mike'a.

\- Co on tu robi? To ma związek z tym, że nie ma Remusa?

Bezczelne pytanie Fromenta przelało czarę. Mike zerwał się z krzesła.

\- To czy Remus jest, czy go nie ma, nie powinno cię interesować – wycedził. - To sprawa między nim i Willem. Czyli TO NIE JEST TWOJA SPRAWA!

Szybkim krokiem poszedł do kuchni. Byle dalej od natrętnego kelnera.

\- Jeszcze się zdziwisz – dobiegł go cichy głos Andrew.

A może tylko mu się zdawało, że coś usłyszał?


	26. Rozdział 26

Rozdział 26 – Blacków nigdy za wiele

Powypadkowy tydzień był dla Remusa jednym z najcięższych w życiu. Rodzice nie tylko zabraniali mu wstawać (co robili na polecenie Ernesta), ale też nie pozwalali mu robić niczego, co wymagałoby jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Nie mógł nawet czytać. Całe dnie spędzał leżąc w łóżku i przesłuchując płyty. John i Evelynne spędzali całe dnie w pracy, więc towarzystwo miał tylko wtedy, gdy odwiedzali go przyjaciele. Lily, James, Syriusz i Peter przychodzili codziennie, Mike'owi tylko raz nie udało się zajrzeć, a Carmen wpadała co drugi dzień.

Sześć dni po bitwie Ernest przyszedł do domu Lupinów, obładowany sprzętem medycznym. Gruntowne przebadanie Remusa zajęło mu ponad dwie godziny.

\- Będę żył? - zapytał żartem pacjent.

Uzdrowiciel uśmiechnął się szeroko, chowając do walizki patyk zakończony miękką kulką, którym kilka minut wcześniej opukiwał głowę Remusa.

\- Chyba tak. Ale nie mogę obiecać, że nie będziesz jeszcze przez jakiś czas odczuwał jakichś powikłań.

\- Nie mam już zawrotów głowy – powiedział Remus.

\- Mogą wrócić. I możesz mieć problemy z pamięcią. Radzę zapisywać sobie najważniejsze rzeczy. Dla pewności.

\- Ale mogę wrócić na studia i do pracy?

\- Daj sobie jeszcze tydzień spokoju, a potem nie widzę przeciwwskazań. Tylko mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną sprawę. Gdyby stało się coś niepokojącego, jak… no nie wiem… straciłbyś przytomność, uderzył się w głowę, to chcę mieć natychmiast o tym informację.

\- Dobra. Będę pamiętał – obiecał Remus.

\- Nie pamiętaj, tylko uważaj na siebie – poradził Ernest. - To ja będę się już zbierał.

\- Jasne. Dziękuję.

\- E tam. To moja praca.

Po wyjściu Ernesta Remus ułożył się na kanapie w salonie z książką. Innymi słowy zrobił to, czego od kilku dni zabraniali mu rodzice. Czuł dreszcz podniecenia, który zawsze towarzyszył mu, gdy robił coś zakazanego. I nie ważne było czy chodziło o czytanie książki pod kołdrą, czy włóczenie się po szkole w środku nocy. Z tym, że w szkole do każdej psoty dołączony był niemiły uścisk wyrzutów sumienia. Teraz to go nie męczyło i z przyjemnością oddał się lekturze „Władcy Pierścieni".

Z tą książkę łączyło go wiele wspomnień. Czy dobrych? Nie był pewny, czy mógłby tak powiedzieć. Książki Tolkiena, „Hobbit" i trylogia „Władca Pierścieni", były pierwszymi, jakie przeczytał, a przynajmniej pierwszymi, które kiedyś określał jako „dorosłe.". To było po tym, jak wrócił ze szpitala po ukąszeniu. Mama dała mu książki, żeby oderwał się od ponurych myśli, ale nawet ona nie podejrzewała, że Remus połknie opasłe tomy w ciągu trzech dni. Od tamtej pory uciekał do Śródziemia zawsze, gdy potrzebował odskoczni od świata, który go otaczał. Mimo tego że czytał te książki już dziesiątki razy, zawsze odnajdywał na kartach coś nowego.

Dochodziła piętnasta, gdy ze środka bitwy o Helmowy Jar Remusa wyciągnęło natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. Z niechęcią odłożył książkę i podszedł, żeby spojrzeć przez wizjer. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że mu się przywidziało, że to jakieś komplikacje pourazowe. Przecież po drugiej stronie drzwi NIE MÓGŁ stać Regulus Black.

\- Otwórz. Przecież wiem, że tam jesteś – powiedział młody Black. Jego głos był bardzo podobny do głosu starszego z braci.

Remus sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyjął z niej różdżkę. W duchu podziękował sobie, że nie zostawił jej na stoliku koło łóżka, gdzie przeleżała ostatnie dni.

\- Jestem pokojowo nastawiony – zapowiedział Regulus. - Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę zostawić różdżkę przed drzwiami.

\- Chyba sobie nie wyobrażasz, że wpuszczę cię do domu? - zapytał Remus.

\- Jak uważasz. Możemy rozmawiać na zewnątrz, albo przez drzwi.

\- Co tu robisz?

\- Przecież powiedziałem, że mam propozycję. Od Czarnego Pana.

„Od kogo?!" pomyślał Remus. Niewiele brakowało, a powiedziałby to na głos. Czego chciał od niego Voldemort? Wolał tego nie wiedzieć, ale nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby Regulus sterczał pod jego drzwiami przez pół dnia. Bał się pomyśleć, co stałoby się, gdyby jego ojciec wrócił do domu i zastał śmierciożercę po drzwiami. Mogłoby być gorąco.

\- A czego może ode mnie chcieć?

\- Naprawdę chcesz, żebym krzyczał na pół wsi? - odparł Regulus, ignorując pytanie Lupina.

Remus zaklął w myślach. Regulus miał rację. W końcu, nie wypuszczając różdżki z ręki, otworzył drzwi.

\- Tylko bez żadnych sztuczek – ostrzegł, celując w Blacka.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Regulus.

Brat Syriusza wydawał się nie zauważać wycelowanej w niego różdżki. Przeszedł z gospodarzem do salonu.

\- Tylko się streszczaj – poradził Regulusowi Remus. Bał się, że rodzice mogliby zaskoczyć ich w środku rozmowy.

\- Czarny Pan proponuje ci miejsce w naszych szeregach – powiedział Black.

Dobrze, że Remus stał oparty o oparcie fotela, bo prawdopodobnie wylądowałby na podłodze. Miejsce wśród śmierciożerców?

\- Mnie? Czarodziejowi półkrwi?

\- To bez znaczenia. Czarnego Pana bardziej interesują twoje… hm… szczególne zdolności.

„I wszystko jasne. W końcu niemal wszystkie wilkołaki są po jego stronie."

\- No wykrztuś to z siebie – polecił Remus. - Czemu się mną interesuje?

\- Bo… bo być może jesteś jedynym wilkołakiem na świecie, który ukończył edukację w szkole magii – powiedział szybko Regulus. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ciężko było mu przepchnąć te słowa przez gardło.

Remusowi to wystarczyło do ocenienia sytuacji. Nie, żeby w ogóle rozważał przystanie do śmierciożerców. Nigdy nie zwróciłby się przeciw przyjaciołom, ale ton Blacka tylko utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że szeregi sług Voldemorta nie były miejscem dla niego. Nawet Regulusowi, z którym przecież znali się (przynajmniej z widzenia), było trudno przyjąć fakt, że Remus jest wilkołakiem. Wolał, do własnej wygody, unikać tego tematu.

\- Możesz przekazać swojemu panu, żeby na mnie nie liczył – powiedział chłodno Remus. - Jestem człowiekiem Dumbledore'a.

\- Człowiekiem? - podchwycił Regulus. - Naprawdę chcesz się w to bawić? W szkole udawałeś świetnie, ale prawdziwego świata nie zwiedziesz. A Dumbledore ci nie pomoże. Nie ma takiej władzy. A Czarny Pan może ją mieć, jeżeli mu pomożemy. Wtedy nie będzie żadnych ograniczeń dla wilkołaków. Żadnych rejestrów i zaklęć tropiących. Świat należący do prawdziwych czarodziejów! Żadnych barier i ukrywania się. Służący nam mugole, zniszczenie szlam, które wykradły nam magię…

\- Uważaj! - warknął Remus. - Moja mama jest mugolaczką i gwarantuję ci, że czaruje lepiej od ciebie.

Regulus spojrzał na niego lekko zamglonym wzrokiem. Sprawiał wrażenie, że zapomniał gdzie i z kim się znajduje. Pochłonął go jego monolog. Teraz jakby przypomniał sobie o obecności wilkołaka i swoim zadaniu.

\- Wynoś się – polecił Remus, podkreślając przesłanie słów ruchem ręki w stronę drzwi.

\- Ale… - zaczął Regulus, po raz pierwszy tracąc pewność siebie.

Remus w kilku krokach znalazł się przy młodym śmierciożercy. Zacisnął dłoń na przodzie jego płaszcza. Młodszy brat Syriusza wbił w niego przestraszone spojrzenie. Ewidentnie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.

\- Powiedziałem, że masz się wynosić – wycedził Remus. - Moja odpowiedź jest jedna i zapewniam, że się nie zmieni. Uprzedź o tym kolegów. Jeżeli znowu ktoś się tu przyplącze, nie będę z nim rozmawiał, tylko od razu wyciągnę różdżkę. Jasne?

Regulus szybko pokiwał głową. Ze strachu nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Wpatrywał się w Remusa i z przerażeniem obserwował jak jasnobrązowe oczy zachodzą mrokiem. Taką… dzikością. Widział już coś podobnego u niektórych wilkołaków będących na służbie u Czarnego Pana. Zawsze budziło to w nim tan sam lęk. Lęk przed nieznanym.

Remus puścił zesztywniałego ze strachu Regulusa i odepchnął go od siebie. Chłopak zatoczył się lekko i bez słowa wybiegł z domu. Gdy młody Lupin podszedł do drzwi, żeby je zamknąć, zobaczył jak Regulus teleportuje się.

„Ciekawe, czy wróci z kolegami?" pomyślał Remus z lekką ironią.

Zamknął dokładnie wejście i wrócił do salonu. Ułożył się na kanapie i sięgnął na stojący obok stolik. Ku własnemu zdziwieniu nie znalazł tam książki, którą czytał przed wizytą Regulusa. Usiadł i rozejrzał się. W końcu wypatrzył gruby tom, leżący na siedzeniu fotela. Nie pamiętał, żeby kładł tam lekturę, ale wzruszył ramionami i przywołał ją ruchem różdżki i wymamrotanym pod nosem zaklęciem. Nie miał siły na czary niewerbalne.

Nie potrafił już zagłębić się w panującą w Śródziemiu wojnę. Jego myśli całkowicie zajął niedawny gość. Podejrzewał, że Regulus nie będzie ostatnim posłańcem Voldemorta, który przyjdzie do niego z propozycją współpracy. Następni mogli nie być tak kulturalni. Musiał powiedzieć o tej wizycie Dumbledore'owi i na pewno nie będzie to lekka rozmowa. Co gorsza mogło to rzucić cień podejrzeń na jego, już i tak niewzbudzającą zaufania, osobę.

Nie minęło pół godziny od odejścia Regulusa, gdy ponownie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Tym razem było o wiele głośniejsze i bardziej natarczywe (o ile to było możliwe).

\- Merlinie, kto tym razem – jęknął Remus, wstając z kanapy.

Uważnie położył książkę na stoliku, żeby znowu jej nie zgubić i dopiero wtedy poszedł do drzwi, żeby sprawdzić, kto tym razem się do niego dobija.

\- To chyba jakiś żart – mruknął, wyglądając przez wizjer. - To głupi żart.

Otworzył drzwi, za którymi nonszalancko stał Black. Nie, nie Regulus. Tym razem był to Syriusz. Podobieństwo między braćmi było uderzające, ale Remus wiedział, że lepiej nie mówić tego Łapie. Mógłby poczuć się tym dotknięty, a w konsekwencji Remus poczułby się walnięty. Lepiej było nie ryzykować kolejnego urazu.

\- Wolno ci wstawać? - zapytał na wstępie Syriusz.

\- Wolno – zapewnił go Lupin. - Ale nadal nie mogę się przemęczać. Coś ty taki zadowolony?

\- Nie wolno? - odparł przekornie Black, ściągając z oburzeniem usta. Jego oczy cały czas się śmiały. - Poznałem świetną dziewczynę.

\- Kolejną? - spytał Remus, prowadząc przyjaciela do kuchni.

Sięgnął do szafki i wyciągnął z niej dwie szklanki. Zrobienie herbaty zajęło mu zaledwie dwie minuty, które wydały się cieniem przy paplaninie Blacka.

\- Czy ja mówię, że chcę się z nią umówić? Mam już jedną na oku, ale chyba nie jest zbyt zainteresowana. Popracuję nad nią. Ale Grace nie jest z tych, co się dadzą się uwieść w jeden wieczór.

\- A ciebie przecież inne nie interesują – wtrącił złośliwie Remus. Syriusz zamachnął się na niego, ale gospodarz szybko przywołał go do porządku: - Spokojnie. Muszę na siebie uważać. Dopiero co pozwolono mi wstać.

\- To mnie nie denerwuj – poradził Syriusz, opuszczając rękę. - W każdym razie, Grace wydaje się naprawdę porządną babką. Przyjechała do Oxfordu do cioci, a w ogóle to jest z Bostonu. W czerwcu skończyła Akademię Czarownic w Salem. Widzisz to? Samotna cudzoziemka... wyrwana spod żelaznej kurateli rodziców… po ŻEŃSKIEJ szkole… Lunatyk, nie mów, że cię to nie rusza.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, ani trochę – przyznał Remus, podając Syriuszowi szklankę z herbatą.

Przeszli do salonu, gdzie usiedli na fotelach. Remus upił łyk gorzkiej, zielonej herbaty. Wiele oddałby za gorącą czekoladę w wykonaniu mamy, ale nie narzekał.

\- Łapa, nie wciskaj mi dziewczyny na siłę – poprosił Remus. - W szkole ci nie wychodziło i nic się od tamtego czasu nie zmieniło. Zajmij się sobą. Mam wrażenie, że twoje życie uczuciowe jest aż nazbyt skomplikowane.

\- A twoje wprost przeciwnie – zauważył Syriusz.

Dla ukrycie rozdrażnienia Remus upił jeszcze jeden łyk herbaty.

\- Cholerni Blackowie – mruknął. - Nie rozumiecie, co się do was mówi.

Syriusz zamarł. Remus od razu zrozumiał, że powiedział za dużo, ale nie było już odwrotu.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Black, napiętym głosem.

Nie było już odwrotu. Jeżeli teraz zataiłby przed przyjacielem informacje o wizycie jego brata, potem mogłoby się to skończyć awanturą.

\- Miałem dzisiaj niespodziewaną wizytę – zaczął ostrożnie Remus, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Łapy. Szukał każdych śladów emocji. - Dostałem propozycję… żeby wstąpić w szeregi śmierciożerców.

\- SŁUCHAM?! - krzyknął Syriusz, zrywając się z fotela. - Co to za pomysł?!

\- Uspokój się – poradził mu Remus. - Przecież nie przyjąłem tej propozycji, a posłańca wyrzuciłem za drzwi.

Syriusz zrobił nerwową rundkę po salonie i kuchni, po czym wrócił na fotel.

\- Kto był takim idiotą? - zapytał.

\- Twój brat – odpowiedział Remus.

Tym razem zdążył podejść do Syriusza, zanim ten zdążył zacząć kolejną rundkę po domu.

\- Ten… - Black zmiął w ustach obelgę.

\- Spokojnie! Twoje nerwy niczego nie zmienią.

\- Ale… Ten gówniarz… Nie! Masz rację. Muszę się uspokoić. To wszystko.

Zrobił kilka głębokich wdechów. Tylko dłonie, kurczowo zaciśnięte na podłokietnikach fotela, świadczyły o napięciu.

\- Będą jeszcze przychodzić – powiedział w końcu Syriusz, wypranym z emocji głosem.

\- Wiem. Ale moja odpowiedź się nie zmieni – zapewnił go Remus.

„Oby tylko nie użyli mocniejszych argumentów" pomyślał.


	27. Rozdział 27

**Uwaga! Pojawi się przekleństwo!**

Rozdział 27 – Czarna Pantera

Mroźny, styczniowy wieczór nie był najlepszym momentem na przedzieranie się przez zaspy, ale Remus Lupin nie miał wyboru. Wracał do pracy po ponad dwutygodniowym urlopie i nie chciał się spóźnić. Nie mógł się doczekać powrotu za bar, głównie z tego powodu, że miał dość tego, że wszyscy skakali wokół niego. Jak nie rodzice, to przyjaciele. Najgorsze było to, że do Oxfordu udało mu się uciec dopiero dwa dni temu, ale wpadł z deszczu pod rynnę, bo spod opieki mamy dostał się pod czujną kuratelę Lily. Panna Evans sprawiała wrażenie, jakby chciała wykorzystać Remusa jako żywego manekina do ćwiczeń. Fakt, że ciągle zdarzało się zapomnieć, gdzie położył różne rzeczy, bynajmniej mu nie pomagał. Szybko pojął, że rada Ernesta była nadzwyczaj trafna i zaczął nosić przy sobie notes i ołówek. Trochę to pomagało, ale strasznie go to denerwowało.

W Wejściu Smoka panował przyjemny dla ucha gwar, ale nie było aż tylu osób, żeby hałasu nie dało się znieść.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Nieoczekiwane pytanie, wytrąciło Remusa z równowagi.

Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się, gdy nagle na szyi uwiesiła mu się znajoma blondynka.

\- Dobrze. Całkiem dobrze – odpowiedział Remus. - Tylko przypomnij mi, jak masz na imię?

Dziewczyna odsunęła się od niego. Przez jej twarz przemknął strach pomieszany z zaniepokojeniem. Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Spokojnie, Roxy – powiedział do przyjaciółki. - Przecież pamiętam, kim jesteś.

\- No wiesz co? Ja się o ciebie martwię, a ty stroisz sobie głupie żarty – prychnęła Roxy Collins.

Odwróciła się, ale zanim ruszyła w stronę stolików, Remus złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Nie obrażaj się – poprosił. - Nie mogłem sobie tego darować.

Roxy zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła kształtne wargi. Po kilku sekundach jednak rozpogodziła się.

\- No dobrze. W końcu chorym należy wszystko wybaczać – dodała szybko i błyskawicznie odskoczyła poza zasięg ramion Remusa. - Aha, Will chce cię widzieć.

Nie było to dziwne. Po tak długiej nieobecności wypadało chociaż przywitać się z szefem, któremu narobiło się tyle problemów swoją nieobecnością.

Remus przeszedł przez krótki korytarz prowadzący do gabinetu. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby zapukać, gdy drzwi otworzyły się.

\- Wejdź – powiedział Will Daniels. - Dobrze, że już wróciłeś.

\- Ja też się cieszę. Mam już serdecznie dość siedzenia w domu.

\- A jak głowa?

„Wieści szybko się rozchodzą" pomyślał Remus.

\- Już dobrze. Kto mnie zastępował? - spytał, usiłując zejść z tematu swojego zdrowia.

Nie lubił być w centrum uwagi. Unikał tego już od najmłodszych lat, a szczególnie odkąd stał się wilkołakiem. Od tamtej chwili zwracanie na siebie czyjegoś zainteresowania stało się niebezpieczne.

\- Ja – odpowiedział Will. - Nie było sensu zatrudniać kogoś na dwa-trzy tygodnie. Zresztą i tak ciężko kogokolwiek znaleźć.

Nie było to pozbawione sensu. Wszyscy pracownicy Wejścia Smoka pamiętali ostatni kryzys kadrowy. W środku roku akademickiego znalezienie nowego pracownika należało do trudnych zadań i Will doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Najwięcej chętnych miał latem i we wrześniu.

\- Mogę już wracać na salę? - zapytał Remus. - Zaraz zaczynam zmianę.

\- Tak, idź. Remus, gdyby coś się działo, to zrób sobie przerwę. Nie chcę, żebyś znowu wylądował na zwolnieniu.

\- Uwierz mi, że ja też tego nie chcę – zapewnił go Lupin.

Kilka minut później Remus przejął bar od swojego barmana z poprzedniej zmiany. Przetarł ladę i sprawdził, czy wszystkie karteczki z opisami są na swoim miejscu. Otworzył też szafki, ale, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, zobaczył, że jest tam porządek.

\- Andy wczoraj wszystko poukładał – powiedział Roxy, pochylając się nad barem. - Stwierdził, że nie ma zamiaru wysłuchiwać potem twojego narzekania.

\- Miło z jego strony – stwierdził Remus.

\- Mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić?

\- Roxy, dla ciebie wszystko.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i odgarnęła włosy z ramienia.

\- Powiedz swojemu przyjacielowi, żeby się ode mnie odczepił. Mam już dość tego, że gdziekolwiek nie pójdę, zawsze go spotykam!

„Merlinie, czemu on nigdy nie słucha, co się do niego mówi?" Odbył z Syriuszem tyle rozmów o Roxy, że aż bolała go głowa, gdy o tym myślał. Nic to nie dało. Black zawsze zapewniał, że nie chodzi mu o przelotną miłostkę. Remus chciałby w to wierzyć, ale zbyt dobrze znał przyjaciela. W końcu Łapa nigdy nie wytrzymał z jakąś dziewczyną dłużej niż cztery miesiące. Remus mógł liczyć tylko na to, że tajemnicza Amerykanka, o której przy każdej okazji wspomina Syriusz, da Roxy odrobinę wytchnienia.

* * *

Syriusz Black zdjął czarny płaszcz, który podał uroczej szatniarce. Uwielbiał przychodzić do klubu Czarna Pantera. Wśród przyciemnionych świateł i otaczającego go tłumu czuł się doskonale. A teraz, dodatkowo, czekała na niego piękna kobieta, chociaż nie chciał jej dla siebie. Poznali się przed trzema-czterema tygodniami, ale Łapa zdążył bardzo ją polubić. Miał wobec niej poważne plany, które ściśle wiązały się z planami jego przyjaciela. Póki co Syriusz wolał jednak o tym nie wspominać, żeby nie zapeszyć.

Rozejrzał się po sali tanecznej, próbując wypatrzyć czekającą na niego, czego był pewny, dziewczynę. Nie ważne, jak wcześnie przyszedł, towarzyszka zawsze była na miejscu przed nim. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak ona robi.

Nagle poczuł, że ktoś staje za nim. Zanim się odwrócił, smukłe palce nasunęły się na jego oczy, odcinając obraz klubu.

\- Zgadnij kto to? - usłyszał radosny szept.

Nie musiał. Stojąca za nim dziewczyna miała bardzo charakterystyczny głos. Poza tym, witała go tak już od kilku spotkań.

\- Grace, nie mogłabyś chociaż raz pozwolić mi poczekać na ciebie, jak przystało na dżentelmena? - spytał błagalnie, zdejmując dłonie ze swojej twarzy.

Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na uśmiechniętą dziewczynę.

Grace Cabot była prawie dziewiętnastoletnią Mulatką. Lekko falowane, czarne włosy tego wieczoru związała w wysoki kok, z którego wymknęło się kilka kosmyków. W przeciwieństwie do większości obecnych w klubie dziewczyn, Grace nie miała na twarzy sztywnej tapety, a jedynie podkreśliła delikatnie brązowe oczy i musnęła pełne usta szminką. Nosiła ciemne, obcisłe dżinsy i czarną bluzkę na ramiączkach wyszytą cekinami.

\- Ach, wy, Brytyjczycy – westchnęła dziewczyna, opierając dłonie na kształtnych (ale nie grubych) biodrach. - Dżentelmeni i damy. Jeszcze żadnych tu nie spotkałam, ale tobie niewiele brakuje – dodała, klepiąc lekko Syriusza po policzku. - Ten twój słynny kolega nie przyjdzie?

\- Ja ci nie wystarczę? - spytał prowokacyjnie.

Grace pokręciła głową z politowaniem. Rozchylone w uśmiechu wargi ukazywały rząd śnieżnobiałych zębów.

\- Ciebie znam, a o nim tylko słyszę. To naturalne, że jestem ciekawa.

Syriusz poprowadził Grace na parkiet, gdzie wmieszali się w tłum. W tańcu Syriusz nie mógł oderwać wzroku od figury towarzyszki. Wiedział, że Amerykanka jest niezwykle wysportowana, w końcu ćwiczyła o wiele częściej niż on, ale rzadko widział ją w takiej sytuacji. Teraz obserwował ponętne ruchy jej niemal doskonałego ciała. Grace miała nie tylko smukłe, umięśnione ręce i nogi, smukłą talię, ale też szerokie biodra i obfity biust. Najchętniej objąłby ją i ukrył twarz w jej piersiach, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie pozwoliłaby mu na to. Zresztą, nie uśmiechało mu się oberwanie od dziewczyny, która przez kilka lat uczyła się karate.

Grace pociągała go fizycznie, ale to o innej kobiecie marzył. Niestety, ona skutecznie go ignorowała. Już rozumiał, jak czuł się James przez prawie całą szkołę. Teraz on miał podobny problem.

Było już sporo po jedenastej, gdy do klubu weszły dwie osoby, które zwróciły uwagę Syriusza. Dziewczyny nie rozpoznał, ale towarzyszącym jej chłopakiem na pewno był Remus.

\- Chyba będziesz miała okazję na poznanie mojego „słynnego kolegi" - powiedział Black, nachylając się do Grace.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Przedarł się przez tłum i szybko dotarł do przyjaciela i jego towarzyszki. Dopiero wtedy w uroczej brunetce rozpoznał Hiszpankę, z którą studiował Lunatyk. Jej obecność trochę psuła mu plany, ale był jej wdzięczny za ściągnięcie Remusa do Czarnej Pantery.

\- Nawiałeś z pracy? - spytał Syriusz, ściskając dłoń przyjaciela.

\- Dziesięć minut temu skończyłem zmianę – odpowiedział Remus. - Carmen nie pozwoliła mi odmówić wyjścia.

\- I miała rację – powiedział Syriusz, chociaż trudno mu było przecisnąć te słowa przez gardło. - Trzeba się czasami wyrwać. O ile dobrze się czujesz?

\- Doskonale… - zapewnił o Remus, ale nie patrzył na Syriusza. Wbił wzrok w kogoś, kto stał za Blackiem.

Łapa przekręcił lekko głowę i z trudem ukrył triumfalny uśmiech. Podchodziła do nich Grace i to właśnie ona stała się obiektem obserwacji Remusa. O to właśnie chodziło.

\- Remus, przedstawiam ci Grace Cabot. Grace, to Remus Lupin.

\- Miło mi – powiedział Lunatyk.

\- Mnie też – odpowiedziała Grace, posyłając nowo poznanemu uśmiech, którym nigdy nie zaszczyciła Syriusza.

Remus przedstawił Carmen, po czym wspólnie poszli szukać wolnego stolika. Gdy już go znaleźli, Grace zaprosiła Lupina na parkiet, a on nie umiał jej odmówić.

\- Więc… skąd jesteś? - zwrócił się do Carmen Syriusz.

\- Z Algeciras – odpowiedziała z pociągającym, południowym akcentem. - To jest niedaleko Gibraltaru. Samo południe Hiszpanii. _Mucho calor._

Black zrobił pełną niezrozumienia minę. Ni w ząb nie rozumiał ojczystego języka Carmen.

\- Bardzo ciepło – przetłumaczyła dziewczyna. - Przepraszam. Walczę z tym, ale jeszcze zdarza mi się wtrącać coś po hiszpańsku.

\- Nic się nie stało – zapewnił ją Syriusz. - I tak świetnie mówisz po angielsku.

Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu na policzkach Carmen pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Nastała chwila krępującego milczenia, którą Łapa wykorzystał. Nachylił się nad stolikiem i delikatnie pocałował dziewczynę. Początkowo zdziwiona Hiszpanka odpowiedziała na pocałunek.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczęła lekko skrępowana Carmen. - Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym zaprosiła cię do siebie?

Szybkość propozycji odrobinę zaskoczyła Blacka, ale zdecydowanie nie zniechęciła. Wstał od stolika i szarmancko podał ramię Carmen. Przyjęła je z uśmiechem.

\- Chyba możemy zostawić ich samych – powiedział, wskazując na Remusa i Grace.

Carmen kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Trzymając Syriusza za ramię, szła za nim w stronę drzwi.

Byli w mniej więcej w połowie sali, gdy do klubu weszło siedem zamaskowanych, ubranych na czarno postaci. Jak na komendę wyciągnęły różdżki i wystrzeliły pod sufit fioletowe iskry, które zgasiły niemal wszystkie światła w klubie. Rozległy się przerażone krzyki, a po chwili w sali rozbłysły różdżki bawiących się.

Syriusz nie zwracał uwagi na postronnych. Odszukał wzrokiem Remusa. Jego nienaturalna bladość potwierdziła jego najgorsze obawy.

\- Kurwa mać – zaklął. - Czy ci śmierciożercy nie mają kiedy robić imprez?


	28. Rozdział 28

Rozdział 28 – Dolina Godryka

Syriusz wyszarpnął różdżkę z kieszeni.

\- Schowaj się gdzieś – polecił pobladłej ze strachu Hiszpance.

Carmen pokiwała nieprzytomnie głową i skierowała się w stronę toalet.

Black nie miał czasu na obserwację dziewczyny. Przedzierając się przez przerażony tłum dotarł do przyjaciela. On też miał różdżkę w ręku.

\- Wzywamy kogoś? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- A mamy czas? - odparł Remus.

\- Chyba nie – wtrąciła się Grace. - Ale ja chętnie wam pomogę.

Spojrzeli na dziewczynę ze zdziwieniem, ale nic nie odpowiedzieli. Nie mogli przecież odmówić jedynej pomocy, jaką im oferowano. Syriusz nieznacznie skinął głową, co Grace odczytała jako zgodę. Schyliła się i podwinęła prawą nogawkę. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Blacka sięgnęła za cholewę wysokich kozaków i wyjęła stamtąd różdżkę.

\- No co się gapicie? - warknęła na przyjaciół. - Mamy śmierciożerców do skasowania.

Nie czekając na decyzję chłopaków zniknęła w tłumie.

\- Remus, patronus – rzucił Syriusz do przyjaciela – Do Rogacza. Niech ściągnie kogo się da. Nie poradzimy sobie we trójkę.

Wycelował różdżką w stronę najbliższego śmierciożercy. Po chwili mężczyzna padł na ziemię oszołomiony zaklęciem Petrificus Totalus. Jego towarzysze od razu rzucili się na Syriusza, całkowicie ignorując Remusa, który pomknął na zaplecze. Niepostrzeżenie wyszedł na zewnątrz.

\- _Expecto Patronum_ – szepnął jednocześnie myśląc: „Rogacz, mamy śmierciożerców w klubie Czarna Pantera w Oxfordzie. Ściągnij kogo się da."

Z końca różdżka wystrzelił srebrny obłok, który zamienił się w dużego wilka. Wilk spojrzał jaśniejącymi oczami na Remusa, po czym pomknął w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

Remus od razu obrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do klubu. Nie mógł przecież zostawić Syriusza samego przeciw śmierciożercom. Okazało się jednak, że wejście do klubu nie jest takie proste, bo co chwilę mijali go uciekający w popłochu ludzie.

\- _Protego_! - krzyknął, gdy udało mu się wreszcie wrócić na salę.

Pomiędzy Syriuszem a śmierciożercami wyrosła magiczna tarcza. Dla Blacka była to chwila wytchnienia, bo z wielką trudnością unikał zaklęć przeciwników.

„W samą porę" pomyślał. Nie opuścił różdżki i zaatakował, gdy tylko Remus zdjął tarczę. Starał się brać na siebie ogień ataku, żeby Lunatyk mógł uniknąć kolejnego wypadku.

Śmierciożercy byli tak pochłonięci walką z dwoma Huncwotami, że nie zauważyli, jak do jednego z nich od tyłu bezszelestnie podkrada się ukryty w cieniu kształt. Gdy jeden z panów w czerni w czasie uniku podszedł zbyt blisko, kształt zaatakował. Nie był to atak magiczny, nic z tych rzeczy. Pod wpływem sprawnie zadanego kopniaka śmierciożerca zgiął się wpół i upuścił różdżkę na podłogę. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, uderzenie w szczękę pozbawiło go przytomności. Atakująca wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała w kolejnego sługę Ciemności.

\- Everte stati! – syknęła.

Śmierciożerca wyleciał w powietrze i uderzył w sufit. Po chwili legł nieprzytomny na podłodze.

Grace wycelowała w kolejnego śmierciożercę, który już po chwili zaczął biegać, krzycząc z przerażenia. Został potraktowany perfekcyjnym Upiorogackiem.

W tym czasie Syriusz potraktował swojego przeciwnika czarem Incacerous, więc mężczyzna leżał związany na ziemi. Z kolei Remus obezwładnił ostatniego śmierciożercę Zaklęciem Węża.

\- Grace, to było świetne – powiedział Black do Amerykanki, cały czas nie mogąc wyjść z wrażenia.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała skromnie dziewczyna. - Ale to naprawdę nic takiego.

\- Czego was uczyli w tej Ameryce? - zapytał Remus.

Grace zwróciła na niego ciemne oczy, lekko je mrużąc. W tym spojrzeniu nie było wrogości, a jedynie uprzejme zainteresowanie. W czasie walki kątem oka obserwowała zarówno Syriusza, jak i Remusa, i była pod wrażeniem umiejętności przyjaciół. Słyszała różne rzeczy o szkolnictwie w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. Bili się świetnie świetnie, każdy z nich miał swój indywidualny styl. Syriusz walczył z dużym rozmachem, jego ruchy wydawały się wręcz teatralne, a Remus był o wiele spokojniejszy. Dla Blacka starcie było okazją do pokazania się, zrobienia wrażenia. Remus wydawał się bawić całą sytuacją, rzucane zaklęcia i uniki zdawały się być dla niego zabawą.

\- Rzeczy, o których wam, Anglikom, nawet się nie śniło – odpowiedziała w końcu. - W Salem nie uczy się tylko obrony przez magię, ale też co można zrobić bez różdżki.

\- Jak karate? - wtrącił Syriusz.

\- Między innymi – odparła.

Łapa i Grace zajęli się obezwładnionymi śmierciożercami, a Remus poszedł znaleźć Carmen. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znalazł ją skuloną w damskiej toalecie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała, wstając z podłogi. - Zazwyczaj inaczej reaguję. Zaskoczyli mnie…

\- Nie tłumacz się – przerwał jej Remus. - Przy śmierciożercach nie można niepotrzebnie zgrywać bohatera. To może się źle skończyć.

\- A ty? Syriusz? Żaden z was nie jest nawet na studiach aurorskich.

Jej uwaga była tak celna, że Remus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wrócili do sali, w której, poza śmierciożercami, Syriuszem i Grace, było też kilka osób z Zakonu. Prócz Jamesa Pottera na odsiecz przybyli też Alastor Moody, Dorcas Meadows i Alicja Roberts.

\- Rychło w czas – rzucił na powitanie Remus.

\- Właśnie powiedziałem im to samo – dodał Syriusz.

\- Moja wina, że tak szybko się uwinęliście? – odpowiedział James, spoglądając znacząco na leżących pod ścianą śmierciożerców.

\- Mieliście dużo szczęścia – stwierdziła Dorcas.

\- Podejrzanie dużo – mruknął auror, przyglądając się z odrazą więźniom. - Jak trójce dzieciaków, które dopiero co opuściły szkołę, udało się pokonać sześciu doświadczonych śmierciożerców.?

\- Zwariowałeś? - prychnęła Meadowes. - Obaj są po szkoleniach, po Thurso…

\- A ona? - wtrącił Moody, którego argumenty Dorcas wyraźnie nie przekonały.

Grace zmierzyła Alastora niechętnym spojrzeniem. Podejrzliwy facet nie wzbudził jej sympatii, ale szacunek jak najbardziej. Nie mogła oczekiwać, że zaufają jej kompletnie obce osoby.

\- Jestem Grace Cabot – przedstawiła się. - Pochodzę z Bostonu, skończyłam Akademię Czarownic w Salem. W Oxfordzie mieszam u cioci, Brendy Brooks. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Najwyraźniej jej wyjaśnienia wystarczyły, przynajmniej na razie. Nowo przybyli mieli wystarczająco dużo własnych problemów. Moody i Alicja zabrali śmierciożerców do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie już szykowano się do ich procesów.

\- Czemu wy się zawsze w coś pakujecie beze mnie? - zapytał z wyrzutem James, gdy szedł razem z innymi Huncwotami i dziewczętami w kierunku domu Lunatyka.

\- To było nieplanowane – odpowiedział Remus. - Zresztą dałem ci znać, że coś się zaczęło. Nie nasza wina, że zbierałeś się tak długo.

\- „Ściągnij kogo się da" - przypomniał James. - Nie mogłem przyjść sam. A wiecie, jak trudno kogoś znaleźć o tej porze?

Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi na to pytanie i jej nie otrzymał. W pobliżu domu Remusa grupa rozdzieliła się. Carmen teleportowała się do swojego mieszkania, a Grace do ciotki. Huncwoci zostali sami.

\- Ten wieczór miał się skończyć inaczej – westchnął Syriusz.

\- Też miałem inne plany – przyznał James. - Ale nie żałuję. Z wami zawsze jest dobrze się spotkać.

\- Pochlebca – zaśmiał się Syriusz. - Idziemy jeszcze gdzieś? Noc jeszcze młoda.

Remus pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Ja chcecie, to możecie iść, ale dla mnie to za dużo wrażeń. Wracam do domu.

Syriusz i James wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Na krótką chwilę zapomnieli o niedawnym urazie przyjaciela. Już lata temu nauczyli się przychodzić nad stanem zdrowia Remusa do porządku dziennego, tylko że to przecież nie była normalna sytuacja. Nie chodziło o kolejną pełnię, ale o poważny uraz głowy. Nie wolno im było zapomnieć o czymś takim.

\- Odprowadzimy cię – zaproponował James.

Remus wzruszył ramionami. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu protestować, bo przyjaciele zwyczajnie go nie puszczą samego. Nie dziwił im się. Gdyby chodziło o któregoś z nich, też by nie odpuścił. Huncwoci zawsze stali murem za jednym z nich. Choćby miało to się skończyć dla nich źle.

W szkole niemal zawsze obowiązek krycia wszelkich postępków Huncwotów spoczywał na Remusie. Ten robił to pomimo wyrzutów sumienia, które odczuwał względem dyrektora szkoły. W końcu tylko dzięki Dumbledore'owi Remus w ogóle mógł uczyć się w Hogwarcie. Ministerstwo kategorycznie sprzeciwiało się wpuszczeniu wilkołaka do szkoły, ale profesor był nieugięty. Właśnie dlatego chłopak źle się czuł z tym, że łamał szkolny regulamin. Ale przyjaciele byli dla niego ważniejsi niż osobista duma. Miał tylko ich i nie potrafił im odmówić, gdy kolejny raz prosili go o pomoc.

* * *

W niedzielne popołudnie James teleportował się do jednego z najstarszych czarodziejskich miasteczek w Anglii – Doliny Godryka. Zawsze marzył, żeby dokładnie obejrzeć tę mieścinę, ale teraz miał ku temu konkretny powód. Kilka dni temu znalazł w „Proroku Codziennym" informację o sprzedaży domu i od razu skontaktował się z właścicielem i umówił na obejrzenie go. Nigdy nawet nie marzył o mieszkaniu w mieście, z którego pochodził jeden z założycieli Hogwartu. W dodatku swój dom miał tam też sam Albus Dumbledore. James nie potrzebował większej rekomendacji dla mieściny. Nie oglądając budowli był niemal pewny, że chce ją kupić. Gdzie znalazłby lepszą lokalizację?

Dom okazał się całkiem sporym, piętrowym budynkiem wybudowanym z brązowej cegły. Na parterze widział kilka okien, za którymi wisiały białe firanki. Do w prowadziła wysypana żwirem ścieżka, a niewielkie podwórko było otoczone starym płotem. Wszystko wymagało gruntownej renowacji, ale dla Jamesa dom wydawał się idealny.

Drzwi otworzyły się i na podwórko wyszedł sprzedając. Był to niski i otyły mężczyzna (rodzaju tych, co to „łatwiej przeskoczyć niż obejść") o poczerwieniałej twarzy i mocno przerzedzonych, siwych włosach.

\- O, dzień dobry – powiedział na widok Jamesa. - Pan w sprawie domu?

\- Tak. Mogę wejść?

\- Zapraszam.

Właściciel domu, przedstawił się jako Sean Whalley, szybko oprowadził Jamesa po domu. Mimo wielkości, budynek był przytulny. Na parterze znajdowała się kuchnia, w której stał też stół jadalny, salon, pokój i przestronna łazienka. Na piętrze były kolejne dwie sypialnie i mała łazienka. Wnętrze domu zostało jeszcze bardziej zaniedbane, niż zewnętrze.

\- Sprzedaję ten dom już od roku i jak dotąd nie mam żadnych chętnych – mówił Whalley, przemierzając pokoje.

„Ciekawe dlaczego" pomyślał ironicznie James. W końcu tu nie chodziło tylko o renowację zewnętrza, ale też wnętrza domu. Potrzebna była dobra ekipa budowlana lub mnóstwo pracy własnej.

Przeciwności nie zraziły Rogacza. Nadal był gotów na kupno, choćby miał spędzać całe noce na remoncie. Chciał zdążyć przed ślubem.

\- I jak się panu podoba? - zapytał na koniec Whalley.

„To kompletna rudera" pomyślał James.

\- Kupuję – odpowiedział chłopak.

Wiedział, co powiedzą jego przyjaciele. Będą mieli problemy ze zrozumieniem jego decyzji, ale w końcu przyznają mu rację. Ten dom będzie idealny dla niego i Lily. Wierzył, że jego narzeczonej też się spodoba. A huk roboty? Dla ukochanej był gotów podnieść tę ruinę własnymi rękoma.


	29. Rozdział 29

Rozdział 29 – Kryzysy i kłótnie

\- Jest… - zaczął ostrożnie Syriusz Black. Zawiesił głos niepewny, co ma powiedzieć.

Czterech Huncwotów stało przed nowym domem jednego z nich, Jamesa Pottera. Syriusz, Remus i Peter z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem i po trochu z przerażeniem patrzyli się na budynek.

\- Wyjątkowy – dokończył Remus.

\- To chyba odpowiednie słowo – dodał Peter.

James pokręcił głową z dobrotliwym uśmiechem. Starał się nie pokazać, jak bardzo rozbawiła go reakcja przyjaciół.

\- Nie kręćcie – poradził im. - Wiem, że to rudera. Ale wyremontuję dom i wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Dasz sobie radę sam? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem Peter.

\- Nie będzie musiał – odpowiedział za Jamesa Syriusz. - Przecież mu pomożemy. Bez obaw, Rogacz, nie damy ci zaharować się w tej chałupie. Zrobimy taki dom, że Ruda będzie zbierać szczękę z podłogi.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział James. - Wiedziałem, że mogę na was liczyć. Ale… może wejdziemy do środka. Tam jest jeszcze gorzej.

Weszli do środka, obeszli dom i zatrzymali się w kuchni.

\- To zajmie kilka tygodni – stwierdził Syriusz. - Albo i miesięcy. Ale nie martw się, Rogacz. Poradzimy sobie.

Remus rozejrzał się po kuchni, oceniając, co musieli zrobić. Poza pomalowaniem ścian trzeba było też położyć nowe kafelki i wstawić nowe meble. A to tylko w kuchni. Tego samego wymagały obie łazienki, a także pomalować pokoje, zrobić nowe podłogi, poprawić dach, wyplenić grzyb… Zapowiadało się mnóstwo pracy. Nie uchylał się od pomocy przyjacielowi, ale już zastanawiał się, jak ta renowacja przeorganizuje mu życie. Studia, praca, remont… to było dla niego zbyt dużo, a ponadto, nadal odczuwał skutki bitwy pod Thurso.

\- Remus, w porządku? - spytał Peter.

Syriusz i James przerwali rozmowę i spojrzeli z niepokojem na przyjaciela. Lunatyk opierał się o parapet, wyraźnie miał trudności z utrzymaniem równowagi. Był tak blady, że niemal zlewał się ze ścianą.

\- Nic mi nie jest – wymamrotał.

Opierając się o ścianę, usiadł na brudnej podłodze. Było mu słabo.

\- Głowa? - dopytał się James.

\- Nie. Przecież jutro pełnia – przypomniał Remus.

Już zdążył się zorientować, że po urazie głowy pełnia wcale nie jest łatwiejsza. Ostatnia, na przełomie roku, była dla niego wyjątkowo trudna. Nie ze względu na przemianę, ale przez to, że miał o wiele większe dolegliwości przed przeobrażeniem. Czuł się słabiej niż zazwyczaj.

James spojrzał za okno, gdzie na wieczornym niebie pojawiła się niemal pełna tarcza księżyca. Zaklął w duchu. Zupełnie zapomniał o pełni. Przecież nie wyciągnąłby Remusa na dzień przed przemianą.

\- Trzeba było powiedzieć – stwierdził James. - Ja naprawdę…

\- Daj spokój – prychnął Lunatyk. - Nie możesz zmieniać swoich planów ze względu na mnie. Żaden z was nie może.

\- Znowu zaczynasz? - zapytał z rezygnacją Syriusz. - Ile razy mamy ci powtarzać, że JESTEŚMY PRZYJACIÓŁMI i nie możemy olewać twojego zdrowia. Stary, masz przechlapane, odkąd umieścili cię z nami w dormitorium. Jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś?

Remus uśmiechnął się i ostrożnie wstał z podłogi. Peter pomógł mu złapać równowagę.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział Glizdogon.

\- James, przepraszam cię, ale chyba wrócę do domu.

\- Za co przepraszasz? - oburzył się James. - Sam chciałem cię wyekspediować do domu. Wyglądasz jak cień samego siebie.

\- Czyli niewiele gorzej niż zazwyczaj – odparł Remus, lekko się uśmiechając.

James mimowolnie się roześmiał.

\- Odprowadzę cię – zaofiarował się Syriusz.

\- Nie trzeba – zapewnił go Lunatyk, ale Łapa zbył go machnięciem ręki.

\- No coś ty? Jeszcze nam się tu rozszczepisz.

Remus musiał przyznać mu rację. Odkąd nauczył się teleportacji unikał tego w okolicach pełni. Raz próbował i skończyło się tym, że prawie stracił rękę. Z drugiej strony nie miał też ochoty na powrót do domu Błędnym Rycerzem – autobusem dla czarodziejów. Jazda nim była co najmniej niebezpieczna. Szczególnie w sytuacji, gdy tak źle się czuł.

\- Niech ci będzie – zgodził się w końcu Remus.

Mina Syriusza świadczyła o tym, że nie spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi.

* * *

Mike Croft złapał równowagę po teleportacji i rozejrzał się po ulicy, na której się znajdował. Nie zobaczył żadnego mugola. Odetchnął z ulgą i wszedł do pobliskiej kamienicy. Szybko znalazł mieszkanie numer 14 i zapukał do drzwi.

\- Znowu ty? - jęknęła dziewczyna, która mu otworzyła.

\- Chyba mamy sobie coś do wyjaśnienia – powiedział Mike, wchodząc do małego mieszkania.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? - prychnęła.

Usiadł w fotelu.

\- To miało być niegroźne wyjście do klubu – syknęła przez zęby. - A trafiłam w środek bitwy z _Mortifagos*_!

\- Myślisz, że to planowałem? - spytał Mike. - Zresztą, z tego co wiem, to Remus i Syriusz świetnie dali sobie z nimi radę.

\- Czego was uczą w tym Hogwarcie?! Ja nie jestem gotowa na wojnę. Zresztą… Remus lepiej bawił się z tą Amerykanką – dodała.

Oczy Mike'a rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu.

\- Jaką Amerykanką?

\- Tą, z którą poznał go Syriusz. Zresztą, walczyła razem z nimi. Myślałam, że oczy mu za nią wylezą. Chyba teraz z nią powinieneś się układać!

Opadła na kanapę i, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Mike'a, zaczęła pociągać nosem.

\- Carmen, co z tobą? - zapytał.

Podszedł do sofy i usiadł obok Hiszpanki, która na dobre się rozpłakała. Zakrywał twarzy kurtyną ciemnobrązowych włosów. Ramiona jej drżały, a po policzkach płynęły strumienie łez.

\- Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje – wychlipała. - Nie wiem, co czuję! Traktowałam Remusa jak przyjaciela, ale… zabolało mnie, gdy bawił się z tą Grace. Potem ten jego przyjaciel zaczął mnie całować i… no zaprosiłam go do siebie… tylko ci śmierciożercy… Co ja mam ze sobą zrobić?

\- Daj spokój, Carmen. Jesteś piękną kobietą, nie musisz się przejmować zdaniem innych. Jestem pewny, że dasz sobie radę sama.

Carmen pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Nie umiem. Zawsze wokół mnie byli chłopcy. Odkąd pamiętam zawsze stał obok mnie jakiś facet i wspierał mnie, gdy tego potrzebowałam. Jestem najmłodsza z rodzeństwa, mam trzech starszych braci. Nigdy nie zostawiali mnie samej. Mój pierwszy chłopak uciekł po tym, jak porozmawiał z nim mój najstarszy brat! A odkąd jestem w Anglii, jestem sama. Nie wiesz, jak to jest!

Mimowolnie Mike poczuł przypływ gniewu na Hiszpankę. Nic o nim nie wiedziała i nie miała prawa go oceniać.

\- Nie wiem?! - spytał napiętym jak struna głosem. - Miałem czternaście lat, gdy moi rodzice zostali zamordowani przez śmierciożerców! Mówisz, że nigdy nie byłaś sama, a ja zostałem sam zbyt wcześnie! Gdyby wujek nie zgodził się przyjąć mnie pod swój dach, wylądowałbym w domu dziecka! Nadal uważasz, że nie wiem, co to jest samotność?!

Rozszerzone ze strachu oczy Carmen powiedziały mu, że za bardzo podniósł głos. Nie chciał dać się ponieść emocjom, ale nie umiał ze spokojem mówić o rodzicach. Już nie.

\- P-przepraszam – wydukała Hiszpanka, odsuwając się od Mike'a.

Chciał powiedzieć dziewczynie, że to nie jej wina. Naprawdę chciał. Tyle, że nie potrafił. Słowa Carmen, chociaż niezamierzenie, bardzo go zraniły. Bardziej, niż się tego spodziewał. Wstał z kanapy i przeszedł na drugą stronę niewielkiego pokoju.

\- Ja… Chyba nie mam tu już nic do zrobienia – powiedział. - Do zobaczenia.

Wyszedł z mieszkania, zanim Carmen zdążyła zareagować na jego słowa.

Na zewnątrz teleportował się w pobliże cmentarza dla czarodziejów w Canterbury. Tak dobrze znał drogę od bramy do grobu, że szedł niemal z zamkniętymi oczami.

Mogiła była nieduża, nie rzucała się w oczy, szczególnie w towarzystwie innych grobowców. Nagrobek został zrobiony z czarnego marmuru, zdobiły go niewielkie kolumienki, na których stały wazony z kwiatami. Nawet w nocnych ciemnościach lśniły wygrawerowane złote litery:

 _Simon Conrad Croft_

 _zm. 15 listopada 1974_

 _Abigail Berenice Croft zd. Lupin_

 _zm. 15 listopada 1974_

 _Wojnę wygrywają dowódcy, przegrywają rodziny**._

Mike wpatrywał się w grób rodziców pustym wzrokiem. Przychodził na cmentarz, gdy miał jakiś problem. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Nie był wierzący, nie twierdził, że rodzice mogli go w jakiś cudowny sposób usłyszeć. Odeszli. Zostali zamordowani przez śmierciożerców. Zostawili go, gdy ich potrzebował. Woleli iść na wojnę, niż zająć się synem. Nie miał im tego za złe. Przecież walczyli też dla niego. Żeby miał szansę na życie bez zagrożenia ze strony śmierciożerców. Mimo to po prostu chciał, żeby byli teraz przy nim. Potrzebował ich.

Biała chusteczka pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku, niespodziewanie wyrywając go z ponurego zamyślenia. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że po policzkach płyną mu łzy. Odwrócił się.

\- Will, to ty? - zapytał głupio Mike, widząc przed sobą szefa.

Nie spodziewał się spotkać na cmentarzu w Canterbury Danielsa. Powinien być w Oxfordzie… albo gdziekolwiek indziej.

\- Tak jakby – zgodził się Will. - Nie tylko ty masz tutaj rodzinę.

Mike przyjął chusteczkę i otarł łzy. Był lekko skrępowany tym, że szef widzi go w takim stanie. Nie chciał okazywać słabości.

Will zganił się w duchu za własne słowa. Nie powinien zdradzać Mike'owi tego, że na cmentarzu leży też jego rodzina. Gdyby chłopak zaczął przeszukiwać cmentarz, chociaż wampir go o to nie podejrzewał, mógłby napytać im obu kłopotów.

Znał przeszłość Mike'a. Dzięki kontaktom w Ministerstwie Magii miał możliwość dokładnego sprawdzenia wszystkich swoich pracowników. Nie dlatego, że o coś ich podejrzewał, ale nie chciał przez przypadek poruszyć w rozmowie niezręcznego tematu. Mało kto go rozumiał, ale też mało kto przeżył tyle co on...

* * *

*Mortifagos – hiszp. śmierciożercy

**Kamila Kampa


	30. Rozdział 30

Rozdział 30 – Siła historii

Misternie tkaną sieć kontaktów i informatorów Will tworzył od mroźnej, grudniowej nocy 1646 roku, w czasie której został przemieniony w wampira. Ta jedna chwila, jedno ukąszenie, zmieniło na zawsze jego życie. Jego i jego rodziny.

Miał wtedy dwadzieścia osiem lat i obiecującą przyszłość. Był najmłodszym synem hrabiego Oxfordu. Jako, że miał czterech starszych braci, nie mógł nawet liczyć na dostanie od ojca jakiegoś tytułu lub ziemi. Na szczęście najstarszy z rodzeństwa, Philippe, darował ulubionemu bratu zamek oraz pensyjkę. Dzięki temu Will mógł się ożenić z córką wicehrabiego Yorku. Jedną z młodszych córek. Małżeństwo było od początku zaplanowane i ani Will, ani Cora, nie czuli się w tym związku dobrze. Mimo to, przez czternaście lat małżeństwa dorobili się dziesięciorga dzieci, z których czwórka zmarła jeszcze w niemowlęctwie.

Nieszczęście w małżeństwie wielokrotnie popychało Willa w ramiona innych kobiet. Były one damami lekkich obyczajów, chłopkami, pokojówkami, a nawet raz romansował z damą szlachetnie urodzoną. Z niektórymi z nich tworzył dłuższe związki, z których rodziło się nawet kilkoro dzieci. Jedną z takich kobiet była Ginny.

Ginny była córką chłopa, mieszkającego w jednej z wsi należącej do Willa. Gdy się poznali, miała niespełna piętnaście lat i szykowała się do zamążpójścia. Jej narzeczonym był syn sąsiadów, starszy od niej o trzy lata. Do ślubu nigdy nie doszło. W czasie żniw na pole rodziny Ginny wpadła grupa myśliwych, pędzących za jeleniem. Wśród jeźdźców był Will wraz z najstarszym synem, Henrym. Niestety koń Willa potknął się w czasie galopu i razem z jeźdźcem runął na ziemię. Nieprzytomnego zabrano do najbliższej chaty i tam został opatrzony przez córkę gospodarza – Ginny. Gdy ocknął się i ujrzał pochyloną nad sobą anielską istotę, z miejsca się w niej zakochał. Po wyzdrowieniu wykorzystał swoją władzę do zerwania zaręczyn dziewczyny, po czym kazał wybudować dla dziewczyny dom. Odwiedzał ją tam niemal co noc, czego skutki szybko stały się widoczne – na wiosnę Ginny powiła pierwsze dziecko, córkę, której nadano imię Grace. Po niej na świat przyszło jeszcze dwóch synów: Matthew i Robert.

To właśnie od Ginny wracał tamtej grudniowej nocy. Zbyt długo został wtedy w domu kochanki i ta prosiła go, żeby został do ranka. Will nie chciał tego zrobić, bo o świcie miał przyjechać z wizytą jego brat i chciał być wtedy w domu, dlatego wsiadł na konia i kłusem ruszył w stronę zamku. Niestety, nie było dane mu tam dotrzeć.

W lesie, który oddzielał wieś od zamku, koń Willa nagle się spłoszył. Stanął dęba i zrzucił jeźdźca na ziemię. Oszołomiony i obolały mężczyzna patrzył, jak gniady wierzchowiec galopuje w stronę zamku. Zanim zdążył za nim ruszyć, zimne ramiona objęły go, a chłodne usta przycisnęły do jego szyi. Nie zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje, gdy poczuł ukłucie żyły szyjnej i ogarniającą go błogość. Upływ krwi musiał spowodować utratę przytomności, ale Will tego nie pamiętał.

Gdy się obudził, znajdował się w ziemiance. Czuł palące pragnienie, ale nie ono było jego największym zmartwieniem. Po latach zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że bardziej przejął się tym, co widział, słyszał i czuł, niż wołaniu organizmu o krew. Nigdy nie znalazł odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Dopiero w kilka godzin po przebudzeniu Will poznał sprawcę swojego nieszczęścia. Ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, do ziemianki weszła niska kobieta o niezwykle urodziwej twarzy i filigranowej urodzie. Odgarnęła płomiennorude włosy i spojrzała na Willa oczami koloru szmaragdu. Jednak to nie kobieta zwróciła jego uwagę, ale wierzgający jelonek, którego trzymała za poroże. Wypuściła go we wnętrzu ziemianki, a on zaraz rzucił się do ucieczki. Kierowany instynktem Will skoczył za zwierzęciem. Błyskawicznie dopadł go i zatopił kły w jego szyi. Wartko płynąca, ciepła krew ugasiła palenie w jego gardle.

\- Urodzony wampierz – szepnęła z podziwem kobieta.

Gdy Will zaspokoił swoje pragnienie, kobieta wytłumaczyła mu, kim się stał. Powiedziała mu też, kim był od zawsze. Dopiero Wynter, bo takie imię nosiła wampirzyca, wyjaśniła mu, że wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, które mu się zdarzały, to była magia. Urodził się czarodziejem, jedynym w swojej rodzinie.

Wynter uświadomiła Willowi także to, że nie musi rezygnować z dotychczasowego życia. Powinien tylko uważać, aby nikt nie zauważył, że się nie zmienia.

W ten sposób dostał pełną swobodę działań. Przestał bać się brata i zaczął tworzyć znajomości. W czasie wojny domowej sprytnie zmieniał strony tak, by nie narazić siebie i swojej rodziny na niebezpieczeństwo. Miał swoich ludzi w kręgu towarzyszy Olivera Cromwella, ale inni jego protegowani towarzyszyli Karolowi II Stuartowi. W ciągu następnych stu lat dorobił się swoich ludzi niemal na każdym dworze Europy. A także wielkiego majątku. Na początku XX wieku wstąpił do MI6 – wywiadu brytyjskiego, który werbował nie tylko zwykłych ludzi, ale też stworzenia takie jak wampiry i wilkołaki. Will był dla nich cenny ze względu na swoje umiejętności oraz sieć kontaktów.

Mimo zainteresowań wielką polityką, nie zapomniał o rodzinie. Odwiedzał Ginny aż do jej śmierci – ona jedna wiedziała, kim stał się jej kochanek. Gdy ich dzieci ukończyły jedenaście lat, cała trójka otrzymała listy ze szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, tak samo jak inne dzieci, które były owocami przelotnych romansów Danielsa. Żadne z jego dzieci narodzonych z prawego łoża nie otrzymało takiego listu. Will nigdy nie spuścił oka ze swoich dzieci. Był duchem, który prowadził ich i ich potomstwo przez życie. Mimo trudów związanych z jego pracą, nie opuścił żadnego chrztu, ślubu i pogrzebu swoich potomków. Dopiero podczas II wojny światowej stracił kontakt z większością z nich. Wiedział, że część zginęła na polu bitwy, a reszta wyjechała. Niektórych z nich nie udało mu się odnaleźć.

Po II wojnie światowej odszedł z wywiadu i przeniósł się do Oxfordu, gdzie otworzył Wejście Smoka. Nie zrezygnował ze swojej sieci kontaktów. Jednak teraz nie szpiegował władców świata, ale skupił się na urzędnikach Ministerstwa Magii. Wiedział o nich niemal wszystko.

* * *

...Will wpatrywał się w stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Chciał mu powiedzieć, jak wielkie miał szczęście. Nie umniejszał cierpienia Mike'a, ale Croft stracił tylko rodziców. A wampir pochował rodziców, rodzeństwo, ukochaną, żonę, dzieci, wnuki, prawnuki… Nie wspominając o przyjaciołach, których pożegnał w czasie tych ponad trzystu lat.

\- Will, czemu to do mnie wraca? - zapytał niespodziewanie Mike. - Przez tyle lat to mnie nie ruszało. A teraz… Dlaczego?

\- Ból po utracie bliskich nigdy nie mija – powiedział sentencjonalnie Will. - Może co najwyżej dać o sobie zapomnieć na jaki czas, ale potem wraca ze zdwojoną siłą.

Mike kiwnął smętnie głową. Will miał rację, ale jego słowa na nic Croftowi się nie przydały.

\- Mike, co się stało? - spytał wampir. - Pokłóciłeś się z kimś?

\- Nie… tak… to skomplikowane – przyznał niechętnie chłopak.

„Czyli kobieta" pomyślał Will. „Dlaczego to zawsze musi chodzić o kobiety?"

\- Mike, wiesz, że jeżeli masz jakiś problem, zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść?

\- Wiem. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą – przyznał Mike. - Przepraszam, ale nie mam nastroju na rozmowę. Wracam do domu.

Minął szefa i wyszedł z cmentarza. Nie miał siły na teleportację, więc wyciągnął różdżkę i wezwał Błędnego Rycerza. Za kurs do Oxfordu zapłacił trzynaście sykli.

W domu zastał Lily, siedzącą w salonie. Czytała jakąś książkę medyczną i pracowicie robiła z niej notatki.

\- Jest Remus? - zapytał Mike.

\- Leży na górze – odpowiedziała Lily, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książek. - Wrócił jakieś pół godziny temu od Jamesa. Teraz odpoczywa.

„Aż tak z nim źle?" pomyślał Mike, ale nie wypowiedział pytania na głos. Ton Lily – pozornie beznamiętny, ale z kryjącym się w nim niepokojem – był dla niego wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

Idąc do swojego pokoju Mike zajrzał na chwilę do sypialni kuzyna. Zaciągnięte zasłony nie przepuszczały światła, więc wszystko spowijał mrok, dopóki Mike nie otworzył drzwi. Wtedy wpadły promienie światła z korytarza. Śpiącemu Remusowi to nie przeszkodziło – nawet nie drgnął.

Mike podszedł do kuzyna i ostrożnie położył dłoń na jego czole. Na szczęście było chłodne. Co prawda nie spodziewał się gorączki, ale i tak odetchnął z ulgą. Od lat Remus był dla niego jak brat i Mike martwił się o niego, jak o nikogo innego.

Upewniwszy się, że z kuzynem wszystko w porządku, Croft skierował się do swojego pokoju. Wziął z biurka książkę o magicznych roślinach śródziemnomorskich. Ostatnio zaniedbał naukę, o czym boleśnie przekonał się podczas ostatnich zajęć, gdy nie rozumiał, o czym mówił wykładowca. W przeciwieństwie do Remusa, on nie miał miłej koleżanki, która dałaby mu notatki.

„Może powinienem sobie znaleźć taką koleżankę" pomyślał, czytając rozdział o skrzelozielu. „Przydałby mi się ktoś taki. Ktoś, komu będę mógł zaufać, zwierzyć się… Na Merlina, przecież nie mogę wiecznie być sam!"


	31. Rozdział 31

Rozdział 31 – Kochana ciocia

Remus zaklął pod nosem, gdy brzytwa zacięła go w policzek. Nie znosił golić się pod presją czasu (prawie zawsze się wtedy kaleczył), ale tym razem nie miał wyboru, jeżeli nie chciał się spóźnić. Już i tak miał lekką obsuwę. Powinien wyjść z domu w ciągu dziesięciu minut, a na to się nie zapowiadało.

Kończąc golenie zastanawiał się, co, na Merlina, pokusiło go, żeby umówić się z Grace. Właściwie to ona się z nim umówiła, a on był tak zaskoczony tą propozycją, że wyraził zgodę. Sytuację łagodził fakt, że Grace już na początku zaznaczyła, iż jest to tylko przyjacielskie wyjście, a nie randka. Między innymi dlatego postanowili się spotkać piętnastego lutego. „Dzień singla", jak to skomentowała Grace. Nie potrafił odmówić jej spotkania, uśmiechała się do niego tak ładnie...

– W co ja się wpakowałem? – spytał swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, więc opłukał twarz i przeszedł do sypialni. Wziął z biurka różdżkę i wyleczył skaleczenie; otworzył drzwi szafy, zaczął przeglądać ubrania.

– Normalnie nie mam się w co ubrać – stwierdził i mimowolnie roześmiał się.

Nigdy nie miał takich problemów. Ubrania nigdy nie były dla niego ważne. Zawsze liczyło się to, żeby miał przysłowiową koszulę na grzbiecie i tyle. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu tak nagle zaczął się interesować swoimi ubraniami. Przecież to było tylko spotkanie ze znajomą. Nie randka.

Po kilku minutach zdecydował się na zwykłą białą koszulę i proste spodnie. Wsadził różdżkę w jedną kieszeń, portfel w drugą i uznał, że jest gotowy do wyjścia.

Gdy zszedł na dół, niemal wpadł na wychodzącą ze swojego pokoju Lily. Dziewczyna miała rozczochrane włosy i zarumienione policzki. Niemal cały wczorajszy dzień spędziła z Jamesem, którego potem przyprowadziła do domu.

– Remus, coś ty z sobą zrobił? – spytała z oburzeniem.

Lupin zatrzymał się, lekko zaniepokojony reakcją przyjaciółki.

– Ja…

– I tak masz mi się ubierać – nakazała Lily, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Jasne?

Remus odetchnął z ulgą. Już się przestraszył, że Lily chodziło o coś ważnego.

– Oczywiście – przyznał jej rację. – Ale teraz cię przepraszam. Nie chcę się spóźnić.

Lily podeszła do niego i cmoknęła go w policzek.

– Baw się dobrze.

– Tak jak ty? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Mina, którą zrobiła Lily, powiedziała mu, że miał mnóstwo szczęścia. Gdyby dziewczyna miała przy sobie różdżkę, Remus na pewno nie wyszedłby z domu w tak dobrym humorze. Albo w tak dobrym stanie.

Lupin dotarł na miejsce spotkania, do jednej z kawiarni w pobliżu biblioteki bodlejańskiej, niecałe dziesięć minut przed umówioną godziną. Na dworze był straszny mróz, więc postanowił wejść do środka. Liczył na to, że Grace jeszcze nie przyszła, dzięki czemu miałby jeszcze chwilę czasu dla siebie. Niestety, zaraz po wejściu, zauważył Grace siedzącą przy jednym ze stolików.

Wybrała idealne miejsce – znajdowało się pod ścianą, w niewielkiej wnęce, która zapewniała poczucie prywatności.

Podszedł do stolika. Mimo nerwów widok Grace od razu przywołał uśmiech na jego twarz. Dziewczyna też się uśmiechnęła.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział Remus, zdejmując płaszcz o wieszając go na oparciu krzesła.

– Jakie spóźnienie? – obruszyła się Grace. – Jesteś nawet przed czasem.

– Nie chciałem, żebyś musiała na mnie czekać – przyznał Remus, siadając naprzeciwko dziewczyny.

Grace pokręciła głową z politowaniem.

– Oj, Remus, Remus. Czasami mi się wydaje, że pretendujesz do roli ostatniej ostoi rycerskości na tym gnającym, zdeprawowanym świecie.

Remus nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Poczuł zdradliwe gorąco na policzkach, więc szybko schował się za menu. Nie wczytywał się zbytnio w kartę.

Krępującą dla Remusa ciszę przerwało nadejście kelnerki. Olivia, jak miała na imię młoda, ładna dziewczyna, przyjęła zamówienia. Grace od razu zamówiła wuzetkę i kawę latte, a Lupin po krótkim namyśle poprosił o szarlotkę i kawę po wiedeńsku.

– Jak zdrowie? – spytała Grace.

– Moje? Dobrze. Naprawdę – dodał, widząc sceptyczne spojrzenie koleżanki.

– No niech ci będzie.

W międzyczasie Olivia postawiła na stoliku zamówione kawy i ciastka.

– Jak sobie radzisz w Anglii? – zapytał Remus.

– Całkiem nieźle. Co prawda nie mam zbyt wiele do roboty, ale nie narzekam. Tylko ciocia ciąga mnie po koleżankach, żebym poznała jakiegoś chłopaka. A ja tylko staram się korzystać z wolności. W ogóle uważam, że wy macie lepiej w Hogwarcie,

– Niby dlaczego?

Odkąd poznał Grace, miał wrażenie, że nauka w Stanach jest o wiele bardziej interesująca. W końcu dziewczyna znała nie tylko sztuki walki, ale też zaklęcia, których on nie znalazł nawet w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych.

– Instytut w Salem to szkoła ŻEŃSKA. A Hogwart jest KOEDUKACYJNY. Macie o wiele bogatsze życie towarzyskie. U nas były tylko intrygi i kłótnie. Żeby zobaczyć jakiegoś chłopaka, trzeba było wymykać się do miasta.

W tej kwestii Remus przyznał jej rację. Nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w męskiej szkole. Byłoby strasznie nudno. Ale on jak on, a Syriusz i James? Oni by tego nie przeżyli.

– U nas też nie było tak kolorowo – zapewnił ją Remus. – Szczególnie z Syriuszem i Jamesem na głowie. Dnia spokoju przez nich nie miałem… Mimo to nie zamieniłbym ich na nikogo innego.

– Miło widzieć tak zgranych przyjaciół. Chciałabym mieć kogoś takiego. Jestem ciekawa, jak to jest w Akademii Aniołów. To jest w męskiej szkole.

– Nie mieliście jakichś spotkań? – zaciekawił się Remus.

– Mieliśmy. Raz do roku spotykaliśmy się na przemian w jednej, albo drugiej szkole na mecz quidditcha. Nie chwaląc się, powiem, że przez ostatnie dwa lata byłam ścigającą. I przez te dwa lata wygrywałyśmy.

– Gratuluję. A uprawiałyście jeszcze jakieś inne sporty? Poza karate.

Grace upiła łyk kawy i oblizała jasne wąsy.

– Oczywiście quodpot. To najpopularniejsza gra w Stanach. Międzyszkolny mecz quodpotu też organizuje się co roku. Instytut w Salem nie oddał trofeum od pięciu lat.

– Czym jest ten quodpot? – zainteresował się Remus.

Nigdy nie słyszał o takiej grze. W sumie nie było to nic dziwnego, bo przecież nie interesował się jakoś szczególnie sportem. Poprawka: jego zainteresowanie sportem ograniczało się do paplaniny o quidditchu Jamesa i Syriusza. Stanowczo wolał zajęcia, które nie wymagają dużego nakładu sił, których często mu brakowało.

– W quodpot też gra się na miotłach – powiedziała Grace. – W każdej drużynie jest po jedenastu zawodników, którzy podają między sobą jedyną piłkę w grze – quod. Chodzi o to, żeby wrzucić quoda do garnka. Wtedy zdobywa się punkt.

– I to jest takie ciekawe? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Remus.

Grace uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. W pewnym sensie przypominała teraz Remusowi Jamesa albo Syriusza. Oni też tak się uśmiechali, gdy mieli wyjawić jakiś niecny sekret.

– Cała zabawa polega na tym, że jeżeli ktoś trzyma quoda zbyt długo, on wybucha i ten zawodnik odpada z gry.

„Chyba że tak" pomyślał Remus. Sam opis gry wystarczył mu do tego, żeby nie chcieć w nią zagrać. Jego takie rzeczy naprawdę nie bawiły. Nawet w Hogwarcie chadzał na mecze tylko gdy przyjaciele go to prosili. A przecież zawsze miał tyle innych ciekawych rzeczy do roboty.

– Długo zostajesz w Anglii? – spytał Remus.

– Jeszcze nie wiem. Mam nieograniczony czas. Jeżeli będę miała powód, zostanę jak najdłużej – powiedziała, posyłając Remusowi znaczące spojrzenie.

Lupin znowu poczuł na policzkach zdradliwe ciepło. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje. Przecież już nie raz spotykał się z Grace i nigdy nie obserwował, żeby jego organizm tak na nią reagował. Z drugiej strony, do tej pory zawsze spotykali się w większej grupie. Nigdy we dwoje.

Grace zdawała się nie zauważać kolejnego rumieńca na twarzy Remusa. Rozkoszowała się smakiem wuzetki, ale kątem oka obserwowała towarzysza. Widziała go już w różnych sytuacjach – w wirze walki, w otoczeniu przyjaciół, zajętego nauką, nawet chorego… Ale nigdy nie widziała go tak zakłopotanego. Uważała, że to urocze. Lubiła, gdy mężczyźni okazują emocje.

Przesiedzieli w kawiarni ponad dwie godziny. W końcu znaleźli temat, który interesował ich oboje – literaturę. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Remusa, okazało się, że ulubioną książką Grace jest „Przeminęło z wiatrem" Margaret Mitchell. Jednak gdy się nad tym lepiej zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że Grace jest podobna do głównej bohaterki powieści Mitchell – Scarlett O'Hary. Obie były silnymi kobietami, gotowymi zrobić wszystko, aby osiągnąć swój cel. Pozostało mieć nadzieję, że panna Cabot będzie miała więcej szczęścia niż powieściowa bohaterka.

Po wyjściu z kawiarni spacerem poszli do domu cioci Grace. Zajęło im to ponad godzinę, ale odległość i chłód im nie przeszkadzały. Byli pochłonięci rozmową.

Ciotka Grace mieszkała w osiemnastowiecznej kamienicy. W budynku nie było windy, ale starsza kobieta mieszkała na parterze.

– Dziękuję za udane popołudnie – powiedziała Grace, zatrzymując się pod drzwiami.

– To ja dziękuję. W końcu to był twój pomysł – przypomniał Remus.

Ich spojrzenia złączyły się. Zarówno w jej ciemnych oczach, jak i jego jasnobrązowych rozbłysły iskry. Grace przysunęła się odrobinę. Remus też. Dziewczyna była od niego nieco niższa, więc uniosła delikatnie brodę. Znajdowali się tak blisko siebie, że chłopak czuł ciepło jej ciała. Nachylił się…

Drzwi od mieszkania otworzyły się gwałtownie, a wydobywające się zza nich światło rozlało się na dotąd ciemny korytarz. Remus i Grace odskoczyli od siebie.

– Grace Eileen Cabot, gdzie twoje maniery?! – krzyknęła wysoka staruszka. – Przyprowadziłaś do domu kawalera i trzymasz go na korytarzu!

– Ja… właściwie powinienem już wracać – powiedział z zakłopotaniem Remus.

Nie był pewny, co właśnie się stało. Albo raczej co mogło się stać. Przecież Grace była tylko koleżanką. Jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć o tym, żeby ją pocałować?

– Bzdura – prychnęła staruszka. – Zapraszam. (uwielbiam tę babkę)

Chcąc, nie chcąc, Remus wszedł do całkiem sporego mieszkania. Podążał za żwawo kroczącą przed siebie staruszką, oddzielając ją od Grace.

– Czasy teraz niebezpieczne i nie wolno włóczyć się samemu po ulicach – mówiła ciocia Grace. – Nie darowałabym sobie, gdyby mojemu gościowi coś się stało.

Remus odwrócił głowę i podchwycił przepraszające spojrzenie Grace. Wzruszył ramionami. Zastanawiał się, jak uda mu się uciec z mieszkania przyjaciółki.

W międzyczasie doszli do niewielkiego salonu. Ciocia Grace zatrzymała się na środku oblepionego zdjęciami pokoju i dokładnie przyjrzała się siostrzenicy i gościowi.

– Nie przedstawiłam się – powiedziała przymilnie do Remusa. – Nazywam się Brenda Brooks.

– Remus Lupin.

– Cieszę się, że wreszcie mogę poznać chłopaka mojej drogiej Grace – dodała starsza pani, patrząc groźnie na siostrzenicę.

„Chłopaka?" pomyślał ze zdziwieniem Remus. Przecież byli tylko przyjaciółmi. Spojrzał na Grace, której mina wyrażała podobne zdziwienie.

– Ciociu, Remus nie jest moim chłopakiem. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

– To dlaczego ciągle gdzieś z nim wychodzisz? – zapytała ją ciocia.

– Nie wychodzę z NIM tylko z grupą przyjaciół. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś przestała mnie swatać.

– Ja… może już pójdę do domu – powiedział niepewnie Remus.

Czuł się niezręcznie tym, że trafił na kłótnię.

– Ależ nie musisz… – zaczęła Brenda, ale Grace szybko jej przerwała.

– Jasne. Odprowadzę cię do drzwi.

Złapała Remusa za ramię i zaciągnęła na korytarz.

– Przepraszam za nią – powiedziała Grace, gdy wyszli z mieszkania. – Porozmawiam z nią i wszystko jej wyjaśnię.

– Nic się nie stało – zapewnił ją Remus.

– Cieszę się, że tak myślisz. Ale to niczego nie zmienia. Nie miała prawa tak się zachować… Ciocia jest kochana, ale naprawdę przesadziła. Ale ty już chcesz wracać. No to cześć.

Stanęła na palcach i cmoknęła Remusa w policzek.

– Tak, cześć – odparł Remus.

Siląc się na spokój wyszedł z kamienicy, skąd teleportował się do domu.

„Co się ze mną dzieje?" pomyślał. „Merlinie, co się ze mną dzieje?"


	32. Rozdział 32

Rozdział 32 – Salon sukni ślubnych

Remus wszedł do domu, siląc się na spokój. Nie chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagi Mike'a lub Lily, wolał jak najszybciej przemknąć się do swojego pokoju. Tam mógł w spokoju pomyśleć nad sobą i tym, co się z nim dzieje. Albo nie dzieje. Albo dzieje. Albo i nie. Sam już nie wiedział.

– Remus, jak udała się randka? – zapytał Mike, wyglądając z kuchni.

– To nie była randka – odparł Remus.

Przyspieszył kroku. Schody pokonał przeskakując schodki po dwa lub trzy. Nie chciał ryzykować kolejnych pytań.

Opadł na swoje łóżko i zrzucił ze stóp buty. Z ulgą zatopił się w chłodnej pościeli.

– Grace, coś ty ze mną zrobiła? – szepnął w przestrzeń.

Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie dziewczynę stojącą na klatce przed mieszkaniem swojej cioci. W półmroku wyglądała wprost zniewalająco. Spojrzenie jej ciemnych oczu przyciągało go, przywoływało go. Przysunął się do niej niemal bez swojej wiedzy. Gdy Grace przybliżyła się do niego, owionął go zapach jej perfum. Nie umiał go opisać, ale bardzo mu się podobał.

Remus aż bał się pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby ciotka Grace nie tworzyła drzwi. Już niemal czuł na wargach dotyk jej ust. Chciał poznać ich smak.

– Remus, opanuj się – warknął na siebie, zrywając się z łóżka.

Był ściekły. Nie dość, że gdyby pocałunek doszedł do skutku, prawdopodobnie zniszczyłby rozwijającą się przyjaźń, to jeszcze mógł doprowadzić do czegoś znacznie gorszego. Przecież Grace nie wiedziała o tym, że Remus jest wilkołakiem. A on nie chciał powtórki z tym, co działo się z Natalie. Nie chciał stracić przyjaciółki, a nie spodziewał się po niej pozytywnej reakcji, gdy dowie się o jego chorobie. W końcu mało kto dobrze reagował.

* * *

Przez następny tydzień Remus nie miał okazji na spotkanie z Grace. Przygotowania do ślubu Jamesa i Lily ruszyły pełną parą. Ze wszystkich Huncwotów Lupin spędzał najmniej czasu w Dolinie Godryka, gdzie Rogacz nadal odnawiał nowy dom, ale za to niemal każdą wolną chwilę poświęcał Evans. Przyszła panna młoda nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby świadek miał jej nie towarzyszyć w przygotowaniach do wesela. Akurat była na etapie wybierania sukni ślubnej.

– Najgorsze jest to, że nie wiem, gdzie ma być to wesele – skarżyła się Lily, obracając się wokół własnej osi przy lustrach.

Oglądała się w zwierciadłach, oceniając już czwartą suknię, którą tego dnia przymierzyła. A może piątą? Remus stracił rachubę. Przed wyjściem Lily przekonywała go, że ma jej doradzać w kwestii wyboru sukni, ale im dłużej siedział w sklepie, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że jego zdanie nic nie znaczy. Wokół Lily cały czas latała sprzedawczyni i pani Evans, która ze wzruszeniem obserwowała, jak jej młodsza córka szykuje się do ślubu. Słów Remusa nikt nie słuchał, ale on też nie czuł potrzeby, żeby je wygłaszać.

– Po prostu zaufaj Jamesowi – poradził Remus. – W końcu zaufanie to w związku podstawa.

– Szczerość też – odparła Lily.

Poprawiła sobie prześwitujący welon i odwróciła się do przyjaciela.

– I jak? – spytała.

Remus zmrużył oczy, żeby nie raziły go wyjątkowo jasne światło. Przyjrzał się białej sukni Lily. Miała dopasowany gorset, a od pasa do ziemi spływały fale lśniącego materiału, który dodatkowo upstrzony był czymś, co do złudzenia przypominały pióra. Sięgające nadgarstków rękawy były luźne i przy każdym ruchu ręki, tworzyły złudzenie skrzydeł. W tej sukni Lily przypominała Remusowi łabędzia.

– Wyglądasz pięknie – powiedział Lupin zgodnie z prawdą.

Lily przewróciła oczami, ale szczerze uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela.

– Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? – mruknęła pod nosem. – Remus, czemu zawsze gdy cię pytam o zdanie, mówisz mi to samo?

– Bo zawsze wyglądasz pięknie – odparł Remus tonem, który sugerował, że mówi najbardziej oczywistą rzecz na świecie. – Jeżeli coś się zmieni, obiecuję, że cię o tym poinformuję.

Lily przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę czymś rzucić w Remusa, ale w końcu się powstrzymała. Nie chciała zniszczyć pięknej sukni.

– Remus ma rację – wtrąciła Temperance Evans. – W każdej z tych sukni wyglądasz przepięknie. Jak księżniczka z bajki.

Lily przewróciła teatralnie oczami na znak, że uważa słowa matki za nieprzydatne i ruszyła do przymierzalni. Nie chciała zdejmować cudownej kreacji, ale miała już trochę dość paradowania w nienormalnym dla siebie stroju. Obawiała się też zniszczenia sukni ślubnej.

W ciągu dwóch godzin Lily przemierzyła kolejne stroje. Różniły się kolorem (były wśród nich suknie białe, błękitne i kremowe) oraz krojem (przyległe do ciała, wąskie, rozłożyste, długie i krótkie) i wszystkie zachwyciły Lily. Nie wiedziała, w której sukni powinna iść do ślubu.

– Remus, pomóż mi – jęknęła Evans, opadając na kanapę obok przyjaciela. – One wszystkie są takie piękne.

– Nie wiem, czy ci to pomoże, ale jak dla mnie możesz iść do ślubu we wszystkim. Myślę, że Jamesowi też nie zrobiłoby to dużej różnicy.

– Nie pomogło. Chciałabym, żeby to był idealny dzień.

– Będzie – zapewnił ją Remus.

Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko i oparła głowę o jego ramię. Miała dosyć przymierzania strojów, a coś czuła, że będzie musiała jeszcze odwiedzić kilka sklepów.

– Kup białą. Tę z piórkami – poradził Remus. – Jak James cię zobaczy, będzie zbierał szczękę z podłogi. Goście też.

– Nie chcę zrobić aż takiego wrażenia. Miło by było, gdyby mój przyszły mąż był w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa przysięgi.

Remus parsknął śmiechem i objął przyjaciółkę ramieniem. Nie potrafił jej powiedzieć, ile dla niego znaczył fakt, że Lily darzyła go przyjaźnią.

– Niedługo będę musiał się zbierać – powiedział z niechęcią Remus. – Na czwartą muszę być w pracy.

– Wiem – westchnęła Lily. – Przecież twój grafik wisi w kuchni. Ale masz jeszcze chwilę, prawda?

Remus kiwnął głową. Mimo warunków, które mimo wszystko nie gwarantowały zbyt dużej prywatności, zdecydował się powiedzieć Lily o czymś, co dręczyło go od kilku dni – nieszczęsnym spotkaniu z Grace.

– Lily, co ja mam teraz robić? – spytał, gdy opowiedział przyjaciółce o niedoszłym pocałunku.

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się, usiłując jednocześnie nie roześmiać się. Wiedziała, że to było okrutne, ale problemy miłosne Remusa zawsze ją rozbawiało. Może dlatego, że odkąd go poznała, Lunatyk rękami i nogami bronił się przed związkami. Doprowadziło to do tego, że miał straszne problemy zawsze, gdy zanadto zbliżył się do jakiejś dziewczyny, na której mu zależało. Właśnie dlatego z Natalie poszło mu tak łatwo – nic go z nią nie łączyło. To, że zdenerwował się niedoszłym pocałunkiem świadczyły o tym, iż Grace traktował bardzo poważnie.

Lily bardzo się z tego powodu cieszyła, ale jednocześnie bała się. Chciała, żeby Remus wreszcie znalazł dziewczynę, która akceptowałaby go i kochała takim, jakim jest. No właśnie – jakim jest. Z tego co wiedziała, Grace nie była świadoma problemów zdrowotnych Remusa. Jeden Merlin wiedział, jak zareaguje, gdy się dowie.

– Porozmawiaj z nią – poradziła Lily. – Szczerze. O wszystkim.

– To nie takie proste.

– Wiem. Ale musisz to zrobić jak najszybciej nie tylko dla niej, ale też dla własnego dobra. Mniej cię zaboli, jeżeli odejdzie teraz. Potem będzie gorzej.

– Z góry zakładasz, że odejdzie – zauważył cierpko Remus.

– Merlin świadkiem, że tego nie chcę. Ale…

– Wiem – wtrącił Remus. – Ciężko się spodziewać, żeby było inaczej. Nie dla mnie szczęśliwe _love story_.

– Bzdura – prychnęła Lily. – Zobaczysz, że spotkasz, jeżeli już nie spotkałeś, kobietę, która pokocha cię mimo twojego futerkowego problemu.

Nie pierwszy raz Remus słyszał takie słowa. Nie tylko Lily mówiła mu takie rzeczy. Chciał wierzyć w te zapewnienia, ale zbyt dobrze znał już życie. Znalezienie kogoś, komu nie przeszkadzałaby jego choroba, graniczyło z cudem. Cudem, którego nie chciał. Nie zasługiwał na żadną z kobiet. Przecież nie dość, że był niebezpieczny, to jeszcze nie byłby w stanie utrzymać rodziny, a nie chciał żyć na czyimkolwiek garnuszku. Spaliłby się ze wstydu. Co prawda miał pracę, ale nie mógł stać za barem do końca życia, a nawet gdyby, to nie byłby w stanie utrzymać z pensji kogokolwiek poza sobą.

– Muszę już iść – powiedział Remus po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

– Jasne. Dziękuję za pomoc.

– Dla ciebie wszystko – zapewnił ją szarmancko Lupin.

Pożegnał się z Lily i jej matką. Po wyjściu z salonu sukien ślubnych teleportował się do domu. Wziął szybki prysznic, przebrał się i był gotowy do zaczęcia zmiany.

W Wejściu Smoka było tłoczno jak nigdy. Wszystkie stoliki były zajęte, przy barze też brakowało miejsc. W drzwiach stało tyle osób, że Remusowi ledwo udało się przecisnąć do lady.

– Dobrze, że już jesteś – powiedział na powitanie Andy, który akurat miał dyżur. – Widzisz, co tu się dzieje?

Remus rozejrzał się po barze. Poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Wystarczyło rzucić okiem na sytuację, żeby zorientować się, że nie czeka go spokojny wieczór, na który po cichu liczył. Mimo to cieszył się, iż będzie miał dużo pracy, bo nie będzie miał czasu na myślenie o Grace.

– Bywało gorzej – zauważył Remus. – Pamiętasz Sylwestra?

W czasie powitania nowego roku Wejście Smoka było tak przepełnione, że nie dało się wcisnąć do środka końca różdżki. W tej sytuacji Will ściągnął do baru aż cztery ekipy. Nie tylko Remus spędził Sylwestra w pracy.

– Wtedy było piekło, ale przynajmniej wiedzieliśmy, dlaczego. A dzisiaj? Żadnego święta nie ma. Mniejsza z tym.

– Pewnie. Jak chcesz, możesz już iść – powiedział Remus, zdejmując kurtkę i wkładając ją na jednej z półek pod barem. – Dam sobie radę.

Andy rzucił mu pełne podziwu spojrzenie.

– Powodzenia – mruknął na do widzenia.

W ciągu kilkunastu minut w barze pojawiła się reszta ekipy Remusa i dwie kelnerki z innej grupy, które Will poprosił o pomoc – Adele Gennero i Olivia Hayden. Dziewczyny szybko dogadały się z Roxy i Andrew co do podziału sali i stolików.

– Jak zdrówko? – zapytał Remusa Andrew, opierając się o bar. – Masz jakieś plany na po zmianie?

Remus przyglądał mu się z lekką podejrzliwością. Nie miał nic przeciwko Andrew, ale gadanina Mike'a robiła swoje. Przed Fromentem ostrzegał to wewnętrzny głos, który, szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł. Pozostali Huncwoci nazywali ten jego głos instynktem, ale Remus ze wszystkich sił unikał tego słowa. Boleśnie kojarzyło mu się z tą drugą stroną jego natury.

– Powrót do domu – odparł w końcu Lupin. Nie widział potrzeby wtajemniczania kolegi z pracy w swoje plany.

Andrew wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do kuchennego okienka, skąd odebrał od Mike'a zamówienie.

Przez całą zmianę Remus ukradkiem obserwował Andrew. Francuz skrzętnie obsługiwał klientów, ale Remus miał wrażenie, że cały czas czuje na plecach jego spojrzenie. Najgorsze było to, że nie było to miłe spojrzenie – było pełne niechęci.

Na szczęście Remus nie miał czasu na przejmowanie się rzekomymi spojrzeniami kolegi z pracy, bo miał pełne ręce roboty przy barze. Z uwagi na natłok zmartwień Remus chyba po raz pierwszy marzył, żeby jego zmiana się nie skończyła.


	33. Rozdział 33

Rozdział 33 – Wsparcie matki

Po skończonej zmianie Remus przekazał bar koledze z następnego dyżuru i razem z Mikiem udał się spacerem do domu.

– Dawno nie widziałem takiego tłumu – przyznał się Mike, rozmasowując obolałe przedramiona.

– Ja też. Ale ty tu pracujesz dłużej.

– Wiesz… Jeszcze mi nie powiedziałeś, jak udała się ta nie-randka z Grace.

Remus przewrócił oczami. Mógł się spodziewać, że kuzyn wykorzysta każdą okazję do podpytania go o spotkanie.

– Po pierwsze: udała się. Po drugie: nic ci do tego.

– Ale nie odezwałeś się do niej – zauważył Mike.

– Zmień temat – warknął Remus.

Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Lupina kuzyn posłuchał go i przez dłuższy czas szli w milczeniu. Zaczął prószyć śnieg i Mike naciągnął na głowę kaptur. Remus nie przejmował się opadami. Miał poważniejszy problem – od kilku minut miał wrażenie, że ktoś za nimi idzie. Co prawda w Oxfordzie nie było to nic dziwnego, w końcu wieczorami wiele osób włóczyło się po mieście, ale miał przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Przyspieszył kroku i pociągnął kuzyna za sobą. Mike posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale nie stawiał oporu.

– Remus, co się dzieje? – spytał ściszonym głosem.

– Nie teraz – polecił Lupin.

Nie miał czasu na tłumaczenie się kuzynowi. Ku jego przerażeniu, idący za nimi cień także zaczął szybciej iść. To nie mógł być przypadek. Z drugiej strony cała ta sytuacja mogła też być wynikiem zaczynającej się paranoi. Po kilku spotkaniach z Alastorem Moodym Remus zaczął podskakiwać niemal na każdy szmer.

– Teleportuj się do domu – nakazał młodszy z kuzynów. – Żadnych pytań, wszystko ci potem wyjaśnię.

Mike skinął głową i wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę. Okręcił się w miejscu i teleportował się z trzaskiem.

Remus ponownie rozejrzał się i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę rzeki. Nie dość, że tajemniczy cień cały czas szedł za nim, to jeszcze Lupin miał niepokojące wrażenie, iż pojawiło się ich więcej. Zwolnił kroku i sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę. W razie jakiejś awantury chciał być gotów do obrony.

– Hej! Hej poczekaj! – znajomy głos wytrącił go z równowagi.

Niemal rzucił oszałamiacza w biegnącą w jego kierunku osobę, ale w porę się pohamował. Na szczęście niemal od razu zorientował się, z kim ma do czynienia.

– Grace, chcesz, żebym zawału dostał? – spytał dziewczynę, ale prawie na nią nie patrzył. Wypatrywał śledzących go cieniów, które zniknęły wraz z pojawieniem się Amerykanki.

– Przepraszam – odparła Grace, obdarzając Remusa radosnym uśmiechem. – Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tu spotkać, ale cieszę się. Od tygodnia nawet nie mieliśmy okazji do rozmowy. Chciałam cię jeszcze raz przeprosić za moją ciotkę.

– Już mówiłem, że nie masz za co przepraszać – przypomniał Remus.

– Wiem. Ale i tak mi strasznie głupio. Po twoim wyjściu rozgadała się tak, że urosłeś niemal do rangi mojego narzeczonego.

– Czuję się zaszczycony tak wysoką nominacją.

Grace roześmiała się w głos. Jej czysty, perlisty śmiech potoczył się nad Tamizą. Remus słuchał go jak oczarowany.

– Jesteś kochany – stwierdziła Cabot, gdy już się uspokoiła.

W tej jednej chwili Remus był niezwykle zadowolony z panującej ciemności. Inaczej Grace mogłaby zauważyć rumieńce na jego policzkach. Ze wszystkich sił starał się nie pokazać, jak wiele dla niego znaczyły pozytywne słowa dziewczyny.

Przypomniało mu się rozmowa z Lily i jej rada. Już wtedy miał wątpliwości, ale teraz…

„Nie mogę" pomyślał. „Po prostu nie mogę zdradzić jej prawdy. Nie mogę jej stracić w momencie, gdy… no właśnie, co? Fakt, że niemal się pocałowaliśmy, ale Grace nawet o tym nie wspomniała. Pewnie w ogóle się tym nie przejęła albo nie pamięta. A jeżeli nie pamięta, to nic to dla niej nie znaczyło. A dla mnie? Kim jestem, żeby chociażby myśleć o takiej kobiecie? Jest dla mnie stanowczo zbyt dobra. Ale Lily ma rację. Jeżeli zerwę tę znajomość teraz, mniej mnie będzie bolało. Mniej zaboli nas oboje jeżeli to rozejdzie się teraz".

– Grace, ja… powinienem już wracać do domu. Rozumiesz, dopiero zszedłem ze zmiany…

– No tak. Przepraszam. Odprowadzić cię do domu?

Remus zaklął w duchu. Nie chciał pozbywać się dziewczyny, ale nie mógł skazać jej na przebywanie w towarzystwie kogoś takiego jak on. Z kolei siebie nie mógł skazać na ból, który dziewczyna niewątpliwie mu zada.

– Lepiej nie – odpowiedział Remus. – Musiałabyś wracać sama, a to niebezpieczne.

– Umiem się teleportować, dam sobie rade.

– Nie! – warknął Remus.

Zdziwione i lekko przestraszone nagłym jego nagłym wybuchem spojrzenie dziewczyny powiedziało mu, że przesadził z reakcją. Problem w tym, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma wyjścia. Pozwolił na to, żeby za bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli i teraz musiał naprawić szkodę. Oboje musieli naprawić sytuację, chociaż Remus dobrze wiedział, że może ich to zaboleć.

– Naprawdę nie trzeba – kontynuował Remus, próbując zachować spokój. – Nie zniósłbym tego, że zarażam cię na niebezpieczeństwo. Wracaj do domu. Teraz. Stąd.

Przez krótką chwile miał wrażenie, że Grace zacznie się z nim kłócić, ale odpuściła. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i bez słowa pożegnania deportowała się.

Remus też teleportował się, ale nie do domu Mike'a. Nie chciał tam wracać. Lily pewnie nie drążyłaby tematu, ale nie mógł tego spodziewać się po Crofcie. Jego wyczucie taktu nie sięgało aż tak daleko. Z tego powodu Remus przeniósł się do rodziców. Wiedział, że nie spotka tam ojca, bo ten pracował, ale też na tym spotkaniu zbytnio mu nie zależało. Wręcz liczył, iż nie będzie musiał spotkać się z tatą. Nie potrafiłby wytłumaczyć mu się ze swoich problemów miłosnych. Kochał ojca, ale nigdy nie umiał rozmawiać z nim o kobietach i miłości. Zawsze w tego rodzaj problemów (nie, żeby było ich dużo) zwierzał się mamie. Ona nigdy go nie oceniała, zawsze umiała wysłuchać i pocieszyć.

Wylądował niedaleko rodzinnego domu, na tyle blisko, na ile pozwalały mu zaklęcia ochronne. Niemal biegiem pokonał odległość dzielącą go od drzwi i zapukał w nie mocno.

– Remus, coś się stało? – zapytała Evelynne Lupin, gdy otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła na progu syna.

– Musi coś się stać, żebym przyjechał do domu? – odparł pytaniem Remus. – Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Mogę wejść?

– Co to za pytanie? – oburzyła się Evelynne. – Oczywiście, że możesz wejść.

W domu Remus z nieopisaną ulgą zrzucił buty. Przeszedł za matką do kuchni.

– Nie rób herbaty – powiedział. – Nie po to przyszedłem.

– Masz problem i to dlatego tu jesteś – odpowiedziała Evelynne pewnym siebie głosem. – Nie patrz na mnie z takim zdziwieniem. Matka zawsze wie, co się dzieje z jej dzieckiem. Powiedz mi, co się stało.

Usiedli przy stole naprzeciwko siebie. Evelynne bacznie obserwowała syna, usiłując ukryć narastający niepokój. Martwiła się o niego od tak dawna, że nawet nie pamiętała, jak to jest, nie bać się każdego dnia. Teraz, po tylu latach, bez problemu umiała przejrzeć Remusa. Czuła jego smutek, jego strach, a także radość.

– Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o Grace? – spytał Remus.

– Ty, Syriusz, nawet James o niej wspominał.

Ostatnimi czasy Huncwoci często gościli po zebraniach Zakonu Feniksa na obiadach u rodziców Remusa. Jednym z tematów rozmów była właśnie Grace, która od czasu potyczki w Czarnej Panterze wręcz obrosła legendą wśród członków Zakonu. Mimo swoich umiejętności panna Cabot nie zdecydowała się na przystąpienie do organizacji. Dumbledore polecił uszanować jej decyzję.

– No właśnie. Tydzień temu my… tak jakby spotkaliśmy się. Takie zwykłe przyjacielskie spotkanie. Rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się… Potem zaproponowałem Grace, że odprowadzę ją do domu. Ona się zgodziła i przespacerowaliśmy się do do mieszkania jej cioci. Gdy staliśmy na klatce schodowej… Nie wiem, jak to nazwać. W jednej chwili po prostu rozmawialiśmy, a w następnej… – urwał, nie wiedząc, jak się wysłowić.

– Całowaliście się – podpowiedziała mu matka.

Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Nie. Ale niewiele brakowało. Ale, mamo, to nie tak, że chcę się z nią zabawić. Naprawdę zależy mi na Grace. I tego się boję. Przecież mi nie wolno. Nie mogę skazać jej na życie z kimś takim jak ja!

– Nie mów tak! Remus, jesteś wspaniałym chłopakiem i Grace na pewno to widzi. Nigdy nie waż się mówić, że nie jesteś kogoś godny, rozumiesz?

– Grace nie wiem, kim jestem – zauważył Remus, ignorując pytanie matki. – A ja… Boję się jej o tym powiedzieć. Wiesz, jak zareagowała Natalie. Nie porównuję ich, ale to zbyt kontrowersyjna kwestia. Lily poradziła mi powiedzieć Grace o wszystkim już teraz, zanim nasza relacja przejdzie na inny poziom. Potem to mogłoby być dla nas zbyt bolesne – dodał cierpko. – Lily się myli. Nie chcę stracić Grace. Ani teraz, ani później. Zależy mi na niej. Bardziej niż na jakiejkolwiek innej dziewczynie.

Nie wiedział, w którym momencie po policzkach zaczęły płynąć mu łzy. Mama przytuliła go do piersi. To przełamało wewnętrzną granicę, którą sobie postawił. Łzy popłynęły szerokim strumieniem, wypłukując wszystkie nerwy i zmartwienia ostatnich dni, a nawet miesięcy.

– Dziękuję – powiedział prawie pół godziny później, gdy udało mu się uspokoić.

– Za co? Nic nie zrobiłam. To ty wszystko mi powiedziałeś, zwierzyłeś się. Ja tylko siedziałam i słuchałam.

– I właśnie za to ci dziękuję.

* * *

Mike z wściekłością rzucił różdżkę na kuchenny stół. Był na siebie zły za to, że posłuchał Remusa. Powinien był zostać, a nie zabierać nogi za pas, gdy tylko kuzyn zwęszył niebezpieczeństwo. Bo tego jednego Mike był pewien – Lupin nie kazałby mu teleportować się do domu, gdyby sytuacja nie była niebezpieczna.

„Nie powinienem go zostawiać!" pomyślał. „Przecież jeżeli coś mu się stanie, wujek mnie zabije. Zresztą co tam wujek, sam sobie tego nie daruję! Miałem się nim zająć i chrzanić cały Zakon, śmierciożerców i inne tego typu bagno!"

Trzask zamykanych drzwi przywrócił Mike'a do rzeczywistości. Wypadł do przedpokoju gotów nakrzyczeć na Remusa (był pewny, że to on wrócił), ale jedno spojrzenie na kuzyna powstrzymało go. Był blady i miał podkrążone, zaczerwienione oczy.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– Przepraszam cię. Miałem wrażenie, że ktoś za nami szedł i bałem się, że to śmierciożercy.

Mike zamarł. Bał się ich i to nie było nic dziwnego – w końcu to słudzy Czarnego Pana zamordowali jego rodziców.

– To byli oni? – spytał głucho.

– Nie wiem. Krótko po tym, jak się teleportowałeś, wpadła na mnie Grace. Gdy przyszła, tamci zniknęli. Chwilę rozmawialiśmy, a potem… Mike, strasznie cię przepraszam, ale musiałem porozmawiać z mamą.

– Jasne. Nie ma problemu.

„Chyba", dodał w myślach. Nie był tego pewny. Chciał zapytać Remusa o to, co stało się między nim a Grace, ale wolał odpuścić. Doskonale wiedział o tym, że Lupin jest wrażliwy, jeżeli chodzi o kwestię kobiet i Mike nie chciał dodatkowo zaogniać sytuacji. Wolał poczekać, aż wszystko się rozwinie i ewentualnie potem interweniować. Poza tym, od tygodni chciał popchnąć Remusa w kierunku Carmen. Urocza Hiszpanka wydawała się lepszą kandydatką niż potencjalnie niebezpieczna Amerykanka. Tylko teraz trzeba było tak zagrać, żeby ostatnio odsunięta Hiszpanka wróciła do gry.


	34. Rozdział 34

Rozdział 34 – Sny się spełniają

 _Delikatne dłonie gładziły go po plecach i ramionach, a na karku czuł przyprawiające o dreszcze pocałunki. Przesunął ręce_ _do tyłu_ _i dotknął miękkiej skóry stojącej za nim kobiety. Przesunął_ _palcami_ _po kształtnych biodrach, wcięciu w talii i pełnych piersiach. W uchu zabrzmiał mu jęk przyjemności._

 _Odwrócił się i przyciągnął_ _ją_ _do siebie. Przylgnęła do niego nagim ciałem i wpiła się w jego usta. Pocałunek z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej namiętny, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy dziewczyna odsunęła się. Otworzył dotąd zamknięte oczy i…_

Remus usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, odrzucając od siebie resztki snu. Przetarł dłońmi twarz.

– Merlinie, ratuj – szepnął. – Co się ze mną dzieje?

Mimo wszelkich starań, nadal miał przed oczami Grace. Namiętną Grace, całującą go, jakby od tego zależało ich życie.

Nie mógł zaprzeczać przed samym sobą, że zależało mu na niej. Pragnął jej – jej umysłu i ciała. Ale nie wolno mu było poddać się tym pragnieniom, a nawet o tym myśleć. Powiedział mamie prawdę – żadna kobieta nie zasługiwała na to, żeby być z kimś takim jak on. Przecież on, wilkołak (co już ze swojej definicji zamykało mu wszelką drogę do rodzinnego szczęścia), nie miał praktycznie bez żadnych perspektyw na przyszłość. Nie mógł pakować w coś takiego jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny, a szczególnie takiej jak Grace. Zasługiwała na zdrowego mężczyznę, który zapewni jej dostatnie życie. Remus stanowczo nie był kimś takim.

Gdy już się otrząsnął z sennej wizji, z powrotem położył się na łóżku. Nie planował zasypiać ponownie (szczerze wątpił, żeby mu się to udało), więc sięgnął po leżącą na szafce nocnej książkę. Szybko tom ponownie wylądował na blacie, bo Remus nie mógł się skupić na fabule. Miał wrażenie, że litery biegają po kartkach.

„Dość tego!" pomyślał. „Muszę z nią porozmawiać o tym wszystkim… może lepiej nie o wszystkim. Zacznę od najważniejszej (i chyba najbardziej bolesnej) kwestii – muszę jej powiedzieć o tym, kim jestem. A to na pewno nie będzie miła rozmowa."

* * *

– Andrew, daj mi spokój! – warknął Remus, wychodząc następnego popołudnia z pracy. – Naprawdę dzisiaj się spieszę.

– A gdzie? – zainteresował się Francuz, wybiegając za Lupinem z baru.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna Remus miał wielką ochotę wytłumaczyć coś komuś metodą „pięść-szczęka". Przez całą zmianę Andrew strasznie mu się narzucał, co ułatwiał mu niewielki ruch panujący w barze. Prawie osiem godzin przesiedział przy ladzie, nagadując Remusa o największe nawet głupoty. Po pół godzinie Remus miał kolegi tak dość, że nie wysilał się na udzielenie mu jakiejś konkretnej odpowiedzi. Ograniczał się do burkliwych monosylab, które, niestety, nie zrażały Francuza.

– Andrew, czy naprawdę mówię niezrozumiale? – wycedził przez zęby Remus. – DAJ. MI. SPOKÓJ!

Froment zwolnił kroku. Poprawił opadającą na czoło blond grzywkę i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, nadal niezrażony wrogością Remusa.

– Na pewno nie chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą? – spytał Andrew.

Lupin zignorował go. Umknął w pobliski zaułek i teleportował się, zostawiając kolegę z pracy samego na ulicy. Nie zauważył pełnego pogardy i wrogości spojrzenia, jakim uraczył go kolega.

Mimo tego, że był wczesny wieczór, ściemniało się, kiedy nad rzeką Cherwell w Oxford University Parks praktycznie znikąd pojawiło się dwoje młodych ludzi.

– Nie spodziewałam się takiego szybkiego spotkania – powiedziała z uśmiechem ciemnoskóra dziewczyna. – Nie mogłam uwierzyć, gdy rano dostałam list od ciebie.

– Wiem. Grace, przepraszam za wczoraj – odparł ze skruchą Remus. – Miałem dosyć ciężki dzień.

– Rozumiem. Ale chyba nie zaprosiłeś mnie tutaj, żeby przeprosić za wczoraj, prawda?

Remus usiadł na ziemi i gestem zaprosił Grace do tego, żeby dołączyła do niego. Skinęła głową i też usiadła, w duchu dziękując, że nie było śniegu.

– W zasadzie to muszę ci coś powiedzieć – zaczął niepewnie Remus.

Grace przechyliła głowę, wpatrując się w kolegę z zainteresowaniem.

– Śmiało – zachęciła go. – Przecież to nie może być nic strasznego.

Roześmiała się, próbując rozładować coraz bardziej napiętą atmosferę.

Remus nie potrafił jej odpowiedzieć tym samym. Wpatrywał się w nurt rzeki, próbując przetrwać burzę, toczącą się w jego głowie. Z każdą chwilą był coraz mniej pewny tego, co chciał powiedzieć Grace.

– Poczekaj chwilę – poprosiła, zrywając się z ziemi.

Teleportowała się.

Remus ze zdziwieniem spoglądał w miejsce, na którym jeszcze chwilę temu stała Grace. Nie bardzo rozumiał to, co się stało.

Nie minęło pięć minut, gdy Cabot pojawiła się z powrotem. W prawej ręce trzymała różdżkę, a w lewej dwie butelki piwa.

– Na uspokojenie – stwierdziła, podając Remusowi jedną z nich.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział, biorąc napój.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej z zaciekawieniem. Nigdy nie pił mugolskiego piwa. W końcu otworzył butelkę i pociągnął łyk.

– Więc co chciałeś powiedzieć? – spytała Grace.

Napięcie wróciło, ale Remus wiedział, że jeżeli nie powie jej teraz, nie zdobędzie się na to nigdy.

– Grace, bez względu na to, co ode mnie usłyszysz, proszę, żebyś mnie wysłuchała… i nie robiła awantury na cały Oxford.

– Nie przesadzaj. Mówisz, jakbyś co najmniej kogoś zabił.

„Nawet nie wiesz, jak niewiele brakowało" pomyślał Remus. Starał się nie zastanawiać się nad wypadkiem, który miał miejsce, kiedy był w szóstej klasie.

– Nie jestem tym, za kogo mnie uważasz. I proszę, nie przerywaj mi! Ja... Nie umiałem powiedzieć ci o tym wcześniej. Syriusz i reszta też nic nie mówili, chociaż wiedzą o tym od lat, ale nie złość się na nich. Chyba już traktują to jak coś oczywistego, o czym nawet nie warto wspominać. Przez te wszystkie lata zdążyli się do tego przyzwyczaić. Ja chyba nie. Wiem, że to głupie. W każdym razie… Nie będę miał ci za złe, jeżeli odejdziesz, powiesz, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, przeklniesz mnie, czy czego tam cię nauczyli w tej Ameryce. Bo widzisz… – zawahał się. Czy umiał jej to powiedzieć? Czy potrafił wykrztusić z siebie te słowa? – Grace… – podjął decyzję. Zrobił głęboki wdech i na wydechu wyrzucił z siebie – Jestem wilkołakiem.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego z oszołomieniem, a Remus odliczał sekundy do wybuchu, awantury, słowem czego podobnego do tego, czym uraczyła go Natalie. Nie doczekał się tego, bo gdy tylko minął największy szok, Grace zaczęła się śmiać.

Remus spojrzał na nią, czując coraz większe obawy. Czy informacja o jego chorobie była aż tak szokująca, że dziewczynie pomieszało zmysły?

– Naprawdę chodzi tylko o to? – zapytała w końcu. – Bałam się, że chodzi o coś poważniejszego.

– Poważniejszego? Na pewno zrozumiałaś, co powiedziałem?

Grace przestała się śmiać i spojrzała Remusowi w oczy.

– Oczywiście. Za kogo mnie masz? Zrozumiałam co powiedziałeś, ale nie wiem, czemu tak się tym przejmujesz. Naprawdę aż tak źle jest w Anglii? U nas to coś normalnego. Tylko na moim roku cztery dziewczyny były wilkołakami i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Wiadomo, że zawsze zdarza się jakiś idiota, któremu przeszkadza każdy, kto nie jest taki jak on, ale ogólnie problemów nie było. Z jedną z tych dziewczyn spałam w pokoju i, jak widzisz, żyję.

Remus pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Słyszał, że w Ameryce sytuacja wilkołaków jest o wiele spokojniejsza, ale nie wiedział, że jest aż tak dobrze. Kiedy został ukąszony, jego rodzice brali nawet pod uwagę przeprowadzkę do Stanów Zjednoczonych, ale w końcu zrezygnowali z powodów finansowych. Taka była oficjalna wersja, ale Remus nieszczególnie w nią wierzył – w końcu siostra Evelynne, Theresa, mieszkała już wtedy w Nowym Jorku i zaproponowała, że pomoże Lynne i szwagrowi ułożyć sobie życie w nowym miejscu.

– Czyli, że… – zaczął niepewnie Remus.

– Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, to między nami niczego nie zmienia – dokończyła. Przysunęła się bliżej i cmoknęła przyjaciela w policzek.

Zamarł. Czegoś takiego naprawdę się nie spodziewał. Nawet Lily i Huncwoci potrzebowali czasu na przetrawienie informacji o jego drugiej naturze. Niewiele, bo niewiele, ale trochę im zajęło, zanim przeszli nad wszystkim do porządku dziennego. Grace nawet nie musiała się zastanawiać.

– Dziękuję – szepnął w końcu. – I przepraszam.

Nachylił się i ich usta delikatnie się zetknęły. Z początku zaskoczona Grace szybko odpowiedziała na pocałunek. Wplotła palce w jego włosy, nie pozwalając odsunąć się, nawet gdyby chciał. Tylko że Remus nie chciał się odsuwać. Objął ją w talii i przytulił. Dziewczyna przylgnęła do niego.

Pocałunek przerwał im nagły rozbłysk światła. Odsunęli się od siebie, wciąż lekko zamroczeni, ale od razu sięgnęli po różdżki, żeby być gotowym do obrony. Na szczęście blaask został wywołane przez Patronusa, dużego psa, który przysiadł obok całującej się pary.

– Lunatyk, pilne zebranie w Kwaterze – powiedział pies głosem Syriusza Blacka, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

– Grace, ja… – zaczął Remus, ale, nie wiedząc jak dokończyć, resztę zdania zamknął w nieokreślonym geście dłonią.

– Rozumiem. Musisz uratować świat.

Pocałował ją jeszcze raz (tym razem krótko), po czym zerwał się z ziemi i teleportował do Kwatery Głównej. Od razu po wejściu do środka, podszedł do przyjaciół.

Syriusz, James i Peter byli podejrzanie bladzi. Na ich twarzach malowała się mieszanina szoku, smutku i niedowierzania. Rogacz obejmował Lily, która łkała w jego ramię.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Remus.

– Skąd się urwałeś? – odparł pytaniem Syriusz, spoglądając na nieco wymięte ubranie przyjaciela i jego zaczerwienione policzki.

– Mniejsza z tym – warknął Remus. – Po co nas tu ściągnęli?

Reszta Huncwotów wymieniła spojrzenia, co tylko zirytowało Lupina. Chciał być gdzieś indziej. I z kimś innym. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego sen tak szybko się spełnił.

– Marlena nie żyje – powiedział James, wyrywając Lunatyka z rozmyślań.

Remus spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał.

– Możesz powtórzyć? – poprosił niewyraźnie.

– Marlena nie żyje. Sam–Wiesz–Kto zabił ją i całą jej rodzinę – powtórzył James. – Znaleziono ich pół godziny temu.

Remus spróbował sobie przypomnieć, co robił w tym czasie. Wychodził z pracy? Stał za barem? Był w parku z Grace? Nie potrafił tego powiedzieć.

Gdy do Kwatery Głównej wszedł Albus Dumbledore wszystkie rozmowy ucichły.

– Moi drodzy, jest mi niezmiernie przykro, że spotykamy się tutaj z tak tragicznego powodu. Na pewno już wiecie, że Marlena McKinnon i jej rodzina zostali dzisiaj zamordowani przez śmierciożerców. Aurorzy już rozpoczęli śledztwo, ale nie możemy spodziewać się tego, że będzie oni rzetelne. Będziemy musieli sami zająć się wykryciem tego, kto stoi za tą straszną zbrodnią. Czy mogę na was liczyć?

Rozległy się twierdzące pomruki.

Remus rozejrzał się po obecnych. Zastanawiał się, ilu z nich jeszcze zginie. Kto z będących na sali trzydziestu sześciu osób nie dożyje końca wojny? Czy jemu się to uda? O dziwo, niewiele się tym przejmował. Kto jak kto, ale przecież wilkołak nie miał zbyt wielu perspektyw na życie. Wolał zginąć w walce, niż zostać zabitym przez Komisję Likwidacji Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń za najmniejszy błąd. Chyba każdy by wolał.


	35. Rozdział 35

Rozdział 35 – Naszyjnik i róże

W piętrowym, świeżo odnowionym domu na krańcach Doliny Godryka od rana trwało niezwykłe poruszenie. Nikt z sąsiadów nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, bo od ponad pół roku wokół posesji ktoś się kręcił. Tego ranka coś się jednak zmieniło, bo ludzi było znacznie więcej. Część z nich przystrajała ogród, a część siedziała w budynku.

Sypialnia na piętrze powoli zaczynała przypominać sklep z damskimi strojami lub pokaz mody. Co chwila ktoś wchodził lub wychodził, a najczęściej były to kobiety w pięknych sukniach.

Jedynym mężczyzną dopuszczonym do tego świata sekretów urody płci pięknej był Remus Lupin – najbliższy przyjaciel tej, z której powodu odbywał się cały ten cyrk i jednocześnie świadek na mającym odbyć się zaraz ślubie.

Od co najmniej dwóch godzin Lunatyk siedział na fotelu, który stał w rogu pokoju i marzył o wyjściu na zewnątrz lub chociaż otwarciu okien. Siedemnastego sierpnia raczej nie można oczekiwać chłodu, ale przecież trzydziestostopniowy upał to była lekka przesada. W domu, z powodu sporej ilości przewijającej się przez niego ludzi, panowało gorąco i straszna duchota.

– Może ktoś mi pomóc?! – krzyknęła z przylegającej do pokoju łazienki Lily.

– Już idę, kochanie – odpowiedziała jej matka.

Lily siedziała na sedesie. Na jednej z nóg rajstopy były założone do końca, a na drugiej tylko do połowy. I właśnie na tej nodze poszło oczko.

– Mamo, mam już dość – jęknęła. – Nic mi się dzisiaj nie udaje.

Temperance Evans uśmiechnęła się czule do córki. Przypominała sobie swój własny ślub. Też miała problemy z pojęciem tego, co się wokół niej działo, ale nie przejmowała się tym – liczył się tylko czekający na nią przed ołtarzem Stephen.

– To nerwy – zapewniła córkę pani Evans. – Każda panna młoda to przechodzi, ale wszystko się dobrze potoczy. Zobaczysz.

– Oby. Mamuś, chciałabym, żeby już było po wszystkim.

Temperance kucnęła naprzeciwko córki i położyła dłonie na jej kolanach.

– Jeszcze dwie godziny, Lily.

„Dwie godziny i cię stracę" dopowiedziała w myślach matka panny młodej..

– Chyba jednak założę pończochy – zdecydowała Lilka, nie dając się ponieść ogarniającemu ją wzruszeniu.

Piętnaście minut później Lily wyszła z łazienki, mając już na sobie pończochy przytrzymywane niebieskimi podwiązkami, cienką halkę i gorset, który modelował jej figurę. Stanęła przed lustrem, gotowa do założenia sukni ślubnej.

Odwróciła się, żeby spytać o coś Remusa, ale ku własnemu zdziwieniu stwierdziła, że jej przyjaciel usnął w fotelu.

„Biedactwo" pomyślała, ale nie obudziła go. Podejrzewała, jak Remus musi się nudzić, otoczony kobietami, zajmującymi się tylko strojami. Lily postanowiła, że obudzi swojego świadka dopiero przed samym zejściem do ogrodu. Wiedziała, że Lupin ostatnio przechodził trudny czas – praktycznie nie było tygodnia, żeby nie został wywołany przez Zakon to akcji, miał też częstsze dyżury w pracy (wakacyjne miesiące niosły za sobą braki kadrowe w Wejściu Smoka), a do tego dochodziły przygotowania do ślubu Lily i Jamesa, oraz jego własne problemy sercowe. Należała mu się ta chwila snu.

Evans nie żałowała, mimo iż wiele osób jej to odradzało, tego, że wzięła Remusa na świadka. Głównym argumentem, którego używali wszyscy przeciwnicy, było to, że świadkiem panny młodej powinna być kobieta, ale Lily doskonale wyczuwała ukryty podtekst – przeszkadzała im choroba Lunatyka. Nie wiedzieli (albo nie chcieli wiedzieć), że akurat to do niej nie przemawiało.

Po założeniu sukni ślubnej, Lily uniosła ręce i okręciła się w miejscu, podziwiając strój w lustrze. Z zachwytem stwierdziła, że Remus miał rację, przekonując ją do wybrania właśnie tej kreacji. Rzeczywiście wyglądała jak łabędź.

– Wyglądasz jak milion galeonów. – Usłyszała spod ściany głos Remusa.

Odwróciła się w jego stronę i stwierdziła, że już nie śpi, tylko wpatruje się w nią z zachwytem.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedziała. – Tobie też nie można niczego zarzucić.

„Tym bardziej, że sama wybierałam ci garnitur" dodała w myślach. Aż za dobrze pamiętała, ile nerwów kosztowało ją wyszukanie tego stroju dla przyjaciela. Po prawie godzinnym chodzeniu po sklepach Lily przekonała Lupina do kupienia czarnego garnituru, do którego założył białą koszulę bez żadnych wzorów i granatowy krawat.

– Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział Remus, wstając z fotela.

Podszedł do niej, jednocześnie sięgając do kieszeni.

– Znasz ten przesąd? – zapytał. – Panna młoda powinna mieć na sobie coś nowego, starego, niebieskiego, białego i pożyczonego…

– Tak, tak – westchnęła. – Okruszek chleba i kryształ cukry zaszyty w sukni, knut w bucie, o czymś zapomniałam? Wiesz, że nie wierzę w przesądy.

Remus parsknął śmiechem, słysząc jej zrezygnowany ton.

– Lepiej dmuchać na zimne – stwierdził. – Nie zapominaj o błękitnych różach toreulskich.

Mówił o różach, które w świecie czarodziejów uchodziły za symbol szczęścia małżeńskiego i wierności. W czasie ślubu rzuca się na kwiaty specjalne zaklęcie, które sprawia, że bukiet z nich ułożony nie więdnie, póki nie znika miłość małżonków. Róże rosną tylko w górnych partiach gór i, według tradycji, powinny zostać zerwane przez pana młodego. Ta tradycja zaowocowała wyprawą Huncwotów w góry w przedślubny weekend.

– Mam róże – przypomniała Lily, wskazując na kryształowy wazon, w którym znajdował się bukiet.

– Wiem. Ale ja mam coś innego.

Wyjął z kieszeni naszyjnik z białego złota z szafirami. Korzystając z zaskoczenia Lily Remus zawiesił jej ozdobę na szyi.

– Coś starego, pożyczonego i niebieskiego – powiedział. – Z najlepszymi życzeniami od mojej mamy.

Rodzice Remusa też zostali zaproszeni na ślub, niestety jego mama zachorowała na zapalenie płuc i nie mogła przyjść. Ojciec Lunatyka został w domu, żeby opiekować się żoną.

– Jest piękny – szepnęła Lily, dotykając szafirów opuszkami palców. – Dziękuję. Naprawdę jest stary?

– Oczywiście. Moja praprababcia brała w nim ślub w 1860 roku – odparł Remus. – Praprababcia Abigail dostała go od swojej matki. Niestety nie pamiętam, jak miała na imię. W każdym razie od tamtego czasu każda kobieta w naszej rodzinie brała ślub w tym naszyjniku. A ty jesteś dla mnie jak siostra.

Nie bacząc na fryzurę, suknię i makijaż Lily objęła przyjaciela. Chciała mu tym okazać swoją wdzięczność za jego wsparcie i przyjaźń.

Wiedziała, że Remus pochodzi z rodziny, która kiedyś znaczyła bardzo dużo w społeczności czarodziejów. W czasach szkolnych szperała w starych gazetach i podręcznikach, dowiedziała się z nich, że z rodziny Lupinów wywodzili się kawalerzy Orderu Merlina, ludzie zajmujący wysokie stanowiska tak w Ministerstwie Magii, jak i w mugolskich kręgach władzy. Jednocześnie wiedziała też, iż z dawnej rodzinnej fortuny niewiele już zostało. Tylko nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak do tego doszło.

– Jutro oddam – obiecała Lily, odsuwając się od przyjaciela.

– Nie musisz się spieszyć – zapewnił ją Remus. – Nie planuję żenić się w najbliższym czasie.

– Kto wie? Życie bywa zaskakujące – mruknęła enigmatycznie Lily i spojrzała ma zegarek. – Myślę, że możemy już iść.

Remus też spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Dochodziła piętnasta, więc był już najwyższy czas na to, żeby zejść do ogrodu. Kolejnym sygnałem zbliżającej się „godziny 0" było pukanie do drzwi, które świadczyło o przyjściu Stephena Evansa.

– Jesteś gotowa, skarbie? – spytał córkę, gdy już otrząsnął się z szoku spowodowanego wyglądem Lily.

Z pozoru proste pytanie okazało się wyjątkowo trudne dla panny młodej. Wciąż miała wątpliwości, czy ślub na pewno jest dobrym pomysłem. Kochała Jamesa i wiedziała, że on też ją kocha, ale, na Merlina, mieli DZIEWIĘTNAŚCIE lat. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, że pójdzie do ołtarza w tak młodym wieku, ale… No właśnie. Ale. Ale trwała wojna, w czasie której wszyscy mogli zginąć, a Lily chciała zaznać chociaż odrobiny małżeńskiego szczęścia. Zresztą nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wyszła za kogoś innego niż za Jamesa. Tego była pewna.

– Bardziej gotowa nie będę – oświadczyła pewnym głosem.

Stephen uśmiechnął się (starając się ukryć wzruszenie) i podał córce ramię. Wyprowadził Lily z pokoju i poprowadził ją do ogrodu, gdzie w altanie czekał na nią James.

Z okazji ślubu w na dworze ustawiono baldachim, którego jedno z wyjść wychodziło na altankę, w której miało dojść do ślubu. Samo wesele miało odbyć się pod baldachem, gdzie siedzieli już goście.

Remus szedł tuż za Lily, ukradkiem przyglądając się gościom weselnym. Nie było ich wielu, głównie ze względu na panującą wojnę. W pierwszym rzędzie siedzeń oprócz rodziców Jamesa i Lily siedział też Albus Dumbledore i Alastor Moody. Obecni byli też: Frank i Alicja Longbottom (którzy na ślubnym kobiercu stanęli w kwietniu), Peter Pettigrew ze swoją dziewczyną – Nicole Thomsen, bracia Prevett (każdy z partnerką), Dorcas Meadows ze Sturgisem Podmore'em, Mike z Carmen, Tory Carver i Lena Palmer (ze swoimi chłopakami), z którymi Lily mieszkała w dormitorium, Roxana Collins, którą na ślub zaprosił Syriusz, i Grace Cabot, która z kolei przyszła z Remusem. Wielką nieobecną była siostra Lily – Petunia, która kategorycznie oświadczyła, że nie pojawi się na ślubie siostry.

James czekał w altance w towarzystwie Syriusza i urzędnika, który miał udzielić ślubu. Pan młody i jego świadek mieli na sobie niemal identyczne czarne garnitury, co było inicjatywą Lily. Jedyną różnicą było to, że Syriusz, tak jak Remus, miał w kieszonce na piersi złożoną bladoniebieską chustkę, a James miał tam włożoną błękitną różę toreulską.

Ceremonia ślubna nie była zbyt rozbudowana – sprowadziła się do wypowiedzeniu przez parę młodą przysięgi i podpisania przez nich dokumentów. Podpisy musieli złożyć też świadkowie. Na koniec nowożeńcy rzucili zaklęcie na róże.

Po złożeniu tradycyjnego pocałunku państwa młodych James uniósł różdżkę i przywołał stoliki, które do tej pory stały przy płocie. Meble ustawiły się na środku namiotu, a krzesła poleciały do nich. Do altanki weszła orkiestra, która zaczęła grać muzykę do pierwszego tańca nowożeńców, czyli walca angielskiego.

James skłonił się przed żoną, a ona odpowiedziała eleganckim dygnięciem i podaniem ręki; James ją przyjął. Poprowadził Lily na podest dla tańczących par i rozpoczął taniec.

Stopniowo do młodych przyłączali się inni goście. Pierwszy na parkiet wszedł Syriusz, prowadząc lekko zakłopotaną, ale szczęśliwą Roxy. Po nich dołączyli rodzice Jamesa i Lily.

Po długim wahaniu Remus podszedł do stojącej samotnie Grace.

– Dasz się zaprosić do tańca? – spytał, biorąc ją za rękę.

– Może – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, ale przeszła w stronę parkietu.

Na szczęście dla Remusa walc szybko się skończył i orkiestra zaczęła grać szybszą melodię, bo nigdy nie nauczył się tego tradycyjnego tańca. Przy swobodniejszej piosence było mu o wiele łatwiej tańczyć. Tańczyć i podziwiać Grace.

Jego partnerka miała na sobie czerwoną sukienkę w stylu lat pięćdziesiątych, buty na niewielkim obcasie i delikatny złoty łańcuszek, na którym wisiała złota gwiazdka z diamentem.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle zaprosił Grace. Albo inaczej – bardzo dobrze wiedział, czemu to zrobił, ale też wiedział, że to była głupota. Odkąd powiedział jej, że jest wilkołakiem (a potem ją pocałował) ich relacje wydawały się bardzo dobre, przyjacielskie. To właśnie nie do końca podobało się Remusowi. Wolałby wiedzieć, na czym stoi, ale bał się poruszać temat pocałunku, skoro sama Grace nie mówiła o tym. Remus nie chciał prowokować niemiłej rozmowy, dziewczyna nie poruszała tej kwestii i koło się toczyło. Bycie dla Grace przyjacielem nie przeszkadzało mu w śnieniu o niej i marzeniu o dotyku jej dłoni.

Powinien z nią porozmawiać i wiedział o tym od kilku miesięcy. Problem w tym, że unikał tego ze strachu (chociaż nie przyznałby się do tego nawet przed sobą), że Grace przestraszy się tego, co on do niej czuje i zerwie z nim kontakty. To spowodowałoby utratę nawet tej części jej uczuć, które otrzymuje. Nie chciał podejmować takiego ryzyka.


	36. Rozdział 36

Rozdział 36 – Tajemniczy kuferek

Wesele rozkręcało się w bardzo szybkim tempie. Już pod koniec drugiej piosenki tańczyły niemal wszystkie pary. Najlepiej bawili się młodzi, którzy niemal nie odrywali się od siebie, mimo że Lily była najbardziej rozrywaną partnerką do tańca. Niestety (albo i stety) z nikim młoda mężatka nie bawiła się z nikim dłużej niż jedną piosenkę, bo James wydawał się starać o monopol do nowo poślubionej małżonki.

Remus nie narzekał zbytnio na ten fakt, bo niemal cały czas spędził w towarzystwie Grace. Nie tylko tańczyli, ale też dużo rozmawiali, chociaż Lupin starannie unikał tematu ich wzajemnej relacji.

Akurat siedzieli przy jednym ze stolików, gdy na wolnym krześle usiadła Lily. Jej policzki były zaczerwienione z emocji i od tańca.

– Jak się bawicie? – spytała, przenosząc spojrzenie z Grace na Remusa i z powrotem.

– Wyśmienicie – odpowiedziała Cabot. – Bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie.

– Nie ma za co – odparła Lily, machając lekceważąco ręką. – Im nas więcej, tym weselej.

– Mimo wszystko. I życzę szczęścia na nowej drodze życia – dodała Grace.

– Gdzie zgubiłaś męża? – zapytał Remus, wyglądając Jamesa.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Powiedział, że musi coś znaleźć i obiecał, że zaraz wróci.

„O Merlinie" pomyślał Remus. „Co on znowu wymyślił?"

Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że James zrobiłby cyrk na własnym weselu. Lily nigdy by mu tego nie darowała. Zresztą gdyby coś planował, przecież powiedziałby o tym Remusowi… Albo i nie. W końcu w ciągu ostatnich tygodni Potter mało czasu spędzał z Lunatykiem, który po prostu nie miał już czasu na spotkania z przyjaciółmi. James mógł też wyjść z założenia, że Remus jako świadek Lily nie utrzymałby czegoś takiego w tajemnicy. Ale była osoba, która na wylot znała wszystkie plany Pottera.

„Gdzie jest ten Syriusz?" myślał gorączkowo Remus, rozglądając się po ogrodzie. Niestety nigdzie nie wypatrzył Blacka, a zaproszona przez niego Roxy siedziała przy stoliku z Mikiem i Carmen.

– Przepraszam was – powiedział do Grace i Lily. – Muszę coś sprawdzić.

Wstał od stolika i poszedł szybko do budynku, próbując nie okazać zdenerwowania. Badawcze spojrzenie Mike'a, które wychwycił, powiedziało mu, że nie do końca mu się to udało.

Wpadł do domu, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć przyjaciół.

– James, Syriusz, wiem, że tu jesteście! – krzyknął.

– Właź na górę! – usłyszał krzyk Pottera.

Czując narastający niepokój wdrapał się na piętro. Przeszedł obok zamkniętych drzwi sypialni przeznaczonej dla Jamesa i Lily i wszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia. Ku własnemu przerażeniu zastał tam Jamesa i Syriusza pochylonych nad podejrzanie wyglądającym kufrem.

– Proszę, powiedzcie, że to nie jest to, o czym myślę – powiedział do przyjaciół.

Odwrócili się. Obaj uśmiechali się w identyczny, iście huncwocki sposób.

– Spokojnie, Luniek – poradził James. – Wszystko mamy pod kontrolą. Po prostu zrobimy niezłe show.

– Nie rób tego – poprosił Remus. – Lily ci tego nie daruje.

– Lily będzie zachwycona – odparł James, wracając do kufra. – Będzie kolorowo i w ogóle

Remus oparł się o ścianę, próbując wymyślić jakiś sposób na odwiedzenie dwóch największych żartownisiów w historii Hogwartu od wywołania zamieszania. To było _mission impossible_ przynajmniej dla wielu osób, które nie umiały obchodzić się z Huncwotami. Na szczęście Lupin nie należał do nich, chociaż nawet on musiał się nieraz nieźle nagłowić, żeby usadzić Pottera i Blacka na miejscu.

– Ominęło mnie coś? – wchodzący do pokoju Peter wyrwał wszystkich z zamyślenia.

– Skądże znowu – odpowiedział Syriusz. – Wchodź, będzie weselej. Właściwie, to możemy już robić prywatną imprezę.

Remus z trudem powstrzymał się od warknięcia na Blacka. Jego beztroski ton strasznie go denerwował.

– James, Lily o ciebie pytała – powiedział Peter, spoglądając podejrzliwie na kufer.

– Zaraz tam wrócę – obiecał James. – Tylko jeszcze coś zrobię.

– Nie mogę na to patrzeć – mruknął Remus.

Wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając przyjaciół razem z tajemniczym kufrem. Zszedł do ogrodu i od razu podszedł do stolika z alkoholami, i nalał sobie Ognistej Whisky. Wypił zawartość szklanki jednym haustem.

– A już myślałam, że nie umiesz pić alkoholu – usłyszał za sobą głos Grace.

– Rzadko piję – usprawiedliwił się Remus. – Nie mam na to czasu.

– Dobra, dobra. Mów co chcesz, a ja swoje wiem.

Sięgnęła po kieliszek i sobie też nalała Ognistej. W przeciwieństwie do Remusa piła małymi łyczkami, zdawała się smakować alkohol.

– Co się stało? – spytała Grace, bawiąc się naczyniem. – I nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że to nic takiego. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

– Chłopaki coś kombinują i nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł – przyznał Remus.

Czuł, że może powiedzieć Grace o wszystkim. W końcu zwierzył jej się ze swojego najgorszego sekretu, a ona nie odeszła.

– A gdzie zaufanie do przyjaciół?

– Po siedmiu latach Hogwartu? Zbyt dużo widziałem. Jak oni coś wymyślą, to lepiej się chować.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Ponowne pojawienie się Jamesa i Syriusza wyrwało Remusa i Grace z rozmowy. Za nimi dreptał Peter, wypatrujący Nicole. Gdy ją wreszcie zobaczył, odłączył się od przyjaciół i podszedł do dziewczyny. Para pogrążyła się w cichej rozmowie, odcinając od reszty świata.

– Widzisz? Nic się nie stało – zauważyła Grace.

Remus pokręcił powoli głową. Dziewczyna dała się złapać w tę samą pułapkę, w którą przez lata wpadali nauczyciele i koledzy ze szkoły – uznała, że ich niewinne miny są prawdziwe.

– Jeszcze – dodał Remus.

Grace wymownie spojrzała w niebo, po czym złapała Remusa za ręce.

– Chodź zatańczyć, marudo – zaproponowała.

Uśmiech dziewczyny zmiótł wszystkie obawy Lupina. Dał się zaprowadzić na parkiet, gdzie poprowadził Grace do szybkiego tańca. Zwinne ruchy dziewczyny przyprawiały go o zawroty głowy. Starał się dotrzymać jej kroku (chociaż podejrzewał, że Cabot i tak zwalniała ze względu na jego prawie całkowity brak umiejętności tanecznych), ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jej ciemne oczy, żeby tracił poczucie rzeczywistości. Sytuację dodatkowo pogarszał (albo polepszał, zależy jak na to patrzeć) fakt, że co i rusz Grace ocierała się o niego.

Pragnął jej. Nie potrafił nic na to poradzić. Oddałby życie za to, żeby móc jeszcze raz poczuć smak miękkich ust dziewczyny. O spełnieniu swoich snów nawet nie śmiał marzyć. A sny miał takie, że na samą myśl o nich czuł gorąco na policzkach.

* * *

Godziny zabawy mijały błyskawicznie i większość weselników nawet nie zauważyła, gdy wybiła północ i nadszedł czas na oczepiny. Nastąpiło tradycyjne rzucanie welonu przez pannę młodą (złapała go Roxy) i muchy przez pana młodego (którą złapał Peter).

Remus zastanawiał się, które z nich było bardziej zdenerwowane tym faktem, ale nic nie mówił. Cały czas czujnie obserwował otoczenie, bo przecież śmierciożercy nie śpią i raczej nie mieliby wielkich wyrzutów sumienia z powodu przerwania wesela. Wydarzyło się jednak coś czego, się nie spodziewał.

Zaczęło się niewinnie – po rzucaniu welonem i muchą Syriusz wszedł do domu tak cicho, że Remus nawet nie zauważył jego zniknięcia. Szybko poszedł na górę i otworzył okno pokoju, w którym stał tajemniczy kuferek. Następnie wyjął z kuferka długą tubę, którą ustawił tak, żeby jej wylot wychodził za okno. Upewniwszy się, że rura nie zsunie się, Syriusz pobiegł z powrotem do ogrodu.

– Gdzie byłeś? – spytała go Roxy.

– Musiałem coś załatwić w domu. Zaraz zobaczysz o co chodzi – obiecał Black. – Jak się bawisz?

– Cudownie. Cieszę się, że zabrałeś mnie ze sobą.

To było delikatne niedopowiedzenie, ale przecież nie mogła mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo cieszyła się, gdy jej to zaproponował. Z wrażenia nie spała prawie całą noc. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że wspaniały Syriusz Black zaprosił ją, zwykłą studentkę uzdrowicielstwa, na wesele swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Nie zważając na zamyślenie Roxy Syriusz pomachał do Remusa, chcąc go uspokoić. W końcu Lupin jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że podejrzewa jego i Jamesa o próbę wywinięcia na weselu jakiegoś numeru. Nie żeby nie miał racji. Łapa twardo postanowił, że nie spuści oka z przyjaciela. Nie chciał uronić ani jednej chwili wyrazu zaskoczenia na jego twarzy. Nigdy by sobie tego nie darował.

Remus czuł na sobie spojrzenie Łapy, ale próbował sam siebie przekonać do tego, że to nic nie znaczy. Chociaż coś było w tym spojrzeniu…

Nagły rozbłysk sprawił, że Lupin przestał myśleć o Syriuszu, weselu i całym świecie. Sięgnął po różdżkę i już miał rzucać zaklęcie tarczy, gdy zorientował się, że nie to atak śmierciożerców. Z jednego z okien na piętrze wyleciały złote promienie, które uformowały się w kształt jelenia i łani. Zwierzęta okrążyły osobno ogród, po czym zatrzymały się przed Jamesem i Lili, gdzie przytuliły się do siebie. Chwilę potem zniknęły.

Remus nie wiedział, co było dziwniejsze – fakt, że Syriusz i James wymyślili coś tak spokojnego, czy samo to, jak zagrali na gościach weselnych. Dla niewtajemniczonych w sekrety Huncwotów jeleń i łania były tylko przedstawieniami Patronusów młodej pary, ale dla tej nielicznej grupy wtajemniczonej w huncwocki sekret szczęśliwców sytuacja przedstawiała się zupełnie inaczej. W końcu jeleń był zwierzęciem, w które zmieniał się James. W przypadku Lily faktycznie chodziło o jej Patronusa.

– Nie mogłeś powiedzie od razu? – warknął Remus do Syriusza.

Black roześmiał się i poklepał Lunatyka po ramieniu.

– Nie. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jaką miałeś głupią minę. Nie darowałbym sobie, gdybym tego nie zobaczył. Mam nadzieję, że fotograf cię uchwycił.

– Uchwycił – zapewniła go Grace. – Widziałam.

Syriusz teatralnie odetchnął z ulgą. Remus zignorował go, chociaż też odczuł ulgę. Tak bardzo bał się, że James i Syriusz wymyślili coś w stylu tego, co wyprawiali w szkole.

– Spokojnie – szepnęła Grace, ściskając go za rękę.

– Jestem spokojny – odparł Remus. – Tylko zmęczony. Ostatnio miałem za dużo na głowie. A teraz jeszcze oni i te ich pomysły…

Usiadł przy ich stoliku i sięgnął po zapiekane w cieście jabłko. Grace usiadła obok niego. Nic nie jadła, zamiast tego obserwowała go spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Zastanawiała się, co takiego dzieje się w głowie jej przyjaciela.

* * *

Wesele trwało niemal do samego rana, ale tylko nieliczni dotrwali do tej godziny. Dumbledore i Moody wyszli wkrótce po oczepinach, życząc wcześniej młodej parze wszystkiego najlepszego, ale największy odpływ gości nastąpił około godziny trzeciej. To właśnie wtedy Mike teleportował się razem z Carmen do domu, Dorcas ze Sturgisem, Longbottomowie i koleżanki Lily z dormitorium. Po czwartej wyszli bracia Prevettowie i rodzice państwa młodych. Do piątej (kiedy para młoda pożegnała się z pozostałymi gośćmi i zamknęła się w swojej sypialni) pozostali jedynie Huncwoci ze swoimi partnerkami. Roxy przysypiała a kanapie w salonie, Nicole też nie wyglądała na zbyt przytomną. Jedynie Grace mimo późnej pory była pełna energii i do ostatniej piosenki nie dawała Remusowi odpocząć. Po wyjściu orkiestry z pełnym entuzjazmem pomagała Huncwotom sprzątać.

– Grace, ile kawy wypiłaś? – spytał w końcu Syriusz, nie mogąc się nadziwić energii Amerykanki.

– Ani trochę – odparła beztrosko Grace. – Po prostu długo spałam. A co?

– To nienormalne, żeby mieć tyle energii o tak barbarzyńskiej pooorze – wyjaśnił Peter, ziewając. – Merlinie, oddałbym wszystko za ciepłe łóżko.

– Najlepiej takie, w którym zmieściłaby się też Nicole, nie? – zaciekawił się Syriusz.

– Cicho – syknął Peter, spoglądając z niepokojem na Nicole. Z ulgą stwierdził, że dziewczyna nie usłyszała przytyku Łapy. – Nie jesteśmy jeszcze na TYM etapie. Nicole chce poczekać, a ja nie mam zamiaru na nią naciskać. A ty? Chyba nie wziąłeś Roxy ot tak?

Remus opuścił różdżkę, którą lewitował krzesła. Rozmowa jego przyjaciół schodziła na dosyć podejrzane tory i wolał nie utrzymywać niczego ciężkiego.

– Wziąłem Roxy, bo wiedziałem, że to jedyna dziewczyna, która nie wystawi mnie do wiatru – wyjaśnił Syriusz.

– Czyli taka, której nie przeszkadza to, że zmieniasz dziewczyny w łóżku niemal co noc – wyrwało się Remusowi.

Atmosfera w ogrodzie momentalnie się zagęściła. Syriusz wbił w Remusa ostre spojrzenie.

– Znowu zaczynasz? – zapytał. – To nie tak, że nic nie mam do Roxy. Nie jest dla mnie pierwszą lepszą – zależy mi na niej. Ale jestem facetem i mam swoje potrzeby.

– Tak jak ja, Peter i James – wytknął Remus. – A żaden z nas tak nie lata.

– Każdy jest inny – stwierdził Syriusz, wzruszając ramionami. – Ja was do celibatu nie zmuszam.

– Posłuchaj mnie, ty…

Syriusz nigdy nie dowiedział się, co Remus chciał mu powiedzieć, bo wejście do ogrodu Grace ucięło wszelkie awantury. Huncwoci mogli się spierać, ale w towarzystwie osób trzecich zawsze stali za sobą murem.

– W porządku, panowie? – spytała Grace.

– Jasne – odpowiedzieli zgodnie.

Jej mina świadczyła o tym, że nie uwierzyła im, ale żaden z Huncwotów się tym nie przejął. Ostatecznie wzruszyła ramionami.

– Remus, chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że wracam już do domu…

– Odprowadzę cię – zaofiarował się Remus. – Nie powinnaś wracać sama.

– Jak uważasz – zgodziła się. – To do zobaczenia, chłopaki!

Wyszli z podwórka i teleportowali się. Tuż przed teleportacją Remus spojrzał na przyjaciół, którzy pokazali mu uniesione kciuki. Miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, ale nie chciał, żeby Grace zobaczył, że jest coś nie tak.

Wylądowali na klatce schodowej w bloku ciotki Grace.

– Czy tutaj nigdy nie świeci światło? – zażartował Remus.

– Co jakiś czas wstawiają nową żarówkę, która błyskawicznie się przepala – odparła Grace. – Remus, dziękuję za tę noc i za to, że zabrałeś mnie na to wesele. To naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy.

„A kogo innego mógłbym zabrać?" pomyślał.

– To ja dziękuję. Za to, że się zgodziłaś.

Przysunęła się bliżej i pocałowała go w policzek. Drgnął zaskoczony i ich usta zetknęły się. Przez chwilę jakby nie wiedzieli, co z tym zrobić. Szybko niewinne muśnięcie zamieniło się w namiętny pocałunek. Ich usta i języki tańczyły sobie tylko znany taniec, właściwy dla każdej pary kochanków. Prawa dłoń Grace wplotła palce we włosy Remusa, przyciągając go bliżej, a lewa dłoń zsunęła się na jego pośladki. Jęknął z zaskoczenia i przyjemności. Przyparł Grace do ściany, zaczął całować ją po szczęce i szyi. Ujęła jego twarz i przyciągnęła ją do swoi warg. Ponownie wpił się w jej usta. Z jego gardła wydobył się zduszony jęk, gdy Grace oplotła nogę wokół jego biodra.

Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim oderwali się od siebie, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Stali oparci o ścianę, próbując odzyskać dech i kontrolę nad sobą. Patrzyli po sobie, uśmiechając się. Oboje mieli zaczerwienione policzki i tajemnicze błyski w oczach.

Pierwsza opamiętała się Grace. Odsunęła się od ściany i poprawiła sukienkę, która trochę się zmięła podczas ich pocałunków. Zerknęła na Remusa, który też nie wyglądał najporządniej. Miał potargane włosy, marynarkę zsuniętą z jednego ramienia i wymiętą koszulę, którą w którymś momencie Grace wyciągnęła mu ze spodni. Czując na sobie spojrzenie dziewczyny, Remus przygładził dłonią czuprynę i spróbował doprowadzić strój do porządku. Miał przy tym tak niewinną minę, że serce Grace ponownie szybciej zabiło.

– To… – zaczęła, przerywając otaczającą ich ciszę. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję za cudowną noc. Dobranoc.

Weszła do mieszkania i dokładnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Oparła się o nie i głośno westchnęła z zachwytu. Dotknęła opuszkami palców warg, nadal czując na nich dotyk i smak ust Remusa. Wiedziała, że cokolwiek by się nie stało, jej relacja z Remusem na pewno się zmieni. Miała nadzieję, że na lepsze.


	37. Rozdział 37

Rozdział 37 – Kwestia krwi

Remus nie pamiętał drogi powrotnej. Wyszedł przed kamienicę Grace i teleportował się do domu (gdyby ktoś go potem zapytał, nie umiałby powiedzieć, jakim cudem się nie rozszczepił). Nie licząc na wiele nacisnął klamkę i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że drzwi ustąpiły. W innych okolicznościach przejąłby się tym, ale tego poranka niczym się nie przejmował.

Cały czas miał w głowie obraz Grace. Najpierw na weselu, gdzie zwinne ruchy jej ciała powodowały, że krew szybciej krążyła mu w żyłach. Gdy wychodził z nią od Jamesa i Lily, nie spodziewał się takiego rozwoju wydarzeń. Liczył tylko na pocałunek w policzek, który zawsze dostawał na pożegnanie. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak to się stało, że ten niewinny buziak zamienił się w… to. Gdzieś w głowie świtało mu, że w pewnym sensie wykorzystał Grace. Pragnął jej od miesięcy i skorzystał z okazji, żeby to pragnienie spełnić.

Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym mniej było w nim czarnych myśli. Przecież to nie było tak, że to on ją całował. Grace oddawała te pocałunki i nie sprawiała wrażenia, żeby jej się to nie podobało. Wręcz sama go prowokowała, w końcu to ona zaczęła go rozbierać.

Po prysznicu i przebraniu się w normalne ubranie stwierdził, że nie chce spać, więc zszedł do salonu. Usiadł z książką w fotelu, ale nie zamierzał czytać. Ponownie pogrążył się w myślach, chociaż tym razem nie były pozytywne.

Po dziesięciu miesiącach ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie, że będą mieszkać bez Lily. Dziewczyna wnosiła do domu wiele radości i była wielkim oparciem dla Remusa. Co prawda Lupin mógł w każdej chwili mógł odwiedzić Potterów, ale to nie było to samo, co mieszkanie z Lily w jednym domu. Wiedział, że będzie mu brakowało wieczornych rozmów, wspólnego odpytywania się przed egzaminami, żartów przy obiedzie i stałych wizyt Jamesa. Wyprowadzka nowej pani Potter automatycznie odcinała go od stałych spotkań z przyjaciółmi – od tej pory mógł się z nimi widywać praktycznie tylko w czasie zebrań Zakonu.

Pochłonięty rozmyślaniami Remus nawet nie zauważył, kiedy usnął. Obudził go trzask drzwi na piętrze. Potarł dłonią kark, który zesztywniał od spania w fotelu.

– Dios mío*, przepraszam. Nie spodziewałam się tu ciebie – znajomy głos wybudził Remusa do reszty.

Remus spojrzał na drzwi i aż zamrugał ze zdziwienia. W progu stała Carmen ubrana w bluzkę Mike'a. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do Lupina. Odgarnęła opadający jej na twarz kosmyk włosów.

– Chyba ja to powinienem powiedzieć – odpowiedział Remus, odzyskując głos. – Skąd się tu wzięłaś?

Dziewczyna przeszła przez salon i usiadła na kanapie.

– Po wyjściu z wesela chciałam wracać do siebie, ale Mike powiedział, że nie powinnam chodzić sama. Zaproponował, żebym zatrzymała się na noc tutaj tylko… no tak jakoś wyszło – dodała, przygryzając wargę.

„Czemu mnie to nie dziwi?" pomyślał Remus. Już od jakiegoś czasu widział, że Mike i Carmen stopniowo zbliżają się do siebie. Lupinowi to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie – Croft był dla niego jak brat i zależało mu na jego szczęściu, a Carmen była dobrą dziewczyną. Oboje wydawali się zagubieni otaczającą ich rzeczywistością: Hiszpanka nadal próbowała się przystosować do samotności i Anglii, a Mike od zawsze trzymał się na uboczu. Może Carmen uda się go wyprowadzić na światło dzienne.

– Nie musisz mi się z tego tłumaczyć – uspokoił ją Remus. – Macie moje błogosławieństwo.

Carmen roześmiała się.

– Dziękuję. Od razu czuję się lepiej. A teraz cię przepraszam, ale pójdę się ubrać.

Przeszła obok Remusa i uciekła na piętro. Zastanawiała się, w co, na Morganę, ma się ubrać. Miała ze sobą tylko to, w czym była ubrana na weselu, a głupio jej było paradować w środku dnia w wyjściowej sukience.

* * *

– _Confringo_ **! – krzyknął Remus, celując w spory kamień, który wybuchł, wysyłając odłamki skał we wszystkich kierunkach.

Stojący najbliżej śmierciożercy zawyli z bólu i zaczęli oglądać swoje ciała, sprawdzając, czy nie doznali poważnych obrażeń. Moody wykorzystał ten moment do tego, żeby związać śmierciożerców. Gdy upewnił się, że słudzy Voldemorta nie dadzą rady się uwolnić i odebrał im różdżki, pokazał Lupinowi uniesiony kciuk.

Remus nie widział tego, bo był już zajęty walką z następnym śmierciożercą.

Na szczęście dla Zakonu śmierciożerców nie było wielu, ale i tak dysproporcja sił wynosiła dwunastu panów w czerni na czterech członków Zakonu Feniksa, którzy zostali wysłani na zwiady. Moody, Remus, Syriusz i Frank Longbottom czystym przypadkiem wpakowali się na zebranie sług Voldemorta.

– _Creuntaturum_ ***! – damski krzyk jak bicz przeciął wieczorną ciszę.

Krwistoczerwony promień pomknął nad podwórkiem opuszczonej posiadłości, przy której toczyła się potyczka, i uderzył w Syriusza Blacka. Chłopak jęknął z bólu i osunął się na ziemię. Z jego ust, nosa i uszu wypłynęła krew.

– Lupin, zabierz go stąd – warknął Moody, celując Drętwotą w kobietę.

Remusowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Podbiegł do półprzytomnego Syriusza i złapał go za rękę. W jednej chwili zniknęli z pola bitwy.

Lunatyk wiedział, że Moody zdążył powiadomić dyżurującego w Kwaterze Głównej Fabiana Prevetta o potyczce, ale nie spodziewał się swoistego komitetu powitalnego na drodze przed Kwaterą. Zaraz po wylądowaniu otoczyli go członkowie Zakonu. Ciężar Syriusza wytrącił Remusa z równowagi i obaj runęli na ziemię. Lupin rozejrzał się po otaczających go ludziach.

– Remus, gdzie oni są? – usłyszał nad sobą głos ojca. – Ilu ich jest?

– Stary dwór Prince'ów – wydyszał Remus. – Było ich dwunastu.

– Wiem, gdzie to jest – powiedział Elfias Doge. – Zabiorę was tam.

Trzaski teleportacji świadczyły o tym, że sześciu członków Zakonu deportowało się.

– Trzeba go zabrać do środka – zarządził James Potter, wyczarowując nosze, na których umieścił Syriusza. – Remus, dasz radę iść?

– Tak. Nic mi nie jest. Moody kazał mi go stamtąd zabrać… Powinienem wracać…

– Nie – powiedział John. – Poradzą sobie, a ty będziesz potrzebny tutaj.

Remus wstał przy pomocy ojca, czując ostry ból w kostce. Nie przejął się tym, to było zmartwienie na później.

Wspólnymi siłami dotarli do Kwatery, gdzie Syriusz od razu wylądował na stole. Wokół niego zakrzątał się Eric Hall.

– Czym oberwał? – zapytał Remusa.

– Creuntarum? – odparł Remus. – Coś w tym stylu. Nie jestem pewny.

– Creuntaturum – mruknął Eric. – Szlag by to wszystko!

Złapał różdżkę i przyłożył ją do ciała Syriusza.

– _Stelo_ ****! – szepnął.

Z końca różdżki wyleciał bladoniebieski promień, który otoczył Syriusza, po czym wniknął do jego ciała. Krew przestała płynąć, ale Black nadal oddychał z wyraźnym trudem.

– Sytuacja opanowana – stwierdził Eric. – Ale stracił dużo krwi, trzeba zrobić transfuzję. Ktoś wie, jaką ma grupę krwi?

– Zero minus – odpowiedział James.

„Jak cała reszta tej powalonej rodziny" głos Syriusza zabrzmiał w głowie Remusa, jakby Black stał tuż obok niego i był całkowicie przytomny.

– Gorzej być nie mogło – stwierdził Eric.

– Dlaczego? – zmartwił się Remus.

– Bo komuś z grupą zero można przetoczyć tylko zerówkę. A minusowi można podać tylko minus. A o tą krew jest trudno. Podejrzewam, że żadne z was nie ma zerówki? – dodał ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Ja mam zero minus – cichy głos wybił wszystkich z równowagi.

Spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się na siedzącą w rogu pokoju Dorcas Meadows. Dziewczyna wstała i podeszła do stołu. Spojrzała na nieprzytomnego Syriusza.

– Jestem zdrowa, mam idealną grupę. Weź moją krew – powiedziała, wyciągając w stronę Erica lewą rękę.

Eric zawahał się. Szybko podjął jednak decyzję.

– Wszyscy mają stąd wyjść – nakazał. – Potrzebuję najbardziej sterylnych warunków, jak to tylko możliwe. Już! Jazda mi stąd!

Wszyscy poza Dorcas opuścili Kwaterę Główną. Skorzystali z ciepła i usiedli przed budynkiem.

– Remus, co z twoją nogą? – zapytał James.

Lunatyk spojrzał na prawą stopę. Kostka nadal go bolała. Ostrożnie, przygryzając z bólu wargę, ściągnął but i skarpetkę. Podwinął też nogawkę spodni. Noga przybrała ciemnofioletowy kolor i zdążyła już puchnąć.

– Zwykłe zwichnięcie – stwierdził Remus.

Wyleczył sobie stopę i założył skarpetkę i buta.

– I po krzyku – stwierdził. – James, jak się czujesz jako żonaty?

Pytanie Remusa rozluźniło atmosferę.

– Dziwnie – przyznał Potter. – Chyba jeszcze się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłem.

– Mnie też trochę czasu zajęło, zanim do mnie dotarło, że nie jestem już kawalerem – przyznał John.

– No właśnie. Ale szybko się przyzwyczajam, więc nie będzie tak źle. Remus, to teraz pora na ciebie – rzucił James. – Jak się mają sprawy między tobą a Grace?

– Kto to Grace? – zainteresował się John.

Do tej pory Lupinowie nie mieli okazji poznać dziewczyny. Nie było też powodu, skoro była ona dla Remusa tylko przyjaciółką. To właśnie młody Lupin chciał powiedzieć ojcu, ale zdradził go rumieniec, który wypłynął na jego policzki.

– To… przyjaciółka – wykrztusił w końcu.

– Przyjaciółka, z którą był na moim weselu – uzupełnił James.

„Zdrajca" pomyślał Remus. „James, w co ty, na Merlina, grasz?"

– Powinienem o czymś wiedzieć? – zapytał John.

– NIE! – warknął Lunatyk, zrywając się z miejsca. Za wszelką cenę próbował ukryć, jak bardzo poczerwieniał.

Przeszedł szybko kilka razy ścieżkę. Miał wielką ochotę cisnąć w Jamesa jakąś klątwą, byle tylko ten się zamknął.

Był zbyt niepewny swojej relacji z Grace, żeby informować o nich rodziców. Chciał najpierw wiedzieć, na czym stoi, bo po weselu Potterów ciężko było mówić, o tym, że Remus i Grace są tylko przyjaciółmi. Niestety od tamtego czasu Lunatyk nie miał okazji porozmawiać z Amerykanką o tym, co między nimi zaszło.

Po dziesięciu minutach do Kwatery przyszła ekipa, która poleciała do dworu Prince'ów. James szybko wyjaśnił nowo przybyłym, jak wygląda sytuacja i wszyscy doszli do wniosku, że można wracać do domów, skoro nikt więcej poważnie nie ucierpiał. Wkrótce pod Kwaterą zostali tylko James i obaj Lupinowie. Huncwoci chcieli wiedzieć, w jakim stanie jest Syriusz, a John postanowił dotrzymać im towarzystwa.

– Jak się czuje mama? – spytał Remus.

– O wiele lepiej. Gorączka już spadła, teraz tylko walczymy z kaszlem. Bardzo by się ucieszyła, gdybyś nas odwiedził.

– Wiem. Wpadnę, obiecuję.

Drzwi od budynku otworzyły się, uderzając siedzącego przed nimi Remusa w plecy.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Eric.

– Nieważne – odparł Remus. – Co z Syriuszem?

– Wszystko dobrze – odpowiedział uzdrowiciel. – Transfuzja się udała, ale będę musiał jeszcze go monitorować. Mogę wystąpić jakieś niespodziewane komplikacje, chociaż to mało prawdopodobne. Dorcas też czuje się dobrze.

– Nawet bardzo dobrze – dodała dziewczyna, wychodząc z Kwatery.

Była bardzo blada, co podkreślały jej czarne włosy i ciemne oczy. Usiadła obok Jamesa i otuliła się płaszczem.

– Mieliśmy mnóstwo szczęścia – ciągnął Eric. – Grupa krwi zero minus jest bardzo rzadka. Niektórzy twierdzą, że jest też charakterystyczna dla niektórych rodów czarodziejskich.

– Moja mama też ma zerówkę – powiedziała Dorcas.

– Czyli ojciec też musi mieć – stwierdził Eric.

Dorcas wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nie znam ojca. Mama mówiła, że odszedł, gdy dowiedział się, że jest w ciąży, chociaż od tego czasu regularnie przesyłał jej pieniądze. A właściwie nadal przesyła.

James chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu spojrzał baczniej na Dorcas. Z tą bladą od utraty krwi cerą bardzo przypominała jego mamę za młodu. W ogóle wyglądała jak jedna z Blacków. W sumie nie było w tym nic dziwnego – w końcu wszystkie stare rody czarodziejskie mieszają się ze sobą w mniejszym lub większym stopniu. On też miał w swoich żyłach dużo krwi tej rodziny… Ale z Dorcas było inaczej. To było lepiej widoczne, jakby… Nie. Przecież to głupie i niemożliwe. Blackowie mają zbyt duże mniemanie o sobie, żeby skakać w bok.

– Hej! Jest tu ktoś?! – wołanie Syriusza zwróciło uwagę wszystkich znajdujących się przed Kwaterą.

Wbiegli do środka i podeszli do kanapy, na której leżał Łapa.

– Jak tam, stary? – zagadnął go James. – Nieźle nas wystraszyłeś.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego wielkimi jak talerze oczami.

– To była Bellatrix – szepnął. – Ta cholerna suka to Bellatrix, rozumiesz? Omal nie zginąłem z rąk własnej kuzynki!

* * *

* Dios mío – (hiszp.) Mój Boże

** Odsyłam na Harry Potter wiki: . /wiki/Confringo

*** Creantatur – (łac.) krwawić

**** Stelo – (wł.) tamować


End file.
